HOGAR
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Durante el tiempo en que la Enterprise está en reparaciones, Kirk y Spock visitan a la madre de Jim y su relación avanza...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la traducción de la historia de Lanaea, 'Home'**

Es una historia de Kirk y Spock, y cómo progresa su relación, de la confrontación a la amistad y al amor…por supuesto nada me pertenece, -sólo la traducción-.

Es la primera historia K/S 2009 en español. No va a tener actualizaciones muy veloces ¡ porque no tengo tiempo ! ( Para llevar el ritmo de la autora no debería hacer otra cosa que traducir...Impracticable...Por desgracia).

Cuando vi a los protagonistas del film interactuando, pensé 'Estos dos harían una pareja preciosa'. Parece que a muchos nos pasó lo mismo.

**HOGAR, de Lanaea **

**Capítulo 1**

Jim amaba a su madre. Allí donde realmente importaba, ella era una buena persona, siempre preocupándose y tratando de hacer lo mejor por él. Pero, Jim podía vivir sin su larga fila de novios, sin sentido.

El modo en que ella lo miraba, a veces, como si tratara de descubrir el fantasma de algo intangible, algo más allá de él...Jim también podía vivir sin eso. Sin embargo, la amaba, así que cuando la _Enterprise _regresó al puerto espacial para la reparación de sus computadores, después de un encuentro con una nube de polvo sensible que amaba masticarse los sistemas de memoria, Jim aceptó el pedido de su madre de ir de visita.

Tampoco era que le resultara un inconveniente, ni nada parecido; toda la tripulación aprovecharía la oportunidad de disfrutar la cercanía de la tierra. Pero, si era honesto consigo mismo, le preocupaba un tanto, no sabía qué esperar. Había visto a su madre, muy brevemente, antes de la ceremonia de su promoción a capitán, cuando recibió la medalla, y ella se había comportado casi...extrañamente. Algo así como si no supiera si debía alegrarse o aterrorizarse por el hecho de que él era parte de la Flota Espacial y quería permanecer en ella. Por supuesto, ella le había pedido que la visite, pero eso no le garantizaba su buen humor cuando él llegue. Además, exactamente, no le agradaba el prospecto de conocer a Stan o a Dave o a cómo demonios se llame el último tipo con el que esté viviendo.

Jim había tratado de enganchar a Bones para que lo acompañe, sólo para que le ayude a desviar un poco la atención, pero el médico era un hombre inteligente y no iba a dejarse arrastrar fácilmente a un lío familiar. Los demás estaban ocupados con sus propias reuniones, así que, Jim se resignó. Momento de enfrentarse a la cuestión, lo que demonios sea que le espere en su casa. Era una lástima que la nave de Sam continuara en su misión, si no fuera así, todo esto no luciría tan desalentador.

-Vamos...en marcha.

Jim hizo una pausa, en la plataforma de transbordadores, con el equipaje en la mano; giró levemente al escuchar la voz de Uhura. Las palabras y el tono le llamaron la atención, parecía alterada. Le tomó sólo un momento a sus ojos, ubicarla, y cuando lo hizo, su curiosidad creció: estaba con Spock. Su primer oficial lucía como siempre: calmo, reservado; pero Uhura parecía enojada, hasta nerviosa –y esto último, definitivamente, era algo nuevo en ella-.

-...Muy bien-. Spock accedió, en tono neutro, apenas una tensión alrededor de los ojos demostraba su agitación. Jim giró para retirarse, pero la voz de Uhura lo captó otra vez.

- Spock…- dijo ella, vacilante, indecisa; con una de sus manos abriendo y cerrándose a un lado.

-No fue mi intención ofenderte- Dijo Spock, con sinceridad, después de una pausa breve, mirándola de frente.

Por un momento, parecía que la tensión se extendería entre ellos, pero entonces, Uhura suspiró y se dejó caer un tanto. Levantó la mano y le palmeó el hombro, como para alisar una arruga imaginaria. –Lo sé- Le dijo.

Por un minuto, Jim pensó que sólo estaba presenciando el final de una pelea de pareja y que terminarían besándose como en el cuarto de transporte; sin embargo, no hicieron ningún movimiento uno hacia el otro, en cambio, Uhura le dedicó una sonrisa tirante a Spock, levantó su bolso y se alejó.

Spock la observó irse, y Jim lo observó a él, con creciente curiosidad. No comprendía demasiado qué tipo de relación tenían, ninguno de ellos hablaba sobre el tema; y parecía que eran igualmente cerrados con el resto de la tripulación, porque la ola de rumores nunca tuvo mucho con qué entretenerse. ¿_Habría problemas en el paraíso?_

Bueno, no iba a ser fácil descubrirlo; sin importar lo metido que tratara de ser con esos dos, siempre le largaban un firme: 'No es asunto tuyo'. Encogiéndose de hombros, Jim resolvió retomar su camino…pero se detuvo. Spock permanecía allí, parado, como un cachorro golpeado. Era algo raro, porque físicamente no lucía triste; sólo estaba allí como todo un estoico vulcano, como de costumbre. Para un observador casual, podría parecer que había decidido que ese rincón particular de la plataforma de transbordadores era un buen lugar para estar parado.

_Vamos, él es tu primer oficial_, decidió Jim, cargó su bolso sobre el hombro y caminó hacia él.

Al principio, Spock no pareció darse cuenta de su proximidad, pero cuando estuvo a su lado, habló. –Me temo que esta vez no vas a encontrarme particularmente receptivo a ningún intento por curiosear en mi vida privada-. Le informó, con solemnidad.

-...Está bien- Accedió Jim, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Quieres conocer a mi madre?- Preguntó.

_Ah. Bueno, eso fue tan sutil como un ladrillazo_. Jim se preguntó si había algo en Spock o en él, que siempre parecía obligarlo a que salieran cosas rarísimas de su boca cuando hablaban uno con el otro. Ni siquiera había planeado extenderle la invitación, apenas se le ocurrió al escuchar el comentario de Spock, y lo lanzó porque no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

Spock lo miró. _Bueno, ya que había llegado hasta allí_, Jim creyó conveniente insistir. –Estoy a punto de ir a visitarla a casa, pero nunca me gustó ir solo. Ella se pone un poco...ah, bueno, como sea, si no estás ocupado y quieres venir- Explicó. –Ella no es xenófoba ni nada parecido- Agregó en tono esperanzado. Dio un respingo y miró alrededor, deseando que sólo haya quedado increíblemente incómodo frente a Spock. Cosa que ya era bastante mala, pero era lo mejor que podía esperar en ese momento. _¿Ella no es xenófoba? ¿Qué mierda fue eso?_

-No me atrevería a imponerme como un intruso en una reunión familiar- Dijo Spock. Sonó como un rechazo, pero Jim notó que no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse.

-En verdad, no serías un intruso- Dijo. –Prácticamente es una tradición que lleve a alguien cuando voy de visita. Personalmente, creo que ella disfruta adivinando a quién llevaré conmigo-. Lo usual era que llevara a la relación ocasional de esa semana. Estaba seguro de que Spock se negaría y allí terminaría todo este intento rarísimo por acercarse a él. Por lo tanto, Jim se sorprendió cuando, después de unos momentos de silencio y reflexión, su primer oficial giró y lo observó cuidadosamente.

-¿Estás seguro de que no sería una intrusión?- Preguntó, otra vez.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Jim apretó el hombro de su oficial científico con una mano. –Definitivamente, no- Lo tranquilizó, y luego, de buena gana soltó el hombro, cuando la mirada de Spock se desvió hasta allí. Señaló la salida de la plataforma de transbordadores, casi sin creer que lo había logrado. Por supuesto, no sabía cómo tomaría su madre la presencia de Spock, pero apostaría a que podría mantener las cosas sin llegar a ponerse llorosas. No había nada en la conducta del tipo que invitara al llanto.

_Además, evitamos que siga parado allí luciendo como si alguien le acabara de arrebar su helado_. Agregó a su pensamiento.

A pesar de que la mayor parte de la plataforma se había vaciado, para el momento en que la dejaron, aún quedaba una considerable cantidad de gente pululando alrededor de los transbordadores que entraban y salían de la estación. Spock parecía tensarse marginalmente cuando la gente los empujaba al pasar, haciendo caer las barreras normales del espacio personal, víctimas de la necesidad de transitar. Jim era consciente de lo poco que le gustaba que lo toquen a su primer oficial - aún accidentalmente-, y se encontró a sí mismo como árbitro del movimiento de cuerpos, sin darse cuenta se posicionaba entre el gentío y Spock. No notó la fugaz mirada de sorpresa que se ganó por esa acción.

Un silencio tranquilo se estableció entre ellos mientras abordaban uno de los transbordadores. Jim le dedicó un pensamiento a su vieja motocicleta, la que había regalado cuando se enlistó en la Flota Espacial. No se arrepentía, no la necesitaba, por lo menos no lo haría por mucho tiempo, pero era entretenido pensar en cómo sería convencer a Spock para que suba a la motocicleta con él. Probablemente, el indispensable contacto físico haría que el tipo desparezca antes de llegar a la ruta. Por ahora, no parecía muy entusiasmado con el vehículo de transporte público.

-¿Estás bien, Spock?- Preguntó, cuando comenzaron a moverse y el medio vulcano se tensó notablemente. –Luces un poco verde.

Spock levantó una ceja. - Capitán, tú sabes que mi fisiología vulcana produce un pigmento verde natural…

-Lo sé, lo sé- Le aseguró Jim, levantando una mano. Caray. Bones debe estar contagiándolo, esa fue una broma espeluznante. – Sólo estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Y no me llames 'capitán'. Llámame Jim- Insistió.

-…Jim- Concedió Spock, de mala gana, y Jim suspiró aliviado en su interior. Bien. Estaba bastante cansado de que lo llamen 'capitán' y 'señor', todo el tiempo. Como mínimo, lo hacía sentir diez años más viejo.

Le disparó otra sonrisa a Spock y luego dirigió su mirada al escenario que pasaba trás la ventana más cercana. Spock siguió su ejemplo, el runrún del transporte sonando suavemente bajo sus pies mientras observaban la vista: cielo azul claro y suelo sólido. Cosas que, rápidamente se convertían en rarezas porque sus misiones los llevaban más y más lejos del espacio familiar. Jim no las cambiaría por la Enterprise, pero aún así, era algo agradable volver a tierra firme.

-Yo no pasé mucho tiempo fuera de la Academia de la Flota Espacial, cuando estuve en la tierra- Confesó Spock, después de varios minutos, el timbre grave de su voz sacó a Jim de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó. -¿Nunca hiciste turismo?

Con una mirada que parecía decirle a Jim lo inútil de la pregunta, Spock negó con la cabeza, cuidadosamente. –No le encontré mucho atractivo al plan; las temperaturas del hemisferio norte de la tierra son demasiado bajas para los estándares vulcanos- Explicó.

-Ah- Replicó Jim, y se preguntó si eso significaba que Spock se sentía incómodo; de todos modos no podía hacer nada si lo estaba. Así las cosas, Spock vestía ropas mucho más pesadas que él; estaban en los finales de la primavera, clara y soleada, pero el Vulcano lucía como si esperase un clima de invierno. -Lo gracioso era que Jim había creído que su primer oficial se vestía así realmente por formal-.

_Pensándolo bien_…observó los rasgos agudos y distantes por el rabillo del ojo…_tal vez por las dos cosas._

-Sin embargo, he estado considerando relacionarme mejor con este mundo- Explicó Spock, sorprendiendo a Jim. Normalmente, tratar de tener una conversación con su primer oficial, y que no se refiera al trabajo, era tan difícil como hacer crecer dientes. Ahora, aquí estaba, tratando de llevar una conversación liviana completamente por su propia voluntad, sin necesidad de que él lo pinche ni lo engatuse. Al principio, Jim se sintió secretamente complacido por el cambio de actitud, pero luego recordó la razón por la que, probablemente, había crecido el interés de Spock en la tierra y su espíritu se hundió en las profundidades de la solemnidad.

Jim se preguntó por cuánto tiempo el fantasma del planeta Vulcano los acecharía a todos; habían pasado sólo unos cuantos meses, y él no podía dejar de pensar. No había llegado a conocer a su padre, hacía décadas que el hombre estaba muerto, aún así, su ausencia le pesaba en el corazón y le dejaba preguntas sin responder. ¿Qué alcance tendría la muerte de un planeta entero? Eso, sin mencionar la pérdida personal de Spock: su madre.

Si le preguntaban, Jim jamás se consideraría una persona sensible. ¿Él? Mierda, no. Él era un despreocupado hijo de puta, el que se acostaba con alguien y lo dejaba después, sin arrepentimiento; él era un tipo que siempre iba hacia adelante. Jim, como Spock, creció representando la imagen que los demás esperaban de él; pero, en verdad, no se necesitaba demasiado para hacerle sentir mal por las personas.

-Bueno, mi ciudad no es muy grande- Dijo, después de un momento, moviéndose levemente en su asiento. –Pero, si quieres que te sirva de guía, podríamos ir a un lugar mejor después de visitar a mi madre-. La verdad sea dicha, Jim nunca había explorado demasiado el mundo en que vivió; sería interesante verlo a través de los ojos de alguien que no creció en él. Otra vez, la idea de tratar de ubicarse en la cabeza de Spock era un poco extraña, especialmente porque una vez –más o menos- sí estuvo en la cabeza de Spock, y no fue una experiencia alegre.

-No me tomaría la libertad de acortar tu tiempo con tu familia- Replicó Spock, nuevamente clavándole esos inescrutables ojos oscuros.

Jim se encogió de hombros. –No te preocupes por eso- Lo tranquilizó. –De todas maneras, iba a zafarme tan pronto como pudiera. Lo único que harías sería darme una buena excusa.

Parecía que su primer oficial no sabía que responder a eso. Jim supuso que seguía pensándolo, cuando el transporte los dejó en el ajetreo de la ciudad y la conversación se mantuvo en su mínima expresión mientras completaban la necesaria danza con los transportes públicos, para llegar a Riverside. Por lo visto, Spock decía la verdad sobre no haber salido mucho durante su tiempo en la tierra, tomaba su observación del planeta con la misma tranquilidad y curiosidad intelectual con las que Jim lo había visto observar otros mundos.

Excepto que este no era otro mundo extraño, ahora, éste era el único mundo que le quedaba.

-Entonces, ¿hay algún lugar que quisieras ver?- Preguntó Jim.

Finalmente llegaron a su ciudad y dejaron atrás el transporte, para tomar las largas y terrosas calles entre las granjas., Un sentimiento breve de nostalgia lo invadió al notar los cambios y todo lo que seguía igual, desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, -no eran muchos-.

-Debo expresar mi curiosidad por visitar Canadá- Admitió Spock, después de un momento. Allí, entre las cosas familiares, sus extraños rasgos característicos parecían notarse más, pero no de modo desagradable…_exóticos_…pensó Jim, y luego se rió de sí mismo, en su interior.

-¿Canadá?- Preguntó. –Pensé que habías dicho que no te agradaba el frío. Se pone más frío a medida que vas más al norte, Spock-. Cosa que, por supuesto, su oficial científico ya sabía; pero parecía que Jim era incapaz de preguntarle algo sin provocarlo un tanto. Tal vez, porque en algún nivel muy básico, Spock parecía necesitar que lo alegren.

-Soy consciente de ese hecho-. Replicó Spock, con un tono que decía algo así como: 'es así', y unos ojos que decían 'qué tipo de idiota eres si realmente piensas que no lo sé'. Jim le sonrió y él continuó. –No obstante, mi madre nació en Toronto.

La sonrisa mermó. Ah, la madre de Spock. De golpe, se preguntó si no estaba siendo un burro, después de todo, la madre humana de Spock había muerto apenas unos meses atrás, y él estaba arrastrando al pobre a conocer a su propia y, muy viva, madre; en la tierra, de donde eran originarias ambas mujeres. _Bueno,_ pensó, mirando a su acompañante, _podría haberse negado_.

-Nunca estuve en Toronto- Confesó Jim, tratando de cambiar el humor. –Una vez fui Vancouver, con Sam, pero eso fue cuando era niño…ah…bueno, mejor dicho terminé en un transporte que me llevó allí y Sam debió rastrear mi paradero.

Spock lo miró con curiosidad; Jim aprovechó la oportunidad de lanzarse a un tema alejado de madres muertas, y le regaló varias historias de sus escapadas de la niñez, dejando de lado, con toda intención, el particular incidente cerca de los once años en el que terminó casi lanzándose por un precipicio. Esos no habían sido los mejores años de su vida.

Realmente, el tiempo pasaba volando, mientras su voz sacaba a la luz eventos interesantes o graciosos de su niñez y los mostraba a su primer oficial. Caminaban a la par, con paso firme, levantando leves nubes de polvo. Jim agradecía que, al parecer, el clima se había mantenido cálido y seco, por lo menos la semana previa, y eso significaba que no había vientos fríos. Jim gesticulaba al hablar, a veces animadamente o inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos, o a veces riendo para sí mismo. Podría haber sido incómodo hablar así a un compañero tan reservado y al parecer carente de emociones, pero no lo era. Las respuestas medidas de Spock y sus preguntas, en cambio, le ayudaban a organizar mejor sus pensamientos e ideas, además, sabía que tenía el interés del hombre.

Para el tiempo en que se acercaron a la muy familiar construcción, Jim había relatado varias aventuras casi ilegales, imprudentes o simplemente estúpidas, la mayoría de sus años de adolescencia y unas cuantas de su niñez. Comenzó a sentir un dejo de culpa, preguntándose si no habría acaparado la conversación hablando de sí mismo, pero como ya casi llegaban a la casa…Y, suponía que Spock no estaba de humor para hablar de su propio pasado.

La incomodidad se instaló como un manto sobre sus hombros mientras subían los escalones de madera del viejo porche. Esta era la casa de su infancia, el único hogar que había conocido como niño; sin importar con quién se juntara su madre, ella siempre se rehusó a mudarse. Aún cuando pareciera tonto poseer una granja en la que ninguno de los dos tenía interés, y que estaba alejada de los centros de población. Notó unas nuevas campanillas para el viento, colgadas junto a la puerta pintada de blanco, y que alguien había reparado el porche, desde la última visita. Había nuevas cortinas en la ventana y unos cuantos adornos delicados que no reconoció. Levantó la mano y golpeó la puerta, tratando de dejar de lado su falta de naturalidad y sin darse cuenta dio unos pasos hacia Spock. Sólo es Mamá, se dijo, pero ese era justo el punto, ese era el problema –sólo Mamá podía conducir a una enorme variedad de resultados incómodos–.

Pasó un momento y no hubo respuesta. Frunciendo el ceño, Jim espió por la ventana más cercana a la puerta y llamó otra vez. Nada.

Mirando a Spock, dio vuelta el felpudo y levantó una manchada llave dorada que encontró debajo. No usaban ninguna bonita cerradura computarizada. Su madre desarrolló un cierto rechazo contra la tecnología avanzada, después de la muerte de su padre. Una familiar vuelta de llave abrió la puerta, Jim hizo un gesto a Spock para que lo siga al interior y tiró su bolso en un rincón, junto a la puerta. La casa lucía oscura y silenciosa.

-Supongo que salió- Observó. –Pon tu bolso donde quieras. Tal vez dejó una nota…-Dijo, murmurando para sí, mientras Spock bajaba cuidadosamente su carga, mucho más pequeña, junto a la de Jim; sus ojos curiosos paseaban por sobre la vieja casa.

-Solía creer que la mayoría de los domicilios terrícolas eran más avanzados que este- Notó.

Jim se encogió de hombros, camino a la cocina. –Sí, mi madre es bastante anticuada-. Explicó.

-Fascinante- Replicó Spock, casi ausentemente, observando con intensidad la arquitectura de la casa. Jim también andaba observando alrededor, pero por diferentes razones. Había algunos muebles nuevos en la sala de estar, una mesa nueva en la cocina; y parecía que alguien había colocado una mesa de trabajo en el estudio. Grandioso, otro 'hacendoso'. Al menos, como capitán condecorado de la Flota Espacial, pasados los veinte años, seguramente le ahorría la indignidad de ser llamado 'chico'. Anduvo a la búsqueda de alguna señal, de una nota o un mensaje. Buscó en la solitaria computadora, escondida en el fondo de una vieja despensa, y nada.

-Ah, maldición, Mamá, te olvidaste otra vez- Gruñó, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. En verdad, ella no era una mujer que llevara buena cuenta de las cosas, especialmente fechas o citas. Suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina, apoyándose en el respaldo para observar mejor cómo Spock miraba alrededor de la casa de su infancia. El medio vulcano demostraba una reserva que parecía contraria a su curiosidad natural.

-Adelante, mira lo que quieras- Lo alentó. Spock pareció notar, por primera vez que estaba siendo observado. – A nadie va a importarle.

Bueno, realmente, no podía hablar por el Sr. Novio, si de pronto llegaba y se ofendía porque su primer oficial curioseaba sobre algún viejo equipo de herramientas, entonces, Jim debería ofenderse a su vez. En su vida había aguantado un montón de mierda de parte de mucha gente, pero si había algo que había aprendido, era a devolvérselas en la cara. A veces, le gustaba pensar que tenía un talento natural para sacar de quicio a los demás.

_Aunque, verdaderamente, no quier_o _volver a intentarlo con__ Spock, _pensó, recordando la dolorosa paliza que se había ganado esa vez. Para ser un tipo tan delgado, golpeaba jodídamente duro.

Spock se tomó en serio su permiso y comenzó a examinar algunas de las coloridas piezas de arte de estilo campesino que decoraban las paredes. Jim lanzó una mirada al viejo reloj de la cocina. Habían llegado bastante temprano, por la mañana, ahora ya casi era mediodía. Él había planeado una visita, probablemente, de un par de horas, y luego irse, pero su madre se había olvidado, así que de seguro no se trataba de una salida breve por casualidad, lo más probable era que regresara al atardecer. Sintió la tentación de escribirle una nota: '¡Bueno, vine a verte, como me habías pedido!', e irse, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo. No podría lastimarla de ese modo, voluntariamente; estaría reviviendo su cumpleaños número trece, cuando ella se olvidó la fecha y él explotó, gritándole y amenazando que se iría; y ella lloró y lloró, terriblemente molesta consigo misma. Y Jim se sintió el peor de los hijos; porque sabía que no era fácil para ella recordar su cumpleaños, y la razón tampoco era su culpa.

- Al parecer, tu madre tiene predilección por objetos relacionados con los gallos- Notó Spock, examinando algunos de los adornos y aplicaciones en la cocina. Jim rió, empujando un poco la silla hacia atrás y dejando que su propia mirada recorriera el lugar.

-En verdad, muchas de estas cosas eran de mi abuela- Explicó. –Pero a mi madre también le gustan...supongo. Casi todo lo que hay por aquí es una antigüedad.

Verdaderamente era un tanto gracioso ver cómo Spock dirigía sus habilidades de observación a una pequeña estatua de madera de un pollo con un sombrero de paja. _Por lo menos están todos afuera,_ notó Jim, admitiendo que era bastante buen signo de que, quien fuese el novio nuevo, no era un completo imbécil. Los imbéciles tendían a mandar a los gallos al depósito.

-¿Tienen algún significado cultural?- Preguntó Spock, desviando la mirada hacia el ordinario reloj decorado con gallinas que picoteaban maíz. Jim pensó. –Mm…algo así- Decidió, un minuto después; luego miró al replicador, la pieza más avanzada de tecnología en la habitación; probablemente en toda la casa. Aunque era un modelo bastante viejo, ni parecido a los de la nave. –Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre, además no tengo idea de a qué hora va a regresar. ¿Quieres algo?– Preguntó, controlando la interfase, viendo lo que la máquina tenía para ofrecer. –No hay demasiada variedad-. Advirtió.

Spock lo miró. –No requiero sustento en este momento- Replicó. Luego pareció vacilar –fue un gesto marginal, sutil, y Jim apenas lo percibió-; miró a su oficial científico expectante. -…Sin embargo, no rechazaría un vaso de agua-. Continuó después de un momento.

-Seguro. No hay problema- Accedió Jim despreocupadamente, decidiendo tomar agua, también él, junto a su sandwich de pollo.

Spock aceptó el vaso con cortesía y se deslizó en una de las sillas –que no eran parte de un juego- alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, mientras Jim comía. La mirada curiosa del vulcano aún lo recorría todo.

-¿Nunca estuviste en una casa humana común?- Preguntó Jim, al ocurrírsele el pensamiento entre mordiscos. Spock negó brevemente con la cabeza.

-No se me extendió la oportunidad, previamente- Explicó. –La restante familia humana de mi madre son parientes lejanos, nunca los conocí.

-¿Nunca fuiste a la casa de Uhura?- Preguntó Jim, e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando la expresión de Spock, de por sí cerrada, pareció tensarse, clausurando la apertura que había entre ellos. Se apresuró a desdecirse, no quería tener que lidiar con un témpano por acompañante. –Lo siento, tienes razón, no es asunto mío-. Concedió, levantando las manos en gesto tranquilizador, muy humano. Spock parecía haberse quedado sin palabras por su inmediata disculpa.

-Qué poco característico en ti, Jim-. Notó. –Creo que esta es la primera vez que te escucho decir que algo 'no es asunto tuyo'.

La mandíbula del capitán cayó, mirando la expresión seria de la cara de Spock, y un mínimo, posiblemente imaginado –pero él sabía que era cierto- jugueteo trás la mirada. –Puta madre- Dijo, y una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. –¡Spock, te estás burlando de mi!

Sí, lo hacía, ¡bastardo ladino! Lo había llamado metido en su propio enrevesado y muy Vulcano estilo. Pero, el oficial científico apenas le dedicaba una mirada serena de educada inocencia.

-Me temo que estás equivocado- Dijo, en tono neutro. –Los vulcanos no nos burlamos, como tú dices.

-¡Patrañas!

-Te aseguro que no_._

_Pero tú eres medio humano_, el pensamiento quedó entre ellos, en el silencio, como una broma privada, de los dos. Jim podía haberlo dicho en voz alta, para mostrar la falla en el argumento de Spock, pero resultaba más atractivo dejarlo así, aleteando entre ambos como un susurro: 'nosotros sabemos cómo es'. En cambio, le lanzó al otro una mirada cómplice y volvió su atención a llenar el vacío de su estómago. Cuando su sandwich quedó reducido a nada más que unas cuantas migas en el plato, Jim supuso que debería pasar el tiempo haciendo algo, así que decidió mostarle a Spock el resto de la casa y los alrededores. Técnicamente, su madre era propietaria de algunas tierras alrededor de la granja, pero ella siempre pagó para que las trabajaran, y él sólo podía recordar que, para él, el hogar era la zona inmediata a la casa. Su cuarto y el de Sam no habían cambiado mucho después de que se mudaron, excepto porque ahora estaban mejor arreglados para los huéspedes. El gallinero de atrás tenía ocupantes otra vez, y Spock observó a las aves domésticas con interés. Mientras le mostraba la granja a su primer oficial, Jim le obsequió unas cuantas historias más, además de explicaciones y respuestas sobre su vieja vida y su familia. Era extraño, todas las veces que había traído a alguien con él, en el pasado, se había puesto a la defensiva si le preguntaban cosas, sintiéndose espiado o juzgado; sin embargo, el interés de Spock era demasiado abierto y libre de dobleces. Aún así, no había muchísimo de qué hablar, las horas pasaban, y Jim comenzó a cansarse, entonces, lo sorprendió gratamente cuando Spock se hizo cargo de la charla.

Como el clima era agradable, el par optó por sentarse en el porche a observar los primeros trazas rosados en el cielo de la tarde. Jim rumiaba sobre el hecho de que Spock, sorpresivamente, resultó ser una buena compañía.

-Mi madre solía guardar fotografías de la nieve- Dijo, de repente, el primer oficial, arrancando a Jim de sus pensamientos con su comentario inesperado. –Ella...a ella no se le permitía expresar demasiados sentimientos en mi presencia, pero eso no siempre la detuvo. Yo pensaba que sus fotografías eran fascinantes.

Jim lo miró, pensando en cómo habrá sido crecer con una madre que no tenía permitido comportarse como la mayoría de las madres humanas sentían la necesidad de hacerlo por instinto. De seguro, él y su propia madre habían tenido dificultades, pero al menos, ella nunca dejó de demostrarle afecto. -¿Le gustaba la nieve?- Preguntó, deseando que Spock continuara hablando.

-Una vez se lo pregunté-. Replicó Spock, y sus ojos parecían estar a millones de millas. –Ella dijo que no, y que de hecho, consideraba a la nieve una molestia en sus actividades diarias en la tierra- Explicó. – Cuando le expresé mi desconcierto, me informó que aunque no disfrutaba la presencia de la nieve, sin embargo, se sentía insatisfecha por su ausencia en Vulcano. Era un concepto completamente humano.

Jim esperó, sentado, con la sensación de que sabía hacia dónde se encaminaba la situación. No tuvo que esperar mucho, y Spock continuó. –De todos modos, creo que ahora comprendo mejor su estado de ánimo. Hay muchas cosas que encontraba insatisfactorias en mi mundo nativo. No tenía intenciones de volver a Vulcano, a no ser por necesidad; pero ahora que no hay posibilidades de retorno, descubro que me resulta...insatisfactorio.

_Tienes un talento para quedarte corto con tus afirmaciones_, replicó Jim, mentalmente. Se preguntaba qué sería, precisamente, lo que produjo esa confesión, pero se sentía extrañamente complacido porque Spock se la había concedido. Jim creía que la palabra 'insatisfactorio' ni siquiera comenzaba a cubrir el sentimiento que Spock, simultáneamente, expresaba y suprimía, pero no iba a contradecirlo.

-Sí- Aceptó, mientras su amigo guardaba silencio. Jim quería decir algo, al menos, pero no sabía cómo ayudar a Spock a sobrellevar su pena. –Creo que esa es una de las partes más de mierda de ser humano- Afirmó, al final; y ante la mirada inquisitiva del amigo, decidió explicarle. –Puedes amar algo y detestarlo, al mismo tiempo.

Hubo una pausa, durante la que el medio vulcano rumió las palabras en su cabeza. Luego, lentamente, asintió. –Es lo más ilógico- Dijo, pero en un tono que parecía implicar aceptación, y no objeción.

-Sí- Coincidió Jim. Pensó que, probablemente ese era el final de la discusión, pero fue sorprendido agradablemente cuando Spock se lanzó a hablar, otra vez; son su tono suave, neutro, relatando unos cuantos eventos más, o facetas de su infancia. No era el vendaval de caótica rebelión y los sube y baja de la infancia de Jim, y tampoco revelaba tanto, pero algunas cosas lo sorprendieron, igualmente. La mayor parte de la charla fue sobre su madre. No fueron grandes reflexiones o confesiones, sino sólo…pequeñas cosas: diferencias entre las culturas terrícolas y vulcanas que explicaban algunas conductas que lo confundían cuando era niño...La predilección de su madre por las velas aromáticas y las telas vulcanas, la manera en que ella podía bajarle los humos a su padre, -tan lógico, impresionante e intimidante- , si ella creía que él se había extralimitado.

Jim se dio cuenta de que esas eran cosas que, probablemente, Spock necesitaba hablar, tal vez, más de lo que él creía. No podía decir que alguna vez estuvo en su posición, pero sabía algo sobre la pena humana. No podía hablar del dolor y los vulcanos, aunque suponía que a causa de su crianza, Spock ya tenía cubierta esa mitad. Así que lo escuchó, haciendo algún comentario aquí y allá, y descubrió que disfrutaba los tonos rítmicos de la voz de su primer oficial inmerso en sus reminiscencias.

Para el momento en que se sacó a sí mismo de la cadencia suave de las palabras y de las sutilezas de los sentimientos, el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte y Spock lo contemplaba con mirada pensativa. –Parece que no será posible que conozca a tu madre hoy-. Notó, al final.

Jim parpadeó.- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó, con honesta curiosidad. –Quiero decir, va a tener que venir a dormir, al menos. Eso espero-. Agregó la última parte con un poco de preocupación. Ah, maldición, ¿y si se queda a pasar la noche con algún tipo? Significaría que pasaron todo el día esperando por nada. Pero, él no se arrepentía.

-Si quiero llegar a los alojamientos temporales de la Flota Estelar antes de que deje de funcionar el sistema de transporte, debería irme ahora mismo-. Explicó, razonablemente.

Jim se encogió de hombros. -¿Por qué no te quedas?- Ofreció. –Puedes dormir en el antiguo cuarto de Sam. A él no le importaría. Y mañana podríamos salir hacia nuestra exploración planetaria.

Spock pareció dudar un momento, y antes de que pudiera responder, el brillo suave de unos faros y el zumbido de un motor, cambiaron la atención de ambos hacia la calle. _Ya era hora_, pensó Jim, observando cómo el familiar 'pedazo de trasto' de su madre se acercaba a la casa. No era tan viejo como el famoso automóvil que él arrojó cuando era niño, pero el vehículo que rodaba suavemente estaba aún muy lejos de los estándares modernos. Jim y Spock se levantaron, el motor se detuvo y Jim sonrió dando la bienvenida a su madre cuando ella dejó el asiento del conductor del vehículo. Parecía que era la única ocupante. Cuando los vio, sus ojos se agrandaron y su expresión abierta mostró, primero, sorpresa, luego algo de confusión, y por último, vergüenza. -¡Ay, Jimmy!- Exclamó, cerrando la puerta del automóvil con un fuerte golpe y después, golpeando las dos manos contra su cara. – ¡Maldita sea, toda la semana estuve recordándome a mi misma que vendrías el sábado y cuando llega el día, voy y me olvido!

De alguna manera, él no podía enojarse con ella; por eso, en cambio, rió, bajando los peldaños del porche y dejando que lo envuelva en un cálido abrazo.

-No te preocupes-. La tranquilizó. –Aproveché la oportunidad para mostrarle los alrededores a Spock.

Ella se alejó un poco, observando los cambios en él, mientras él hacía lo mismo con ella, -para ser honestos, había muy pocos-, luego volvió su atención hacia Spock. Le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, y la misma expresión abierta que, ocasionalmente traicionaba el lado más suave de su hijo cuando él la lucía.

-He escuchado mucho sobre usted, señor Spock- Dijo, separándose completamente de Jim y contemplando al primer oficial con mucha atención. Las cejas de Spock se elevaron marginalmente, en lo que Jim reconoció como una expresión de sorpresa. –Usted trato de estrangular a mi Jimmy, una vez.

Spock se quedó duro, y Jim le lanzó una mirada incrédula a su madre. ¿Cómo mierda supo eso? Porque, definitivamente, él no le había contado nada. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer un comentario, ella arremetió. –Sólo Dios sabe que jamás me enojaría con usted por eso. Si tuviese que enconarme con todos los que alguna vez quisieron matar a Jim, no me llevaría bien ni conmigo misma. ¿Y qué están haciendo ustedes dos sentados en el porche? Vamos, adentro está mucho mejor-. Declaró, insistentemente, y Jim sólo pudo mirar con asombrada consternación, cómo su madre empujaba a su primer oficial hacia el interior de la casa.

Después de un momento, los siguió.

-Me disculpo si mi intrusión no es bienvenida-. Dijo Spock. Jim cerró la puerta trás ellos y su madre hizo señas insistentes. –Ah, no sea tonto. Jim siempre trae gente a casa. Francamente, me alegro de que usted no es ninguna chica llamativa en bikini-. Lo tranquilizó. Una las cejas de Spock se elevó, pero cuando miró a Jim, el capitán sólo pudo encogerse de hombros descaradamente.

-Justo estaba tratando de convecerlo para que se quede y pase la noche en el cuarto de Sam- Dijo a su madre, mientras ella se quitaba el abrigo, dejaba su cartera y los conducía hasta la sala de estar.

-¿De veras? Ah, bien, puse sábanas nuevas allí- Dijo, alegremente. Luego, los empujó a ambos hacia el sofá más cercano. –Ahora, cuéntenme todo lo que han estado hacienda en esa nave. ¡Ah! ¿Deberíamos comer, primero? Ya es tarde, ¿verdad?

Jim observó cómo su madre decidía hacer la cena y traerla a la sala de estar para comer mientras charlaban, y luego les indicó que se queden allí hasta que ella preparara todo.

-¡Spock es vegetariano, mama!- Dijo Jim, elevando la voz, cuando ella se alejaba; recibió una seña afirmativa de que lo había oído. Luego, él se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento. Bueno, parecía que ella decidió alegrarse por su permanencia en la Flota Espacial, por ahora, al menos. Además, a Jim le aliviaba la ausencia de un novio, por el momento, asumiendo que habría uno en alguna parte debido a la misteriosa mesa de trabajo y porque sabía que su madre no podía estar sola durante mucho tiempo.

-Tu madre es muy…expresiva-. Notó Spock.

-Sí, es loca-. Admitió Jim.

-Creo que me ha dado una nueva perspectiva sobre tu amistad con el Dr. McCoy, ella tiene una predisposición similar…aunque, menos antagónica.

Tomó un minuto para que el contenido del comentario de Spock fuera comprendido por Jim; cuando lo hizo, le lanzó una mirada incrédula. -¿Tú crees que _Bones_ es como mi madre_?- _Preguntó, después de una rato deabrir y cerrar la boca sin producir resultados. Spock lo miró de un modo que le decía que la respuesta era obvia.

-Con frecuencia, el Dr. McCoy ha expresado su preocupación por tu salud y bienestar, incluyendo tu estabilidad emocional, tu sueño y tu dieta; eso excede los estándares normales de un médico dedicado y profesional. Eso me recuerda a las conductas que me han dicho que son consideradas normales en el estilo humano de maternidad. Además, él es extremadamente explicativo y no guarda reserva con sus pensamientos y emociones. Tu madre parece ser igualmente demostrativa.

Jim miró a Spock un momento, luego parpadeó, luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, y antes de recordar que debía contener sus instintos, tomó a su primer oficial por el hombro y le dio una cariñosa sacudida demostrándole su diversión, después lo soltó. –¡Ay, hombre, Bones es igual a mi madre! ¡Nunca antes lo había pensado! ¡Ah, me encantaría ver su cara si se lo dijeras!- Declaró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Por mis experiencias con el Dr. McCoy, él no parece para nada receptivo a mis observaciones, sin importar lo lógicas que sean- Notó Spock, y Jim creyó volver a ver en sus ojos esa pequeñita y suave mirada divertida.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso- Lo tranquilizó, de todos modos. –A Bones le encanta discutir.

-Esa sería una característica por demás ilógica. Sin embargo, tu afirmación, probablemente es exacta.

Jim comenzó a reír, otra vez. Había notado que Spock y Bones parecían andar a los cabezazos, -bueno, la mayor parte de la nave lo había notado, en verdad, era algo difícil de no ver-, pero Jim sospechaba que no había real animosidad detrás de los topetazos.

-¿Ustedes dos se están divirtiendo sin mi?- Preguntó su madre, entrando a la habitación con sus cenas y acomodando los platos en la mesita del café. Se había decidido por lo seguro, a la luz de las preferencias dietarias de Spock, concluyendo que todos deberían comer ensalada. Jim se encogió de hombros, internamente, él no venía a casa por la comida.

-Spock estaba comparándote a ti con nuestro oficial jefe médico- Explicó Jim, en buen tono, y eso llevó la charla hacia la vida a bordo de la _Enterprise_. A pedido de su madre, Jim y Spock le contaron algunas de sus misiones –corregidas por un silencioso acuerdo, ocultando algunos momentos angustiosos- y aventuras, y le hablaron de sus compañeros. Le divirtió mucho saber que Jim había decidido mantener a Checkov a cargo de los anuncios para toda la nave, a pesar del fuerte acento ruso.

-Eso hace que todos se detengan y presten atención- Dijo. –Porque, tienes que hacerlo, de otro modo, no tendrías ni idea de lo que está diciendo-. Su anuncio preferido seguía siendo uno que el joven tuvo que hacer cuando les programaron un encuentro con la U.S.S. Vivaldi, cerca de Venus, apenas después de que le otorgaran oficialmente la capitanía.

Nuevamente, aunque Jim llevaba la mayoría de la charla, descubrió que las contribuciones y comentarios suaves de Spock, complementaban muy bien todo el proceso. Para cuando la noche ya había gastado su voz, estaba muy cansado, pero se sentía mucho más feliz y relajado de lo que hubiese esperado. Su madre recibió los relatos con entusiasmo y buen talante, sus ojos difícilmente se volvieron hacia él con esa mirada que indicaba que veía fantasmas.

Finalmente, el peso del día en él, se hizo obvio. No era para nada angustiante, pero había dejado la Enterprise esa mañana, y una fatiga poco común era un efecto adverso esperable por estar en el planeta, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el espacio. Su madre apenas necesitó una mirada a su cara para notarlo, así que Jim se encontró a sí mismo siendo empujado hacia su viejo cuarto, mientras ella conducía a Spock al cuarto de Sam.

Mientras se acomodaba en su cama, Jim pensaba en que esta era la mejor visita a casa que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Y eso que había pasado la mayor parte vagabundeando en los alrededores con Spock. Pero, él no podía negárselo a su cansada mente, él realmente, _pero realmente_, disfrutaba de la compañía de su primer oficial. Spock era… bueno, para usar una de sus palabras favoritas, era _fascinante_. Jim se sabía un tipo inteligente, pero comparado con el intelecto del medio vulcano, el suyo propio era una escupida en el océano. Así y todo, la inteligencia no era lo que hacía de Spock un individuo tan admirable. O, al menos, no era lo único. Jim no estaba seguro de cuál era la cualidad que decidía, pero creía que tenía mucho que ver con la fortaleza y la debilidad, la dicotomía, y con lo bien que se sentían uno junto al otro.

Sus pensamientos cayeron en un revoltijo y se durmió, con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa suave.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Realmente, pero realmente, me encanta la historia, me encanta cómo escribe Lanaea y cómo descubre el interior de Jim…**_

_**¿Nos seguimos leyendo?**_

_**D.L.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Esta es la traducción de la historia de Lanaea, 'Home'_**

**_Capítulo 2_**

Jim despertó con esa especie de desorientación neblinosa causada porque se ha dormido en un lugar durante un tiempo, y por desgracia, el cerebro espera encontrarse con el mismo lugar por la mañana, aún cuando no esté en él. Miró fijamente a la pared durante un rato, esperando a que su cerebro se ponga al corriente y le informe quién pintó su cabina; pero entonces, la memoria lo golpeó. Dejó escapar un suspiro soñoliento. Cierto, estaba en la casa de su madre. Se pasó una mano por la cara y se sentó, lanzándole una mirada adormilada a su reloj despertador; que le devolvió unos acusadores 10:05. ¿Eh? No había dormido hasta tan tarde desde antes de enrolarse en la Academia, y francamente esa no había sido una opción. Despertarse al alba fue una de las cosas más duras a las que tuvo que acostumbrarse al principio, pero ahora, después de hacerlo durante tanto tiempo, dormir hasta tarde lo hacía sentirse incómodo y un tanto culpable. Gruñendo en voz baja, dejó caer las piernas a un lado de la cama y se esforzó por despertarse. Se sentía un tanto adormilado, así que le tomó casi un minuto completo recordar.

Spock.

Maldición. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Sí, eran pasadas las diez, y, de todos modos no creía que su primer oficial hubiese dormido hasta tarde, lo que significaba que había pasado las últimas horas solo, con su madre. ¿Eso era algo raro? Ay, mierda, ¿y si ella le mostró fotografías vergonzosas o algo así? Ya lo había hecho antes, le parecía algo gracioso. El álbum de fotografías completo estaba lleno de material para chantajearlo, que él jamás pudo hacer desaparecer.

_¡Puta madre, yo tengo que trabajar con_ _Spock!_ , pensó Jim, frenéticamente, moviéndose para buscar sus cosas en el bolso, tratando de no imaginarse cómo pasaría los próximos meses en el espacio con un hombre que supiera que cuando él era bebé se comía el jabón. Trataba, de todos modos. Ay, Dios, y allí estaba esa fotografía de una obra teatral de la escuela...con las calzas...las calzas púrpura.

Jim voló de su cuarto hacia el baño, cruzando el pasillo. No rompió ningún record de velocidad en alistarse, pero casi. Su record actual involucraba a una chica, el novio que ella no se había dignado a mencionar, y un arma de fuego que, de acuerdo a la Federación, estaba muy fuera de la ley. Al menos, creía que ese era su récord –no había podido tomarse el tiempo- considerando las circunstancias. Pero le agradaba pensar que la amenaza de que alguno de sus órganos internos se licuen, lo motivaba a correr más rápido que la idea de pasar vergüenza.

Pero, otra vez, era mucho el bochorno a considerar. Una vez vestido y sin el riesgo de lucir u oler mal, casi bajó a los saltos los escalones, de dos en dos. Al girar, controló primero la sala de estar: vacía; luego se dirigió a la cocina. Tampoco estaban allí.

Afortunadamente, no había ningún incriminador álbum de fotografías abierto, pero esa no era una evidencia indiscutible. Sin embargo, era un signo de esperanza. Jim frunció el ceño, desconcertado, y se cruzó de brazos, preguntándose dónde podrían estar esos dos. ¿Tal vez salieron al pueblo?

Adelantándose, se inclinó hacia la ventana para ver si el automóvil seguía afuera; allí escuchó, a lo lejos, el sonido de la voz de su madre.

_Están afuera_, se dio cuenta. Bueno, por lo menos los encontró, más o menos. Se puso los zapatos, se encaminó a la puerta del frente y siguió los sonidos vagos de la conversación hasta que se aclararon y encontró a su madre y a Spock. Su madre alimentaba a los pollos y Spock estaba con ella, con las manos unidas en la espalda, en su acostumbrada postura relajada de cuando observaba algo. Ambos levantaron la vista al escuchar el ruido de sus zapatos contra el suelo.

Su madre le sonrió brillantemente y Spock le concedió una breve mirada de reconocimiento, enderezándose un tanto cuando Jim se acercó a ellos.

-Siento haberme quedado dormido-. Dijo Jim, inmediatamente, antes de notar con cierta diversión que uno de los pollos negros picoteaba cerca de los pies de Spock. El pollo hacia juego con su cabello.

-No seas tonto, Jimmy- Lo tranquilizó su madre, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Estás de vacaciones. ¿Cómo puedes quedarte dormido si estás de vacaciones?

-Tu madre me informó que eso es algo universal y completamente imposible, a pesar de los factores médicos, sociales o personales que puedan indicar lo contrario-. En otras palabras: 'Yo te hubiese despertado, pero ella no me dejó'. Jim le disparó una sonrisa a Spock. Por lo menos, no parecía que su primer oficial le había perdido, repentinamente, todo respeto. Pero, probablemente, él escondería el hecho si hubiese sucedido.

-Está bien, lo entiendo-. Concedió, tratando de tomar la ruta diplomática y cambió de tema. -¿Y qué estuvieron haciendo toda la mañana?

Su madre movió una mano de modo vagamente despreocupado. –Ah, sólo charlando y haciendo alguna tarea doméstica.

'Charlando' podía significar cualquier cosa. Mirando velozmente entre uno y otro, Jim se decidió y aclarándose la garganta. -¿Puedo hablarte un minuto, Mamá?- Preguntó, deseando no hacer sentir excluido a Spock –aunque, lo excluía a propósito-. Sin embargo, Spock no mostró signos de incomodidad o de tensión alrededor de sus ojos, y su madre apenas sonrió alegremente y asintió, instruyendo a su primer oficial a que continúe 'haciendo comer a los pollos', mientras ella hablaba con Jim.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del impresionante y singular rango auditivo de Spock, Jim fue directamente al punto. -No le mostraste ninguna fotografía, ¿verdad?- Preguntó.

A su madre le bastó una mirada, resopló y rompió en risitas; el espíritu de Jim se estremeció. _Ay no, no, no,_ _no, no… Spock tiene una memoria __perfecta_, no como la de los humanos que se nubla y se degrada con el tiempo. Bueno, eso suponiendo que le dijo la verdad cuando se lo informó, pero todas las evidencias parecían apoyarlo. Jim no se sorprendería si la memoria de Spock pudiera preservar las imágenes, mejor que las fotografías.

-Jimmy, querido, eres tan lindo cuando estás aterrorizado-. Le informó su madre, con alegría; él frunció el ceño.

-Mamá, Spock es…

Lo que sea que fuera Spock, él no tuvo oportunidad de decirlo porque su madre lo interrumpió. –Lo sé, lo sé, sólo estoy provocándote...puedes relajarte, no te quité la dignidad...todavía.

Jim dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado. Algo de su tensión se fue del fondo de su estómago y sus hombros, y lo liberó del dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con establecerse detrás de sus ojos. Su madre levantó las manos y le tomó las muñecas con cariño; pero la expresión de su cara era distante. –Después de todo eres su comandante-. Dijo, con suavidad. –Él debe respetarte para escuchar lo que tú le digas.

Aunque los pensamientos de Jim habían tomado esa dirección, se encontró retrocediendo ante ese comentario y el tono resignado que había adoptado su madre. Había una cualidad rítmica en su voz que le dio la idea de que estaba citando a alguien, pero él no sabía a qué o a quién.

-Su tarea no es sólo escuchar lo que yo digo- Espetó, casi defensivamente, saltando para sacar la conversación de un territorio peligroso. –Se supone que él debe cuestionar mis órdenes si cree que no están bien, o si cree que no soy objetivo; eso es lo que me preserva de obsesionarme con mi propia mierda y arruinarlo todo-. No iba a decirle eso mismo a Spock, nunca jamás.

Sus palabras no hicieron nada para traer a su madre de vuelta de donde sea que se había hundido, en cambio, parecieron empeorar la cosa, porque sus rasgos de oscurecieron un tanto y dijo, simplemente. –Lo sé, Jimmy- Girando para alejarse. Discusión terminada, aparentemente. Él no sabía por qué se sentía tan enojado, después de todo, había obtenido lo que quería, había evitado la crisis y ninguna de las cosas que había dicho su madre fueron ni malas ni erróneas. Sólo que la noche anterior se había mostrado tan alegre y habían pasado toda la velada hablando de él como capitán de la Flota Espacial, y ahora, de repente, ella se cerraba, tensa y distante...él detestaba esa mirada en su cara en esas situaciones.

Bueno, al menos no iba a tener que enfrentarse a eso por mucho más tiempo. Después de todo, ahora tenía planes. Con una patada frustrada al polvo, se volvió sobre sus pasos hacia los pollos, donde Spock contemplaba a su madre con una de sus miradas de soslayo.

-Vamos, Spock- Dijo, pasando de largo junto a ellos y sólo aminorando la marcha para asegurarse de que cierto primer oficial lo siguiera. –Vamos a hacer turismo, si salimos ahora, probablemente podamos tomar uno de los transportes rápidos hacia la frontera.

Su madre guardó silencio y la mirada de Spock pasó de uno al otro; vaciló un momento y luego caminó a la par de Jim.

-De acuerdo con el equipo de reparación, el tiempo estimado para completar la tarea, como mínimo, es de cuatro días más. No es imperativo que nos vayamos hoy- Apuntó Spock, razonablemente. Jim lo miró.

-Seguro, pero tampoco nos queda mucho por hacer aquí, Spock- Respondió, haciendo resonar sus pasos en los escalones de madera.

-Esta mañana, tu madre me expresó su aprobación por tu visita. ¿No piensas que sería prudente, al menos, hacer alguna actividad con ella antes de irnos?

Jim se detuvo, con la mano extendida sobre el picaporte y respiró hondo.

-Ella pareció...cerrarse después de que ustedes conversaron-. Agregó Spock, apenas con un tinte de desaprobación en la voz.

-Sí, bueno no es mi culpa- Espetó Jim, repentinamente sintiendo una vieja ola de inseguridad y sentimientos defensivos, todos empaquetados prolijamente en un lindo bulto...tal vez sí lo era. Ella nunca miraba a su hermano mayor de esa manera, y sólo Dios sabía por qué, su hermano mayor era el que tenía el mismo nombre que su padre. –No puedo evitar lo que sea que hago y que la obliga a cerrarse conmigo.

-¿No le expresaste tu deseo de irte?- Preguntó Spock, claramente desconcertado.

-No- Replicó Jim, tal vez con un poco de amargura, y luego decidió abrir la maldita puerta, ¿por qué dudaba? El picaporte crujió bajo su mano y él se lanzó, marchando hacia la escalera para buscar su bolso. Iban a necesitar alojamiento mientras anduvieran explorando, pero eso no debería constituir un problema.

-Entonces, ¿no sabes qué es lo que provocó su cambio de conducta?- Presionó Spock, sorprendiendo un poco a Jim, usualmente él era el que trataba de meterse en la vida personal del vulcano, no al revés. –Con frecuencia, los cambios de humor y de conducta inexplicables, son signos de enfermedad…

-Ella no está enferma- Lo interrumpió Jim, apoyando una mano en el pasamanos de la escaleta; su apretón se hizo fuerte, volviendo blancos sus nudillos, mientras su temperamento –siempre una cualidad tan horrible y autodestructiva en él- comenzaba a hervir. –Yo sé qué le pasa. Sólo quiero irme antes de que se ponga peor.

Por un momento, simplemente se quedó parado, resistiendo la urgencia de hacer algo estúpido. Spock lo miró, pero cuando habló, su bendita voz no tenía siquiera una traza de acusación. –Me disculpo, no quise cruzar los límites.

Jim suspiró, la calma y el aplacador retroceso de su primer oficial desinflaron su enojo como un alfiler pinchando un globo. Francamente, lo sorprendía que Spock notara que había algo que no estaba bien, pero no debería sorprenderle; el hombre era un observador agudo, y el hecho de que él suprimiera sus emociones no significaba que no intuyera las de los demás.

-No te disculpes- Dijo. –Supongo que es algo confuso si no sabes qué es lo que pasa-. Tampoco era que el mismo Jim supiera 'qué es lo que pasa', realmente. Pero ya hacía tiempo que él se había dado por vencido en querer entender cómo funcionaba la mente de su madre...o la propia...-A veces, ella es...diferente. En realidad, yo esperaba que ahora que estoy en la Flota Espacial, fuese mucho peor, así que supongo que debería agradecer que no lo sea. Pero, una vez que empieza…- Explicó, sin entender por qué sentía la necesidad de aclararlo.

-Qué curioso- Dijo Spock. –No es propio de ti no enfrentar algo.

La cara de Jim se ruborizó al percibir un castigo en las palabras. –Sí, bueno, ¿Y tú que sabes?- Espetó. Spock no reaccionó, sin embargo; e inmediatamente, Jim se arrepintió de lo dicho. Aún así, no había evolucionado al nivel de humildad requerido para retirarlo; en cambio, se apresuró a subir la escalera, tratando de ignorar la presión de sus propias emociones y el paso mesurado de su primer oficial que lo seguía en silencio.

Jim se relajó marginalmente cuando Spock entró al cuarto de Sam a buscar sus pertenencias, y después de que metió rápidamente las cosas en su bolso, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared más cercana. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero si había algo peor que ser perseguido por un fantasma era ser confundido con uno. Estaba cansado de eso. Cuando su madre se ponía distante era como si ella misma no supiera si quería reconocer o no en él, lo que le llevaba más allá del alcance de los demás. Jim no quería saber cómo o por qué él provocaba que ella pareciera ver más allá de él. Con el Almirante Pike, sin importar lo bien que le cayera el hombre, pasaba algo similar; aunque al menos con él, el tipo parecía aprobar lo que veía.

Lo más extraño de todo fue lo que pasó con el otro Spock. Jim estaba acostumbrado a que la gente tratara de ver a alguien más cuando lo veía a él. Pero, siempre, esa persona era su padre, y no él mismo en otra dimensión o en el futuro o donde sea. De cualquier modo, estaba cansado de eso.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que soportarlo? ¿Por qué las personas querían que él fuese alguien distinto, alguien muerto hace tanto tiempo?

-Creo que ya estamos listos para partir- La voz suave de Spock lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Se enderezó inmediatamente; su primer oficial lo esperaba junto a la puerta abierta.

-Sí...sí, vamos- Coincidió Jim, rápidamente, tomando su bolso y saliendo del cuarto. Su madre los esperaba en el porche.

-¿Se van?- Preguntó ella.

-Sí-. Dijo Jim.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo entre ellos. Su madre parecía vacilar entre el alivio y la frustración, una de sus manos jugaba suavemente con el borde de una manga. –No tienen que irse tan pronto- Dijo ella, finalmente. –Si se quedan un poco más, después yo puedo acercarlos hasta la estación, más tarde.

Jim frunció el ceño, momentáneamente debatiéndose en la incertidumbre, ante la casi suplicante expresión de la cara de su madre. Este no era el patrón normal de conducta en este tipo de situaciones. Normalmente, cuando las cosas se ponían...tensas, entre ellos, ella lo dejaba marcharse. Y, con frecuencia, parecía secretamente aliviada, como si no pudiera manejar mejor la situación. Tal vez, ahora protestaba porque Spock estaba allí, pero eso tampoco era algo usual en ella.

- Lo siento, Jim- Dijo, al final, y él buscó una mejor respuesta, una que no fuese '¿_Eh_?'

-Yo no encuentro objetable la idea de extender nuestra estadía- Intervino Spock, para el completo asombro de Jim, luego le apoyó una mano, ligeramente, sobre el hombro. La mano resultó singularmente cálida, su fisiología alienígena le proporcionaba a su cuerpo una temperatura más alta que la humana. –Hay aún varios aspectos del funcionamiento de la casa que me gustaría saber. ¿Me permitirías una mayor examinación?- Preguntó, antes de terminar el breve contacto físico.

Era la primera vez que Spock lo tocaba sin ninguna necesidad urgente o sin violencia provocada. –Ah...seguro-. Dijo Jim, parpadeando, como tratando de descubrir por qué su primer oficial había demostrado un comportamiento tan poco característico en él, casi casual. Estaba completamente distraído, tanto que, por un momento, se olvidó de qué estaban hablando.

Su madre le regaló a Spock una mirada agradecida, luego, antes de que Jim pudiera detenerla, tomó con cuidado ambos bolsos y los llevó de vuelta adentro.

-Bueno, no sé qué más quieres aprender de este viejo lugar, Spock, pero he querido pintar la cerca de atrás hace muchísimo tiempo. Creo que nadie la ha tocado desde que Sam estaba en preescolar. ¿Por qué no me dan una mano?- Sugirió y, para sorpresa de Jim, se encaminó a la nueva mesa de trabajo de la otra habitación. Él no podía seguir viendo, pero oía el ruido distintivo de que buscaba algo. – Después podemos ir a almorzar. ¿Alguna vez has estado en un restaurante de la tierra?

-No he estado- Replicó Spock, antes de mirar a Jim.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba parado con alguna especie de expresión de confusión en la cara, Jim se aclaró la garganta e intentó recobrar su compostura y seguridad acostumbradas. _¿Qué mierda pasó recién?_ , se preguntó a sí mismo, _¿cómo la situación cambió de 'vámonos de aquí', a 'vamos a pintar la cerca de_ _atrás'_? No creía que jamás, en su vida, nunca, había sido tan completamente encerrado, y sin violencia.

-Me temo que mi experiencia con el 'pintar' es extremadamente limitada- Confesó Spock, cuando ella reemergió con unos pocos muy nuevos y brillantes tarros de pintura y unos muy viejos y usados pinceles.

-No te preocupes, Spock, no es mecánica de núcleo warp-. Le aseguró Jim, automáticamente. El medio vulcano lució una de sus ligeramente divertidas expresiones.

-Es claro-. Coincidió. –Sin embargo, dada mi comprensión sobre la mecánica de núcleo warp, dudo que me estorbe si es que existe algo en común entre las dos actividades.

-…Tienes razón.

-Muy bien, muy bien, suficiente charla espacial- Se metió su madre, dándoles un pincel a cada uno y conduciéndolos hacia la parte de atrás de la propiedad. Spock examinó su herramienta manchada de pintura con reservado interés, probando la banda de metal que sostenía las fibras contra el mango de plástico.

_Yo iba a irme, _pensó Jim, resignado, pero aún perplejo mientras caminaba detrás de ellos. _Tenía el bolso en_ _la mano_, Sp_ock estaba justo detrás mío…_miró a su primer oficial con sospechas de motín rondándole por la cabeza. Era increíble lo que una disculpa y una palmada amistosa en el hombro podían conseguir. _Astuto bastardo_.

-Ah, Jimmy, ¿notaste el porche?-Preguntó su madre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sonaba como si ella volviera a su humor alegre, pero cuando él la miró, encontró que su madre evitaba el contacto visual. _Está tratando de no demostrar nada_, pensó Jim, preguntándose el por qué de este nuevo rumbo de la situación, no la veía hacer un esfuerzo semejante desde que él era pequeño.

-Sí- Admitió él, y ella intentó sonreírle, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó a sus ojos.

-Lo hice yo misma- Se jactó. La sorpresa se mostró en la cara de Jim, y ella lo saludó juguetonamente con un pincel. –Apuesto a que no lo esperabas, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuándo te volviste buena con ese tipo de cosas?- Preguntó él, sin ambages, y luego dio un respingo y se detuvo a sacarse una piedra del zapato. El jardín de alrededor de la casa era bastante ralo, aparentemente la aptitud nueva de su madre para reparar cosas no se extendía a la jardinería.

-Bueno, querido, después de que te fuiste a la Academia, necesitaba algo para ocuparme, ya que no pasaba mi tiempo sacándote de la cárcel- Le informó, provocativamente.

-¿Cárcel?- Preguntó Spock, y Jim hizo un gesto despreocupado con un brazo. –Nada malo- Insistió.

-Peleas de bar- Aportó su madre. –Jimmy acostumbraba a ir al bar local que lo dejara pasar y provocaba a uno u otro grupo para pelear con ellos. Es bueno en eso-. Agregó ella, un momento después.

-Sí, soy consciente de su talento- Coincidió Spock, disminuyendo el paso para caminar junto a Jim. –Aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué semejante cosa puede atraerle a alguien.

-Yo no ando buscando problemas- Argumentó Jim, a la defensiva. –Sólo no me echo atrás cuando ellos me encuentran.

Spock levantó una ceja, mirándolo.

-Bueno, está bien, esa vez sí, pero era distinta…¡y tú lo sabes!- Insistió.

-Conozco las circunstancias atenuantes- Concedió Spock en un tono que implicaba que no estaba para nada convencido del argumento de Jim.

Él levantó sus manos al aire. -¿Y cómo nos metimos en este tema?

-No lo sé, Jimmy- Replicó su madre, ocasionando que él entrecerrara los ojos; ella empujó un tarro de pintura en sus manos y comenzó a controlar el estado de la cerca.

La estructura había estado en la propiedad desde que Jim tenía memoria, y no era, exactamente útil o atractiva, sólo recorría un lado, actuando como una barrera, más que como una cerca, y muchos de los postes se habían caído o quebrado, a través de los años. Si le preguntaban a Jím, él diría que ya había pasado el estadio de 'necesitar una capa de pintura', y ya estaba en 'tirarla abajo y construir otra', pero su madre insistía en que le gustaba esa apariencia irregular.

Jim eligió no discutir y abrió uno de los tarros de pintura que ella le había dado, lanzó una mirada escéptica al contenido: era azul, del color de los huevos de petirrojo, claro, fresco y, sin duda, un color incorrecto para una cerca o cualquier estructura de considerable tamaño.

-Es divertido- Insistió su madre. Spock lo miró y Jim sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, ¿qué podía decir? Había momentos en que los humanos se desconcertaban unos a otros, tanto como desconcertaban a los vulcanos.

Jim estaba a punto de preguntar si no deberían limpiar la cosa, primero, antes de poner el color, pero parecía que su madre, realmente, había planeado hacer esto, las separaciones entre postes estaban limpias y la mayoría de los bordes, también, aunque irregulares. El comentario murió antes de dejar sus labios, porque se encontró a sí mismo observando cómo su madre demostraba a Spock el movimiento del pincel, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Como sea, él estaba casi seguro de que, coincidencias entre pintar una cerca y mecánica de núcleo warp a un lado, los postes de Spock iban a verse jodídamente mejores que los suyos Especialmente si se aplicaba en lo que hacía como era usual, francamente, jamás lo había visto poner menos de sí en una tarea.

Jim se dedicó a sus propios postes sin demasiado entusiasmo, escogiendo concentrarse en su madre y en las preguntas con las que arremetía contra Spock: ¿Le gustaba su trabajo? ¿Cuál era su campo científico preferido? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en la Academia? ¿Tenía novio?

La mano de Jim se resbaló cuando escuchó que esa pregunta en particular, salía de la boca de su madre; trazó una línea quebrada e inclinada en la madera. Volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. _Ay Dios_, pensó, _Por favor, por favor Dios, no dejes que mi mama se insinúe a __**Spock**_**. **Eso seríamás que raro, sería espeluznante, bizarro…espera…ella le preguntó a Spock si tenía novio. Era raro especificar ese género si ella misma pensaba lanzársele. Bueno, era un alivio. Aún así, fue algo completamente salido de la nada y extraño.

Pareció que los engranajes del cerebro de Spock se detuvieron, por el momento, a juzgar por el modo en que su mano se quedó inmóvil en medio del movimiento, y su expresión se tornó completamente inescrutable.

-…no tengo- Sentenció el primer oficial, eventualmente. Los engranajes continuaron y su muñeca retornó a completar el movimiento con precisión.

-Ah, bueno, estoy segura de que ya encontrarás a alguien- Lo tranquilizó. -¿Y qué hay de ti, Jimmy? ¿Algunos amigos nuevos de los que quieras hablarme?

-No- Dijo él, alegremente, sin saber porqué, pero orgulloso del hecho de que se había arreglado para pasar unos meses sin lanzarse a los brazos de alguna relación casual. Supuso que se debía a que no quería volver a su antiguo comportamiento, y estaba tratando de superarlo. -He estado demasiado ocupado-. Luego, él sintió curiosidad y decidió preguntar. -¿Conociste a algún nuevo hombre, Mamá?

-No-. Replicó su madre, para su sorpresa. Cuando él la miró, ella le sonrió, y esta vez, finalmente, la sonrisa no parecía tensa ni forzada. –Después de que te fuiste, decidí que sería algo agradable si mantenía las cosas tranquilas por un tiempo. Pacíficas. Por supuesto, es un poco incómodo encontrar un nuevo hombre cuando has salido con todos los tipos del pueblo- Dijo, jovialmente.

Spock levantó las cejas y los miró a ambos. –Tenía la impresión de que la frivolidad en las relaciones románticas no se consideraba una cualidad deseable en los humanos- Observó.

Jim se inclinó hacia él, y le dijo, de manera conspiradora, en broma. –No lo es- Disfrutando la breve expresión de consternación que revoloteó en los ojos traicioneros de su primer oficial. Su madre observó el intercambio con una mirada inescrutable, luego sonrió, y sorprendió agradablemente a Jim cuando comenzó a silbar una vieja tonada de su infancia, siguiendo con la pintura de la cerca.

-Señora Kirk- Dijo Spock, un rato después. -¿Qué canción es esa?- Preguntó.

-Ah, sólo una canción de cuna que acostumbraba cantarle a los niños- Replicó. –En verdad es una canción de una antigua serie de televisión que yo solía ver en videos baratos cuando era joven. Y llámame Winona, eso de 'señora Kirk' está reservado para chicos de menos de veinte años.

Jim miró a Spock justo a tiempo para pescar la mirada del medio Vulcano. Bueno, sí, tal vez su mama y él tenían un par de cosas en común- eso de 'llámame por mi primer nombre' y los de 'larga fila de relaciones fallidas y sin sentido'. ¿Y qué esperaba? Contra la creencia popular, Jim no había salido de un padre muerto y la nada. Esperó a que Spock mencionara las coincidencias o preguntara sobre la naturaleza o el origen de la canción. Le agradó la sorpresa cuando en lugar de ello, su primer oficial permaneció en silencio unos momentos y luego comenzó a silbar la tonada, junto a su madre. Casi se le cae el pincel al oír cómo el sonido fluía sin esfuerzo de los labios de Spock, claramente acompañando el ritmo y la forma de la música que acababa de oír. Por un minuto, Jim, simplemente escuchó impresionado y asombrado. Después, incapaz de resistirlo, agregó su propio silbido al dúo que entonaba la canción familiar. _No sabía que le gustaba la_ _música_, pensó en Spock; pero era evidente que le gustaba, vulcano o no, Jim no creía que pudiera expresarse tan hábilmente si no le agradara.

La silbatina se extendió a través de la cerca, cuando el trabajo los hizo separarse, porque como tomaron la tarea de modo casual, siguieron desorganizadamente. Aún así, tres personas con una cerca que no era posible calificar de enorme, terminaron con la primera mano de pintura, no mucho tiempo más tarde. Su madre dejó caer el pincel, alegremente, en el tacho casi vacío.

-Muy bien. A almorzar- Declaró ella, con firmeza, pasándose una mano por la frente y lanzando una mirada al cielo; el clima era claro y cálido, como el día anterior.

-Me parece bien- Coincidió Jim, sintiéndose un tanto sediento y hambriento, se había perdido el desayuno por dormir hasta tarde. Giró su brazo para tratar de aflojar los músculos que habían trabajado con la pintura y pasó una mirada por Spock. –No a la casa del filete- Dijo, pensativo. De algún modo, no creía que Spock se sentiera muy bien en un lugar con cabezas de animales muertos sobre las paredes, por más artificiales que sean.

-No-. Coincidió su madre. –No a la casa del filete.

-Asumiendo que esa 'casa del filete' se refiere a un establecimiento cuya función primaria es servir carne, aprecio vuestra consideración- Dijo Spock.

-No te preocupes- Lo tranquilizó Jim. –Ni siquiera estoy seguro de tener permitida la entrada.

-Sí, la informó su madre. –Es a la 'cabaña del filete' adonde no puedes ir, ¿recuerdas? El administrador me hizo reemplazar todas sus linternas.

La cara de Jim se iluminó con el recuerdo. -¡Ah, sí!- Declaró, recordando el desastre con desacostumbrado cariño. Por supuesto, sólo tenía nueve años entonces, y había sido jodídamente gracioso. Decidió entretener a Spock con un relato del incidente, mientras volvían a entrar a la casa, viéndose forzado a asegurarle a su primer oficial, unas cuantas veces, que no, él no era un piromaníaco, sino un jodido chiflado del efecto dominó. Ni siquiera notó la mirada pensativa que su madre les lanzaba a ambos, mientras él hablaba animadamente, o cómo parecía capturar la atención de Spock. En un momento, sin embargo, descubrió que ella sonreía divertida, no con esa expresión vacía que tenía antes, sino con una igualmente difícil de descifrar.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él, con un toque de alarma, preguntándose si había dicho algo equivocado.

-Nada- Lo tranquilizó su madre, pero su sonrisa se hizo un poco más extensa.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Esta es la traducción de 'Home', de Lanaea**

**Les paso un dato: ayer vi en You tube una entrevista que le hizo Blunty a Kris P. y a Zachary Q. ¡Mi Dios! Qué lindos que son!!!! Tienen que verlos juntos, son DELICIOSOS ...¡y los gestos entre ellos! Una fiesta para los ojos de cualquiera que disfrute leyendo o escribiendo slash. El video de llama Bromancer...de Blunty, mírenlos a esos dos...como diría mi sobrina Mayra, 'se me cae la baba...'**

**Capítulo 3**

Su madre insistió en que debían probar un nuevo lugar que abrieron poco después de que Jim partiera para unirse a la Flota Especial; aunque ninguno sabía qué esperar del local. Jim casi se ríe a carcajadas al entrar al restaurante, porque lo primero que vio fue una pared pintada de negro, cubierta con estrellas ordinarias y brillantes; y móviles colgantes de naves espaciales. Todo el 'diseño' del restaurante parecía ser una escena divertida y barata de la exploración espacial, con el mobiliario pintado con los colores de la Flota Espacial, y hasta una ventana al estilo de una cubierta de observación.

-¡Winny!- Chilló una mujer de una edad similar a la de su madre, y vagamente familiar, desde atrás de una barra con cubierta dorada. Luego se adelantó y Jim tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para prevenir la explosión de sus tímpanos, cuando su madre le probó que la excitación vocal aguda no se limitaba a las adolescentes. Jim miró por encima del hombro a Spock, quien examinaba el restaurante con cierta perplejidad, y se sintió brevemente impresionado por el tan mentado autocontrol vulcano, porque estaba seguro de que las orejas le habían quedado tintineando.

-¡Ay, mi buen Dios! ¿este es Jimmy?- Declaró la mujer, que aún no se había presentado, y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, lo separó de al lado de Spock y lo abrazó con fuerza como para quebrarle la espalda. –¡No te he visto desde que Stanley trató de mandarte a la cárcel! ¿Cuántos años tenías en ese entonces, once?- Preguntó ella, y él la reconoció: estaba mirando a la mucho más agradable hermana de uno de sus más detestados padrastros. Carol, era su nombre, o tal vez Catherine; se preguntaba por qué ella parecía tan contenta de verlo; pero cuando se separó y lo sostuvo por los hombros con una fuerza de acero, la mujer sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Deberías haber visto la cara de Stan cuando mostraron las noticias sobre el brillante y joven capitán que salvo a la tierra, con tu fotografía y todo!

Bueno, cualquiera sea su nombre, tenía una de esas voces que, naturalmente y sin esforzarse, llenaban la habitación. Así que un segundo después, todo el restaurante se quedó extrañamente en silencio y varias caras se volvieron a observar e intercambio con abierta curiosidad. Y comenzó el murmullo.

-¿Jimmy? ¿Se refiere a Jim Kirk?

-¿Ese es él?

-¡Ah, sí, es él! Lo reconozco de las noticias.¿Recuerdas que habían puesto esa fotografía enorme en la Academia?

-Creí que era más alto…

-¡Guau! ¡James Kirk!

-¡Y el que está con él es ese tipo, Spock! ¿Es él?

Jim parpadeó, retrocediendo un poco, mientras unas cuantas personas lo miraban fijo, abiertamente, y un par de niños giraban en sus asientos para ver mejor y murmuraban. Él estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención, pero, en general, del tipo acusatorio o negativo. La idea de entrar a un lugar y crear semejante excitación, le era completamente novedosa. Por costumbre, cuando todos los ojos se centraban en él, Jim ponía un aire engreído -como un mecanismo de defensa-; era algo que le surgía cuando se sentía amenazado. Para ser honesto, no tenía la menor idea de cómo debía reaccionar.

De todos modos, y por suerte, no necesitó decidirse, porque la anfitriona –¿cómo demonios se llamaba?- pareció notar la incomodidad que se había instalando alrededor de ellos, y con rapidez, los condujo a una mesa; toda sonrisas. –¡Por supuesto, siempre supimos que tú harías algo espectacular cuando te lo propusieras!

-Ajá- Coincidió su madre, palmeándolo cariñosamente en el hombro. –Excepto que todos estábamos seguros de que sería algo ilegal.

Moviéndose en un terreno más familiar y acomodándose en un asiento en el que, al menos, él no podía ver a los que lo miraban fijamente, sonrió. –Y, casi fue ilegal- Aceptó, alegremente; después de todo, el motín es un crimen para las reglas de la Flota Espacial. Se deslizó en el banco y le hizo un gesto a Spock para que tomé el lugar a su lado. Finalmente, el medio vulcano captó la atención de la amiga de su madre; fue una extraña tardanza, pensó Jim, porque Spock era muy 'llamativo', y había contribuido a salvar a la tierra tanto como él.

-Entonces, ¿tú debes ser el Comandante Spock?- Dijo ella, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. –No mentían cuando decían que los vulcanos son callados, ¿verdad?

-Ah, no estaría tan segura, Caroline- Dijo su madre, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer un comentario. –Creo que sólo necesitas encontrar el tema correcto y te hablará hasta que se te caigan las orejas.

Si lo dejaba para más tarde, a Jim se le iba a hacer difícil explicarle la figura al confundido Spock; y antes de que su primer oficial pudiera decir nada, se inclinó y le dijo, suavemente. -¿Recuerdas cuándo Bones discutía contigo sobrer 'las expresiones coloridas' en el diálogo?- Preguntó, y los ojos oscuros parpadearon, brevemente, comprendiendo. Después de un minuto, Spock asintió con gesto agradecido.

Desde una puerta a medio cerrar, al fondo del bar, una voz llamó a Caroline. Exhibiéndoles otra sonrisa, prometió que les enviaría una camarera y se retiró. Jim cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y bajó la cabeza contra ellos. –No puedo creer que publicaran mi fotografía en las noticias- Dijo; ni siquiera era una buena fotografía, por lo que decían, sino esa mala que le habían tomado cuando se enroló.

-Corresponde a los patrones establecidos en la historia de los medios de comunicación de la tierra-. Apuntó Spock, en tono razonable, examinando con interés la decoración roja y dorada de la superficie de la mesa.

-¿Quieres decir, en otras palabras, que debería haberlo esperado?

-En verdad.

Jim inclinó la cabeza y le disparó una sonrisa irónica. –Bueno, por lo menos no estoy solo en este bote. Aparentemente, tú también eres famoso.

El comentario le mereció una ceja levantada.

Spock abrió la boca, claramente intentando replicar, pero sus palabras se detuvieron antes de formarse; en cambio, volvió la cabeza a un lado, con curiosidad. Jim siguió la nueva dirección de su atención para descubrir que, los dos niños que un rato antes los observaban al frente del restaurante, se habían acercado a la mesa. Supuso que no tendrían más de siete u ocho años, aunque realmente él no estaba familiarizado con niños.

-¿Tú eres el Capitán Kirk?- Preguntó la niña. Jim parpadeó. Hombre, se alegraba de que Bones no estuviese allí para ver la escena, si no, jamás podría olvidarla.

Revolviéndose incómodo en su asiento, adoptó una sonrisa un tanto extraña y asintió. Los niños los miraban a él y a Spock con abierta e inocente curiosidad.

-Genial- Declaró el niño. -¿Realmente hiciste todas esas cosas que dicen?

Le tomó un minuto a Jim, procesar que, probablemente, los niños se referían a sus aventuras más heroicas; pero, en su defensa: estaban en su ciudad natal. Aquí no iban a olvidar lo terrible que fue él cuando niño, sólo porque cuando se fue del pueblo, se las arregló para no terminar como un imbécil. ¿Verdad?

Bueno, como sea, la respuesta era la misma. –Así es- Dijo; y cuando los niños continuaron mirándolo expectantes, él lanzó una mirada incómoda a Spock. El primer oficial observaba el intercambio con su acostumbrado distante desapego.

–Ah, pero, Spock también hizo mucho. Las cosas buenas, quiero decir-. Agregó rápidamente. _Bueno, y algunas no tan buenas, que ojalá no hayan incluido en las noticias._

Los niños miraron a Spock; puede que haya sido su apariencia alienígena –improbable, porque estos días había bastantes visitantes extra-planetarios, aún en Riverside- o su comportamiento –probablemente el culpable- como fuere, los niños no parecían muy convencidos. Después de que pasaron unos minutos incómodos, Jim decidió ver si podía sacárselos de encima.

-Ah, bueno, fue agradable conocerlos, niños. Mm…que…permanezcan en la escuela- Instruyó, en un tono que intentó significar '_Aquí tienen su lección, ahora salgan de aquí'_. Hubo otro momento de silencio y luego el niño puso sus ojos en blanco, pero al menos funcionó porque se encaminaron de regreso a la mesa de sus padres. ¿_Yo acabo de decir eso__?, _se preguntó inútilmente, antes de dirigir la mirada al otro lado de la mesa: su madre se esforzaba por contener la risa, con un resultado pésimo.

_-_Ni una palabra- Le ordenó, enfáticamente, y ella se tapó la bocacon las manos, sacudiéndose de risa_._

_-_Fascinante- Notó Spock, siguiendo a los niños con la mirada, hasta que terminaron su carrera atravesando el restaurante. – Semejante infructuoso encuentro, parece ilógico.

-Ah, probablemente sólo querían poder decirles a sus amigos que hablaron con ustedes- Razonó la madre, riendo, mientras explicaba.

Spock se volvió hacia ella. –Aún así, no hicieron ninguna pregunta valiosa ni intentaron siquiera iniciar una conversación.

-Es probable que no supieran qué preguntar- Reflexionó ella.

-¿Y entonces, de qué serviría relatar el encuentro? Una examinación del curso del incidente revelaría que no se logró nada valioso. ¿No sufrirán humillación tratando de mantener ante sus pares la pretensión de que nos conocen a Jim y a mí, cuando ellos descubran, inevitablemente, la verdadera extensión del encuentro?

Su madre miró desconcertada a Spock y Jim decidió interrumpir. –Sólo son niños, Spock-. Dijo. –No puedes tomarlos demasiado en serio.

Por un momento, pareció como si su primer oficial fuese a continuar con sus cuestionamientos, pero, su mirada pasó de uno de sus acompañantes humanos al otro, y optó por dejarlo pasar. Jim suspiró, preguntándose cómo, alguien que generalmente no transmitía sus emociones, podía hacer tan buen trabajo proyectándolas. Volvió a mirar a donde estaban los niños, quienes, como la mayoría de los niños, no habían sido capaces de permanecer sentados por mucho tiempo. En cambio, el par se había trasladado a un lado del restaurante que poseía una pantalla de video y una de esas viejas máquinas de juegos que tenían una garra computarizada y una cantidad de juguetes debajo. Mientras él los observaba, los niños se acercaron a la máquina, espiando el interior y señalando los juguetes de diferentes colores.

La camarera llegó hasta la mesa; era una chica linda, sonreía ligeramente nerviosa, usaba un delineador brilloso y una pollera ajustada y muy corta, que parecía más apropiada para un bar que para un restaurante familiar; comenzó a recitar los platos especiales, sin levanta la vista y ruborizándose con un agradable tono de rosa. Jim pasó la mirada de Spock –con su acostumbrada cara de piedra-, a los niños. Suspiró por segunda vez, y se dirigió a su madre. –Pide cualquier cosa para mí-. Indicó, y antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, saltó por encima del respaldo del asiento y caminó hasta la máquina del juego con la garra. Trató de simular que no se daba cuenta de que lo seguían unos cuántos ojos, y se acercó a los niños.

-¿Qué les gustaría?- Preguntó, señalándoles el juego. Ellos se miraron y después de una breve y susurrada conferencia, la niña respondió. –La nave espacial- Señalando un juguete de peluche con forma de una de las naves de la Federación. En verdad, se parecía a la Enterprise. Sonriendo, Jim activó el botón de inicio del juego, esperando no haber perdido su toque para este tipo de cosas. Ser comandante de una nave resultó que involucraba más papeleo que el uso de la considerable tecnología que poseía. Este era, en su opinión, uno de los aspectos negativos. Con los niños observando cada uno de sus movimientos, y quién sabe cuántos más en el restaurante haciendo lo mismo, sintió un poco de presión.

Jim tenía éxito bajo presión.

La garra se movió y tomó vida, lanzando luces inútiles. El sistema de control antiguo, incoordinado, peleó contra él a cada paso. Esas máquinas, intencionalmente, tenían una sujeción de mierda, el truco consistía en hacer que una parte del juguete se enganchara en la garra, o en apuntar a alguno cerca del punto de caída. Desafortunadamente, los niños eligieron un juguete sin rebordes o partes colgantes y que estaba, claramente, del otro lado de la caja. Pero él podía hacerlo, sólo debía asegurarse de que el gancho rodeara los ductos warp...¡así! ¡Ajá! Sonrió ampliamente, la garra se cerró torpemente alrededor de la nave espacial de juguete, Jim la movió hasta el lugar destinado y la dejó caer; la garra se retrajo y la nave cayó en la abertura. Rápidamente, Jim la tomó y se la alcanzó a los niños. Ambos sonreían.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo la niña, inmediatamente. Allí nomás, codeó al niño.

-¡Gracias!- Repitió él, lanzándole a ella una mirada iracunda.

-Sí...ah...bueno, de nada- replicó Jim, agachando la cabeza en un gesto instintivo contra las miradas que continuaba recibiendo, y volvió con rapidez a su mesa. Se deslizó por el respaldo del asiento, nuevamente, agradecido porque así salía de la línea de la atención general, y se hundió junto a Spock. La camarera ya no estaba.

Spock le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y él se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ey! Ahora tienen algo 'valioso', ¿no?- Apuntó.

Su primer oficial lo observó e inclinó la cabeza en un breve reconocimiento. Después de un momento, Jim se sintió un tanto incómodo, tratando de descifrar el cambio sutil en la expresión de Spock, se volvió hacia su madre. Ella sonreía ampliamente, como loca. Él parpadeó, perplejo; la cara sonriente de su madre iba de él a Spock, y de vuelta a él.

-¿Qué?- Demandó, molesto al ver el retorno de su sonrisa 'misteriosa'.

-Nada- Dijo ella, en un tono que, naturalmente significaba que sí, había algo, y que era divertidísimo, y ella no tenía intención de contárselo. Sin darle tiempo a interrogarla, ella cambió de tema, abruptamente. –Ordené ensalada, para ti.

Jim resistió el impulso de dejarse caer hacia adelante, decepcionado. –Mamá, ¿tú sabes que a Spock no le importa si nosotros comemos carne?- O, al menos, no parecía importarle; Jim lo había visto comer muchas veces con Uhura, en el comedor de la nave, y la oficial de comunicaciones no era vegetariana, ciertamente.

-Bueno, una ensalada te va a venir bien- Replicó su madre, despreocupadamente.

Jim sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose sobre su suerte; la primera vez en infinidad de tiempo que tenía la oportunidad de comer comida que no fuera de replicador...e iba a comer ensalada. Lo mismo que la noche anterior, debería agregar. No había nada particularmente desagradable en la comida de replicador, sólo que...había razones por las que la gente aún iba a los restaurantes. Nada se equiparaba a la comida casera. Por lo menos les quedaban unos días de vacaciones, así que ésta no sería la última oportunidad.

-He descubierto, en mi experiencia bajo tu mando, Jim; que las instrucciones vagas, frecuentemente socavan tus habilidades de liderazgo- Agregó Spock, sin ayudarlo en lo más mínimo.

_Por lo menos no agregó 'como esta vez'_, pensó Jim, recordando la última vez que su primer oficial había cuestionado sus habilidades de liderazgo. Supuso que tenía razón –no iba adecírselo, sin embargo-, pero, ¿realmente, era tan extraño pensar que se podía confiar en las personas que sabían lo que hacían?

Ya enojado, Jim se pasó los próximos minutos mirando fíjamente la decoración, e ignorando los intentos de su madre de reintegrarlo a la conversación. Por supuesto, era estúpido tratar de liderar a los demás diciéndoles a cada uno cada pequeño detalle...él no era tan buen piloto como Sulu, por ejemplo, así que nunca presumió en decirle al tipo cómo volar la nave. Por otro lado… claramente, el comentario de Spock significaba más que decirle al piloto en qué dirección volar la nave. Todo el asunto de ser una figura de autoridad, llevaba tiempo, sobre todo cuando no era parte de una simulación. Además, Jim siempre había resentido, de alguna manera, las figuras de autoridad en su vida; era un tanto sobrecogedor convertirse en una.

-Creo que está apesadumbrado- Escuchó que su madre le susurraba a Spock. Jim los miró con enojo.

-Tu afirmación parece acertada- Coincidió Spock.

Jim iba a lanzarse en la tarea de quejarse, porque su propio primer oficial ni siquiera se ponía de su lado, cuando llegó la camarera, con una bandeja llena con el almuerzo. Cuando vio a Jim, se ruborizó aún más y rápidamente bajó la vista, concentrándose en bajar cuidadosamente los platos y vasos. _Bueno, hola_, pensó él, dándose cuanta de que su comportamiento nervioso era resulado de su presencia. Frunció el ceño, interiormente, ¿era porque él era lindo –que lo era, muchas gracias-, o porque él era el 'James T. Kirk, el 'tipo que nos salvó de volar por los aires'?

_Bien, parece que ser famoso realmente apesta más de lo que_ _pensaba_, decidió, sin saber si la conducta de esta chica bonita se debía a que él le atraía o a que él era una 'estrella'; probablemente eso explicaba por qué a él le avergonzaba, levemente, la situación y no le interesaba la respuesta.

-¿Puedo traerle algo más?- Preguntó ella, sacando suficiente valentía como para mirar a Jim directamente.

-No- Le respondió Spock, cortante. Ella dio un respingo de sorpresa, claramente no esperaba que él le hablara.

-Estamos bien- La tranquilizó Jim, de manera más amigable, sintiéndose un poco mal, después de todo él había salido con muchas chicas como ella, hasta en sus días de Academia; y lo abrupto de la respuesta de su primer oficial, probablemente no cayó bien.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida y casi coqueta, y con una última mirada nerviosa hacia Spock, se retiró..

Jim contempló su ensalada, que había sido adornada con cosas como arándanos secos, nueces y peladuras de naranja. Con otra breve oleada de decepción, comenzó a comerla; entonces, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Spock examinaba su propia comida con curosidad. _Me parece que los arándanos_ _no están programados en los replicadores de la_ _Enterprise, _notó, cuando su primer oficial se las arregló diestramente, para tomar uno en su tenedor y mirarlo. Después de un momento, Spock lo llevó a la boca, y Jim observó sus ojos mientras saboraba el gusto extraño.

-Fascinante- Dijo el primer oficial, un momento después. –Son arándanos deshidratados.

Jim parpadeó, sorprendido. –Sí- Concordó. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

Spock continuó contemplando su plato mientras contestaba. –Una vez, cuando era niño, mi madre preparó un festín tradicional terrícola para nosotros, mientras mi padre cumplía con sus deberes de embajador. Aunque ella lamentaba no poder obtener varios ingredientes, incluyendo un producto de carne de ave; uno de los platos que preparó contenía estos arándanos. En esa oportunidad, estaban presentados en su forma gelatinosa. Sin embargo, el sabor es similar y fácilmente reconocible-. Explicó.

Jim compartió una mirada con su madre.

-¿Te gusta la jalea de arándanos, Spock?- Preguntó ella, y él comenzó a devorar metódicamente su ensalada.

-Los vulcanos no expresan preferencias diatarias, más allá de las cualidades nutricionales o éticas- Respondió, automáticamente. Jim se preguntaba cuál de esas dos categorías lo impulsaba a comer primero todos los arándanos. _Nota para recordar: hacer una actualización en todos los replicadores, antes de dejar el_ _puerto espacial_, pensó. Después de todo, podía admitir que no sabían tan mal y que realmente no había razón para no contar con ellos en los replicadores.

Mientras su madre acribillaba a Spock con preguntas sobre cómo era la comida en Vulcano, Jim se encontró a sí mismo superando su humor huraño y dejó de quejarse de la comida en su mente. Estaba a mitad de plato cuando una sombra cayó sobre sus hombros, su madre dejó de hablar y una expresión muy aprehensiva le apareció en el rostro. Jim levantó la vista.

-No podía creerlo cuando Caroline me dijo que estabas aquí- Gruñó una voz que Jim, con toda alegría, jamás hubiese querido volver a oír en su vida. –Pero, de seguro te imaginaste que podías volver aquí, ahora que todos creen que eres alguna especie de héroe.

-¡Stanley!- La voz de Caroline se oyó desde algún lugar detrás de ellos. Jim no se volvió a mirar, sino que mantuvo la vista sobre el hombre hosco, achaparrado, que se apoyaba contra el respaldo del asiento. –Te dije que no hicieras esto...vamos- Insistió la anfitriona, y su mano se cerró sobre el antebrazo de su hermano. Él se deshizo de ella.

-¿Y?- Demandó Stanley, y Jim sintió un movimiento oscuro y familiar en las entrañas: odio. Ja. Hacía tiempo que no lo sentía, no desde Nero.

-Vete a la mierda, Stan- Replicó; su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro. Pero no esperaba el puño que bajó sobre él. Stanley nunca lo había golpeado antes, pero, Jim era un niño la última vez cruzaron sus caminos; era un niño rebelde, bocón, irritante como el demonio, pero un niño. Así que, aunque más de una vez el tipo hubiese querido romperle la cara, siempre debió contenerse.

Aparentemente, una versión adulta de un Jim bocón, era un blanco demasiado tentador.

El golpe fue incómodo, forzado por la posición, con un ángulo extraño, cayó sobre un lado de su cuello. El puño de Stan se cerró sobre la tela de la camisa...Al otro lado de la mesa, sonó la voz de su madre, en una aguda protesta, y sus manos golpearon la mesa. Jim se retrajo cuanto pudo, preparándose para responder al golpe, pero fue Spock quien agarró el brazo del hombre.

El puño de Stan seguía apretando el cuello de Jim, con la clara intención de sacarlo de su asiento para poder golpearlo mejor; pero la sujeción de Spock sobre la muñeca del hombre aumentaba, a juzgar por el lento cambio de color de la mano de Stan.

-El asalto a un Capitán de la Federación no es una ofensa leve. El curso de acción más inteligente sería desistir del intento-. Le informó fríamente el medio vulcano.

-Déjalo en paz, Stanley. Él no empezó nada-. Agregó su madre, bastante enojada.

-Sí, Stan- Jim no pudo resistirlo, su tono tenía un toque de repugnancia. –Vete a la mierda.

El hombre lucía como si lo único que quisiera hacer fuese golpearlo otra vez, pero Spock seguía cortando la circulación de su muñeca, y todo el restaurante permanecía en silencio y tensión. Caroline parecía mortificada. Después de unos cuantos segundos, sus dedos soltaron la camisa de Jim. Spock lo soltó y Stan retiró la mano y la masajeó, claramente agitado.

-Así que eres un capitán pez gordo, ahora. Aún me debes un puto auto, pedazo de mierda- Espetó. –Todos parecen haberse olvidado la molestia que eras real-

-¡Maldición, Stanley, cállate!- De pronto, Caroline interrumpió, su mano golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza del inestable hombre. Él pareció vagamente sorprendido. –¡Todos pensamos que fue jodídamente gracioso cuando él dejó caer tu estúpido automóvil por el precipicio, ahora déjalo en paz!- Dicho esto, ella agarró el brazo de su hermano y audazmente comenzó a tironear de él para alejarlo de la mesa.

Por un momento, pareció que Stan iba a sacársela de encima, pero se sorprendió, por segunda vez cuando un aplauso breve surgió en el restaurante. Jim miró a los otros clientes, parecía que todos desaprobaban la conducta de Stan. A pesar de que este tipo de atención no le resultaba familiar, sino incómoda, se sentía...bien. Se masajeó el cuello magullado y le dedicó una sonrisa a Spock, avergonzada y complacida en partes iguales; pero su primer oficial seguía concentrado en Caroline y en Stanley.

-Maldición,Caroline- Oyó que decía Stan, desapareciendo en la habitación de atrás, pero el comentario fue interrumpido por otro golpe en la cabeza. Eso causó la risa del resto de la habitación y la puerta de cerró detrás del par.

-¡Imbécil!- Gritó alguien, ganándose unas risas más. Después de un minuto o dos, cuando pareció que el espectáculo había terminado, el restaurante volvió a la tranquilidad.

-Qué hombre por demás iracundo- Observó Spock, volviéndose hacia Jim, una vez más.

-No sé qué le vi- Añadió su madre, antes de clavarle la mirada. –Aún así, Jimmy, no deberías haberlo provocado de esa manera. Digo, hay niños en el restaurante, y tú sabes muy bien que él siempre te tuvo bronca y ganas de darte una tunda- Ella lucía agitada y extrañamente autodespreciativa.

-Cualquier individuo que cometa actos violentos con tan magra provocación, hubiese encontrado un justificativo para cometerlos, sea que se los faciliten o no-. Apuntó Spock. Jim lo miró y los sentimientos positivos que le había provocado el apoyo de la gente del restaurante, aumentó diez veces con esta sutil muestra de apoyo. –No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, sin embargo, por la fuente de su ira. ¿Un precipicio?- Preguntó.

_Ay, mierda_, pensó Jim. Generalmente, prefería mantener esta historia en secreto; no había sido una de sus mejores hora, y eso que nadie sabía todos los descarnados detalles; y sólo Jim los comprendía realmente.

-Fue sólo algo estúpido que hice cuando era niño- Respondió rápidamente, cortando cualquier otra respuesta que su madre pudiera ofrecerle y tratando de poner un tono que dijera 'no hablo del tema'. Spock pareció aún más curioso por esa respuesta, pero, por suerte, contuvo la lengua.

El resto de la comida pasó en una especie de silencio intranquilo. Jim comió con rapidez, cansándose cada vez más de las miradas de los otros clientes. Algunos adultos parecían debatir si acercarse o no. Jim quería dejar el lugar antes de que eso suceda, no sabía qué decir o qué tipo de preguntas podrían llegar a hacerle. Desafortunadamente, justo cuando iban a salir, un hombre regordete, de mediana edad, se decidió y se acercó a ellos.

-Mire- Dijo, y Jim se movió, incómodo. –Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que realmente estamos agradecidos por lo que ha hecho por todos nosotros. Estamos jodídamente orgullosos porque el capitán que salvó a la tierra salió de nuestro pueblo natal.

Hubo un breve murmullo de asentimiento de los más cercanos; todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos, esperando una respuesta. El cerebro de Jim envió varias para ser evaluadas; algunas como '_bueno, eso es_ _irónico porque siempre odié este lugar'_, pero no le parecieron terríblemente apropiadas, aunque se moría por usar una de esas.

-…Gracias- Eligió, después de un minuto. Podría haber sido su imaginación, pero le pareció que el hombre y los otros clientes se habían decepcionado. En seguida, se levantó un sentimiento defensivo en su interior, _bueno, ¿qué esperaban, un discurso?_ Podría hacerlo, pero sería un imbécil mentiroso. Por alguna razón, un cierto sarcasmo se colaba en su conducta cuando simulaba confianza. La verdadera confianza en sí mismo era otra historia, pero ese no era el lugar para mostrarla. Así que, en cambio, se encogió de hombros mentalmente y con una singular nota de poca importancia, salió velozmente del restaurante. Spock, para su alivio y tranquilidad, caminó a su lado, directamente, hasta el espacio abierto del estacionamiento. Su madre dijo algo que no pudo escuchar, al hombre que se les había acercado antes, y luego los siguió.

-Bueno, eso fue incómodo- Dijo él, dando unos pasos rápidos para alejarse del edificio, como si esperase que una multitud descontenta saliera por la puerta.

-Comunmente no te agitas de este modo por demostraciones públicas-. Apuntó Spock. La manera en que lo dijo sonó como pregunta. Jim se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que depende del tipo de demostración-. Reflexionó.

Aunque trataron de volver al humor anterior a la aparición de Stan, no había remedio. Su madre estaba molesta por todo el asunto, su expresión agitada al salir del restaurante incomodó en extremo a Jim. Más temprano, cuando terminaron de pintar la cerca, él creyó que ella trataría de convencerlo para que se quede, al menos una noche más, pero ahora, parecía decidida a no intentarlo. En cambio, hicieron una parada breve en la casa, para recoger los bolsos, y luego, ella los condujo -como había prometido-, hasta la estación de transporte.

-Fue bueno verte, Jimmy- Le dijo, envolviéndolo en una sonrisa forzada y un abrazo singular.

-Sí, fue agradable también para mi, Mamá- Replicó él, y en muchos sentidos, así era. A veces, era fácil olvidar que podía pasarla bien con ella y disfrutar su compañía. Era fácil perder de vista los aspectos que le agradaban cuando se centraba en los que no; aún así, se sentía aliviado porque la visita había llegado a su fin.

-Spock- Dijo su madre, en un tono casi de fingida formalidad, mirando a su primer oficial. –Te pediría que lo mantengas lejos de los problemas, pero sé que eso es imposible, así que sólo voy a decirte que quiero verte aquí la próxima vez que él me visite.

Spock lució un tanto sorprendido; aunque, cuando habló, su voz sonó como de costumbre, con su tono neutro. –Me esforzaré para cumplir con su pedido- Replicó, educadamente.

-Serás el primer invitado de Jimmy en venir a casa por segunda vez, si lo haces- Le informó.

-Interesante.

-Sí, sí, bueno- Dijo Jim, interrumpiendo, antes de que su madre y su primer oficial comiencen a evaluar su comportamiento social mientras él estaba parado justo allí. –Suficiente, basta de hablar, ustedes dos. Tenemos un transporte que tomar- Sin darse cuenta, tomó el antebrazo de Spock y le dio un gentil tironcito en dirección a la estación; notó su error un segundo demasiado tarde, y rápidamente lo soltó.

-Envíame un mensaje mañana, Jimmy- Ordenó su madre.

Aún avergonzado por su traspié, Jim sólo asintió y la saludó con la mano antes de alejarse, junto a Spock. Nunca vio la especulativa mirada que su primer oficial le dedicó a su brazo, donde la tela de la chaqueta había quedado arrugada por el contacto.

Además, no tuvo ni la más remota oportunidad de ver que su madre cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda.

000

Jim se había sentido tan aliviado al escapar de la sorpresa del reconocimiento y la atención en el restaurante que no se detuvo a considerar que podían reconocerlo también en el transporte. Cuando Spock y él anduvieron pasando de transporte en transporte, para llegar a Riverside, no habían merecido mucha atención; pero esos viajes habían sido cortos, con pasajeros yendo y viniendo a diferentes paradas y con múltiples distracciones que evitaban concederle mucha importancia a los compañeros de viaje. Los transportes rápidos que iban a lugares como las fronteras con Canadá o México, o a Alaska, eran otro tema. El suyo era un vieje de un par de horas; el diseño del transporte era espacioso y contaba con asientos diferentes a los militares, porque el objetivo era hacer sentir cómodos a los pasajeros. Allí había amplias posibilidades para observar alrededor y prestarle atención.

Jim se tensó un poco cuando comenzó el murmullo y notó que algunas personas lo miraban de soslayo y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

¿_James Kirk? ¡Ah,ESE tipo! No, no soy yo. __Sí, me han dicho que me parezco a él. Dicen que en la boca, _pensó para sí, casi desesperado. Su concentración estaba tan en su interior, que no escuchó cuando Spock le habló, la primera vez.

-¿Mm?- Preguntó. Spock lucía completamente imperturbable, y si Jim no conociera sus habilidades de observación, pensaría que el vulcano no tenía idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Decía, ¿tienes algún conocimiento sobre las especificaciones de los motores usados en estos transportes rápidos? Estos transportes terrestres me resultan menos familiares que los construidos para el transporte espacial- Explicó Spock, pacientemente.

-Ah- Dijo Jim, pensó un momento. Le gustaba experimentar con motores, no se acercaba al nivel de obsesión de Scotty con la mecánica, pero podía defenderse muy bien en un simulador de ingeniería. Antes de unirse a la Flota Espacial, desarmar vehículos –algunas veces más dramáticamente que otras- había sido uno de sus pasatiempos legales. A decir verdad, realmente tenía bastante conocimiento sobre 'transportes terrestres'. –¿Motores, eh? Bueno, en un modelo como este, yo diría que…

Spock escuchaba atentamente y hacía preguntas en los intervalos apropiados, mientras Jim describía, primero, los motores del transporte, luego sus sistemas operativos, y luego pasaba a otros vehículos que conocía. Dio muchísimos detalles sobre la motocicleta que había regalado cuando se unió a la Flota Espacial –que había sido su proyecto durante casi los dos años previos-. Era difícil rescatar la información de su cerebro, dado que hacía mucho tiempo que no la utilizaba. La tecnología para adentrarse en el espacio era, necesariamente, muy diferente al tipo de tecnología destinada al uso terrestre. Más allá de todas las complicaciones que presentaba el espacio por sí mismo, una nave espacial podía ir a velocidades muchísimo más rápidas que las recomendables para un vehículo de uso planetario regular. El espacio era una especie de gran campo abierto, donde uno podía correr rápido, atravesándolo, porque había muy poco con qué toparse, y si algo se acercaba, casi era seguro que lo vieras. Si el campo se abarrotaba de algo, era el infierno para cualquier nave espacial; sin embargo, en la tierra, los vehículos requieren mucha menos velocidad y una mayor maniobrabilidad porque el planeta está lleno de obstáculos: edificios, montañas, otras personas, otros vehículos...además, hay emisiones por considerar. En un planeta, un motor necesita funcionar lo más limpiamente posible, en cambio, en el espacio hay más margen para las radiaciones y otras reacciones desagradables. Rápidamente, la conversación progresó a la disección de las diferencias de la tecnología de la Flota Espacial versus la tecnología terrestre, y con Spock ofreciendo su perspectiva vulcana singular, en tonos suaves y equilibrados. La conversación resultaba casi hipnótica.

Jim estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notaba si alguien más los escuchaba, o los observaban. No sospechaba que estaba sorprendiendo enormemente a Spock, quien no esperaba que el conocimiento de su capitán sobre los vehículos terrestres fuera tan completo ni tan profundo.

-Fascinante- Declaró Spock, al final, cuando la conversación los llevó al tema de la construcción de las plataformas de lanzamiento de los transbordadores espaciales y las complicaciones inherentes al diseño. –No sabía que estabas tan bien informado sobre el asunto.

Jim sonrió ampliamente y, en verdad, debió esforzarse para no mostrar satisfacción. –Bueno, de verdad pasé todos mis exámenes de aptitud, sabes- Apuntó, casi de modo provocativo, consciente de que Spock los había revisado antes de presentarse en la audiencia por el tema de la _Kobayashi Maru_; su primer oficial lo había admitido de frente y en su cara, durante las primeras semanas tensas de su comando conjunto, mientras ponían las bases de su relación.

Sin embargo, la broma se interrumpió cuando se oyó un sonido grave y una voz computarizada anunció que debían desembarcar. En medio de un revuelo de movimiento, resultado de los pasajeros que se movían para obedecer, Jim notó unas cuantas miradas especulativas, pero se obligó a ignorarlas, dándose cuenta de que no le molestaban demasisado si se podía concentrar en otra parte.

Por suerte, tenía un muy interesante medio-vulcano para ayudarlo con eso.

Abordaron varios de los transbordadores lentos, camino a Toronto, la conversación seguía siendo liviana, pero atractiva y completamente entretenida. Jim se descubrió a sí mismo riendo a carcajadas, un par de veces, provocado por el sutil sentido del humor de Spock. Podría haberle resultado incómodo, reir solo, pero realmente no lo era, porque los ojos de Spock lo traicionaban bastante cuando se divertía y Jim sabía, entonces, que no era el único que lo pasaba bien.

Para cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Jim se sentía relajado y contento, con la posibilidad abierta de la exploración por delante; los sentimientos de aprehensión los había dejado, por el momento, en Riverside. Lo primero que hicieron fue ocuparse del lugar en el que se hospedarían, en un alojamiento para viajeros. Después, sin embargo, se encontraron en una especie de tiempo muerto.

_Supongo que es por esto que la gente tiende a planear sus vacaciones_, pensó Jim, mientras Spock y él consideraban qué hacer a continuación. Toronto era una ciudad interesante; él no estaba seguro de qué pensaba su primer oficial, pero para Jim, era muy entretenido conocer un lugar cercano a su hogar y aún así, tan diferente. La tierra conservaba una gran variedad de expresiones culturales; había un sentimiento de unidad y singularidad que había tardado centurias en desarrollarse y en mantenerse. La línea del horizonte que se extendía más allá de la ventana del alojamiento, se mostraba decorada con edificios de formas extrañas y fascinantes, testamentos del gusto por la arquitectura creativa de la ciudad. Manchas verdes y marrones y líneas de flores de colores pálidos bordeaban las calles, en forma de pequeños y bien cuidados jardines que agregaban una necesaria sensación natural a la extensión urbana: raíces de árboles florecidos que se acomodaban en hileras, contrastaban con el brillo metálico de las torres.

Brevemente, se le pasó por la cabeza a Jim, que alguien como Spock podría haberse desenvuelto mejor si hubiese elegido poner el acento en su mitad humana, en lugar de en su mitad vulcana. Por naturaleza, los vulcanos debían presentar una imagen determinada; tenían un concepto ideal de conducta, de comportamiento y de expresiones gestuales a los que debían aspirar. Los humanos, en cambio, tendían –aunque no siempre lo lograran- a unir sus cualidades contrastantes y diferentes, pero preservándolas. Para una persona con la dualidad natural de Spock, eso podría haber sido útil.

Jim observó al medio vulcano que ocupaba sus pensamientos y notó que, también él, examinaba la ciudad con interés; se preguntó si pensaría en algo parecido a lo que él pensaba.

-Entonces- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el material rígido de la ventana. -¿Alguna idea de qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

Spock consideró la pregunta por un momento. –Debo confesar que no pensé que iba a presentárseme la oportunidad de examinar el lugar de nacimiento de mi madre, tan de repente. Mi familiaridad con la ciudad es demasiado limitada como para proveerme con ideas de cómo proceder.

Jim no pudo evitar el resoplido que respondió a eso. –O, en otras palabras: '¡Caramba, sabes que ser arrastrado a actuar como turista por mi capitán, realmente no era parte de mi itinerario original!'

Esas cejas tan peculiares se elevaron, sin poder ocultar totalmente el brillo de diversión en los ojos, debajo. –Creo que la expresión es: 'Tú lo has dicho'- Replicó Spock, en una voz inexpresiva. Jim resopló otra vez, y luego, una sonrisa gigante se esparció en su cara y sintió la necesidad de sólo agarrar a Spock y llevarlo a vagar por los alrededores, sin rumbo, junto a él. Tenía la sospecha de que si lo hacían, probablemente se cruzarían con algo que mereciera la pena, tarde o temprano, pero no quería monopolizar su tiempo en la ciudad. Spock había sido, en verdad, un buen tipo, aguantándose a su madre, ahora era el turno de Jim.

-Bueno...- Consideró. –Dijiste que tu madre tenía sólo algunos parientes lejanos, aquí. ¿Crees que estarían interesados en encontrarse contigo?-. '_Especialmente ahora que eres un gran héroe que ayudó a salvar a_ _todo el planeta__?' _Agregó, mentalmente_._

Spock hizo un gesto que podría considerarse el equivalente vulcano a fruncir el ceño, un levísimo movimiento hacia abajo de sus labios. –No lo sé-. Admitió. –Mi conocimiento, como te dije, es muy limitado.

Jim consideró esto, raspando levemente la alfombra con un zapato, mientras pensaba. -¿Tienes algún dato para contactarlos?- Preguntó, al final, acomodando su espalda contra la ventana, pero con el rostro aún vuelto hacia su primer oficial. –Podríamos dejarles un mensaje, para que sepan que estás en la ciudad. Así ellos pueden decidir si quieren o no, encontrarse contigo.

Lentamente, Spock le concedió una de sus inclinaciones de cabeza más breves. –Mi padre les envió una transmisión para informarles sobre la muerte de mi madre. Puedo recuperar la información desde allí-. Dijo, y se acercó a la consola de la computadora del alojamiento. Jim lo siguió y se quedó parado detrás, los dedos de Spock se movieron rápidamente por la pantalla táctil, y luego...se interrumpió, momentáneamente indeciso. ¿Qué decirles? Después de unos segundos, Jim observó cómo Spock articulaba un mensaje muy formal, breve y aséptico.

_Maldición,_ pensó Jim_. __Van a pensar que es una especie de androide, o algo así_. Sin embargo, se guardó la apreciación, mientras escuchaba con una sensación lindera a la timidez, las palabras completamente insensibles. Un instante después, el mensaje fue enviado.

-Muy bien- Dijo Jim; parecía que Spock se había retraído, de algún modo. –Tiene que haber un centro turístico cerca de aquí.

Y así era, nomás. La chica que manejaba la cabina de información cargó varios destinos turísticos en la pantalla de notas de Jim, tenía una de esas sonrisas rosadas de goma de mascar y le hacía ojitos a Spock, que, o no se daba cuenta o hacía un buen trabajo fingiendo que no se daba cuenta. Jim no pudo evitar preguntarse si la ignoraba por ser vulcano, por Uhura, o porque, simplemente, no era su tipo.

Bueno, cualquiera fuese la razón, el encuentro no pareció terriblemente importante una vez que obtuvieron la información y se dedicaron a 'hacer de turistas'. Después de que unos cuantos les dedicaran miradas de reconocimiento en la calle, Jim llevó a Spock a una tienda cercana, donde eligió el típico viejo disfraz de las celebridades: un par de anteojos de sol. Suponiendo que Spock era más reconocible que él (_honestamente, ¿por qué la gente lo miraba a él, si ni siquiera era el tipo alto de orejas puntiagudas?),_ le recomendó un disfraz similar a su primer oficial.

Jim casi se muere cuando vio que Spock se ponía una gorra tejida que le cubría prolijamente las puntas de las orejas y las cejas.

-¿Algo te causa gracia, Jim?- Preguntó Spock, mientras Jim trataba de controlar su sentido del humor.

-No, no, nada- Negó. Spock le lanzó una mirada con la que se las arregló para transmitirle sus pensamientos exasperados sobre la especie humana en general; pero se guardó los pensamientos mientras paseaban por la ciudad, saltando de un transporte a otro y examinando los lugares históricos de los alrededores, esos que rodearon a la madre de Spock mientras crecía.

Cuando su primer oficial mencionó que su madre fue maestra, se las arreglaron para rastrear la escuela en la que trabajó antes de conocer a Sarek. Sólo una vez, Spock mencionó que semejante esfuerzo era ilógico, y la protesta parecía más un gesto simbólico que otra cosa. Jim decidió jugar la carta de su 'humanidad' y se obstinó en el asunto.

_Sí,__ Spock. __Yo soy el ser humano ilógico, yo quiero ver la escuela en la que trabajó tu madre, _pensó para sí mismo, divertido por sus propios intentos de manipularlo. La escuela resultó un edificio normal, sin nada interesante, pero Jim se divertía mucho con Spock. _Debería comenzar a llevarlo más en las misiones al exterior, cuando volvamos a la nave_, consideró. Hasta ahora, tendía a dejar a su primer oficial al comando de la _Enterprise; _sin embargo, lentamente, comenzaba a pensar que eso era razonable desde la perspectiva de la autoridad, pero desde una perspectiva personal, se estaba perdiendo algo. Spock era un científico de profesión, y un explorador por naturaleza; hacía preguntas que Jim jamás haría, y notaba detalles que se escapaban a sus ojos.

Comenzaba a ver que estas vacaciones podían convertirse en las mejores, y hasta aquí, no habían involucrado ninguna situación de desafío a la muerte, ni chicas con escasas ropas, ni peleas, ni alcohol; sólo muchos vagabundeos con Spock, y la visita a su madre. _Nunca hubiese elegido pasar mis vacaciones_ _de esa_ _manera_, pensó, preguntándose qué significaría eso.

Eventualmente, los vagabundeos los llevaron al paseo marítimo de la ciudad, donde la recién reparada Torre Nacional de Canadá se elevaba hacia el cielo- una maravilla arquitectónica antigua y única, anidada entre otras-. Consideraron subir, pero desistieron, convencidos por la tranquilidad del agua y el refrescante aire del espacio abierto.

-No puedo evitar preguntarme si ella, alguna vez, hizo turismo aquí- Confesó Spock, mientras Jim observaba cómo unas aves volaban en círculo, lentamente, por sobre ellos. La voz había sido lo suficientemente suave, y las palabras vacilantes, como si no hubiese querido hablar.

Jim pensó por un rato. –Ella era maestra, ¿verdad?- Dijo, al final, deslizando las manos en los bolsillos. –Apuesto a que lo hizo. Probablemente llevaba a sus alumnos en salidas de estudio por la ciudad-. Jim recordó las salidas que había hecho mientras iba a la escuela elemental, aprendiendo sobre la cultura y la historia de la tierra. Aunque lo negaría vehementemente si se lo preguntaban, en verdad le encantaron, una parte suya aún se preguntaba sobre el pasado de la humanidad. La Flota Espacial había sido un tema de tensión en su casa, fuente de orgullo y sufrimiento; así que la idea de una época donde la exploración y la aventura podía obtenerse sin dejar la tierra, constituía una fantasía atrayente. Y, además, extremadamente intelectual, una fantasía para un geniecillo, y él había aprendido de la manera más dura, que permitir que los demás conozcan esas cualidades suyas, era invitarlos a burlarse y a criticarlo. Por eso, lo sorprendía cuán movido se sentía a admitir su interés ante Spock.

-Me encantaban ese tipo de salidas, cuando iba a la escuela- Soltó Jim, interrumpiendo el silencio contemplativo en el que estaban inmersos. ¡_Ah. Putísima madre!_. Era como si Spock emitiera algún tipo de extraña frecuencia que destruyera el conector entre su cerebro y su boca. Jim bajó la cabeza, momentáneamente avergonzado, pero todo lo que su primer oficial hizo fue mirarlo y responder, sin expresión alguna. -¿En verdad?

Jim se aclaró la garganta. -Mm, sí- Confirmó. –Bueno, quiero decir...eran interesantes, ¿sabes? Salir del salón de clases y...mm-. Su voz se apagó, mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de explicarlo sin parecer un idiota.

-¿Y obtener una impresión de primera mano sobre varios temas?- Completó Spock.

Jim chasqueó los dedos. –Esa es una buena manera de decirlo, sí, así es- Coincidió.

Los ojos oscuros lo observaron, evaluándolo. –Yo también me encontré muy cómodo en las raras ocasiones en las que se me permitió explorar más allá del reino de las computadoras.

La revelación sorprendió a Jim. -¿De verdad?- Preguntó. –Pero tú eres bueno con las computadoras-. Cosa que él debería saber, el test _Kobayashi Maru _no había sido fácil dehackear.

Spock inclinó la cabeza. –Es cierto. Mi desempeño es excepcional. Sin embargo, es sólo una de las múltiples habilidades que poseo.

Jim resopló y luego rió a carcajadas por la declaración directa. -¿Y además, también eres humilde, mm?- Notó.

-Dado que, técnicamente, humildad se define como la conciencia de las propias limitaciones, debilidades y posición en la sociedad, libre de orgullo y exageración; y como los vulcanos no exageramos, coincido en que tu afirmación es exacta.

Jim sonrió, increíblemente divertido por la fingida arrogancia y el cambio sutil entre ignorancia e inocencia de su expresión. Por un instante, las nubes se movieron en el cielo, liberando al sol de sus sombras. El cambio en la luz, momentáneamente expuso los rasgos del medio vulcano en un contraste agudo –el perfil de su oreja, recorriendo la curva de su cabeza, el ángulo de la nariz y las cejas elegantes y ligeras- todo iluminado mientras sus ojos brillaban con reprimido deleite.

Fue un momento. El aire se evaporó de los pulmones de Jim y la boca se le secó. La imagen de Spock le robó todo pensamiento consciente. Fue breve, tan breve que un instante después ya había pasado y la normalidad había retornado con tan rápida completitud que fue como si no hubiese pasado nada. Jim continuó sonriendo, la conversación siguió, pero la impresión permaneció como una imagen de luces y sombras conteniendo las mismas promesas que el espacio. Jim no sabía qué hacer con eso en ese momento, así que, lo guardó en un rincón silencioso de su mente.

Cuando el final del día dio paso a la oscuridad, finalmente decidieron buscar un restaurante y comer, antes de volver a su lugar de alojamiento para ver si había alguna respuesta de la familia de Spock. Podría haber sido su imaginación, pero Jim pensó que era como si su amigo intentara retrasar la vuelta. Por supuesto, sabía qué esperar si le preguntaba, sólo una respuesta del tono de: 'Los vulcanos no nos ponemos nerviosos'.

De todos modos, preguntó.

-Ponerse nervioso es una cualidad humana- replicó Spock, y Jim parpadeó. Leyendo entre líneas, eso era casi tan bueno como admitirlo. _Y yo soy medio humano_, era la parte importante, otra vez, quedaba sin ser dicho, como un secreto entre ambos.

-Jodídamente cierto- Coincidió, en voz baja. Luego, en voz más alta, preguntó: -¿Y qué sabes de ellos? De tu familia, quiero decir-. No quería que pareciera que trataba de inmiscuirse en la vida privada de Spock, pero, en esas circunstancias, probablemente, la pregunta no era inapropiada. Además, entre el día anterior y ese día, su primer oficial había conocido más que nadie en la nave, sobre la propia familia de Jim.

Al principio, Spock apenas respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros, un gesto que sorprendió a Jim por su informalidad. Pareció un gesto inconsciente. –Sé, apenas lo básico sobre ellos: mis abuelos murieron en un accidente de transporte, mucho antes de mi nacimiento. La hermana de mi abuela tuvo dos hijos, uno de ellos se mudó a una colonia; desconozco su actual paradero o los motivos que tuvo para dejar la tierra. El otro permaneció aquí, es a su familia a la que contacté.

-Hmmm- Replicó Jim, asintiendo.

Para la hora en que volvieron a los alojamientos para viajeros, la temperatura había descendido significativamente. Jim tenía que reconocer que, después de haber pasado bastante tiempo en el espacio y de haber conocido en varios mundos las estructuras diseñadas para albergar a los huéspedes o a los visitantes en periódos de descanso en tierra, los edificios de Toronto eran muy agradables. Eran altos, con un estilo ondulado en su construcción y tenían una buena vista de la ciudad, como ya sabían. Le recordaba vagamente a los edificios que la Flota Espacial destinaba a los cadetes, simplemente por la diversidad de caras de alienígenas que podían encontrar allí.

Cuando entraron a los cuartos asignados, Jim observó a Spock y notó que parecía incómodo. Mientras su amigo se acercaba a la consola de la computadora, él fue en busca de los controles ambientales y elevó la temperatura de la habitación. Realmemente no hacía frío, y él casi podía asegurar que la incomodidad de Spock era más interna que externa, pero no estaba de más. Arrojó sus anteojos de sol –los que había guardado en uno de sus bolsillos tan pronto como bajó el sol- sobre la superficie disponible más cercana y se dejó caer en una de las simples sillas grises del cuarto. Parecía que Spock y él habían caminado muchísimo.

-¿Y?- Preguntó, manteniendo el tono ligero y mirando inquisitivamente a Spock, preguntándose cuál sería al final, el veredicto de la familia lejana de Spock.

Su primer oficial se quedó en silencio un momento.

-No hay respuesta- Dijo, por último; luego apagó la computadora y se alejó; la larga entrada lo condujo hacia la ventana, que ahora mostraba las luces brillantes de la ciudad por la noche. Jim frunció el ceño.

-¿Tal vez están de viaje?- Sugirió.

-Es irrelevante- Respondió Spock, abruptamente. –Nuetro parentesco es distante, seguir buscando un contacto con ellos sería ilógico.

A Jim no le gustaba el tono de voz de Spock; de algún modo parecía...vacío, no era el acostumbrado. Era como si la falta de inflexión o emoción fuese excesivamente pronunciada. Resultaba una observación extraña, como si pudiese haber una 'oscuridad más profunda que el negro'; pero Jim sabía que no se estaba imaginando nada, pasaba algo.

Sin embargo, en el curso de la siguiente media hora, supo que no tendría oportunidad de descubrir qué era lo que pasaba, porque Spock rechazó completamente los intentos que hizo por averiguarlo; se mostró frío y hasta un tanto áspero, con dejos del Spock del principio, ese que Jim hacía bastante tiempo que no veía.

-Necesito permanecer en soledad- Espetó el medio vulcano, al fin, después de un fallido intento de bromear de parte de su capitán, y se deslizó a la pequeña sección de la habitación que contenía dos camas estrechas. Antes de que Jim pudiera replicar, la puerta zumbó detrás de su amigo y la cerradura se activó.

Durante todo un minuto, Jim se qudó sentado allí, preguntándose por qué sentía como si alguien lo hubiese pinchado con un picahielo, y por qué el amistoso y absolutamente encantador Spock del último tiempo había salido disparando por la colina. Lanzó una mirada de sospecha a la consola de la computadora, luego a la puerta cerrada, maldiciendo, de algún modo la superficie lisa y sin marcas.

_A la mierda con esto_, maldijo mentalmente, se acercó a la terminal e ingresó al sistema. Tal como esperaba, todos los mensajes habían sido borrados; pero, sólo le tomó un minuto recuperar los archivos. Si Spock se hubiese tomado el tiempo de borrarlos totalmente, no hubiese tenido oportunidad, pero, aparentemente su primer oficial no contaba con la capacidad de Jim de ver a través de su engaño, o su estado no era el más adecuado.

'Los vulcanos no mienten', era una frase muy apropiada para cualquiera que estuviese familiarizado con ellos, porque ese era exactamente el tipo de mentiras que podían decir. Del mismo modo, 'los vulcanos no tienen emociones'. Spock no decía la verdad cuando dijo que no había respuesta de sus parientes, aunque esa hubiese sido la realidad de su preferencia.

Jim sintió que su temperamento trepaba unos cuantos peldaños mientras leía el malicioso, ofensivo y directamente odioso contenido de la respuesta del primo. Palabras como 'monstruo' y 'antinatural', eran expresadas con asombrosa frecuencia; cada letra del mensaje exudaba una desagradable y anacrónica actitud xenófoba y de odio. La respuesta no era una bienvenida ni una invitación a compartir historias, sino una espontánea e innecesaria condena a Spock, a su madre y a los vulcanos en general. Después de todo lo que pasó, después de la muerte de todo un planeta lleno de personas, que alguien de su familia sea capaz de una actitud semejante...

Con una fuerza innecesaria, Jim apretó el comando para borrar el mensaje y luego saltó de la silla. Con movimientos agudos y enérgicos, cargó la dirección de la familia en su block de notas y se colgó la chaqueta sobre el hombro. Con un breve golpe en la puerta cerrada, le dijo a Spock que salía a dar una vuelta, en un tono inconscientemente tenso.

Seguía viendo colorado, para cuando abordó el transporte hacia la parte que les había quedado sin visitar de la ciudad. Algo de su temperamento debía notarse porque la gente le daba amplio espacio, aunque él no lo notaba; su mano derecha permanecía a un lado, cerrada con fuerza, y sus nudillos blancos.

Antes de unirse a la Flota Espacial, Jim nunca había visto a un vulcano personalmente, y el único que conocía bien era Spock, quién, además era medio humano. Pero, todas esas muertes, toda esa destrucción sufrida, aún lo perseguía en sus pesadillas, de tanto en tanto. Podía recordar el taladro, la vista de ese aparato bajando junto a él y a Sulu y dirigiéndose directamente hacia el núcleo del planeta. Millones de personas murieron porque él no había podido detenerlo. A veces pensaba que si hubiese intentado algo, con su phaser o si, de alguna manera lo hubiese visto antes...sabía que era inútil; lo sabía. Pero, era el tipo de culpa opresiva, sin sentido, que todos los consejeros de la Flota Espacial le advirtieron que sufriría: después de un terrible desastre, era humano volver sobre lo sucedido y sobre lo que podría haberse hecho para prevenirlo y preguntarse si, de alguna manera, no fue su culpa.

Jim no podía acarrear sobre sí la muerte de Vulcano, del mismo modo que Spock porque no había sido su hogar; así que si el contenido de ese mensaje le había dolido a él, sólo podía imaginar lo que debía haber sido para su primer oficial, especialmente porque esa gente estaba relacionada con él, real y físicamente. Se suponía que eran su familia. Jim quería estrellar su puño contra algo, romper algo; las palabras '_Cómo se_ _atreven_', continuaban girando en su cabeza, como negación y acusación...y ese era el comentario más suave que le surgía. Le tomó una hora y media alcanzar su destino, por las calles meticulosamente organizadas. Sacó el block de notas en el bolsillo y lo consultó brevemente por la dirección; vio allí que era apenas pasadas las siete de la tarde. Atravesando las filas de casas residenciales, llegó hasta _la casa_, entre una prolija fila de hogares simples e inofensivos. Había un cerezo florecido en el jardín de enfrente. Volvió a controlar la dirección, confirmándola.

Allí se detuvo. No estaba seguro de que haría a continuación. Su temperamento y su ira lo habían llevado hasta allí, pero la complejidad de la decisión que tenía ante él, lo obligó a hacer una pausa. Su sentimiento más urgente era caminar esos pasos, golpear la puerta, identificar a la persona correcta y golpearla. Luego, la etapa dos, seguir golpeándola...Pero, contuvo el impulso; en realidad, él nunca había sido un tipo que disfrutara causando dolor. Ah, sí, le gustaba pelear, pero eso era diferente, además, siempre dejaba que sus oponentes den el primer paso; él se defendía, no atacaba. Los mismos instintos defensivos que lo llevaron hasta allí, ahora le causaban un conflicto.

Bueno, aunque no cediera a la tentación de cometer un acto de violencia perfectamente justificado, aún podía darle un latigazo verbal al bastardo y dejarlo con la cabeza dando vueltas. Y, tal vez, no era necesario que él lance el primer golpe, y así no tendría razones para contenerse.

Jim caminó por el prolijo sendero de cemento hacia la puerta. Dentro de la casa, las luces estaban encendidas y el sonido de la risa de un niño lo detuvo, otra vez.

Muy bien, así que había niños adentro; más razones para alterarse- probablemente le estaban pasando su filosofía increíblemente ofensiva a la nueva generación; tal vez hasta jugaran a 'vamos a insultar a los alienígenas que perdieron su hogar'...Levantó la mano para golpear o tocar el llamador, pero nunca completó el movimiento. Durante un rato largo de tensión interior, se quedó allí, parado, hecho un embrollo emocional...y para nada bueno. Luego, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, sus pies lo llevaban a distanciarse del brillo nauseabundo de la casa y de los sonidos tan 'hogareños', producidos por los habitantes. Llegó al final de la cuadra, donde encontró un pequeño parque de juegos de niños, rodeado por una pared baja de piedra: un pequeño oasis para los niños del vecindario. Jim apoyó los codos en la pared y hundió la cabeza entre las manos, respirando profundamente. Miró hacia arriba, a las estrellas distantes que brillaban sobre él.

_¿Qué mierda estás haciendo_,_ Jim?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo –sin saber por qué, en los últimos años, su conciencia sonaba como Bones-. Comenzó a sentir una brisa fría alrededor de la cabeza. La dureza de la piedra bajo los brazos traspasaba la chaqueta, pero en vez de levantarse, se apoyó más; los músculos maxilares se tensaban y se aflojaban, mientras él luchaba con sus emciones.

Las estrellas lo ayudaron.

Después de un rato, pudo pensar, otra vez; se concentró en pasar a través de sus sentimientos y hacer que su cerebro haga un trabajo real. Se preguntó qué fue lo que le arrancó semejante reacción, y qué fue lo que detuvo el impulso. No era propio de él, hacer cosas por la mitad.

Se había enfurecido; los prejuicios siempre lo enojaban, eso no era algo nuevo; pero su particular enojo se debía a todos los factores: a que los prejuicios estaban dirigidos a los vulcanos y a que el blanco era su amigo. Y él estaba seguro de que Spock podía ser calificado ahora como 'amigo', eso ya le había hecho feliz, pero ese pequeño incidente parecía haberle echado agua helada a esa relajada camaradería. Así que, eso también lo enfureció.

¿Y entonces, por qué no podía golpear la puerta de ese desgraciado y descargar su frustración?

Pensó y pensó, mirando las estrellas, mientras el aire se hacía frío y pesado, como la noche a su alrededor. De pronto, se le ocurrió que los transportes dejarían de funcionar y él debería volver caminando, pensando en esto, se separó de la pared del parque, buscó su block de notas y vio que ya hacía unas cuantas horas que andaba por allí. Seguía sintiéndose inseguro. Volvió a pasar delante de esa casa, aminoró la marcha y la contempló: las luces y los sonidos habían menguado. No demasiado tiempo atrás, él no hubiese dejado pasar la oportunidad, hasta hubiese atacado al vehículo estacionado junto a la casa...aún continuaba lo suficientemente enojado como para hacerlo.

¿Qué había cambiado, por qué había pensado en hacer algo y después se autoreprimió? ¿Acaso se había convertido en alguna especie de cobarde? Sonrió sin humor ante el pensamiento, no habían pasado dos semanas desde su aventura espacial donde no tuvo más que un traje adaptable al ambiente, entre él y una muerte segura, y ni había pestañado por ese hecho. No, convertirse en capitán no le significó transformarse, de pronto, en un debilucho indeciso; en cambio, lo había hecho más decidido y lo había forzado a comprometerse con sus ideas y a plantarse con sus decisiones, una vez tomadas.

Se iluminó tan de repente, que debió detenerse. Eso era, por eso no podía hacer esto: ahora era un capitán de la Flota Estelar. Jim estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, de lo que había logrado, e irrumpir en la casa de un ciudadano, sólo porque lo había enfurecido (_realmente, verdaderamente, enfurecido_), era una conducta indecorosa para un capitán.

No podía hacerlo porque, ahora era un mejor hombre, era mejor que ellos, y también lo era Spock.

Decidido y con una extraña y refrescante sensación de fortaleza interior, Jim se alejó de la casa sin molestarse en mirar atrás. Ellos habían insultado a su primer oficial; así que él debería hacer algo para ayudarlo: distraerlo, alegrarlo –aunque eso sería prueba y error, de seguro-. Debía ser un buen amigo para Spock y compensarlo por la reacción decepcionante del remanente de su familia humana y hacerle olvidar el incidente. Bueno, tal vez no 'olvidar', con su casi perfecta memoria, pero lo más cercano posible `para un vulcano'.

Era un buen plan, Jim sólo notó una falla en él, después de una hora de caminata, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un defecto crucial: él carecía de familiaridad con esta ciudad, los datos de su block de notas servían sólo para cuando funcionaban los transportes y eran muy vagos para la gente de a pie.

Y ahora...Jim estaba perdido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esta es una traducción de la historia 'Home', de Lanaea**

**Contiene SLASH Kirk/Spock, así que si no le agrada, pues, 'Adiós', váyanse a otra parte y no pierdan tiempo leyendo. **

**Asimismo, nada me pertenece!!! sólo la traducción.**

**4.**

Estaba confirmado: Jim era un idiota.

Se había pasado meses en la _Enterprise_, y por más que se trataba de muy poco tiempo, comparándolo con el resto de su vida, se había acostumbrado a ciertas cosas con una rapidez alarmante. En misiones a otros planetas, los miembros de la tripulación sólo se encontraban a un botón de comunicación de distancia de la nave. No se podían perder, aunque no estuviesen familiarizados para nada con ese mundo, porque había una red completa de gente que los mantenía bajo vigilancia. Llegar a casa era cuestión de pedir: 'Energizar'. Pero, la _Enterprise_ estaba en el puerto espacial, su sistema de comunicación, desconectado y la tripulación, de vacaciones.

¿Y entonces, qué hizo Jim? Salió corriendo, en medio de la noche, sólo con la ropa puesta y un simple block de notas capaz de decirle la hora y de mostrarle información programada y todo un montón de...nada más. Luego, se había dirigido a la parte residencial de la ciudad –una ciudad que desconocía- y se había quedado por allí, pensando, hasta que los transportes terminaron su horario de recorrido. Hacía frío, estaba oscuro y ni siquiera sabía si iba en la dirección correcta. Ahora, lo único que le faltaba era que algún monstruo gigante surgiera del próximo terreno de apariencia inofensiva, y comenzara a perseguirlo; y sí, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba completamente jodido.

No salió ningún montruo, pero sí, comenzó a sentir el peso del día sobre los hombros. Las calles vacías, a su alrededor; al parecer las silenciosas casas de familia no producían vagabundos nocturnos. Había un tránsito casi nulo; o al menos, Jim no tuvo la suficiente suerte como para cruzarse con nadie. La oscuridad se movía desagradablemente por las calles, que le resultaban inquietantemente extrañas; Jim odiaba tener que admitir que tenía el corazón en la garganta.

Una hora de vagabundeo se convirtió en dos, y Jim comenzaba a pensar en hacer señas a algún vehículo, cuando un haz de luz llamó su atención, no era la luz normal de las casas, sino una de un espectro más colorido.

Siguió caminando, sintiendo casi un alivio visceral, cuando el grueso de las casas comenzó a dar lugar a un pequeño espacio comercial. Muchos de los establecimientos estaban cerrados, pero, por suerte, el pequeño racimo de edificios albergaba un bar nocturno. A medida que se acercaba, Jim podía oír los familiares sonidos de las conversaciones y el tintineo de vasos. La vista del movimiento, a través de la ventana, desvaneció algo del temor que se le había trepado por la columna. Entró, sintiéndose como un hombre en el desierto, encontrando un oasis.

Unos cuantos clientes levantaron la mirada a la puerta que se abría, pero nadie pareció reconocerlo. Doblemente aliviado, Jim se encaminó a la barra, donde una mujer de aspecto simplón servía las bebidas.

-¿Qué te doy?- Preguntó ella, lanzándole una mirada rápida.

-Orientación- Replicó él, con una sonrisa, dejándose caer en un banco disponible. Ante su mirada inexpresiva, Jim decidió explicarle. –Perdí el último transporte y necesito llegar al centro de la ciudad, donde están las instalaciones para viajeros...- Sacó su block de notas y buscó el mapa del área hacia donde quería llegar, luego se lo pasó a la mujer para que lo viera.

- Veo cuál es tu problema- Dijo ella, con buenos modos, y, con su permiso, tomó el block de notas. -¿Qué sucedió, tu amiga te echó por mala conducta?

Jim rió, sin humor, apoyándose sobre la barra y pasándose una mano cansada por la nuca. –Cerca- Replicó, mientras la empleada del bar programaba en el block de notas, la dirección que él necesitaba. –Vine hasta aquí buscando problemas...pero, decidí que realmente no los quería. Sin embargo, perdí muchísimo tiempo.

-Parece una historia interesante- Notó ella, antes de alcanzarle las notas. Jim la saludó, bromeando, con gesto apreciativo.

-Lo es- Coincidió. –Pero, creo que me la voy a guardar.

Por la razón que fuere, eso hizo sonreír a la mujer, quien le deseó buenas noches a Jim. Él giró para dejar el lugar, controlando el block de notas para ver qué tan lejos debía caminar -no estaba tan mal, al menos se había movido en la dirección correcta-. Debería haber recordado que, en un bar, era recomendable mirar por donde se caminaba; eso aunque el bar estuviese ocupado sólo por humanos; y mucho más, si albergaba a un andoriano temperamental con un cariño particular por golpear a la gente en las costillas. Sin embargo, esa sería una de sus peleas más interesantes, hablando estrictamente en un contexto de peleas, -pero, nada comparada con la escaramuza entre cadetes de la Flota Espacial que lo había llevado a conocer a Pike-.

Supo que había hecho una mala movida cuando su hombro chocó con algo sólido e inmóvil, de la manera aguda e incómoda que sucede cuando uno camina seguro, sin esperar ningún obstáculo. Con un respingo, retrocedió un tanto, levantando la mano para tocarse el hombro golpeado. Levantó la vista con una disculpa en la punta de la lengua...pero jamás llegó a expresarla.

El tipo que lo miraba con furia, era grande. Medida Klingon. Y no parecía contento.

-Deberías mirar por dónde vas- Dijo, en _ese_ tono. Jim gruñó en su interior. _¡Pero! __¡Vamos! Uno podía pasarse días en un bar sin encontrar a ningún buscapleitos, ¿por qué era que justo cuando él entraba a uno, sin absolutamente ninguna intención de comenzar una pelea, la oportunidad se le presentaba en bandeja de plata, cuando él no la quería?_

Tomó el equivalente interior a una respiración profunda y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa al tipo. –Tienes razón, lo siento- Concedió, con su más tranquilizador tono de voz. _Aunque, de seguro lo hiciste a propósito_, _jodido_ _estúpido sin cerebro_, agregó, para sí mismo, y luego intentó alejarse, esperando que el tipo lo dejara en paz.

Un puño rebosante de carne se aferró a su chaqueta, y descartó la idea con rapidez.

-Te oí en la barra- Dijo el señor Gorila, intentando sonar amenazante y logrando sonar como si tuviese la garganta dolorida. –Dices que has venido a buscar problemas. ¿Por qué un tipo vendría a nuestro tranquilo lugar en el bosque buscando problemas?

-¡Ah!- Dijo Jim, dándose cuenta de que era muy habilidoso para empezar peleas, pero no tanto para evitarlas; especialmente en ocasiones donde no podía hacer valer su rango. –Verás, deberías haber oído con más cuidado, porque también dije que cambié de idea.

_¡Vamos, golpéame!_ Alentaba una voz interior traicionera_. __¡Aún quiero golpear algo!_

Él también lo quería, pero este tipo del bar –fácilmente lo doblaba en tamaño-, que no tenía nada que ver con esos repugnantes mensajes enviados a cierto primer oficial, no era un buen blanco. En especial porque Jim estaba completamente agotado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que escucho mal?- Demandó el hombre, claramente buscando la oportunidad de darle una paliza a un extraño. Probablemente ya no tenía parroquianos locales que cayeran por sus trucos.

_No te rías, no te rías, no te rías… aunque ese sea el intento más tonto de comenzar una pelea que has oído jamás de un tipo sobrio, por el amor de todo lo bueno, __**no te rías.**_

Jim se río.

_¡Ay, mierda!_

Trató de esquivar el puñetazo, pero apenas se las arregló para que le pegara en la frente y no en la nariz. Unas luces desagradables le cruzaron la vista, mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta, y con eso, de la sujeción del hombre, tratando de poner distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, el asaltante dejó caer rápidamente la ropa vacía y en cambio, asió la parte de atrás de la camisa, tirándolo contra la barra; apuntó otro golpe a la cabeza, pero esta vez, Jim lo evitó exitosamente.

_Bien, ¿quieres pelear? Voy a descargar algo de mi bronca,_ pensó, furioso, cargando contra las piernas del tipo, intentando desbalancearlo y voltearlo. La señora que atendía el bar les gritaba algo, pero él no podía oír nada más que el latido de su sangre en los oídos. Lanzó a su oponente contra la mesa más cercana y su puño bajó contra la mandíbula del hombre, con un crujido familiar y satisfactorio; pero la ventaja fue breve porque una mano se cerró sobre su camisa y lo atrajo, tirándolo hacia delante y el tipo enorme chocó su cráneo contra el de Jim, haciéndolo ver estrellas nuevamente. Estrellas dolorosas. Jim trastabilló, retrocediendo, cuando el choque fue seguido por un puñetazo en la mejilla y otro en el abdomen. Con la adrenalina disparada y corriendo por sus venas, Jim se tambaleó, con rapidez tomó un jarro de cerveza vacío de la mesa más cercana y le golpeó la cabeza al otro, cuando éste se adelantó para seguir arrastrándolo alrededor; luego levantó la rodilla y lo mandó de vuelta al suelo.

Su adversario caído alcanzó la pata de una silla e intentó golpear la cabeza de Jim con el asiento_. Mierda_, pensó Jim, retrocediendo y haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando la silla bajó sobre su mano izquierda; _fue una explosión de dolor_. Reaccionando instantáneamente, cerró su otra mano alrededor de un marco de metal, lo sostuvo por un momento y acto seguido lo empujó en seco, de modo que una de las patas golpeó el plexo solar de su oponente.

La pelea continuó como un brutal concurso entre la agilidad y creatividad de Jim y la ventaja del tamaño impresionante del otro; hasta que el centelleo multicolor de las luces de la policía llenó las ventanas del bar. Ambos combatientes se pusieron pálidos. Por millonésima vez, Jim maldijo interiormente. ¡_Maldición, no quería pasar la noche en la cárcel_! Eso no iba a quedar bien en su legajo de la Flota Espacial, y él había tratado –activamente- de mantenerlo limpio. _Bueno, tan limpio como fuera posible_. Una letanía de insultos salió de su boca mientras lanzaba a su atacante una mirada de tal furia que podría haber levantado pintura, ni un momento después, la puerta del bar se abrió y ambos fueron separados.

-Yo no empecé con esto- Protestó Jim, casi inutilmente. Él conocía el procedimiento, jamás nadie reconocía haber empezado la pelea, así que en nueve de diez casos, ambos participantes eran llevados a una celda, a pasar la noche.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió muchísimo cuando la mujer del bar salió en su defensa.

-Él tiene razón, oficial. Sólo se defendió- Coincidió. _Bueno, ahora sabes_, pensó Jim, _no todos los habitantes de esta parte de la ciudad son unos completos imbéciles._

Resultó que no sólo la mujer no era una completa imbécil, sino que también era la dueña del local, y como ella lo defendió, el otro fue al que se llevaron para que pase la noche en la cárcel. Cuando fue ayudado a sentarse en la barra, y le dieron hielo para que sostenga sobre la cabeza que le latía, Jim se sintió asombrado y aliviado. La mujer rió.

-Bueno- Dijo. –Puede que no hayas querido problemas, pero parece que los encontraste igual.

-Me pasa todo el tiempo- Concedió él. Su labio comenzó a hincharse. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Apuesto a que sí; pareces del tipo- Coincidió ella, sonoramente. Él no replicó, sólo gimió, incómodo. Tratar de cerrar la mano izquierda fue una mala idea; tenía un hematoma del tamaño de un huevo, y un color amarillo enfermizo, excepto donde la piel se separaba y mostraba un rojo vibrante.

-Deberías ir a un hospital para que te curen como corresponde- Notó la mujer, que aún no tenía nombre. -¿Hay alguien que pueda venir a buscarte?

Jim vaciló, aún apoyado en el frío del paquete helado, y se encontró trastabillando sobre suelo incierto. La única persona que conocía en la ciudad era Spock.

Spock no podía venir a buscarlo -no tenía vehículo, después de todo-, pero Jim estaba seguro de que aunque siguiera con su humor distante y desconectado, su primer oficial habría notado que todavía no estaba de regreso en la habitación. ¿Y qué iba a pensar? ¿Pensaría que Jim había salido a buscar pelea, como 'de costumbre'? ¿Qué había encontrado alguna chica linda para pasar la noche, y así dejarlo solo, como él había pedido? O que…se había ido, porque como sus tres veces malditos parientes, Jim no quería permanecer en su compañía?

Inmediatamente se sintió conflictuado. No quería que Spock supiera de la pelea, pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco quería que pensara que él evitaba su compañía intencionalmente. Así que la cuestión era: _¿qué estaba dispuesto a herir: la opinión que su Primer Oficial tenía de él, o la percepción de lo opuesto?_

La respuesta lo sorprendió un poco. –Nadie puede venir a buscarme-. Dijo, al fin. –Pero debería avisarle a alguien dónde estoy.

-Muy bien- Aceptó la mujer, conduciéndolo hasta una consola en la parte de atrás. –Pero, no creo que debas andar caminando solo por ahí. ¿Estás seguro de que nadie puede venir a buscarte?

Jim hizo un gesto de restarle importancia a su preocupación. –Estaré bien-. Insistió. En verdad, él estaba más que un poco acobardado ante el prospecto de andar por una ciudad desconocida, de noche, y luciendo como si recién hubiese tratado de colocarle un moño a un oso, pero no tenía más remedio.

Con gran aprehensión, hizo la llamada al alojamiento donde se encontraba Spock. La consola apenas llamó dos veces, y ya apareció la imagen familiar y severa de su primer oficial en la pantalla. Los ojos de Spock repasaron la imagen arriba y abajo, observando el estado de Jim. Uno de los músculos de su mandíbula se tensó. -¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó, rápidamente, antes de que Jim siquiera pudiera abrir la boca.

Jim respiró hondo, preguntándose si se estaba imaginando el enojo subyacente en ese tono neutro y frío.

-No importa- Dijo, cansado. En la pantalla pudo ver que los dedos de Spock trabajaban en la consola a gran velocidad. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó, confundido.

-Rastreando el origen de la señal- Respondió Spock, directamente. –Quédate donde estás. Voy a buscarte.

-Spock, yo…- Comenzó Jim, pero su voz se apagó cuando la mirada oscura lo interrumpió.

-Claramente, tu habilidad para tomar decisiones está comprometida. Permanece en donde estás. Voy a buscarte- Le informó, en un tono que no permitía discusión. La transmisión terminó y Jim se quedó mirando, perplejo, la pantalla negra. Sólo salió de su estado de quietud ante el sonido de un silbido bajo, detrás suyo.

-¿Es un solcito, verdad?- Notó la dueña del bar. Jim se revolvió incómodo.

-Es algo cultural- Dijo, defensivamente. Observando la expresión de su cara, ella levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

-Sí, seguro, algo cultural. Lo que quieras- Concedió ella. Sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por la intensidad de su propia reacción, Jim suavizó su mirada, se dejó caer contra la consola y se preguntó si tendría una conmoción cerebral, se supone que no se debe dormir cuando sufres una, pero él estaba muy cansado.

Probablemente, este no era el mejor lugar para tomar una siesta.

-¿Vas a esperarlo, entonces?- Preguntó la mujer. Jim replicó con una especie de encogimiento de hombros.

-Parece que sí- Aceptó. Y, aunque su tono sonó levemente exasperado, descubrió que en verdad se sentía aliviado porque Spock no le había dejado otra opción: iba a venir a buscarlo. Jim podía irse, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Spock estaba en camino, así que más le valía esperarlo. Ese era el único curso de acción lógico. Sonrió para sí mismo, y dio un respingo cuando la expresión tironeó desagradablemente de los músculos de su cara. La dueña del bar lo dejó, para ordenar el desastre que había quedado después de la pelea.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, comenzó a sentirse un tanto culpable, por lo que intentó moverse, tratando de ayudar, levantando los muebles caídos y los objetos que quedaron sanos. La mayoría de los otros ocupantes del bar ya se habían ido para cuando llegó la policía, así que el lugar estaba en silencio, salvo por el zumbido de la música ambiental. Jim trató de hablar de cosas sin importancia, pero desistió porque su concentración se desviaba hacia sus dolores físicos. Parecía que moverse no era una buena idea.

Se agachó para levantar una botella caída y se balanceó peligrosamente porque su equilibrió decidió abandonarlo; se había resignado a un contacto desagradable con el piso cuando un brazo se cerró alrededor de su hombro, para sostenerlo. Jim giró la cabeza, sorprendido, y se encontró cara a cara con Spock.

Una vez que estuvo nuevamente bien afirmado sobre sus pies, el cálido sostén lo dejó.

_Qué rapido_, pensó Jim, preguntándose cómo se las había arreglado su primer oficial para llegar tan rápido. La mirada calibradora de Spock evaluó su estado, luego el del bar, y nuevamente su estado; parecía catalogar las heridas visibles.

-Jim. ¿Qué hiciste?-. Preguntó.

Jim retrocedió,no le agradaba la idea de ser reprendido como un chico malcriado. –Nada- Insistió. Spock elevó, escépticamente, una ceja ante la afirmación. –Yo estaba ocupándome de mis asuntos. ¡Realmente fue así! ¡Esta vez es cierto!

-Está diciendo la verdad- Interrumpió la dueña del bar, mientras giraba varios bancos y los colocaba sobre la barra; parecía que había decidido cerrar –algo sensato, pues la mayoría de los clientes ya no estaban-.

–Como le dije a la policía, no fue su culpa-.

Por un lado, Jim escuchaba cómo la solidaria mujer le contaba la pelea a Spock; y por el otro, trataba de descubrir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al medio vulcano. Spock permanecía rígido e impenetrable, hasta para su propio estándar. Jim frunció el ceño, un tanto, contemplando la postura. _Está alterado_, concluyó. Por eso está tan completamente cerrado, está reprimiendo jodídamente sus emociones porque comienzan a dominarlo. Jim decidió que Spock revelaba tanto en lo que no demostraba como en lo que sí.

- Si es así, pues deberíamos irnos, necesitas atención médica- Dijo Spock, inclinando la cabeza brevemente hacia la mujer y, para sorpresa de Jim, cerró una mano alrededor de su brazo con firmeza, conduciéndolo al exterior del bar.

-¡Gracias por la ayuda!- Dijo Jim, en voz alta, a la dueña del bar. La piel cosquilleaba bajo la poco común calidez de la palma de la mano de su primer oficial, contrastando agudamente con el aire frío de la noche que los golpeó al abrir la puerta y liberarse de la relativa comodidad de los sistemas de control ambiental. Jim se preguntó qué hora sería; por lo menos pasada la medianoche.

Spock continuaba sosteniéndolo; le dio un tironcito en dirección a un pequeño automóvil negro que flotaba sobre el pavimento.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?- Preguntó Jim, apenas le quedó claro que esta era la respuesta a la pregunta de cómo había hecho Spock para llegar tan rápidamente.

El medio vulcano mantuvo su mirada fija hacia adelante. –Por fortuna, uno de los actuales residentes en las instalaciones para viajeros donde estamos hospedados, es un Embajador Tellarita que tiene grandes deudas con mi padre. Obtuve el uso de este vehículo por su intermedio- Replicó Spock, antes de abrirle la puerta; Jim se incomodó un poco.

-No soy un inválido- Se quejó, pero al ver la expresión dura de su primer oficial, se deslizó en el asiento del acompañante, preguntándose dónde habría aprendido a manejar Spock. Su amigo se colocó detrás del volante. Tampoco era algo terríblemente complicado, los vehículos modernos, con sus avances tecnológicos, tendían a ser cada vez más simples de utilizar. Jim se encogió de hombros interiormente, era posible que Spock aprendiera por sí solo, él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo, y eso explicaría porqué el manual de instrucciones del conductor estaba abierto sobre la pequeña pantalla del automóvil.

El motor se encendió. –Mira, Spock- Comenzó, evadiendo a toda costa el contacto visual, para no tener que lidiar con esos ojos, que parecían carecer voluntaria y cuidadosamente de expresión. -Realmente, no necesito atención médica. Esto no es nada, créeme.

-Hasta las lesiones menores pueden causar un trauma significativo si se dejan sin tratar. No seas ilógico- Replicó Spock, sacando el automóvil, sin ningún inconveniente, del pequeño estacionamiento comercial y llevándolo a la calle.

-Pero...realmente...

-Aunque protestes contra esta decisión, no vas a lograr nada. Estamos de vacaciones, así que tu rango de Capitán no va a sobrepasar mi juicio; además, este vehículo está bajo mi control, y yo decido que vamos a trasladarnos hasta una instalación médica- Informó, severamente. –Obviamente, tus energías estarían mejor dirigidas, si me explicaras por qué te pareció conveniente viajar a esta parte de la ciudad, y, precisamente, qué estuviste haciendo toda la noche.

Bien. Ahora Jim comenzaba a enojarse. ¿Por qué era asunto de Spock lo que él hacía o a dónde iba? Como él mismo había dicho, no estaban en la _Enterprise; _estaban de vacaciones, y si él quería pasarse la noche vagabundeando, era su elección. Aunque, en verdad, no había sido elección suya sino una consecuencia idiota de su temperamento.

-Tal vez, sólo quise tomar un largo paseo, caminando- Dijo, con un tono un tanto desagradable. La tensión en el vehículo era tan densa que formaba una atmósfera propia.

-Estás mintiendo- Lo acusó Spock, con voz inexpresiva.

Jim apretó los puños, como acto reflejo, luego siseó cuando su mano izquierda lo reprendió dolorosamente por olvidarse de que estaba herido. Los ojos oscuros se desviaron rápidamente hacia Jim y al sonido.

-Tú empezaste- Espetó Jim; el dolor no hacía mella en su temperamento. Inmediatamente se arrepintió del comentario –había dicho demasiado-, de repente, fue como si un témpano de hielo hubiese tomado lugar entre sus asientos.

-...recuperaste el mensaje- Dedujo Spock, al parecer, sin sorprenderse; aunque era algo difícil de afirmar, dado que parecía tan vivo como una estatua de cementerio. Silencio. Y luego: -¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó.

Jim se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento, dejándose caer sin elegancia y apoyando la frente contra el vidrio frío de la ventana. –Como ya dije: nada- Replicó, perdiendo algo de su enojo, reemplazándolo con verdadero cansancio; ya no podía soportar estos altibajos, se sentía nauseoso. Suavemente, tomó aire, cerró los ojos y decidió hablar. –Estaba realmente molesto. De verdad, realmente molesto. Quiero decir, tan molesto como para incendiarles la casa o algo así-. Admitió. –Pero, cuando llegué allí, no pude hacerlo- Una risa autodespreciativa se escapó por sus labios amoratados. –Me dí cuenta.

Después de un largo minuto, la voz de Spock, muy suavemente, preguntó. -¿De qué te diste cuenta?

Jim movió una mano ligeramente. –Que ya no tengo que ser 'ese tipo'- Replicó. –Tú sabes, ese tipo que hace algo sin importarle lo estúpido que sea, tan sólo porque quiere hacerlo. Podría haberles hecho comer sus palabras, pero eso no hubiese cambiado nada, además de que hubiese sido...malo para un capitán- Rió, otra vez; no importaba mucho, porque se había involucrado en una pelea, de todos modos. ¡Y esa pelea ni siquiera había tenido alguna jodida razón de ser!

El resto del viaje pasó en silencio. Jim no tenía la energía para mirar a Spock y tratar de descubrir qué pensaba de todo esto; pensó que aunque se molestara en hacerlo, tampoco podría averiguarlo. En cambio, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, preguntándose si la nueva y atractiva amistad que había surgido entre ellos habría sufrido un daño irreparable. _Iba a alegrarlo_, pensó, burlonamente; y en lugar de eso, probablemente, empeoró las cosas.

Sólo levantó la vista al notar que el motor se detenía. Su mirada se encontró con la decoración familiar en rojo y blanco, de un edificio médico, al frente del estacionamiento. Maldición, Jim odiaba los hospitales. La gente de los hospitales tenía la tendencia a tirarle la bronca; al menos cuando lo hacía Bones, Jim sabía que se debía a que el hombre generalmente estaba descontento, y no porque pensara que él era un imbécil. Aunque, a veces también pensara que Jim era un imbécil.

-Hubiese sido más conveniente si tu epifanía hubiese sucedido antes de que decidieras perderte en una ciudad desconocida, por la noche- Notó Spock. Su voz sorprendió tanto a Jim, que dio un respingo.

-… Yo...creo que sí- Aceptó, con dudas.

-Como sea- Continuó Spock. –Considerando la tendencia humana que he observado en la mayoría, de obedecer a sus impulsos; el hecho de que fuiste capaz de llegar a una conclusión tan lógica...es impresionante.

Jim sintió que su garganta se cerraba ante el rebuscado elogio; y la sensación aumentó cuando miró a los ojos a Spock y descubrió que algo de la fría sujeción vulcana de autocontrol se había relajado y que los ojos se habían tornado sorprendetemente afectuosos.

El suave 'click' de la puerta del conductor, al abrirse, lo sacó del momento. Exhalando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, Jim le ofreció a su primer oficial una sonrisa incómoda y casi dolorosa, y luego salió del vehículo. Se tambaleó, un tanto falto de equilibrio, al cambiar bruscamente de altura, pero un momento después, pudo caminar sin tambalearse. Spock no volvió a sostenerlo por el brazo, pero claramente intentaba caminar lo suficientemente cerca como para evitarle una caída. Simultáneamente, a Jim le resultaba vergonzoso y tranquilizador.

Cuando entraron al hospital, Spock condujo firmemente a Jim hasta una silla, y fue en busca de una enfermera. Jim lo siguió con la vista mientras él andaba por el lugar –un sitio limpio, aireado, que tenía ese típico olor a 'hospital'-. Había otros pacientes que parecían esperar su turno: una chica con una mano vendada, unos cuantos tipos que parecían haberse involucrado en una pelea no muy distinta a la suya. Había una especie de eficiencia tranquila alrededor, sólo interrumpida por el rechinar de los zapatos contra el piso pulido, o los sonidos distantes de aparatos y pacientes. No era una noche muy ocupada.

Spock regresó unos minutos después y se sentó junto a él. –No vas a tener que esperar mucho- Dijo, sonando distante y tranquilizador a la vez. Así fue, sólo unos minutos después, el resto de los pacientes pasó y un doctor llamó su nombre. Cuando Jim se presentó, lo recibió una expresión usual de desaprobación.

-¿Usted estuvo con esos dos?- Preguntó el hombre, con desagrado, conduciendo a Jim hacia un lugar vacío con un banco rígido.

-No- le informó Jim, alegremente. Cuando fue evidente que no iba a recibir otros detalles, el doctor suspiró y comenzó a evaluarlo. Puede que haya murmurado algo así como 'jóvenes', 'idiotas', mientras tanto, pero tan suavemente que podría haber coincidido con algún argot médico.

-Creo que le agrado- Dijo Jim, en un susurro de escenario, a Spock, intentando usar el humor para derretir el último resto helado entre ellos. Spock elevó una ceja, sin morder el anzuelo. El doctor sólo puso los ojos en blanco y mencionó la lista de diagnósticos: varias lesiones leves; realmente, la peor era la que le había ocasionado la silla en la mano, aparentemente había fracturado algunos huesos.

-Qué bueno que no me dio en la cabeza, entonces- Dijo Jim, sin pensar. Casi no vio que una de las manos de Spock se movió, reaccionando, los dedos se cerraron y se abrieron brevemente; parecía un gesto agitado. _Ajá_, pensó Jim, preguntándose qué lo habría causado.

El doctor trató las lesiones con poca gentileza, pero por suerte no le indicó que se quedara en observación, ni nada por el estilo. Cuando terminó, Jim se alegró de abandonar el edificio, sintiéndose menos dolorido, aunque sí bastante más cansado. Para cuando llegaron al alojamiento, casi desfallecía. Aliviado, entró al cuarto tambaleándose y luchando por quitarse la ropa restrictiva, y, simplemente colapsó sobre su cama angosta. Las últimas palabras que dijo antes de dormirse fueron: -Gracias por ir a buscarme, Spock.

La última, y más aliviadora imagen que vieron sus ojos fue la expresión pensativa en la cara de Spock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Capítulo 5

**Esta es una traducción de la historia 'Home', de Lanaea. K/S por supuesto.**

**Nada me pertenece, y sólo tengo la intención de entretenerme y entretenerlos....**

**5.**

Pobre Jimmy; era como un cachorro de labrador golpeado y vuelto a patear. A pesar de todos los problemas del día anterior, sólo había podido dormir unas pocas esa noche. No lo sorprendía mucho; la mayoría de los tratamientos médicos tenían algún efecto extraño en él –generalmente benignos, pero raros-; la dificultad para dormir era uno de los más comunes. Tentativamente, Jim flexionó la mano izquierda y obtuvo una punzada de dolor, sin embargo, nada tan malo como el día anterior. Se sentía casi normal, sólo tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, por lo demás, parecía haber mejorado mucho; se veía arrugado, incómodo, pero mejor. Bajó con dificultad de la cama poco familiar, y con una mirada desconcertada hacia su derecha, notó que la cama de Spock estaba hecha meticulosamente y lucía como si no hubiesen dormido en ella.

Con curiosidad, Jim salió de la habitación y, en la siguiente, encontró a su rebelde primer oficial, sentado sobre una alfombra con las piernas cruzadas, dándole la espalda; las luces bajas y unas pocas velas completando el ambiente. Si no lo conociera, diría que ese era el escenario para una cita ardiente; pero obviamente no lo era.

Jim vaciló un momento, luchando entre la curiosidad y la incertidumbre. La curiosidad ganó, como casi siempre. –Hola, Spock- Saludó, en un casi susurro, por razones más instintivas que prácticas. -¿Qué haces?

Hubo una pausa larga, y por un minuto, Jim se preguntó si estaba siendo intencionalmente ignorado, o si tal vez, Spock no lo oyó; pero entonces, escuchó la respuesta en un tono de reprimido enojo. –Intento meditar- Dijo Spock, dejando en el aire la continuación, 'y tú me lo estás arruinando'. Jim se tensó ante el tono.

-Ah-Replicó. –Lo siento...yo...te dejaré solo, entonces-. Diciéndose qué frustrante y entristecedor era sentir nuevamente la actitud 'poco amigable' de Spock. Supuso que continuaba con el humor previo a la pequeña aventura de la noche anterior –debió haberse imaginado que las cosas se estaban acomodando-.

-…Espera- Dijo Spock, cuando giró para salir. Jim esperó.

-...Discúlpame si mi tono sonó acusador, eso fue inapropiado e inmerecido- Admitió el medio-vulcano, luego se movió, dejando la posición de meditación y levantándose con facilidad. Jim giró; y si no supiera que Spock había pasado varias horas sentado en el suelo, jamás lo hubiese sospechado: ni siquiera necesitó estirarse.

-Está bien- Lo tranquilizó Jim, sintiéndose incómodo y avergonzado. –Comprendo. Soy inoportuno. Suele suceder; no tienes que dejar ni nada…

-Mi concentración se quebró- Dijo Spock, despreocupadamente; luego miró al reloj cercano. –Sólo dormiste cuatro horas, parecen insuficientes.

Ahora era el turno de Jim de responder despreocupadamente. –No puedo dormir más, a veces las drogas le hacen cosas graciosas a mi cabeza- Explicó, aliviado y un tanto confundido porque Spock volvía a mostrarse afable. Vaciló, sin decidir si comentarlo o no, y luego se apresuró a preguntar, a boca de jarro. -¿Estás bien?

Spock parpadeó. Pareció considerarla una pregunta extraña. –Con el debido respeto, Jim, tú fuiste el que sufrió un trauma físico, anoche-. Apuntó.

-…¿_**Qué?- **_Preguntó Jim, mirando a Spock con incredulidad; pero su primer oficial lucía perfectamente serio y sincero. -¿Y tú no fuiste lastimado_?-_ Repitió. –Mira, Spock, comprendo que prefieras no pensar en ello, pero...tus...parientes, esencialmente, te mandaron un correo detestable y prejuicioso. Realmente, un mensaje de odio. Sucedió, yo lo leí. No puedes decirme que eso no te lastimó- _Mierda, lo había lastimado a él, y Jim era un tercero en este incidente._

Spock lo miró con una expresión que podría haberse catalogado de 'pensativa'. –Ya veo-. Dijo, al final, aunque lo que veía era completamente poco claro. -Jim, aunque mi conducta a bordo de la _Enterprise_ durante la crisis con Nero te haya dejado con una impresión errónea sobre mi autocontrol; esas fueron circunstancias especiales. No es tan fácil ocasionarme un daño emocional; un mensaje difamatorio no tiene, en mi estabilidad, el mismo efecto que tendría en un humano promedio.

Jim lo miró de arriba a abajo, observó la expresión neutral, la postura perfecta, las ropas prolijamente planchadas y el cabello ordenado y peinado. Completamente inexpresivo, hasta en los ojos.

-Mentira- Dijo, enfáticamente.

Qué gracioso, parecía que esa palabra tenía bastante uso alrededor de Spock.

El vulcano abrió la boca para replicar –o mejor dicho, negar-, pero Jim lo interrumpió. –No me digas que no lo es. Puede que yo no te conozca tan bien como me gustaría, Spock, pero estoy casi seguro de que tú no andas diciendo mentiras por cosas que no te afectan.

_Ja_, pensó, al ver que Spock parecía vacilar y perdía algo de su postura de roca. _Te agarré, si no te molestó, ¿porqué negarlo?_

En defensa de Jim, él no tenía idea de cuán culpable se sentía Spock al mentir, ni que el sentimiento se intensificaba por la vergüenza de experimentar una emoción tan distintiva. Intentaba atrapar a su amigo en un nivel estrictamente intelectual, de análisis de la conducta; el consecuente torbellino de emociones que estaba creando sin saberlo era un desafortunado efecto colateral.

Pero, Jim se dio cuenta de que su argumento tenía una falla; Spock podría decir que mintió para evitar que a él se le fuera la mano; para evitar que hiciera exactamente lo que hizo: salir corriendo en medio de la noche, en un ataque de furia. Ambos sabían, sin embargo, que Spock no anticipó esa movida. Por lo tanto, en realidad, si trataba de justificar su mentira, sería con otra mentira… y eso lo llevaría a una red enmarañada.

Spock demostró ser lo suficientemente sabio como para no tomar ese camino; en cambio, se quedó en un tenso silencio.

-Lo comprendo- Dijo Jim, al final, pasándose una mano por la frente, en un esfuerzo por calmar algo de lo que latía allí. –No estás bien. No hay problema, no tenemos que hablar sobre eso- Puede que Jim no tuviera mucha experiencia con la supresión de las emociones en los vulcanos, pero al menos contaba con algo llamado orgullo masculino, por lo que podía comprender que Spock no quisiera remover sus asuntos. -¿Meditar, ayuda?- Preguntó, en cambio.

Después de una pausa breve, Spock inclinó la cabeza. –Siempre he meditado, en orden a centrar mis emociones. Es un medio efectivo para adquirir claridad-. Admitió.

-Muy bien, entonces, la próxima vez házmelo saber y yo no te molestaré- Ofreció Jim.

-Es una solución razonable- Aceptó Spock. –Sin embargo, dudo que te lo pida; dado que pronto tomaremos caminos diferentes, no habrá necesidad de semejantes consideraciones.

Una incómoda mezcla de hielo y confusión se asentó en el estómago de Jim. -¿Nm?- Preguntó, incapaz de producir un sonido más coherente. _¿Caminos diferentes? ¿Qué mierda?_ Todavía tenían cuatro días de vacaciones a menos que la tripulación de los sistemas computarizados se moviera muy, pero muy rápido; y aún después, ambos iban a volver a la nave. ¿O no?

Spock no parecía particularmente perturbado por su propia afirmación. –Por supuesto, Jim- Dijo, en tono neutro. –Visitamos a tu madre y tú me acompañaste a explorar una gran parte de esta ciudad. Completamos nuestro itinerario convenido; no hay razón lógica para que permanezcamos haciéndonos compañía.

-…

-Por supuesto, me reportaré a mi servicio una vez que las reparaciones a los sistemas computarizados de la nave estén terminados- Dijo Spock, en un perfecto tono impasible, con un rostro inexpresivo y bastante serio. –Mientras tanto, sería prudente que retorne a mi alojamiento asignado por la Flota Espacial. Hay varios proyectos en marcha que se beneficiarían con mi atención.

_Se va_, Pensó Jim, anonadado hasta la médula por este perfectamente razonable giro de los acontecimientos.

_¿Bueno, y qué esperabas?, _le recriminó una de sus voces menos agradables_. ¿Qué pase toda su vacación distrayéndote a ti?_

Trató de ignorar la vocecita que le responió resueltamente: _Sí._ Lo estaba pasando tan bien en compañía de Spock que había olvidado que vacilante era, en relidad, la relación que tenían. ¿Y si él se había imaginado todo? Spock era una persona tan ampliamente 'interpretable', notó Jim, tal vez, él sólo proyectaba su propio deseo innato por compañía. Todos esas pequeñas y sutiles cosas que creyó percibir…¿Y si no existieron, en verdad? ¿Y si él se había imaginado a Spock como esa persona cuya compañía disfrutaba, llenando los huecos que le permitía su conducta natural, con sugestiones y trazas de algo más?

_Yo no veo fantasmas._

El pensamiento se coló en su mente. Era extrañamente abstracto, no como estaba acostumbrado a pensar; pero el sentimiento era verdadero. No proyectaba cosas en Spock, aunque temiera hacerlo. Se rehusaba a creer que era capaz de malinterpretar tanto a alguien.

-No-. Dijo, abruptamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Spock elevó una ceja.

-No. Reiteró Jim. –Si quieres ira a San Francisco y trabajar por el resto de las vacaciones, está bien. Pero, yo voy contigo- Declaró, resueltamente. –Me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo y no quiero detenerme ahora.

_Ay, mierda_; iba a jugarse el todo aquí; pero no quería que Spock lo dejara. Era tan simple como eso. A bordo de la _Enterprise_ había tareas, deberes y regulaciones, misiones que mantenían sus mentes ocupadas, pero en este momento, en estos días, tenía la oportunidad de conocer más a una persona a la que rápidamente descubría más atractiva de lo que había creído previamente. Tal vez, la persona más atractiva en toda la nave.

-Debo confesar- Dijo Spock. –Tu definición de 'diversión' parece ser la más desconcertante.

Jim se apoyó contra la pared más cercana, interiormente deseando que todo esto no le explote en la cara y lo deje completamente en malos términos con su primer oficial. Exteriomente, proyectaba una apariencia de calma. _Ja, los vulcanos no son los únicos que pueden hacerlo, _pensó, antes de hablar. -¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó, simplemente.

Spock tomó aire. –Se define a la diversión como una actividad a la que se encuentra entretenida y placentera. Hasta ahora, hemos visitado a tu madre, con quien tú declaraste que te sentiste incómodo, hemos hecho actividades mundanas muy comunes a tu crianza terrícola, exploramos una ciudad con la que no tienes casi ninguna conexión, y tú sufriste un asalto. No me parece que ninguna de esas a actividades pueda corersponder a los parámetros específicos de lo que los humanos llaman 'diversión'.

Jim hizo un gran gesto fingido de pensar en ello, y lentamente, asintió de modo exagerado, como si reflexionara; pero, en realidad, trataba de deshacerse de un dolor de cabeza.

-Veo a dónde quieres llegar- Coincidió, un minuto después, cuando todos sus 'Mm' y 'Ajá' sólo le dejaron un zumbido en las orejas. –Pero aún así, fue divertido. Bueno, tal vez no la parte del asalto, pero el resto tuvo su lado bueno- Corrigió. Y allí, porque no pudo evitarlo, preguntó, a boca de jarro. -¿Tú no disfrutaste nada de eso?

Spock lo miró con una expresión suave. –Disfrutar es una respuesta emocional- Apuntó. Jim puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya lo sé- Respondió, tal vez un tanto ásperamente, a la defensiva. -¿Así será? Vamos a jugar a 'Finjamos que Spock no tiene sentimientos'?

-No es un juego- Refutó Spock. Irónicamente, dado el tema de discusión, parecía que algo de sus sentimientos se filtraba. –No espero que comprendas la importancia de la represión emocional y de la estabilidad interior. Claramente, se ve que eres incapaz de semejante nivel de sofisticado control personal- Espetó. –Es la única explicación lógica del por qué no puedes pasar apenas un lapso de veinticuatro horas sin provocar la ira de otro ser. Tal vez tú sí puedas darte el lujo de ahogarte en tus emociones sin preocuparte por una reflexión superior o sin esforzarte en obtener una manera de vivir más iluminada; como un animal incapaz de distinguir entre sus instintos básicos y su propio intelecto, pero los _vulcanos somos diferentes_.

Las últimas palabras de la frase parecieron sonar casi dolorosamente en la habitación, embebidas en una particular cantidad de veneno.

Jim se quedó con la boca abierta. Y lo sabía. Realmente, no podía evitarlo; anteriormente había visto a Spock descontrolado, pero había sido en una explosión de violencia física. Si hubiese expresado su ira con los puños, francamente, hubiese sido un poco más fácil de absorber. ¿Un golpe en el abdomen? No había problema. ¿Un ácido ataque verbal de su primer oficial? _Auch._

_Creo que ahora sé lo que piensa de mi, realmente._

Ruborizándose, Jim se separó de la pared, preguntándose por qué siempre tenía una suerte de mierda para hacer amigos. Los ojos de Spock se agrandaron; mientras un silencio denso y pesado se extendía entre ellos. ¿Por qué debería sorprenderse? ¿Por qué deberían sorprenderse? Eso era lo que pensaban _todos._ El impulsivo y joven Capitán Kirk, el que se acuesta con cualquier cosa que lleve falda, el que dispara primero y pregunta después, el que deja que las reglas se hagan solas; el que tiene la sensibilidad cultural de un ladrillo y la sutileza de un yunque.

Giró para salir del cuarto. Tal vez podría preparar sus cosas y después Spock y él podrían tomar diferentes caminos –tal como ansiaba su primer oficial, sin duda alguna-. Jim no tenía idea de adónde ir; de pronto, sus vacaciones parecían vacías, largas e indeseadas.

-Mis afirmaciones fueron erróneas y nacidas de la ira- Dijo Spock. Las palabras se precipitaron con una velocidad desacostumbrada, se quedó parado allí, con las manos cerradas a los lados. Jim no pudo evitar mirarlo, sorprendido por el brusco cambio de tono: el filo iracundo había desaparecido completamente de la voz. –Claramente fueron ilógicas y pobremente razonadas; basadas en conjeturas y en mis propias frustraciones. Perdóname- Insistió.

Todo lo que Jim pudo hacer, fue mirarlo fíjamente, confundido. -¿Qué...?- Preguntó, finalmente, golpeado, de pronto con la idea de que era demasiado temprano para esta mierda.

Spock cerró los ojos, brevemente. Pareció que había alcanzado alguna especie de conclusión. –Como te dije antes, la meditación siempre me ayudó a controlar mis emociones. Sin embargo… tradicionalmente, la meditación vulcana requiere concentrarse en un punto mental, y el planeta vulcano siempre ha sido ese punto. Por razones obvias, ya no es posible practicarla de ese modo- Explicó. –Esto hace que la meditación sea más difícil, y como consecuencia, muchos de mis esfuerzos por lograr el autocontrol han fallado. No es culpa tuya, tú fuiste un blanco conveniente.

Jim lo consideró, aún herido e insultado, luchando con la necesidad de darse vuelta y salir del cuarto; pero, el auténtico sentimiento de arrepentimiento que Spock logró mostrarle en sus palabras lo detuvo. Los dichos de Spock lo habían herido, no porque haya sido el peor de los insultos, no, comparado con otros, éste había sido apenas una insinuación. No, era porque esas habían sido palabras de Spock, justo después de un tiempo en que él había creído que comenzaban a entenderse mejor. Pero, no podía negarse. _Lo siento_, decía el lenguaje corporal de Spock, tan claro como el día, aunque pareciera rígido y formal. _No quise decir eso_, _lo retiro_.

Suspiró.

-Bueno, eso apesta- Dijo, mirándolo de reojo, luego resopló, y progresó a una breve risa y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. _Qué buena pareja hacemos_, decidió; _los dos con la cabeza hecha un desastre._

-Jim…-Empezó Spock.

Jim desestimó la preocupación con un movimiento de mano. –Está bien, Spock, comprendo. Acepto tu disculpa- Lo tranquilizó.

-¿Ahora ves por qué no es recomendable que continuemos juntos?- Insistió su primer oficial. –Hasta que encuentre un modo más estable para controlar mis reacciones, mi volatilidad potencial es peligrosa para ti.

Por un rato largo, Jim simplemente lo miró fijo; luego se le prendió una lamparita.

-Tienes miedo de volver a enloquecerte e intentar estrangularme, ¿verdad?- Preguntó. Spock no lo miraba.

-Esa es una posibilidad- Dijo, simplemente.

Jim sacudió la cabeza. –No creo que estés tan ido- Notó, considerando que una breve pelea verbal ni se comparaba con la ira contenida de Spock después de la muerte de su madre. Ni de cerca. Aún tratando de pensar, se apresuró a afirmar. –Además, me parece que necesitas tener un amigo a la mano.

La expresión de Spock pasó, en un momento, de contrición a confusión. Fue sutil y difícil de ver, pero Jim sí la vio, y esa fue la confirmación física de que las expresiones de su amigo no eran fruto de su imaginación y eso reforzó su confianza. –Tiene sentido, Spock. Si tienes problemas para controlarte, entonces es una buena idea tener cerca a alguien que pueda ayudarte. Ya sabes, mantener los ojos abiertos y asegurarse de que la situación no se te vaya de las manos- Razonó, embelleciendo su argumento con el usual convincente encanto que empleaba cuando quería salirse con la suya.

El medio-vulcano aún no lucía convencido. Jim se exprimió el cerebro buscando algo más para agregar. –Mm, además...como tu capitán- Dijo. –Tiene sentido que sea yo...ya sabes...el que sepa cuál es tu estado mental. Tú eres mi primer oficial, después de todo, si algo me pasara a mi, tú deberías hacerte cargo de la nave, ¿verdad?

Ahí tienes. ¿Eso no es lógica pura?

Spock se tensó con la mención de sus respectivos roles, y por un minuto, Jim temió que se aisalara, apoyándose en el deber; pero aunque seguía tenso, al menos no volvió a esconderse en su cáscara. –Tu argumento tiene algo de mérito- Concedió, con vacilación evidente.

Jim aplaudió, el sonido se oyó extrañamente fuerte alrededor de la habitación, él sintió que algo de la tensión de su pecho se aflojaba. –Bien. Está decidido, entonces- Dijo. –Seguimos juntos. Ahora, no sé tú, pero yo quiero desayunar. Deja que me duche y luego podremos ir por unos panqueques o algo así-. Dejó a su desconcertado primer oficial y pasó a despojarse, finalmente, de los remanentes de una noche incómoda, pasándose una mano por el cabello y preguntándose desde cuándo se había vuelto tan delicado y fácilmente 'lastimable'. _Ahí sí que había una debilidad_: aparentemente, Spock podía sacarle el viento a sus velas con unas pocas frases. Y no era nada gracioso. Se preguntó si, tal vez...¿no sería mejor si tomaran caminos distintos...?

Probablemente se ahorraría un montón de líos a la larga. Y si se separaban ahora, aún podrían tener una buena relación de trabajo. Como dijo Spock, esa idea tenía algo de mérito.

Pero Jim no lo quería; sentía una parte suya rasgada y lastimada por la inesperada batería de insultos que había soportado, pero aún así, no lo quería. En cambio, decidió seguir pensando en otras cosas. Debería enviar un mensaje a su madre, como le había prometido- aunque seguramente ella ya lo habría olvidado-. Lo había prometido.

Bones seguramente, también esperaba un mensaje, hasta cierto punto, así que debería enviárselo. Además, debería llamar a la Flota Espacial para controlar el estado de la _Enterprise_.

Se miró al espejo, los moretones de su cara aún eran visibles; su mejilla seguía de un desagradable tono púrpura, pero al menos ya no tenía el labio hinchado, y el hematoma de la frente no se notaba mucho si inclinaba la cabeza en la dirección correcta.

Mierda. ¿A quién quería convencer? Lucía como si hubiese estado en una pelea, no había modo de evitar que lo notaran.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, y cuando emergió del baño, minutos más tarde, Spock ya había guardado las velas y lo esperaba pacientemente.

-Consideré la posibilidad de irme, simplemente, mientras tu atención estaba ocupada- Le informó Spock.

-Me alegra que no lo hicieras- Replicó Jim, con una sonrisa. Ajá, él no había pensado en esa posibilidad; era algo inusual en él; probablemente su dolor de cabeza molestaba más de lo que creía.

Spock sólo levantó una ceja, todo él una imagen de compostura –a pesar de afirmar lo contrario- y caminó a su lado, para dejar el cuarto. –Entonces, ¿todavía quieres volver a San Francisco, o prefieres pasar más tiempo aquí?- Preguntó Jim, pensando que menos de un día, realmente no era un gran tiempo de exploración.

-Sería aconsejable, para mi, distanciarme de las... respuestas que me provocó este lugar- Replicó Spock, con honestidad.

Ah. Bien. Jim supuso que si estaba tratando de evitar sus emociones, la ciudad natal de su madre muerta no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Especialmente si su familia extendida e indeseable también vivía allí.

-A San Francisco, entonces- Declaró, gentilmente. Su humor mejoraba y el aire fresco parecía que lograba terminar de despertarlo y aliviarle el persistente dolor de cabeza.

Spock no hizo más comentarios, mientras buscaban un buen lugar para desayunar. Jim se rehusaba, de plano, a comer algo que no fuera comida preparada a mano, mientras tenía la oportunidad. Y, aunque permanecía en silencio, parecía que inconscientemente se relajaba, pues la tensión alrededor de sus ojos se relajaba. Jim no quería matar el comienzo del retorno a la amigable camaradería, pero, al tiempo que encontraron un pequeño lugar que servía panqueques caseros y jarabe, se le ocurrió una pregunta. Y la pregunta no lo dejaba tranquilo, ni siquiera mientras cubría el panqueque con una obscena cantidad de crema batida, ni cuando intentó divertir a Spock 'inyectándose' crema en la nariz. ¿Y qué? Funcionó con sus amigos a los diez años...

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle un par de veces, pero se contuvo, dominando su curiosidad con una considerable dificultad y optando por hacer una pregunta tonta como ¿los vulcanos comen productos lácteos? O ¿cómo hacen para que todos acepten hacerse ese corte de pelo?

-Jim- Dijo Spock, finalmente. –Si tienes una pregunta válida, te sugiero que la hagas.

Bueno. A la mierda la sutileza; tampoco era uno de sus puntos fuertes, pero lo avergonzaba un tanto. Se aclaró la garganta, supuso que ya que se lo pidió, pues más le valía hacerla.

-Uhura y tú…- Comenzó, notando que los hombros de Spock se enderezaban ligeramente. Se interrumpió. –No importa, lo siento.

Jim volvió su atención a la comida, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haber hablado. Casi podía sentir los ojos de Spock haciéndole un agujero en la coronilla, pero no levantó la vista para confirmarlo, quería pensar que era sólo su imaginación.

-Termina la pregunta- Dijo Spock, después de un momento. Jim levantó la vista. –No te garantizo que vaya a responderla, pero...pregúntame.

La boca de Jim se secó, ante la mirada intensa de esos ojos oscuros, y recordó vagamente un momento del día anterior, cuando la luz del sol y las facciones de Spock conspiraron inexplicablemente para cortarle la respiración. -¿Qué paso entre ustedes?- Dijo, directamente, y de inmediato decidió ser más específico. –Quiero decir, tú...¿perdiste el centro y le pediste que te dejara o algo así?- Se le ocurrió que, tal vez, el problema de Spock fue la razón de la escena tensa que él presenció en la plataforma de transbordadores.

Spock pareció considerar la pregunta, pero su expresión permaneció completamente inexcrutable. Jim sólo asumió que estaba pensando en la respuesta, porque no había mucho más que hacer; excepto, pensar con desagrado en el capitán de su nave. Jim se revolvió, incómodo, en su asiento.

-…En cierto modo...-Admitió Spock, al rato, sorprendiendo a Jim, quien no esperaba ninguna confirmación ni negación. –Mi relación con la teniente siempre fue un tanto inestable. Las diferencias filosóficas en la interacción romántica de humanos y vulcanos en algunos asuntos, son esenciales. Eso contribuyó, en repetidas ocasiones con el deterioro de nuestra comprensión mutua. El curso de acción más lógico era terminar con la relación, que se había vuelto poco satisfactoria para ambos.

-Entonces...¿terminaron?- Aclaró Jim. Spock asintió.

-De algún modo, el proceso fue más lento por el incidente de Nero. Ella no creyó prudente terminar con la relación mientras yo pasaba por esos...eventos desagradables. Sin embargo, nuestra separación era inevitable- Explicó. Luego sus cejas se elevaron levemente y se concentró en su plato, al parecer adoptando un comportamiento casual. –Por supuesto, soy consciente de tu interés previo en ella...Si deseas intentar una relación más íntima, no deberías sentirte estorbado por mi presencia.

Ah, sí. Uhura estaba buenísima. Jim casi se rió de sí mismo, hacía mucho que no lo pensaba. No era que se había vuelto ciego de repente, con las mujeres bellas, pero después de verla a los besos con Spock en el cuarto de transporte, él se había dado por vencido. Claramente, si a ella le gustaba _Spock, _entonces élestaba tan lejos de ser su tipo como una ameba asexuada. Además, era altamente inapropiado coquetear con el oficial jefe de comunicaciones mientras cumplía su servicio en el puente, así que él había instruido firmemente a su cerebro: debía permanecer fuera de sus pantalones mientras estaba de servicio. Dado que nueve de cada diez ocasiones en las que se encontraba con Uhura eran en el puente, su inútil capricho ya estaba neutralizado. Encogiéndose de hombros, interiormente, se lo dijo así a Spock.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la pregunta?- Cuestionó Spock, claramente desconcertado. Enfrentado con ese particular, Jim se sintió un tanto perplejo.

-No lo sé- Admitió, al fin. –Supongo que ustedes han mantenido todo tan callado que me produce curiosidad lo que sucede-. No le resultó fácil descifrar la mirada que le dedicó Spock, acompañada con un leve suspiro. –Voy a tener en cuenta esta característica tuya en el futuro- Notó Spock, antes de girar la botella de jarabe de arce, examinándola casualmente. El fluido se deslizó detrás del vidrio, contrastando con los pálidos dedos del vulcano.

Jim resopló. –Ah, como si tú no fueses curioso- Acusó, en tono de broma. –Eres un científico, prácticamente es tu trabajo hacer preguntas.

Spock no lo negó, sino que lo aceptó. –En verdad. Admito que mi naturaleza inquisitiva, frecuentemente ha perjudicado la lógica en mi conducta. Pero, afortunadamente, la adquisición del conocimeinto científico y la comprensión de lo que nos rodea, es una ocupación beneficiosa. Es más de lo que puede decirse de tu predilección por hurgar las vidas privadas de los individuos de la tripulación.

Mientras Spock hablaba, Jim intentaba completar el proceso de llevarse crema batida a la boca, y en en ese momento casi se ahoga. ¿_Seré un bastardo entrometido, pero al menos lo uso en beneficio_ _de la Federación? ¿Realmente dijo eso? Se preguntó_. Una mirada a los ojos de Spock se lo confirmó.

Sí. Dijo eso.

-Ah, vamos- Contestó Jim, una vez que su servilleta le ayudó a aclarar su vía aérea y a limpiarse la cara, de modo que pudo seguir hablando. –Apuesto a que tú también sientes curiosidad sobre las personas. Sólo que no presionas como yo para averiguar cosas-. Provocó.

Spock lo miró de arriba a abajo, con un brillo divertido, pareció evaluar su afirmación. –Tienes razón- Coincidió. –Debo admitir que el tema del automóvil y el precipicio...me ha intrigado. Tu abrupto cambio de tema fue raro, particularmente después de tu actitud cándida con todas tus aventuras de la niñez.

Spock dijo esto en un tono tan típico, moderado, tan suyo, que por un minuto Jim ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ni notó la invitación subyacente a contar el episodio. Cuando al fin lo hizo, sintió un incómodo malestar nervioso y aprehensivo. Spock lo observaba, del otro lado de la mesa, callado y esperando la respuesta.

Por un largo minuto, Jim sólo se quedó allí, sentado, mirando cómo Spock lo miraba a él. Suspiró pesadamente, apartó el plato, abandonó el tenedor con un ruido metálico y se apoyó contra el respaldo sintético de su asiento. Se rascó la nuca y se mordió el labio inferior, pensando. –Realmente, no es importante- Dijo, tenso y a la defensiva.

Spock no respondió, no lo necesitaba. Ambos veían la completa contradicción de lo que afirmaba, si no era importante, entonces por qué no lo contaba, simplemente.

No. Las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa. Jim había estado toda la mañana pinchando el cerebro de Spock, y a pesar de los sube y baja, su primer oficial lo había complacido. La cuestión, ahora, era si esa situación iba a funcionar 'ida y vuelta'. Jim no quería hablar de eso, pero tampoco quería perder lo poco que había logrado. Se le presentaban las opciones: abrirse o cerrarse, y ambas tenían sus propias pequeñas fallas. En la punta de la lengua, tenía la negación o el cambio de tema. Comenzó...pero vio un pequeño brillo de decepción en los ojos de su compañero de mesa y se detuvo, interrumpiendo la reacción 'golpe de rodilla'.

Cerró los ojos_. __¡Mierda!_

Un momento después, los abrió y los fijó en Spock, mientras comenzaba a relatar un incidente de lo más desagradable.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Esta es una traducción de la historia 'Home', de Lanaea. K/S por supuesto._**

**_Nada me pertenece, y sólo tengo la intención de entretenerme y entretenerlos...._**

**Capítulo 6**

Stanley no era el peor padrastro que un niño podría desear, pero la línea pasaba muy jodídamente cerca. Sam tendía a bajar la cabeza, y a evitarlo, pero Jim no era tan bueno en eso. No podía evitarlo, realmente. Odiaba ser ignorado, así que desaparecer detrás de escena no era una opción para él.

Stan era uno de esos tipos que parecen bastante agradables la mitad del tiempo. Mientras salía con la madre de Jim, a veces les llevaba regalos a los niños –modelos de naves, helados, phasers de juguete-, el tipo de cosas que se le pueden regalar fácilmente a un par de niños desconocidos. El hombre compartía con Winona el amor por la tecnología antigua, tenía una personalidad segura y bulliciosa, pero tenía un carácter del demonio, y una vez que lo soltaba, quedaba bullendo por un largo tiempo. Jim se había comportado en forma mayormente ambivalente con el hombre, hasta que se mudo a la casa. Las cosas comenzaron a ir cuesta abajo, muy, muy rápidamente. A Stan no le agradaba tenerlos a Jim y a Sam estorbando. Él tenía sus proyectos -que a nadie importaban en lo más mínimo-, y de algún modo, cada vez que alguno fallaba era por culpa de _ellos_; si algo se rompía en la casa, era porque uno de _ellos_ había tocado lo que no debía. Si su último invento no podía levantarse del suelo, era porque ellos andaban corriendo por allí, distrayéndolo; y como Sam se las arreglaba para evitar los problemas, nueve de diez veces, 'ellos' era sólo Jim.

Ah, no, Stanley nunca lo golpeó; el hombre sólo explotaba, gritaba hasta ponerse azul, siseaba en voz baja el tipo de palabras que ninguna persona cuerda, jamás le dirigiría a un niño. Y, como Jim le contestaba con ira, inmediatamente era elevado a la categoría de 'delincuente'.

Jim no podía evitarlo, a pesar de que él no era el único destinatario de las tiradas de Stan. Las peleas que el hombre tenía con su madre, a veces, parecían sacudir los cimientos de la casa, y siempre terminaban de la misma manera: Sam en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada, su madre llorando en silencio en el baño, y Jim, furioso en las escaleras.

Comenzó a contestarle a Stan con unas explosiones similares a las suyas; lo maldecía, burlándose cruelmente de manera que sólo un niño era capaz de hacer. A continuación, su padrastro le tiraba platos o vasos o alguno de los gallos de adorno de su madre, porque se ponía tan loco que tenía que romper algo, pero inteligentemente no golpeaba a Jim; sabía que él, a su vez le rompería algo que le perteneciera; porque ésta era la casa de _Jim_; y todo lo que contenía le pertenecía a la familia de_ Jim, _de laqueStanley no formaba parte, enfáticamente.

La tensión entre ellos creció de tal manera que Jim, en verdad, quería que Stanley lo golpeara. Hacía todo lo que podía para provocarlo, porque sabía que en cuanto cruzara esa línea, el bastardo terminaría haciendo las maletas. Entonces, ¿quién sería el delincuente encarcelado?

La situación alcanzó su pico una vez, cuando su madre aún hacía trabajos ocasionales en las colonias extraplanetarias –a ella le gustaba ayudar allí, donde no disponían de los recursos de la tierra, y trabajar para autoabastecerse era una meta interesante-. Ambos, Sam y Jim, con frecuencia le suplicaban que los llevara en esos viajes, pero sin suerte, ella no los dejaba salir al espacio.

Así que, esa vez, ellos quedaron atrás; Sam se aisló, como siempre, y Jim quedó con Stan. El hombre estaba de un desacostumbrado buen humor.

-No vas a ser un problema por mucho más tiempo, chico- le informó Stanley, tomando sus herramientas y preparándose para ir al viejo galpón donde trabajaba en sus autoproclamados inventos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Al final, te irás?- Replicó Jim, con total insolencia, sacando un vaso de limonada del replicador. Pero, Stanley no pareció enojarse, al contrario, sonrió.

-No- Dijo. –Tú te irás.

Jim lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. -¿Qué?- Dijo. No le gustaba la mirada de Stan, ni un poquito. –Yo no me voy. ¡Esta es mi casa!

-Ya no- Respondió Stan; y si no supiera el contexto de la conversación, Jim creería que hablaba del clima. –Yo estoy casado con tu madre, chico. Su casa es mi casa, y vamos a quedarnos sin habitación para ti- Dijo, inclinándose un poco, con burla. –Vi los resultados de tus exámenes, desgraciado. Eres una especie de fenómeno, y no sé cómo hiciste para engañarlos, pero son buenas noticias para mi. Supongo que me tomará una semana convencerla, una vez que ella vuelva, para que te meta en una nave y te mande pupilo a esas escuelas especiales. Dejemos que ellos te bajen los humos- Rió.

Jim sintió que la cara le ardía de ira, de miedo y de humillación, todo en una mezcla desagradable. No, su madre no lo enviaría a ninguna escuela a donde él no quisiera ir. Sin embargo, Stan la había convencido de hacer cosas que no hubiese esperado de ella. Y Jim sabía...sabía que había algo en él que a su madre no le gustaba; sin importar qué hiciera o que intentara, no podía arreglarlo. Entonces, quizá sí, quizá lo mandaría lejos de ella y de Sam.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, una sonrisa amplia, partió en dos la cara a Stanley.

Jim le arrojó la limonada. –Vete a la mierda, idiota- Dijo, usando palabras destinadas a enfurecerlo y provocarlo. Un estremecimiento de temor mezclado con victoria lo llenó, cuando los puños de Stan se cerraron en el frente de su camisa y tironearon, con dureza. Jim se preparó para lo que vendría, pero el hombre se contuvo a tiempo. En lugar de pegarle, lo soltó, aún sonriendo se limpió la limonada del rostro. Jim lo observaba encolerizado, gritándole insultos y tratando de sacarlo de las casillas, otra vez. Pero la furia se tornó miedo cuando Stan se dirigió a la sala de estar y abrió una de las cajas de cristal de la entrada.

La caja que contenía las cosas de su padre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Demandó, corriendo, al escuchar que la bisagra chirriaba y ver que uno de los trofeos de la academia de George Samuel Kirk era sacado de su lugar.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Stan, sosteniendo entre sus manos el delicado premio de un tercer puesto en una carrera de transbordadores. –Yo no estoy haciendo nada, chico. Tú abriste la caja- Dijo, y dándose cuenta demasiado tarde, Jim se arrojó a atajar el trofeo de bronce.

-Tú lo dejaste caer- Dijo Stan, maliciosamente, antes de arrojarlo al suelo con fuerza. La base se quebró, se oyó un agudo 'crack', y el pequeño modelo de nave se rompió en pedazos. Entonces, sólo para disfrutar que por su tamaño, Jim no podía detenerlo, Stanley pisoteó los restos.

-¡Cómo decepcionarás a tu madre!

Jim escuchó las palabras a lo lejos, mientras miraba fijamente el pequeño trofeo destrozado. Se agachó, sin mirar a Stan, que salía de la habitación silbando alegremente. En cambio, recogió cuidadosamente los pedazos, y luego, con un grito de furia los dejó caer otra vez.

Decidir qué hacer, le tomo cerca de diez minutos. Stan seguía silbando en su galpón, mientras trabajaba en la idiotez que fuese, que jamás tendría ni la mitad del valor de la pequeña nave de bronce. Jim encontró la llave en la cocina, descansando inocentemente sobre uno de los armarios. Apretándola en un puño, se deslizó por la puerta principal y se encaminó a la entrada, donde una lona azul protegía el automóvil de los elementos. Removió la lona sin ningún cuidado; la adrenalina aguzaba sus sentidos y los latidos le golpeaban los oídos, mientras mantenía una oreja en el distante silbido de Stan; lo más silenciosamente que pudo, levantó la manija de la puerta y se deslizó en el asiento del conductor. Con una mirada, calibró y examinó, recordando la pocas, muy pocas veces que Sam y él montaron el vehículo con Stanley; y dedujo, por simple lógica, qué pasos debía tomar. Una vez que el motor se encendiera sería ruidoso; sólo tenía una oportunidad.

Satisfecho por haberlo organizado, Jim cerró la puerta, puso la llave en el encendido y la giró. La máquina mimada cobró vida, obedientemente, y él se aplastó en el asiento para apretar el acelerador, apenas podía mirar hacia afuera por las viejas ventanas de vidrio. El vehículo dio un salto incómodo, demasiado rápido. Movió el pie sobre el pedal, y el sonido distante de un grito furioso lo apresuró. Lo intentó otra vez. El vehículo desparramó polvo, circulando sobre la tierra seca. El volante se sentía pesado e incómodo entre sus manos, pero Jim consiguió llevar al corvette, torpemente, hasta la ruta.

Una mirada al espejo retrovisor le reveló que Stan salía por la otra parte de la casa, gritando y corriendo pesadamente para agarrarlo.

Aún consumido por la ira, Jim aceleró. Sabía hacia dónde iba. Quería que Stanley lo siguiera, tal vez iría trás su precioso automóvil, barranco abajo, porque Jim no iba a detenerse hasta terminar el asunto.

El policía robot fue un efecto colateral no previsto, pero el viento que le rozaba la cabeza le hizo olvidar el temor y el enojo. Podía sentir los latidos de su pulso en los oídos, mientras el antiguo vehículo desparramaba polvo, recorriendo el camino a su destrucción.

Y él casi lo siguió.

Por un instante negro, cuando el desfiladero se cerró sobre él, Jim pensó en quedarse. Era sólo un niño, no se suponía que tuviese ese tipo de pensamientos, pero él estaba en el comienzo de su adolescencia, y en verdad, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para que ese concepto se filtrara en su mente. Podría morirse gloriosamente; su madre dejaría a Stan, y ella y Sam se darían cuenta de cuánto extrañaban a Jim, y que no deberían haberlo ignorado tanto. Tal vez, Stan terminaría en la cárcel.

Jim pensaba en eso, mientras le quedaba un escaso tramo de ruta. ¿Para qué regresar? Nadie creería que Stanley rompió el trofeo, y si alguien lo hacía, no sería una buena excusa para lo del vehículo. Probablemente, él terminaría preso, como le había dicho Stan. O peor aún, terminaría en un internado donde le picarían el cerebro para hacerlo obediente, tonto, un pequeño androide sin vida.

Si muriese ahora, no tendría que lidiar con todo eso; podría reencontrarse con su padre. Su padre…que murió para salvarle la vida.

Jim apretó el freno, el automóvil hizo un trompo sobre el borde, y él saltó.

Más tarde, podría tratar de autoconvencerse de que sólo fue un mal cálculo de distancia y velocidad lo que casi lo mató; o que se detuvo porque realmente no quería morir; pero él siempre sabría la verdad.

¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a su padre, en la otra vida –cualquiera sea ésta-? ¿Cómo podría mirar a los ojos al enorme y bueno de George Samuel Kirk...siendo sólo un...delincuente juvenil, tan desagradecido que ni siquiera fue capaz de vivir su vida?

¿Cómo podría enfrentar a su padre si no valoraba su sacrificio?

Por eso, se levantó cuando el policía robótico se lo ordenó, y recitó su nombre casi con desesperación. En ese momento, parado en el polvo, con la sangre golpeándole los oídos, con el corazón desbocado y el cuerpo dolorido por haber caído contra el suelo, se sintió más vivo que nunca.

Anteriormente, siempre había sido descuidado, pero a partir de allí, comenzó a coquetear con el peligro con tanta frecuencia e imprudencia como le fue posible.

Stanley trató de hacerlo arrestar, pero su madre, finalmente se puso de su lado y la pareja se separó. Para los estándares de Jim, debería contarse como triunfo. Sin embargo, no podía recordar ese momento sin pensar que estuvo muy, pero muy cerca de compartir el destino del corvette. Lo quemaba por dentro, como una llama de vergüenza y vacilación... y oscuridad, ¿Y si...? A medida que crecía, le parecía aún más patético, pensar que casi se mató por _Stanley_. Parecía reforzar los argumentos de los que decían que él era un desastre, un inútil, y que no valía nada. Eventualmente, le contó a Sam, y su hermano le gritó hasta quedarse ronco: cómo Jim había podido siquiera pensar en algo así. Esa fue la primera y la última vez que su hermano lo golpeó.

-¡Jamás quiero volver a oír algo semejante saliendo de tu boca!- Gritó Sam. Jim obedeció, no lo mencionó más, se calló y enterró la verdad de ese momento, justo antes de llegar al borde del barranco.

Pero ahora, una vez que comenzó a contárselo a Spock, no pudo ocultarlo.

Su tono durante todo el relato fue firme y mesurado; le contó la historia completa y honestamente. Se enfrascó en el recuerdo, ayudado por el silencio de su audiencia, contó desde el principio hasta el final, sin embellecer los detalles ni omitir nada. Un relato completo, desnudo, tan vívido que aunque había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablarlo propiamente, era como si lo tuviera grabado a fuego en su mente.

Spock no dijo ni una palabra mientras él hablaba, hasta que a la larga, Jim disminuyó algo de calor y tomó un gran trago de su bebida. Se sentía aprensivo y aliviado al mismo tiempo –realmente una combinación bizarra-. Por un lado, en verdad le hizo bien descargar –más o menos-, el incidente en alguien que no era Sam, y cuya reacción fue distinta. Por otro lado, ahora esperaba que Spock le expresara su completo disgusto y lo abandonase.

-Y ese fue el incidente del automóvil- Dijo Jim, después de terminar el contenido de su vaso, manteniendo la vista fija en la mesa. Por un momento se sintió como si estuviese con la cabeza puesta en la guillotina, esperando al verdugo, con las manos atadas. Ahora le quedaba esperar y ver para qué lado se inclinaría Spock.

Hubo una pausa.

-Yo tenía la misma edad, cuando le rompí la nariz a otro niño- Dijo Spock, en cambio. Los ojos de Jim volaron y se centraron en la cara de Spock, sorprendido por la revelación inesperada. La expresión del medio-vulcano -totalmente exenta de desprecio o condena-, lucía un tanto pensativa y algo más, difícil de precisar. –Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de las instalaciones educativas a las que yo concurría, acostumbraban a llevar adelante una práctica que consistía en idear insultos, en un esfuerzo por provocar una reacción emocional de mi parte. Eventualmente, tuvieron éxito.

Jim lo miró fijo casi por un minuto, observando la honestidad del rostro y la calma plácida de sus ojos atractivos y expresivos. Algo se desató dentro de él.-¿Sí?- Preguntó. -¿Qué te dijeron?

-No voy a decírtelo exactamente; sin embargo, mencionaron a mi madre- Replicó Spock.

-¿Y tú golpeaste al niño?

-Técnicamente, su nariz se rompió cuando lo arrojé en una de las cámaras de evaluación- Aclaró Spock. –Pero, sí, lo golpeé varias veces.

Jim rió, tratando de imaginarse a un Spock en miniatura hecho un torbellino de furia. -¡Bien por ti!- Dijo, y Spock lo miró de lado.

-Cientos de años de filosofía vulcana y mi padre, estarían en desacuerdo con esa afirmación- Respondió.

-Bueno- Dijo Jim, incapaz de contener la sonrisa. –No lo tendré en cuenta, sé que no todos tienen el potencial para alcanzar mi nivel de sabiduría-. Luego, porque le pareció prudente, puso más crema batida en su boca; y fue recompensado con un ligero gesto de los labios de Spock.

Un rato más tarde, pasó el momento gracioso, pero no de modo desagradable. La mirada de Spock se tornó pensativa, luego decidida, y Jim debió tragar saliva cuando lo miró a los ojos con algún conocimiento escondido en ellos. –Creo que debo disculparme, nuevamente, por mis palabras de hoy temprano- Admitió Spock. –Fueron extensamente inexactas.

Con una risa breve y un tanto autodespreciativa, Jim hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. –Ey, no te preocupes, Spock. Me han dicho cosas peores- Lo tranquilizó. –Además, no diste muy lejos del blanco-. De seguro el incidente del vehículo y el barranco deberían haber terminado de convencerlo de que sus dichos habían sido completamente exactos.

La mirada de su primer oficial interrumpió cualquier comentario posterior.

-Lo fueron- Insistió Spock. –Eres más que suficientemente inteligente como para controlar tus impulsos, como me demostraste antes. Sería negligente si te dejara con la impresión de que realmente creo en lo que te dije más temprano.

Jim no supo cómo describir el sentimiento que se instaló en su pecho, lo único que se le ocurría era 'nervioso'. Sostuvo la mirada de Spock mientras le hablaba, pero una vez que las palabras sinceras, secas y extrañamente convincentes fueron dichas, sólo pudo agachar la cabeza, luchando con la necesidad de juguetear con el pote de crema. En cambio, se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente la mesa.

-Bueno...gracias- Dijo, un poco incómodo, luego se las arregló para levantar la vista hacia Spock, que en ese momento, colocaba la servilleta sobre la mesa y volvía a mirarlo con ojos inquisitivos.

-Creo que terminamos, por ahora- Notó el primer oficial. Jim asintió y se levantaron de sus asientos casi al mismo tiempo.

Jim sentía como si un peso invisible hubiese sido levantado de su pecho. Se encaminaron al alojamiento, con la intención de buscar sus bolsos, y en el caso de Jim, enviar algunos mensajes. Aparentemente, Spock tenía aún menos personas con quienes hablar que Jim; lo que era un tanto deprimente y explicaba muchísimo.

Si Jim temió que su primer oficial se sintiera dejado de lado, no había necesidad. Tan pronto como llamó a casa, su madre respondió, cosa que decepcionó un tanto a Jim. Él hubiera querido dejar el mensaje, pero ella estaba allí, en la pantalla, sonriéndole alegremente; hasta que miró bien su rostro, y su expresión cayó como una piedra.

-¡Mierda, Jimmy!- Maldijo y reprendió al mismo tiempo. Él dio un respingo, como un acto reflejo. –Pasó sólo un día. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Saliste del transbordador y te chocaste contra una pared?

Jim consideró un momento. -...¿Sí?- Respondió, esperanzado, pero ella frunció el ceño.

-Buen intento. ¿Dónde está Spock?

Jim parpadeó. ¿_Dónde está __Spock? –Mm_..está junto a la ventana. ¿Por qué_?-_ Su mirada se desvió hacia donde estaba su amigo, observando la vista. Ante la mención de su nombre, Spock se volvió hacia Jim y la consola, con curiosidad.

-Tráelo aquí- Dijo su madre, con impaciencia. Como si fuese lo más obvio y Jim sólo estuviera siendo exasperante y denso. –Quiero ver si está en el mismo estado que tú.

-No- La tranquilizó él, y Spock, obedientemente se acercó hacia la pantalla.

Como si fuese activada por un interruptor para encender la luz, la expresión de su madre se iluminó inmediatamente y saludó a Spock con entusiasmo. Desde allí, Jim se encontró en la posición de tercero en discordia en su propio llamado a casa, porque su madre le dirigía casi todas las preguntas sobre él a su primer oficial. Qué había hecho esta vez; cómo se había comportado, si habían tenido un buen viaje, etc. Spock respondió a todas sus preguntas con honestidad y eficiencia, aunque dio unos rodeos alrededor de los detalles menos agradables, ganándose la aprobación de Jim.

Después de unos minutos, Jim se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento y comenzó a examinar exageradamente algunos de los elementos decorativos del escritorio.

Su madre lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Te estás sintiendo dejado de lado, Jimmy?- Preguntó Winona. Spock siguió su línea de visión hacia donde Jim manoseaba las hojas de una planta decorativa artificial.

-Ah, no, no- Aseguró. –Como quieras, sigue cuestionando a mi primer oficial y finge que yo ni siquiera estoy aquí.

Ella lo miró con una expresión de reproche. –Bueno, tal vez si tú no insistieras en mentirme y darme medias verdades, podría confiar en tus respuestas- Apuntó, pero Jim sabía que estaba hablando parcialmente en serio, sólo quería provocarlo.

-Tal vez sería mejor si me voy…-Sugirió Spock.

-_No-_ Jim y su madre respondieron al unísono, causándole una ligera elevación de cejas y su mirada pasó de uno al otro. –Yo me voy- Continuó Jim, levantándose abruptamente de la silla y estirando su camisa. –Que tengan una charla agradable.

Cuando giró para alejarse, encontró el camino bloqueado.

-Jim- Dijo Spock. Fue todo lo que dijo, y funcionó.

Había algo en su tono, no era una reprimenda ni una súplica. Era casi una advertencia, aunque tampoco, era más un llamado de atención. _No seas estúpido_, pareció decir con ese tono y esa pequeña palabra, sin antagonizarlo, como si fuera la voz de los propios pensamientos de Jim diciéndole que exageraba. Era la voz de la razón y la cordura, suave y profunda, arrancándolo de su nube de egoísmo.

Y lo único que hizo fue decir su nombre.

Jim suspiró pesadamente y volvió a sentarse. Su madre observó el intercambio en silencio, luego le dedicó una mirada apreciativa a Spock, seguida por un silbido largo. –Guau, Spock, si no supiera lo contrario, pensaría que tienes algún tipo de poder mágico sobre Jim- Notó, con voz sonriente, como si hubiera una broma oculta en sus palabras. Spock la miró intrigado.

-No sabía que los humanos aún cultivaban semejantes creencias- Replicó.

-Ah, no lo hacemos- Lo tranquilizó ella. –Es sólo un modo de decir.

Sientiéndose vagamente exasperado, otra vez, Jim apoyó su brazo cerca de la consola, preguntándose cuanto más debería oírlos charlar.

Varios minutos después, Spock trataba de desviar la conversación para que Winona comenzara a dirigirse a Jim en vez de referirse a él en tercera persona, pero sin mucho éxito. Parecía que ella había decidido que era más fácil hablar con Spock; y Jim debía admitirlo: probablemente tenía razón. Por su parte, Spock parecía un poco…realmente lucía preocupado, su mirada seguía desviándose hacia Jim, calibrándolo, como si sintiera que estaba sobrepasando algún límite. Cuando, al final, su madre se despidió de ambos, Jim se permitió un suspiro aliviado y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Bue...eso fue divertido- Dijo, más exasperado que otra cosa.

Spock se revolvió, levemente incómodo en su sitio. –Me disculpo, Jim. No fue mi intención monopolizar…

Jim lo interrumpió con un gesto despreocupado. –No, ya lo sé- Insistió, inmediatamente. –Tú estabas al otro lado del cuarto; fue ella...estoy acostumbrado- Admitió. –No le agrada hablar conmigo después de una pelea.

-Como sea, me disculpo- Insistió Spock. Jim negó con la cabeza y tomó la porción superior del antebrazo de Spock en un gesto tranquilizador.

-Si me dices que lo sientes una vez más, voy a tener que sellarte la boca- Amenazó, bromeando. El brazo bajo el contacto de su mano se tensó un tanto, y Jim recordó la necesidad real de Spock de conservar su espacio personal. Rápidamente, lo soltó. –Mierda, siempre olvido que no te gusta que te toquen- Se reprendió a sí mismo.

Hubo un ligero movimiento en los músculos del cuello de Spock, como si tragara. –No te preocupes, Jim- Insistió, educadamente.

Por un segundo, Jim se preguntó si había recibido permiso para quebrar, ocasionalmente, el aura invisible de 'No Me Toques' que rodeaba a su primer oficial. Luego se dio cuenta de que el comentario probablemente significó que no debería sentirse mal por el olvido. Extrañamente decepcionado y confuso, porque no sabía a qué se debía su propia decepción, excepto, tal vez a que le agradara la idea de que Spock hiciera excepciones con él. O tal vez, sólo se trataba de que le gustaba la idea de tener permitido tocar a Spock.

Sus ojos se agrandaron brevemente cuando ese pensamiento en particular, surgió de la nada. En vez de quedarse pensando, lo que era una mala idea, Jim decidió sacar a su cerebro, inmediatamente, de ese tema. De ese tema malo, raro, nada bueno.

-¡Muy bien!- Dijo, en cambio. -Bones.

Spock elevó una ceja hacia él.

-Debería llamar a Bones. Le dije que lo haría. Ahora es un buen momento- Balbuceó, volviéndose en su asiento para conectar la transmisión. Contuvo la respiración mientras sus dedos trabajaban en la consola, tratando –y fallando-, de ignorar la suave onda de calor que emanaba el cuerpo cercano de su primer oficial. Los vulcanos, realmente tenían una temperatura más alta, ¿verdad? Qué gracioso, porque cuando uno lo pensaba, deberían ser un poco más _fríos_ de lo normal, dado que provenían de un planeta desértico. Pero, tal vez sus cuerpos evolucionaron para funcionar con más calor...Probablemente Bones lo sabría. Podría preguntarle. Excepto que Bones no se especializaba en Xenobiología, así que tal vez no…él era un doctor de humanos, lo que estaba bien para la Flota Espacial porque la mayoría de los cadetes aún eran humanos. Aunque el número de individuos de otras especies que se alistaban iba creciendo, últimamente…

El aterrorizado tren de pensamientos de Jim se detuvo, por misericordia, cuando la cara de su oficial médico apareció en la pantalla. Al principio, McCoy pareció completamente indiferente, luego su mirada se aguzó, pasando de Jim al medio vulcano parado junto a él.

-¡Ay, mierda!- Insultó el doctor, apasionadamente. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay alguna emergencia, verdad? Maldición,yo sabía que no íbamos a tener cinco días completos de vacaciones...

-Bones, _Bones,_- Interrumpió Jim, bastante confundido. -¿De qué estás hablando?

Bones lo miró y parpadeó. -¿Qué quieres decir con 'de qué estoy hablando'?- Demandó. –Algo tiene que haber pasado, Jim, si no, ¿por qué tú y _Spock_, me llamarían juntos?

Jim y Spock se miraron.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?- Insistió. -¿Ese polvo espacial del demonio creó algún parásito letal en la nave? Maldición, yo sabía que debería haber activado el sistema de desinfección otra vez, antes de dejar la nave. Jodido polvo espacial y sus jodidos contaminantes, se comen las computadopras, sí cómo no, yo sabía que no se detendrían allí...

-Bones. Relájate- Instruyó Jim, cortando el discurso y tratando de no reírse ante el descontento en la cara de su amigo. –No pasa nada malo. Spock y yo decidimos hacer un poco de turismo juntos.

Un silencio de muerte recibió su comentario y Bones le dio una mirada inexpresiva.

-…Vamos, inventa otra cosa, Jim. A ésta le suena el cascabel- Dijo.

Jim no pudo contener la risa, después de eso. –No. Es verdad- Insistió, antes de inclinarse sobre la consola, conspiradoramente. –En verdad, es un compañero bastante bueno.

La expresión de la cara de su amigo fue impagable. –Tú...¿hablas en serio_?- _Demandó. Los ojos pasaban de Jim a Spock, como si ellos fuesen una ecuación que no podía descifrar. -Jesús, Jim. ¿_Spock?_

El medio vulcano en cuestión, respiró hondo, lo que podría haber pasado completamente desapercibido si Jim no hubiese estado sentado tan cerca. –Su elocuencia es, como siempre, deslumbrante, Doctor- Notó Spock. McCoy entrecerró los ojos.

-No hablaba contigo- Dijo, levantando una mano y apuntando un dedo en su dirección, enfáticamente. Luego se volvió hacia Jim, examinando su rostro un poco más de cerca. -¿Y por qué luces como si hubieses tratado de agarrar una pared con tu cara? ¿No lo provocaste otra vez, verdad?

La tensión en los hombros de Spock era sutil, pero notable para Jim; inmediatamente lo miró cuando la pregunta salió de los labios del doctor. Frunció el ceño. –No. Peleé algunos rounds con un imbécil en un bar-. Explicó, luego sonrió, un tanto divertido. –Es gracioso que menciones una pared. Cuando llamé a mi madre ella me preguntó si me había golpeado contra una- Cuando Jim volvió a mirar a Spock, parecía haberse relajado marginalmente; los ojos oscuros se encontraron con los suyos brevemente y compartieron la broma en silencio.

Bones lucía confundido. -…Muy bien- Dijo, asintiendo lentamente, como haría un hombre al darse cuenta de que estaba en una habitación llena de lunáticos. –Dime, Jim. ¿Qué tan fuerte te golpeaste la cabeza?

Jim puso los ojos en blanco. –La pelea en el bar ocurrió después del turismo- Replicó, yendo directamente al grano. Bones lo miró impasible.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó. –Porque las cosas pueden ponerse un poco nebulosas aquí arriba cuando te golpeas.

-Doctor- Interrumpió Spock. -¿Está insinuando que un individuo requiere sufrir algún tipo de traumatismo craneano en orden a pasar sus vacaciones en mi presencia, voluntariamente?

Hubo un largo silencio. Entre otras personas podría haber sido incómodo, pero Jim descubrió que no había ninguna tensión real en el aire. Era casi como si estuvieran participando en algún tipo de extraño evento deportivo, una competición con puntos y goles, pero sin malicia.

-Sí. Eso suena correcto- Concedió Bones, después de una cuidadosa deliberación.

Spock levantó una ceja. –Su hipótesis es muy ilógica, dado que el capitán no sufrió ninguna lesión cuando se acercó a mi en la plataforma de transbordadores, poco después de que desembarcamos del puerto espacial- Dijo, equilibradamente. –¿A menos que usted esté reconociendo que ha sido negligente en sus deberes como Jefe oficial médico, porque cualquier lesión anterior a ese punto debió suceder bajo su supervisión?

La mandíbula de Bones cayó. -¿Qué?- Dijo, mirándolos a ambos. –¿Quieres decir que los dos han pasado toda la jodida vacación juntos?

-En verdad-. Confirmó Spock, antes de que Jim pudiera expresar ni una palabra. –Además, tenemos intención de pasar el resto de nuestras vacaciones juntos.

Si Jim no supiera, diría que Spock casi se burlaba; se apoyó otra vez contra el escritorio, para ver cómo Bones balbuceaba y expresaba su incredulidad; y cómo su primer oficial lo pinchaba con calma, metódicamente y lógicamente, apretando todos los botones correctos en su esfuerzo sutil para provocarle una explosión emocional, casi volcánica.

_Ajá,_ Pensó Jim, observando cómo ambos discutían como viejas señoras. _Es como si estuviesen tratando de sobrepasarse mutuamente._

Una vez más, se encontró como un tercero en discordia en su propia transmisión. Un poquito decepcionado, volvió a juguetear con algunos adornos del escritorio. Sólo se detuvo cuando notó que habían interrumpido la conversación.

Levantó la vista: Bones y Spock lo observaban.

-¿Está ofendido?- Preguntó Bones, refiriéndose a Jim en tercera persona, a pesar de que estaba justo allí y lo miraba directamente a él.

Con un enojado resoplido, Jim levantó un dedo acusador. –¿Sabes? Spock tiene razón. Realmente eres igual a mi madre-. Dijo.

Con eso, cortó la transmisión.

x**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Esta es una traducción de la historia 'Home', de Lanaea. K/S por supuesto._**

**_Nada me pertenece, y sólo tengo la intención de entretenerme y entretenerlos...._**

**_Antes que nada, gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de enviar cualquier tipo de comentario, a los que pusieron la historia en alerta, a los que la pusieron entre sus favoritas...¿Seguimos?_**

**_Ahí va el capítulo número:_**

**7.**

A Bones le complacería saber que el 'jodido polvo espacial', de hecho, no había producido ningún virus letal a bordo de la nave. Finalmente, cuando Jim pudo hacerse camino entre los múltiples canales de la Flota Espacial para conseguir el reporte del progreso, descubrió que las reparaciones iban de acuerdo a lo programado, lo que en sí mismo era asombroso. Sin grandes retrasos ni desastres, y con una estimación de tiempo exacta.

Puede que él no fuera capitán desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero aún así, eso era un tanto extraño. Bueno, pero extraño.

-¿Por qué siento que están tratando de engañarme?- Preguntó, retoricamente, mientras examinaba la información. Spock respondió, de todos modos.

-Yo diría que es porque han demostrado una desconfianza similar sobre tus capacidades- Dijo.

Jim leía, por lo que le tomó un minuto reaccionar a las palabras de Spock. Cuando lo hizo, se volvió hacia él, genuinamente confundido. -¿Qué?- Preguntó.

-Tu desconfianza en la Flota Espacial- Aclaró Spock, pacientemente. –Parece que tu estima es similar a la suya. Una poco beneficiosa, pero mutua desconfianza- Explicó. Viendo que Jim aún no tenía mucha idea de a qué se refería, elevó levemente sus cejas.

De pronto, Jim sintió que había sido un idiota, sin darse cuenta. –¿Estás diciéndome que la Flota Espacial no confía en mi?- Preguntó, sin poder evitarlo. No era una pregunta irracional, ¿verdad?. Después de todo, era un héroe condecorado, le habían dado el mando de una nave estelar, y por lo general no le dan la capitanía a gente en la que no se confía; aunque se trate de tipos negligentes y problemáticos como James T. Kirk.

Spock vaciló un momento antes de responder. –Hubo, en la mayoría de los Almirantes, ciertos niveles de cautela al considerar tu competencia. Eres bastante joven, después de todo; te has ganado una reputación por desdeñar las reglas. Ninguna de esas cualidades te han hecho agradable a la administración de la Flota Espacial- Explicó, razonablemente. Jim tuvo la irreal sensación de que Spock intentaba decirle a alguien que su ropa era espantosa, sin ofenderlo. Por supuesto, no funcionó. Eso nunca funciona.

-Entonces, ¿porqué me promovieron?- Preguntó. -¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- Trató de sonar, bueno en realidad no sabía cómo trataba de sonar, o cuál de la cantidad enorme de respuestas internas que esta revelación le causaba, estaba mostrando. Estaba enojado, pero no con Spock. Se sentía molesto, confuso, pero no incrédulo; estaba acostumbrado a ser subestimado por la gente. No confiaban en él, y por alguna razón, eso le molestaba más.

Spock no demostraba nada, y eso era algo normal; más normal que Jim teniendo problemas para desentrañar sus propias emociones. –Tu promoción a capitán fue una decisión lógica. La N_arada_, entre otros crímenes, fue responsable por la destrucción de una gran porción de la Flota. Tu rol en la caída de Nero te colocó en una posición digna de alabanza y demostró que posees cosiderables habilidades para la improvisación y el pensamiento claro en situaciones de crisis. Tú conoces esos factores, Jim- Agregó la última parte casi como una pregunta.

-Bueno...sí- Aceptó Jim. Él sabía que esas eran las razones por las que obtuvo su capitanía, pero se había concentrado en la 'improvisación y el pensamiento claro', en vez de en la parte de 'mierda, no tenemos capitán'. Había pensado que –más o menos- les había demostrado su capacidad.

¿O no?

-Pero, yo pensé que_ esas _eran las cosas que los llevó a confiar en mi- Admitió.

-Esos factores te hicieron merecedor de la capitanía- Coincidió Spock, un poco evasivamente. –Pero sólo tu competencia en tus deberes van a mitigarles las dudas. Mi opinión es que sus dudas son infundadas. Sin embargo, debo confesar que yo tuve mis propios cuestionamientos sobre tus habilidades de liderazgo, en el pasado.

Jim se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento, lanzándole una desagradable mirada a la consola; dirigida a la Flota Espacial en general, no a la consola en particular; aunque pensándolo bien, la cosa podría estar maldita. –Bueno, eso lo sé- Dijo, en respuesta a la admisión de Spock. –Tú trataste de expulsarme de la nave por amotinamiento. Fue una experiencia bastante memorable.

Hubo un silencio breve e incómodo. Jim levantó la vista, Spock evitaba mirarlo. –Creo que notarás que, técnicamente, esa preocupación sobre tus habilidades se refería a tus habilidades como subordinado. Después de todo, no se puede acusar al capitán de una nave de amotinamiento.

Dejó que Jim asimilara el comentario. Para ser el tipo que se pasó la mitad de la mañana disculpándose, parecía listo para volver a ofenderlo. Jim no sabía exactamente qué emoción mostraba su rostro, la que fuera, no perecía feliz, e hizo que Spock retrocediera inmediatamente, en modo muy calmo y razonable.

-Simplemente respondí tu pregunta, Jim, no quise poner en duda tus capacidades de liderazgo ni implicar que continúan siendo una fuente de preocupación personal. Inmediatamente después de tomar mi puesto como primer oficial, aún no me convencían tus habilidades para comandar una nave sin estar en circunstancias de crisis; pero tú me probaste que eres más que competente en manejar los procedimientos del día a día de la nave y esas dudas perdieron valor- Explicó Spock, inmediatamente. –Sin embargo, por eso mismo, al principio observé con detenimiento la manera en que tú cumplías tus deberes, y eso me llevó a descubrir las sospechas del Comando de la Flota.

La respuesta de Spock lo hizo sentir un poquito menos insultado a Jim. Después de todo, no podía culparlo por las dudas sobre su capacidad para cumplir sus deberes de capitán en el quehacer diario, y no sólo cuando un romulano loco del futuro trataba de reventar planetas. Jim también había estado bastante nervioso, pero él lo cubrió con su habitual capa de arrogancia, frente a la tripulación. En verdad, seguía bastante nerviso, pero ese no era el punto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó, vagamente, pero Spock pareció comprender el rumbo de la pregunta.

-En mi experiencia previa al incidente con Nero, en la Flota, puede observar los procesos diarios de la nave. Aunque fueran posibles algunas diferencias -debido a la reducción de recursos-, en comparación con una nave promedio, la Flota Espacial le exigía a la _Enterprise_ aproximadamente cuarenta por ciento más de datos e información sobre las misiones y acciones-. Luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, Spock agregó. –Cuando pregunté por la fuente de esa alteración al procedimiento estándar, me fue requerido que guarde silencio sobre el tema.

Jim se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-¿Te dijeron que te calles?- Preguntó, levantándose de su silla y dando unos pasos, con una abrupta sensación de agitación quemándolo por dentro.

Spock inclinó la cabeza. –Dicho más simplemente, pero con suficiente acierto- Coincidió. –Me disculpo por no ponerte al tanto de la sutuación con anterioridad. Pensé que era mejor actuar con cautela. Asumí que tú deducirías la realidad de la situación por ti mismo. No tuve en cuenta tu inexperiencia con las regulaciones administrativas- Admitió.

Jim lo miró confundido, nuevamente. -¿Me lo hubieses dicho antes_? – _Preguntó, incrédulo.

Spock le lanzó una mirada que, claramente, decía 'Por supuesto'.

–Pero...si eran órdenes de la Flota Espacial....-Trató de decir, Jim, vacilante. (Justo él no iba a decir algo contra dar un rodeo para evitar las órdenes cuando la situación lo ameritaba). Sin embargo, Spock no era alguien que pudiera considerarse contrario a las reglas, y por más revelaciones que Jim tuviera sobre el medio vulcano, no creía que esa característica hubiera cambiado.

_¿Será emocional?_ Se preguntó Jim, golpeado de pronto con la noción de que, por supuesto, había otras emociones que no eran 'ira', y que podían alterar la conducta de su primer oficial. Pero Spock no lucía como si pendiera de un hilo.

-Técnicamente, no fueron órdenes- Replicó Spock. –Creo que ese escrutinio cercano sobre tu capitanía no es oficial. Debo disc-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, Jim lo interrumpió, levantando una mano y señalándole directamente la cara. –No lo digas- Instruyó.

Un par de cejas se elevaron considerablemente, perplejas.

Jim se sentía tenso y descontento -ya había recibido suficientes disculpas de parte de Spock y no quería que se transformara en hábito-, en realidad, Spock acababa de hacerle un favor enorme.

Cuando pareció que su primer oficial comprendió el mensaje, Jim se alejó, pasándose la mano por la nuca. Esto no era un problema, en sí mismo; él no había hecho nada que pudiera ocasionarle inconvenientes, de hecho, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con su posición de capitán. Pero lo hacía porque era _su_ puesto, se lo había ganado, lo quería y no podía permitirse arruinarlo. No operaba bajo la asunción de que debía mantener las orejas limpias porque si no los de 'arriba' le caerían encima. Ahora, sabiendo que estaba bajo un escrutinio más cercano del normal, se sentía como...como...

Como si lo anterior no importara; como si hubiese dado lo mejor de sí porque lo vigilaban y no porque quería hacerlo en verdad.

¡Esos imbéciles!

¿Así es cómo lo veía su tripulación? ¿Cuántos habrían notado esto? Frunció el ceño, pensando en los oficiales de abordo con más experiencia que él, o Bones, o Scotty, o Checkov, o Sulu –los tripulantes más cercanos a él en términos de amistad–. ¿Creerían que él... que él hacía favores a la Flota Espacial a cambio de conservar su trabajo prestigioso?

Se sentía como una herramienta; podía imaginarse a esos malditos viejos bastardos, detrás de sus escritorios, dándose palmadas por mantener semejante rienda ajustada sobre su imprudente y joven capitán héroe, el que había mejorado, _obviamente_, su conducta. Sí, se estaba formando muy bien bajo su supervisión.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Jim no sentía esa sensación de necesidad de hacer algo completamente estúpido. Aparentemente, no se había librado de ese impulso.

-Jim- Dijo Spock; y Jim notó, sorprendido, que por un segundo se había olvidado por completo que Spock seguía en la habitación con él. –No tienes motivos para intranquilizarte, tu conducta ha sido ejemplar, hasta ahora.

Por alguna razón, escuchar esas palabras lo hizo sentir peor.

-¿Tú piensas eso?- Preguntó, acercándose a grandes pasos a su plácido primer oficial. No estaba enojado con Spock, pero eso no lo detuvo y dirigió algo de su agitación hacia él. –¿Que estuve 'comportándome' porque ellos me vigilaban?- Era una posibilidad, después de todo, ¿no había dicho que creyó que Jim lo notaría?

La expresión de Spock parecía ligeramente preocupada. –No- Respondió, un momento más tarde. Jim hizo una pausa y lo observó con cuidado, pero la única respuesta de Spock fue sostenerle la mirada tranquilamente, y prosiguió. –Tu legajo ya indicaba que tú no le dabas mucha importancia a la estima que te tuvieran las figuras de autoridad. No creí que una promoción de rango alterara esa característica tuya.

Jim no vio ninguna traza de duplicidad ni de sermoneo en la respuesta de Spock. Satisfecho, giró, golpeándose el muslo con una mano y tratando de reprimir la urgencia de salir corriendo a buscar algo riesgoso, rápido, y descontrolado y dejarse llevar. _Ya no quiero ser ese tipo, _se recordó a sí mismo, pero la decisión parecía ser un tanto hueca, ahora.

Cuando Spock expresó sus preocupaciones en voz alta, sonó genuinamente perplejo. -¿Esa es la fuente de tu estado de alteración? ¿Te preocupa tu reputación?

Jim se quedó quieto, considerando la pregunta. ¿Era eso? Nunca le había importado mucho su reputación...bueno, está bien, tal vez un poquito. Pero no al punto de alterase por eso. No le complacía ser considerado un delincuente, después de todo. Tampoco estaba listo para ser considerado un modelo de cumplimiento de las reglas, ni de una conducta impecable.

Al final, respondió la pregunta de Spock con otra pregunta. -¿Por qué te uniste a la Flota Espacial, Spock?

Se volvió, preguntándose si obtendría una respuesta o si su curiosidad iba a ser desairada, esta vez. Spock se quedó quieto, mirándolo y luciendo levemente al límite.

-Esa no fue mi intención inicial- Replicó, después de un momento de consideración. –Había solicitado el ingreso a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias, como me había alentado mi padre; la Flota Espacial fue mi segunda opción –no estaba seguro de poder pasar los rigurosos estándares de la Academia y me pareció prudente tener otras opciones-. Explicó.

-¿No te dejaron entrar?- Preguntó Jim, sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionado. ¿Era por eso? ¿Spock estaba en la Flota porque no fue lo suficientemente bueno para su primera opción?

Joder. No quería encontrarse con un verdadero científico vulcano, entonces.

Spock movió la cabeza en un distintivo gesto negativo. -No- Replicó. –Pasé todos los exámenes de la Academia.

Desconcertado –y por un momento distraído de su drama interno-, Jim preguntó. –Entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste allí?

-Por varias razones- Respondió Spock. –Cuando me presenté al panel para el veredicto sobre mi admisión, sopesé mis opciones y me di cuenta de que la Academia no podía ofrecerme las mismas oportunidades que la Flota Espacial.

-¿Qué oportunidades?- Presionó, sabiendo inmediatamente que podía ser demasiado, pero incapaz de dominar su curiosidad. Spock se enderzó casi a la defensiva, pero apenas vaciló antes de responder.

-Yo… sentí que había experimentado mucho de lo que mi herencia vulcana tenía para ofrecerme- Dijo, luciendo un tanto incómodo. –En la Fota Espacial podría…

Cuando Spock pareció interrumpirse, Jim lo miró con curiosidad: tenía la mirada fija en una de las paredes, distante y desapegado, como si su concentración estuviese en su interior. Había tensión alrededor de sus ojos, y una de sus manos flexionaba los dedos repetidamente.

Dándose cuenta de que había tocado un nervio, Jim vaciló, preguntándose si debería dejarlo pasar o si debería reenfocar la atención de Spock._Mierda_, pensó. _Qué bien_, _Jim. __¿No le habías dicho más temprano que ibas a tratar de ayudarlo a que este tipo de cosas no le pasen?_

-Spock…

-Fue mi madre- Dijo, al final, juntando las manos en su espalda, en una postura familiar para Jim –con frecuencia caminaba por el puente de ese modo, cuando pensaba en profundidad-.

–Me uní a la Flota Espacial porque no me avergonzaba mi madre. No ví la lógica en considerar a la mujer que me había dado la vida, como una desventaja. Me pareció que si las perspectivas de la Academia de Ciencias eran tan anacrónicas como para adherir al concepto de la superioridad vulcana, entonces, tal vez su reputación era inmerecida.

Su mirada era dura como la piedra y sus ojos no se encontraron con los de Jim mientras hablaba, casi en un susurro.

_Está perdiendo el control, _pensó Jim, olvidando su propio torbellino interno; obervando cómo su primer oficial estaba allí, parado, tratando claramente de controlarse. Casi podía contar los latidos entre las respiraciones de Spock, profundas y rítmicas.

Jim no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo; no tenía idea sobre meditación. ¿Y si lo distraía...?

Bueno, en su experiencia, las distracciones eran una buena manera de seguir adelante. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de buscar en su mente el tema que había conducido hacia la lluvia de preguntas con la que cubrió a su primer oficial.

-Yo me uní a la Flota Espacial para superar a mi padre- Confesó. Sólo una breve llamita traicionó el hecho de que Spock lo había oído. Lentamente, Jim adelantó un paso, esperando captar la atención de Spock, y alejarla de él mismo. –Por mucho tiempo, odié a la Flota Espacial; no estaba seguro de por qué, pero cuando pequeño, supe que ellos eran los culpables de la muerte de mi papá. Así que, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos- Dio otro paso, mirando los ojos de Spock.

-Luego, hace unos años, me metí en una pelea con un montón de cadetes, en un antro que solía frecuentar- Continuó. –Allí conocí al Capitán Pike, bueno, ahora Almirante Pike...

Los rasgos de Spock, brevemente, mostraron sorpresa, y su mirada se volvió hacia Jim: en algún momento las manos de Jim habían tomado la posición universal del 'Cálmate', no porque creyera que sirviera para algo, sino por instinto.

-Y yo pensé, 'Grandioso, este es algún gran imbécil del espacio que va a sermonearme por cagar a golpes a sus lacayos'. Pero me sorprendió cuando mencionó a mi padre- Admitió. -Aún así, no me agradó, ni me importaba mucho qué tenía para decirme. Hasta que me dijo una cosa, una pequeña cosa que realmente me hizo pensar.

Jim estaba de pie, sin saber si su idea funcionaba o no.

-Dijo: 'Tu padre fue capitán de una nave estelar por doce minutos y salvó la vida de ochocientas personas, incluyendo la tuya. Te reto a que hagas algo mejor'. ¿Sabes?, Pike no me importaba una jodida mierda y tampoco me importaba salvar vidas, pero pensé en esa idea-. Confesó, con la garganta seca de tanto hablar. _Maldición. __¿alguna vez le había contado esto a alguien?_ –Si yo podía convertirme en una leyenda aún más grande que la de mi viejo, entonces, nadie lo vería a él cuando me miraran a mi; ya no más.

Bueno. Ahora lo había hecho.

Jim sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo. -¿Realmente noble, no?- Preguntó, bajando las manos; su mirada se perdió por un rato. El silencio se extendió entre ellos, largo y profundo.

Por varios minutos, los únicos sonidos en el cuarto fueron el distante runrun de los sistemas ambientales, y sus respiraciones.

-Tal vez no- Replicó Spock. Jim levantó la vista: aunque aún parecía rígido e inusualmente tenso, su primer oficial ya no lucía como si luchara desesperadamente por mantener su compostura. –Creo que ahora comprendo. Sea o no, la nobleza, un factor determinante en tu proceso de decisión, es tu deseo adquirla y asegurarte una herencia merecedora de sobrepasar la de tu padre, genuinamente. Pero, si solamente eres considerado una figura de autoridad, entonces sólo habrás logrado la más superficial y menos valiosa de las metas: sobrepasarlo sólo en reputación-. Razonó Spock.

Aún cuidadoso con el estado emocional de su amigo, Jim dudó un momento, y luego asintió, aceptándolo. –Supongo que sí-. Dijo, incapaz de discutir la aseveración de Spock. –Sólo... no quiero que la gente piense que hago esto porque 'me mantienen en línea', o porque me importa lo que la Flota piense de mi.

-No quieres que ellos equivoquen su autoridad sobre ti.

-¡Sí!- Coincidió Jim. -¡Exactamente!

-Particularmente porque, en verdad, están en una posición de autoridad sobre ti-. Agregó el medio vulcano, lacónicamente.

Muy bien. Tal vez, puesto de ese modo, sonaba un poco ridículo.

-Jim- Dijo Spock, relajando un tanto sus brazos, que descansaban tranquilamente a los lados, otra vez. –No tengo dudas de que muchas personas tienen conceptos errados sobre ti, en especial en consideración a tus motivaciones; sin embargo, sólo alguien que te desconozca puede considerar que tú acomodas tu conducta para que responda a las reglas de la Flota Espacial por miedo o por temor a las represalias.

El sentimiento era genuino; una afirmación lógica de Spock, en nombre de cómo lo veía su tripulación. Jim batallaba entre aferrarse al ultraje o dejarlo pasar, por ahora.

Inhaló y exhaló. _Maldición_, pensó, _Spock debe estar influyendo en mi, sigo tratando de controlarme._

Aunque, esta vez, no creía que pudiera dejar pasar las cosas a la larga; pero, por el momento, volvió a luchar con el impulso de hacer algo idiota o de explotar en un ataque de furia. Él seguía siendo el capitán, después de todo. No importaba cuántos factores parecieran conspirar, tratando de arruinárselo, él no iba a permitirlo...Mierda, si pudiera reprimirse a él mismo, hacerlo con los demás, sería mucho más fácil, hasta cuando no lo fuera.

_No voy a perder la oportunidad, y me aseguraré de no dejar que nadie me la robe._

Pero eso podía esperar a que llegaran a San Francisco. Se volvió hacia Spock. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, notando una ligera tensión en su postura.

Después de un rato, Spock asintió. –Recobré mi compostura- Respondió, antes de ponerse a juntar sus cosas. –Deberíamos partir.

Probablemente era una buena idea, coincidió Jim, en silencio; se colgó el bolso sobre el hombro, manteniendo un ojo en Spock, mientras salían del edificio por última vez, y bajaban la calle, hacia la estación de transbordadores más cercana.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente me jode de todo esto?- Preguntó Jim, con un ojo fijo en su compañero de viaje. Spock lo miró, y su expresión demostró sólo un modesto dejo de curiosidad.

-No lo sé-. Admitió.

-Quiere decir que todo este tiempo, ellos me han estado dando, _intencionalmente_, una cantidad **extra de papeleo.**

Spock levantó una ceja. –En verdad- Aceptó, claramente no veía adónde iba con eso. Jim dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado.

-¡**Odio el papeleo**!- Explicó, enfáticamente, sobresaltando a una anciana que pasaba junto a ellos por la vereda. Verdaderamente, esa era la peor parte de su trabajo , y ahora resultaba que había estado haciendo cuarenta porciento más de lo que realmente debería hacer. Torturadores profesionales deberían considerar tomar consejos de la Flota Espacial. -¿Tienes idea de lo aburrido que es? ¡Y el modo en que construyen las frases! Siempre es: 'El artículo' ....éste, la 'regulación', ésto otro, con números y letras y 'referente a...bla,bla, bla, de la sección bla, bla, bla, del Tratado entre los 'Imbéciles' tales y los 'Estúpidos' cuales...Como si se murieran con preguntar solamente: ¿Violaste la Primera Directiva? Responda a la pregunta marcando: Sí o .

Las esquinas de la boca de Spock se torcieron ligerísimamente, otra vez, y por un momento, Jim se sintió complacido. Luego, por el rabillo del ojo vio algo.

No le había puesto mucha atención al joven que venía detrás de ellos, en la vereda, probablemente también camino a la estación, desde los alojamientos para viajeros. No era extraño que la gente hiciera el camino entre ambos lugares, además, tenía otras cosas en que fijar su atención. Fue pura suerte que haya movido la cabeza en la dirección correcta y haya notado la extraña posición de la mano del joven; debió dar una segunda mirada para confirmarlo, sí, sostenía un phaser.

Y apuntaba a Spock.

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó muy, muy rápido.

No había un buen lugar para cubrirse, y Spock no lo había visto; tomando el brazo de su primer oficial, Jim tiró de él, atrayendo el cuerpo contra el suyo, justo cuando un rayo de luz anaranjada atravesó el aire, donde, hasta un segundo antes, estaba el torso de Spock. El joven se preparó rápidamente para otro disparo.

Pensando con rapidez, Jim mantuvo la sujeción en el brazo de Spock y lo forzó a lanzarse al tránsito con el. Jim contuvo una maldición cuando las bocinas sonaron y un ciclista se enganchó en la tela del hombro de su chaqueta, rompiéndola y dejándole una herida que manaba sangre. Lo ignoró, usando el caos y la confusión de los vehículos para que Spock y él pudieran cubrirse, hasta llegar al otro lado de la calle. Detrás suyo se oyeron gritos de protesta y de alarma, mientras el tipo les disparaba y los disparon daban a los lados de los automóviles y dejaban marcas de quemaduras sobre la calle.

Del otro lado, los edificios no estaban tan juntos, y el par pudo introducirse, rápidamente en el espacio oscuro entre dos de ellos; un sonido familiar y siseante, y una explosión de chispas se perdieron no muy lejos.

-¿Por qué mierda nos dispara?!- Demandó Jim, al universo en general. Intentó asomarse para ver si los había seguido, pero un apretón fuerte en su muñeca se lo impidió, y en cambio, se encontró siendo llevado hasta el fondo del angosto callejón.

-Probablemente sus motivos son ilógicos- Dijo Spock, cortante. Otro ruido siseante, otra explosión en la pared cercana a donde ellos intentaban cubrirse; sin embargo, el sonido de las sirenas llenó el aire, anunciando que el breve altercado acabaría pronto.

Las cosas serían más fáciles si el callejón tuviera salida, pensó Jim, pero había una pared al final; con una vista limitada de la calle, y con Spock sujetándolo firmemente para que no asome la cabeza, Jim se sentía atrapado. En cualquier momento, ese loco iba a aparecerse allí, a la entrada del callejón y les iba a disparar como a unos peces en un barril.

Bueno, ¿acaso no había deseado hacer algo peligroso y estúpido, más temprano? –Suéltame, Spock-. Dijo, tironeando suavemente del brazo que sostenía su amigo. –Tengo una idea.

Spock le dio una mirada evaluadora. -¿Qué probabilidades hay de que tu idea te deje severamente herido o muerto?- Preguntó, directamente.

Jim pensó. -… No muchas_…_

-No.

-¡Ah, vamos! 'No muchas' es bastante bueno para mi- Dijo Jim, zalameramente, intentando adelantarse para pispear hacia la calle. La mano de Spock apretó más, disuadiéndolo.

Cualquiera haya sido su plan, Jim nunca tuvo chance de demostrarlo, porque un rayo rojo y azul pasó sobre ellos y las sirenas llenaron el callejón con sus ruidos inarmónicos. Se le ocurrió a Jim que, hasta ahora, en verdad, había visto a muchos de los policías robots de Toronto; y eran apenas, marginalmente diferentes a los de Iowa, así que no constituían nada nuevo ni interesante.

Los sonidos de los disparos de phaser comenzaron, nuevamente, acompañados con los tonos de los mecanizados oficiales de la ley, que demandaban el cese del fuego y la identificación del asaltante. Una voz masculina, aterrorizada, les siguió; y finalmente, Jim pudo ver los procedimientos cuando Spock lo soltó y se movió hacia adelante. Juntos, observaron, con cuidado, lo que sucedía en la calle.

El joven estaba siendo sujetado; maldecía, con la cara roja, la saliva volaba de sus labios; despotricaba sobre 'traición' e 'invasión'. Jim miró a Spock, y compartieron una conclusión silenciosa: 'es un lunático'. Viendo que ya estaba desarmado y era un 'lunático apresado', ambos emergieron de su escondite, Jim bajaba lentamente su pico de adrenalina y comenzaba a tomar el camino de sólo estar jodídamente molesto.

Spock estaba tan rígido como podía estarlo una tabla, sus movimientos eran mínimos y su respiración, algo irregular.

-Espera aquí-. Le recomendó Jim, cerrando su mano en un puño de nudillos blancos. –Yo manejo esto-. Entonces, sin esperar una respuesta, se dirigió a la calle, hacia el sector caótico, lleno de vehículos detenidos y titilantes luces policiales. Se presentó al oficial más cercano, manteniendo a la vista al tipo, que ahora podía ver, era realmente joven –no podía ser mucho mayor que Checkov, tal vez hasta más joven que él-.

-Ciudadano. ¿Está usted aquí para registrarse como testigo?- Preguntó el oficial. Jim resistió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Policías robots, de seguro no podían morir cumpliendo su deber, eran imposibles de sobornar o de intimidar, pero no eran exactamente científicos espaciales.

-Casi, genio- Replicó. –Mi amigo y yo somos a quienes él disparó, debería darle mi testimonio.

Podrían haber zafado de eso, pero tarde o temprano, un detective humano iba a controlar el caso, y habría personas buscándolos y molestándolos, por lo que era más fácil hacerlo ahora.

-Si han sufrido alguna herida, podría procurarles una unidad médica- Dijo el policía, automáticamente.

Jim levantó una mano. –Ambos estamos bien- Dijo, irónicamente, causando que la herida de su hombro tironeara de forma desagradable.

-Muy bien. Su nombre…

Aunque rara vez él había estado de este lado del proceso, Jim sabía cómo iba la práctica. Comenzó a relatar la información relevante; el ofical la grababa en su interior y más tarde, sería parte de una base de datos mucho más grande. No demasiado lejos, los otros policías controlaban al loco y le administraban una Hypospray llena de sedantes.

Jim hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Spock si era su costumbre tener mala suerte en sus vacaciones; porque si uno combinaba eso con la propia habilidad de Jim para atraer problemas, explicaría porqué, hasta ahora, no pasaron ni un día sin ser atacados.

Una vez que lo calmaron con fármacos, los oficiales y la médica se las arreglaron para sacarle un nombre al tipo del phaser feliz.

Jim frunció el ceño al oírlo, algo le picaba en el fondo de su mente; y entonces, se dio cuenta: el apellido del tipo.

Ah, _mierda_. Ahora, de una manera extraña, enfermiza y totalmente desagradable, la cosa tenía sentido.

-¡Hijo de puta!- Insultó, sin poder evitarlo, en medio de su declaración. Se dirigió hacia la cabina donde el joven estaba siendo contenido por uno de los policías, furioso e intimidante en ese estado de enojo, aunque no era consciente de ello. -¿Ese mensaje imbécil no fue suficiente? ¡¿Tenías que venir aquí con un phaser para probar, sin sombra de dudas, que eres un enfermo psicópata?! – Demandó, golpeando las manos contra la cabina, causando que su anterior asaltante se revuelva incómodo por el ruido, en su estado intoxicado.

-¡Vete a la mierda, traidor!- Replicó, el adormecido joven, con los ojos vidriosos y arrastrando la voz.

–¡Jodidos traidores, manchándonos con sus jodidos alienígenas! ¡Cómo la puta de la madre de ese fenómeno! Jim no estaba seguro de cuándo Spock se había acercado, no había notado su presencia hasta que el atacante fue sujetado con fuerza contra el vehículo policial -con un ruido distintivo-, y un apretón de acero se le cerró alrededor del cuello. La médica retrocedió, anonadada, y el policía robot se concentró en un muy, pero muy furioso medio vulcano que estrangulaba al joven.

-¡Spock!- Llamó Jim, repentínamente preocupado porque su primer oficial estaba a punto de ser inmovilizado –había media docena de policías allí-. Se adelantó, aferrando el brazo que Spock usaba para estrangular lentamente a su primo, y evitando los intentos que hacía por rechazarlo. -¡Déjalo! ¡No merece la mierda en la que vas a meterte!

-Cese su asalto, ciudadano, o será inmovilizado y detenido-. Entonaron varias voces mecánicas al unísono.

Moviéndose rápidamente, Jim deslizó sus dedos sobre los de Spock, intentando soltarlos futilmente, e ignorando los aterrorizados jadeos que surgían del cuello que apretaban. –Spock-. Dijo, otra vez, necesariamente cerca como para hablarle casi directamente al oído. –Déjalo.

No sabía si iba a funcionar; después de todo, a diferencia de Sarek, Jim no tenía años de autoridad para ayudarlo a sobrepasar el rugido de ira que corría por las venas de Spock; pero cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los de su primer oficial, el apretón se aflojó un tanto. Viendo la oportunidad, y sin perderla, Jim tiró de la mano de Spock, la tomó en la suya con fuerza, y lo alejó.

Por un momento, sintió que los dedos cálidos se movían contra su palma; luego Spock dio un salto y se alejó como si se hubiera quemado, casi arrancándole el brazo de lugar a Jim, en su apuro por liberarse. Al principio, a Jim le preocupó que se lanzara en otro ataque, pero una mirada rápida a la cara de su amigo lo convenció de lo contrario: tenía esa expresión medio culpable y desesperada que había adoptado después de que casi estranguló al propio Jim; humillado por su propia falta de control y haciendo lo jodídamente posible por suprimir sus emociones.

-Yo no...puedo- Dijo Spock, apretando las puntas de sus dedos levemente contra la cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien- Lo tranquilizó Jim, levantando las manos y manteniendo una distancia cauta, no porque tuviera miedo de Spock, sino porque no quería abrumarlo y hacerlo sentir peor.

La médica pareció recuperarse de su asombro, y ahora los observaba a ambos, mientras su paciente jadeaba, desesperada y profundamente buscando aire. -¿Debería sedarlo?- Preguntó, en voz baja, obviamente su cuestionamiento iba dirigido a Jim.

-No- Replicó él, inmediatamente, antes de mirar sorprendido a Spock, quien lo contradijo al instante.

-Sí- Dijo el primer oficial. –Deme la Hypospray, lo haré yo mismo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Jim levantó una mano para detener a la médica cuando ella se adelantó para obedecer a Spock. –_No-._ Repitió con más firmeza, con los ojos fijos en su primer oficial. Jim no iba a permitir que se drogase para controlar su temperamento. Eso le parecía… mal. –Tómate un minuto, Spock, y respira-. Aconsejó.

-No puedo concentrarme-. Insistió Spock, con su voz sonando increíblemente frustrada; miró a Jim con enojo, sobrepasado por las luces de la policía y los ruidos de la ciudad.

-Sí que puedes-. Insistió Jim, testarudo. –Deja de pensar en ello.

Bueno, está bien, ese consejo fue una mierda, pero era lo que le decían todos, hasta su tío, cuando él era chico y no podía hacer algo que había hecho millones de veces antes. Tú sabes cómo hacerlo, sólo estás pensando demasiado, le decían, especialmente sus maestros.

Los ojos oscuros se concentraron en él, enojados y humillados y hundidos en autodesprecio; era difícil mantenerle la mirada, pero Jim lo hizo, de todos modos.

-Lo has hecho un millón de veces, Spock-. Le recordó. –Lo has hecho toda tu vida. Ahora, contrólate.

Después de un momento prolongado y tenso, esos ojos oscuros se cerraron.

Y Spock, lentamente, respiró.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sólo una nota de traducción:**

_En uno de los primeros reviews me preguntaban por qué no traducía como 'usted', el modo en que se trataban Jim y Spock, como una expresión de respeto y distancia. _

_Aquí está la respuesta: con el calibre de las expresiones que comparten, no había un momento de transición del 'usted' al 'tú', como debería haber sido imprescindible en las expresiones en español. Por eso me quedé con el__** you**__, el tú del inglés; no me imagino a Spock respondiendo de 'Usted' a un Jim que maldice y lo manda a la mierda a él, a propios y a extraños...Espero que ahora resulte claro._

_Un besote y hasta el próximo..._

_D.L._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Esta es una traducción de la historia 'Home', de Lanaea. K/S por supuesto.**

**Nada me pertenece, y sólo tengo la intención de entretenerme y entretenerlos....**

**8.**

A Jim le tomó unos minutos convencer a los oficiales robots y a la médica, para que dejen tranquilo a Spock, pero lo logró. Desafortunadamente su carisma nunca funcionaba bien con los robots, al menos con ninguno de los que había conocido, pero distraerlos con regulaciones y protocolos sí funcionaba. Terminó de dar su declaración y observó cómo registraban al primo de Spock, manteniendo la mayor parte de su atención en su primer oficial –que había encontrado un rincón tranquilo en la vereda, para quedarse y recobrar el aliento-. Cuando, finalmente, pudo retirarse, Jim se acercó.

-¿Spock?- Preguntó, vacilante.

Spock abrió los ojos; inexpresivos y forzosamente reservados. Técnicamente, era un buen signo, pero a Jim no le agradaba esa mirada.

-¿Necesitas algo?- No sabía qué podía hacer; pero, tal vez Spock sí.

Otra vez, Spock cerró los ojos y respiró honda, prolongada y lentamente, antes de volver a abrirlos. –Requiero silencio y soledad.

-Muy bien- Aceptó Jim, inmediatamente. –Podemos regresar a las instalaciones para viajeros- Sugirió. Podrían volver a conseguir sus habitaciones, no les tomaría mucho, considerando que acababan de dejarlas.

-Desearía abandonar esta ciudad- Protestó Spock, con voz forzada. Jim miró alrededor, notando el caos permanente en la calle, los ruidos, las luces, que probablemente exacerbaban en extremo los sentidos del vulcano.

-Me ocuparé de eso- Prometió, señalando a su primer oficial que caminara con él, de vuelta por donde habían venido. –Pero no creo que puedas viajar en un transbordador en este estado.

-Tienes razón-. Aceptó Spock, caminando a su lado, rígido y sin expresión en el rostro. La mano que tenía más cerca de Jim se movió, brevemente, los dedos se extendieron hacia él y luego se cerraron en un puño. Jim no lo comentó, aunque se preguntó que podría significar ese gesto.

En su época de Academia, hubo veces en que Jim acusó a Bones de 'revolotearle alrededor': usualmente, después de alguna trifulca o alguna ocasión en que casi se mata por algún despropósito suyo; en esas situaciones se las arreglaba para obtener algunas heridas dolorosas. Bones mantenía vigilancia sobre él, caminaba cerca, lo molestaba preguntándole cómo se sentía, y ocasionalmente le saltaba encima con su hipospray.

Una vez, Jim podía jurar que el hombre se le lanzó desde unos arbustos, mientras él andaba en sus cosas por el campo; pero Bones insistía en que eran imaginaciones suyas. Más allá de eso, era una de las características más irritantes –aunque_ ligeramente_ encantadora-, del doctor.

Así que Jim estaba bastante seguro de quién lo había aprendido, manteniéndose lo más cerca posible de Spock, sin tocarlo físicamente; mientras observaba el más pequeño de sus movimientos con cuidado. Se dio por vencido en tratar de parecer indiferente, a los treinta segundos. Una persona no podía mantener semejante nivel de vigilancia y querer parecer indiferente al mismo tiempo –Jim, al menos, no podía-.

Como sea, la sutileza nunca fue su fuerte.

-Jim- Dijo Spock, cuando estuvieron a mitad de camino y la tensión comenzaba a verse alrededor de sus ojos. –Aunque aprecio tu preocupación, debo pedirte que no camines tan cerca. Eres altamente distrayente.

De inmediato, Jim se alejó un paso o dos, sientiéndose lugeramente avergonzado. Muy bien, estarle encima, probablemente, no iba a ayudarle. Decidió que ese dejo de sentimiento herido eran sus propios nervios abusados que comenzaban a mostrarse; luchó por reprimirlos, razonando que no podían darse el lujo de perder el control, ambos, al mismo tiempo.

Maldición, ¡qué pensamiento atemorizante! _Nota para tener en cuenta: no emborracharme con Spock, _pensó, y luego, inmediatamente se preguntó si, en verdad, los vulcanos podrían emborracharse. Lo que sería un buen tema para dejar pasar, porque él estaba seguro de que si lo hacían, lo más probable era que terminaran con insultos y estrangulamiento. Por lo menos, eso es lo que él había visto hasta aquí, en un vulcano sin su sentido del control. Miró a Spock.¿Debería tratar de distraerlo, otra vez? Parecía haberlo ayudado antes, pero bien podría haber sido una coincidencia. Spock mismo, claramente era de la opinión de que necesitaba la menor cantidad posible de distracciones.

Al final, Jim decidió seguir en silencio, y poner su concentración en asegurarse de que los transeúntes pasaran lo más lejos posible. Para cuando llegaron al extraño y distintivo edificio, se sentía extrañamente exahusto. Era raro, porque si recapitulaba sobre los ejercicios físicos del día, no debería estar tan cansado, estaba acostumbrado a andar a las corridas. Pero, otra vez, no había dormido mucho y que le rompieran la cara la noche anterior, probablemente tampoco ayudaba.

La amistosa mujer andoriana que registraba las habitaciones, se asombró al verlos regresar tan pronto. Les dio la misma habitación, sin problemas, y a continuación, Jim casi debió correr para alcanzar a Spock, camino al ascensor.

-Jim- Dijo Spock, cuando las puertas se cerraron trás ellos. –No tengo intención de ofenderte, pero necesito soledad, al menos por varias horas-. Apuntó.

Ah, correcto. Jim tragó saliva, antes de asentir. –Comprendo. No hay problema-. Tranquilizó a su primer oficial. –Sólo déjame guardar el bolso en la habitación y encontraré algún lugar adonde ir.

Spock no dio signos de haber oído la respuesta, lo que no era nada alentador. Le siguió, probablemente, uno de los más incómodos viajes en ascensor de la vida de Jim. Su amigo, claramente, estaba parado lo más lejos posible, con los ojos cerrados y sujetándose de la baranda con mucha, mucha fuerza. Después de un segundo, comenzó a susurrar unos sonidos extraños, por lo bajo. Fue un alivio cuando las puertas se abrieron, y Spock salió, dando largos y determinados pasos.

Como había prometido, Jim lo siguió en silencio, dejó caer su bolso junto a la puerta y giró para retirarse. No estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer, ni adónde ir.

Antes de salir, sin embargo, sintió que algo se cerraba brevemente alrededor de su manga.

-Tu brazo- Dijo Spock, soltándolo, tan pronto como obtuvo su atención. Jim siguió la mirada hacia la herida: tenía la chaqueta y la camisa rasgadas y comenzaba a formarse una costra sobre la abrasión. –Deberías atenderlo y después irte.

Jim abrió la boca para responder, pero allí mismo, Spock giró, y con unos cuantos pasos, desapareció en el cuarto de al lado. La respuesta murió antes de nacer en sus labios; en cambio, se encontró a sí mismo parado en la entrada, sin voz y extrañamente frío. Descolgó la chaqueta de sus hombros, abrió el bolso y, con rapidez buscó otra –perfectamente satisfecho y considerando que eso era 'atender la herida'-. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó al lobby del edificio, repasando mentalmente sus opciones para pasar el tiempo. Ninguna le parecía muy sabia, aunque algunas podían ser atractivas. Desechó inmediatamente la idea de emborracharse, en realidad, ese nunca fue su pasatiempo favorito, además, no creía que debilitarse a sí mismo fuese una buena idea; enredarse en una pelea tampoco.

Le quedaba la tercera opción de sus acostumbradas 'excursiones', que consistía en buscarse 'compañía'. Había un pequeño restaurante junto al lobby, servían comida de replicador, pero había gente y eso es lo que él estaba buscando, un poco de actividad donde perderse, donde encontrar una linda mujer que lo lleve a su casa por un rato. No tenía necesidad de sentirse incómodo con la idea de ir a la cama con alguien desconocido.

Jim pidió un trago para entretenerse, y observó el pequeño establecimiento. Era demasiado tranquilo, notó inmediatamente; había unas cuantas personas, la mayoría en sus grupos preestablecidos. No parecía que eso fuera a cambiar, por sus posiciones. Jim se dejó caer en su asiento, haciendo tamborilear los dedos contra el apoyabrazo de su silla. ¿Qué iba a hacer? La solución obvia era ir a otro lugar, pero la idea de vagar por la ciudad, solo, no le resultaba atractiva, por muchas razones. Esperar a ver si su suerte cambiaba, parecía una mejor opción. Los minutos pasaban y comenzó a aburrirse de mirar a la gente. Uno pensaría que un lugar como ese estaría lleno de gente interesante, pero Jim tenía altos estándares. Ausentemente, comenzó a golpear el piso con un pie.

Maldición. Esto comenzaba a recordarle cuando Bones se preparaba para los exámenes y él se sentaba afuera del cuarto, lanzando una maravillosa y molesta pelota que rebotaba contra la puerta, hasta que al final, Bones explotaba y salía hecho una furia. Jim sentía que esperaba a alguien. Aún tenía horas que matar, antes de poder volver a Spock, y aún así, Spock tampoco iba a venir a buscarlo.

Bueno, tal vez podría hacer algo útil entretanto. Spock quería dejar la ciudad; él podría tratar de conseguir un automóvil privado o algo; con eso les tomaría más tiempo llegar a San Francisco, pero probablemente podrían abandonar con rapidez las cercanías de Toronto; además, no habría amontonamiento de gente que los pusiera nerviosos.

Jim no sabía cómo un capitán de la Flota Espacial podía conseguir un automóvil en Canadá, pero podía averiguarlo. Decidió comenzar con la amistosa andoriana del lobby –era probable que ella supiera cómo hacerlo, parecía bastante servicial.

La mujer lo vio salir del restaurante, y le sonrió. Jim se acercó. -¿Su amigo está bien?- Le preguntó, con curiosidad.

-Sí, se pondrá bien-. La tranquilizó Jim, deseando realmente que así fuera. La expresión de la mujer se tornó comprensiva.

-Él es vulcano, ¿verdad?- Notó, susurrando la palabra 'vulcano', como si fuese algo incómodo que decir. Cuando Jim asintió, ella negó con la cabeza, tristemente. –Es...es...bueno, lo siento.

Él la miró, confundido. -¿Lo siente?- Dijo, preguntándose por qué alguien necesitaba disculparse porque Spock fuera vulcano. Si ella no luciera tan sincera y amigable, Jim ya se hubiese ofendido.

-Usted sabe...por su mundo- Explicó, luego suspiró y su antena se movió de modo que Jim supuso que expresaba algún tipo de sentimiento; él no sabía mucho sobre el lenguaje corporal de los andorianos, como para estar seguro. –Pero, supongo que ustedes deben haber recibido muchas condolencias.

Jim se encogió de hombros, con una sensación extraña: un vacío que tendía a invadirlo cuando pensaba en el mundo muerto de Spock. –En verdad, usted es la primera- Respondió él.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. -¡No!- Declaró, cómo si no pudiese creer que ellos no hubieran sido cubiertos con condolencias desde el momento en que tocaron la superficie. –Bueno, sé que todos por aquí se sintieron devastados cuando supieron la noticia.

Jim resopló. –Todos no-. Replicó, oscuramente, sin poder contenerse. La andoriana lo miró, curiosa; y antes de poder evitarlo, Jim descubrió que las palabras se le salían: le contó la razón de la visita a Toronto, el mensaje odioso –aunque decidió omitir la parte donde él terminó perdido y golpeado-, y luego el ataque reciente. No fue una disertación llorosa por lo injusto de la situación, tampoco una explicación fría y controlada. Para cuando terminó, prácticamente, desprotricaba y sus palabras mostraban una frustración que no había podido aliviar hasta ese momento. Sus gestos abarcativos y el tono ultrajado de su voz atrajeron a una pequeña audiencia de personas que pasaban por el lobby, pero él no les prestó atención; su concentración estaba en su propio enojo.

Cuando, finalmente, el relato perdió su energía, la mejor manera de describir los rostros de sus escuchas era: conmoción.

-Por eso es que volvieron-. Apuntó la andoriana, luciendo agitada. -¡Cómo...! Ah, espero que lo encarcelen por un largo, largo tiempo-. Gruñó, ganándose un murmullo de aprobación de los otros espectadores. El sentimiento compartido parecía ser el de ultraje –algunos comenzaron a murmurar que deseaban que el campo de fuerza de la celda sufriera alguna alteración que termine con su muerte-. Un hombre se enojó por eso, y dejó claro que para él, el chico sufría una alteración mental y necesitaba tratamiento psicológico. Sin embargo, nadie pareció compartir la idea.

-¿Destruyen su planeta y este chico decide terminar de hacer el trabajo? ¡Bah! ¡Humanos!- Dijo un macizo tellarita. Dado que más de la mitad de los presentes eran humanos, probablemente no fue el comenatario más acertado. Jim sintió que regresaba su migraña, y eso pareció marcar el inicio de una discusión. Se había sentido bien, despotricando un poco, pero ahora, comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, la mujer andoriana se cansó, golpeó una pequeña campana sobre el mostrador hasta que obtuvo la atención de todos, y movió una mano, cortando el aire. –Muy bien, ¡suficiente, suficiente!- Dijo, en voz alta. –Si quieren continuar con este debate, salgan del lobby- Les aconsejó, con severidad.

Gruñendo, la gente comenzó a dispersarse un poco. Jim casi se fue con ellos, pero recordó la razón por la que se había acercado hasta allí, en primer lugar, y se quedó.

-Escuche- Dijo, inclinándose hacia delante, una vez que los espectadores se fueron. –Esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme-. Él nunca había visto a nadie, parecer desconfiada y empática al mismo tiempo, pero parecía que las andorianas sí podían parecerlo.

-Nada loco- La tranquilizó. –Sólo me preguntaba si usted sabe cómo puedo conseguir un automóvil, por aquí…

Le explicó la idea general, y la expresión de la conserje pasó de la comprensión a la consideración, mientras él hablaba. Cuando terminó, ella le confesó que no sabía cómo podia conseguir un vehículo alguien en su situación, pero antes de que él pudiera sentirse demasiado decepcionado, ella le aseguró que se ocuparía de averiguarlo, y luego le señaló unas terminales públicas cercanas.

-¿Por qué usted no contacta a su gente de la Flota Espacial, a ver qué saben ellos y yo veo qué puedo hacer?- Aconsejó, palmeándole el hombro.

Jim no pensaba en contactar a 'su gente de la Flota Espacial', en ese momento; pero, de todos modos, se acercó a las computadoras, suponiendo que si iba a tener que volver a navegar por ese mar rojo, más le valía comenzar ya.

Un minuto más tarde, mandó la primera consulta y recibió el mensaje : 'Gracias por su consulta, por favor, espere a que sea procesada', parpadeando junto al símbolo de la Federación. Tamborileó sus dedos en el escritorio, preguntándose cuánto tardaría...

Probablemente, demasiado…

…

…Maldición, esto sí que es aburrido.

Se levantó y caminó un rato, mirando superficialmente el arte inofensivo que decoraba las paredes cercanas. Seguramente tenía sentido sólo tener arte abstracto en las pinturas, con colores apagados, cuando se manejaba un sitio como este. Algunas especies alienígenas podían molestarse por las cosas más raras, después de todo..., ¿la persona que diseñó la decoración habrá tenido que estudiar un montón de culturas para asegurarse de no aterrorizar ni ofender mortalmente a los huéspedes potenciales?

Hmm.

Leer sobre otras culturas. Ajá, buena idea.

Inspirado, Jim volvió a dejarse caer en su asiento, abriendo una nueva ventana y buscando información sobre la meditación vulcana. No creía que pudiera encontrar algo que Spock no supiera ya, pero al menos, él podría entenderlo mejor.

A Jim no le gustaba estar en la oscuridad, sólo con una cuantas pistas sobre el modo de proceder. De hecho, casi se golpeó la cabeza, por no haberlo pensado antes. Desafortunadamente, parecía que cerrar la boca sobre sí mismos, era una característica general de los vulcanos. A pesar de ser la primera especie alienígena que hizo contacto con la humanidad, había una impresionante falta de información sobre su cultura. La mayoría de lo que aparecía allí, eran cosas que Jim ya sabía: amantes de la lógica, no les gustaban que los toquen , pensaban que mostrar las emociones era algo así como bajarse los pantalones en público, tenían sangre verde, eran tres veces más fuertes que los humanos… caray, parecía que estaba leyendo un informe de escuela escrito por un niño.

Eso era todo. La mayoría de la información provenía de la observación humana de los vulcanos. Ellos no habían compartido mucho sobre su cultura.

Jim miró con enojo las líneas del texto, frustrado, preguntándose con desagrado dónde estaba la lógica en guardar la privacidad hasta el punto del auto sabotaje . ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer una persona en su posición? Muy bien, no importaba, probablemente no había muchas personas en su posición; aún así, era algo frustrante. Si él pudiera ir a preguntarle a un vulcano... el único vulcano que conocía era Spock, quien...en este momento...no estaba disponible...

El sonido seco de su cabeza golpeando el escritorio se esparció por la habitación. ¡_Por supuesto!_ ¡Hablando de cosas que debería haber pensado antes! El único vulcano que conocía era Spock, y, afortunadamente había dos Spock.

¿Qué otro tendría una mejor comprensión de lo que le pasaba a Spock, que Spock?

Cerrando las inútiles páginas de información sobre los vulcanos, Jim se preparó para enviar un mensaje subespacial a la colonia de Nuevo Vulcano. Estaba tan complacido con su repentino descubrimiento, que sólo cuando la computadora le requirió que especifique a quién iba dirigido el mensaje, se detuvo, inseguro.

¿Seguiría llamándose Spock? Jim sabía que el hombre estaba allí, porque había visto imágenes del desarrollo de la colonia, y había sido fácil ubicar la arrugada cara familiar.

Frunció el ceño, considerándolo, y al final, decidió poner 'Spock'. Al menos, él sabría para quien era y tal vez, podría decir que se trataba de una broma de los humanos que no eran capaces de distinguir nombres vulcanos o algo así. Lo peor que podía pasar era que el mensaje no llegara, ¿no?

Como aún había personas cerca, se decidió por un mensaje escrito y lo envió.

_Hola Spock del Futuro,_

_Mira, siento tener que molestarte mientras estás ocupadísimo con la colonia (Ví imágenes, ¡es increíble!), pero tu Joven-Tú__, tiene problemas. Dice que tiene que ver con la meditación, y con usar al planeta Vulcano como punto central. ¿Tú estás teniendo el mismo problema o algo así? Lamento, si te pasa. Como sea, ¿Tienes alguna sugestión, cómo puedo ayudarlo? O, si hay algo que sabes que él pueda hacer mientras medita; yo puedo sugerírselo, de modo que no explote el universo._

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_Jim._

Bueno, ahí estaba. Con suerte, eso tendría sentido, dado que el anciano Spock tenía más experiencia en esas cosas vulcanas de la meditación, bien podría saber alguna técnica o práctica para ayudar al joven. A Jim no le molestaba actuar como mediador si ese era el caso, aunque tendría que pensar en alguna manera creativa de explicarle a Spock, cómo sabía esas cosas, sin levantar sospechas.

Ausentemente, se preguntó cuánto tardaría en contestarle, mientras centraba su atención en la aún titilante pregunta que le había realizado a la Flota Espacial. Estaba bastante seguro que si el mensaje le llegaba al viejo Spock, él respondería. Parecía gustar de Jim, todo el tiempo en la cueva era bastante confuso en su mente, pero Jim recordaba esa frase desconcertante, las palabras sinceras: 'He sido y siempre seré tu amigo'. En ese momento parecía algo absurdo, pensar en que él y Spock pudieran ser amigos. Aún después, Jim estaba completamente consciente de que eran distintas personas en distintas líneas temporales: él era un Jim Kirk que había crecido sin su padre, y Spock debió ver cómo moría su madre y cómo explotaba su planeta. Una o dos veces se preguntó cómo sería el otro Jim, pero la única conclusión que podía sacar era que, de seguro era muy, muy distinto. Aunque, tal vez, no fueran tan diferentes, después de todo. Ahora...podía llegar a creerlo...Se preguntó si a su Spock le hubiese gustado más el otro Jim...

Abruptamemente, su atención volvió a la realidad, sus 'preguntas' pasaron y su atención se centró en capas y capas de textos y formularios innecesariamente complejos. Casi una hora después de dedicarse a ellos, hizo un voto silencioso: si alguna vez llegaba a Almirante, la primera cosa que haría sería despedir a quien sea que haya programado este sistema.

-Gracias por su consulta, por favor, espere a que sea procesada.

Muy bien. Iba a despedirlo a él y a todos sus amigos. Al menos, si esta estúpida cosa pudiera ser honesta, él se sentiría mejor: en lugar del símbolo familiar, azul y verde, de la Federación, tal vez la pantalla podría mostrar una mano con el dedo medio extendido, eso sería un tanto más apropiado. Aunque, probablemente no tendría traducción para la mayoría de las culturas alienígenas. Bueno, tal vez podrían encontrar un gesto que lo traduzca apropiadamente.

Rió un poco para sí mismo, divertido ante la idea de las posibles caras de la tripulación si él arreglaba los sistemas de la _Enterprise_ para hacerlo. Por supuesto, no iba a hacerlo, pero casi merecería la pena. ¿Y si lo hiciera el Día de los Inocentes? Siempre podía argumentar que la idea tenía algún significado cultural.

Un sonido suave distrajo su atención y lo confundió, por un momento; luego recordó el mensaje que había enviado. Rápidamente, presionó el botón de la respuesta y una cara familiar apareció en la pantalla.

-¡Hola, Viejo!- Saludó, sorprendido y casi nervioso; no esperaba una video-respuesta, y menos aún, tan rápida. -¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

_Por supuesto que recibió tu mensaje, genio,_ pensó, incómodo, tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. Sin embargo, el Spock mayor no parecía enojado, para nada. De hecho, lucía muy amigable, su expresión bordeaba la sonrisa –cosa que no había visto en ningún vulcano-y sus ojos oscuros parecían muy cálidos.

-Así es, Jim- Confirmó. –Es bueno oír de ti, aunque las circunstancias no parecen las ideales.

Había algo mucho más cómodo en este Spock, decidió Jim; más relajado y 'en casa' consigo mismo. Y, bueno, supuso que más de cien años era tiempo suficiente para acomodarse en la propia piel.

Aclarando su garganta, se movió levemente, tratando de ignorar la inexplicable ola de cariño que sentía por el hombre. Francamente, era algo extraño, nunca antes se había llevado bien con gente anciana, tampoco se conocían muy bien...O...no...realmente...o algo así.

Maldición. Viajes en el tiempo, otras dimensiones, paradojas...todo eso era una patada en el culo.

-Sí, por eso- Dijo, al final, notando, casi ausentemente, que ambos Spock realmente tenían miradas expresivas. -¿Tienes alguna sugestión?

Aunque su expresión no cambió, Jim casi podía jurar que Spock reía. –Debo decirte que tu mensaje fue notablemente vago, Jim- Replicó. –Primero, dime qué es lo que sucede.

Comprensible. Después de un momento, Jim ordenó sus ideas y lo hizo.

-Bueno, supongo que debo comenzar cuando él...mm...tú, no seguiré diciendo 'él'...cuando estuvimos en la casa de mi madre, mencionó que quería conocer Toronto. Porque, tú sabes...bueno, tú lo sabes, por supuesto. Así que, como sea, supuse que sería una buena excusa para irnos antes...bueno, eso probablemente no es importante- Decidió, frustrado consigo mismo por parecer un idiota balbuceante.

Los ojos de Spock sonreían. –Tal vez, no- Coincidió. –Aunque es interesante, de todos modos. No sabía que tenías la costumbre de compartir tus vacaciones con mi joven persona.

-No- Gruñó Jim. –Eso es nuevo. Como sea, el punto es que llegamos aquí y algo lo alteró; unas cuantas veces. Ha estado tratando de meditar, pero me dijo que no está funcionando. Como ya te dije, mencionó algo sobre usar al planeta vulcano como punto de concentración. No sé mucho, pero lo que sea que le pasa, provoca en él que no puede mantener la tapa que se pone sobre sí mismo, usualmente-. Explicó.

Ahora, era preocupación lo que mostraban las facciones de Spock, y Jim se maravilló por lo fácil que podía ser comprender, en verdad, a ambas versiones de Spock, por más sutiles que sean sus gestos.

-¿Se volvió agresivo?- Preguntó.

Jim asintió. -Yo diría que la respuesta a esa pregunta es 'sí'-. Replicó. –Trató de estrangular a un tipo que nos disparó, y más temprano esta mañana, me llamó 'animal descontrolado'-. Lo que, increíblemente, aún dolía un poco, después de todas las disculpas e intentos de asegurarle que no había querido decir eso.

Las cejas de Spock se elevaron.

-Ciertamente-. Dijo. -¿Por qué les dispararon?

Jim hizo un movimiento de desinterés con una mano. –Es una larga historia-. Se preguntó si debería explicarle todo a Spock. ¿Quién sabía qué era lo que involucraba todo el proceso de 'suprimir emociones'?

-Vas a tener que contármelo en el futuro-. Dijo Spock, luego, por suerte, lo dejó pasar y volvió al tema. –Para tu información, creo que puedo ser de ayuda. Varios colonos están sufriendo similares disfunciones en sus ciclos de meditación. La solución más obvia y efectiva para ellos ha sido transferir el foco, de vulcano a la misma colonia.

Jim pensó. –¿Entonces, Spock debería tratar de meditar sobre la colonia?- Preguntó.

El anciano Spock lo miró, pacientemente. –Jim, él ni siquiera estuvo allí-. Apuntó. –No sería un sustituto adecuado para él.

Frunciendo el ceño, Jim levantó las manos al aire. –¡Bueno, no sé!- Dijo. –¡Hasta esta mañana, ni siquiera sabía que los vulcanos meditaban! Y tú me lo dijiste.

Spock exhaló e inclinó la cabeza levemente. –Me disculpo-. Dijo, sinceramente. –Me resulta difícil recordar qué tan nuevo es esto para ti. Lo central no es la colonia, sino el punto: si él está tratando de centrarse a sí mismo con un mundo muerto, entonces no te sorprendas por su inestabilidad-. Explicó. –Afortunadamente, nuestra fisiología nos provee a ambos con una alternativa obvia.

La lámpara interna se encendió. –¡Ah!- Dijo Jim- -Comprendo, me estás diciendo que él debería intentar su meditación con la tierra.

-Ciertamente-. Confirmó Spock. –En mi propio tiempo, desarrollé un experimento, alterando mi fórmula de meditación, particularmente después de unirme a la tripulación de la _Enterprise-._ Admitió. –Pero parece que aún no se le ocurrió a mi joven persona.

-¿Y funcionó?- Preguntó Jim, esperanzado.

Spock pareció considerar su respuesta por un momento. –Así es-. Aceptó. –Pero no del mismo modo. Si vulcano no hubiese sido destruído, siempre sería una elección más estable de punto de concentración, por innumerables razones. Va a tomarle bastante tiempo, adaptarse al cambio.

-¿Y yo qué puedo hacer?- Preguntó Jim. –Quiero decir, voy a decirle lo de la tierra como punto de concentración, pero...¿hay algo que yo no debería hacer, o decir?- Estaba bastante seguro de poder hacerle creer que lo de la tierra era una idea propia. Parecía algo bastante razonable, pero además suponía una solución a largo plazo.

-Sé cauteloso, Jim-. Aconsejó Spock, inmediatamente, para su sorpresa. –Tú siempre poseíste el talento de hacer surgir mis emociones, y si lo que oí sobre cierto incidente en el puente es exacto, eso no ha cambiado. Él puede lastimarte seriamente.

Jim se pasó las manos a lo largo de la cara. –Otra vez, eso-. Dijo. –Mira, créeme, sé que es muy fuerte, pero no voy a andar rondándole y tratando de molestarlo. Relájate-. Lo tranquilizó.

Spock le dedicó una mirada calibradora.

-La ira es peligrosa, pero no es la única emoción fuerte que puede afectar a un individuo-. Dijo Spock, enigmáticamente.

Jim se quedó desconcertado, muy brevemente, y la conversación continuó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Capítulo 9

**Esta sigue siendo la traducción de la historia 'Home' de Lanaea.**

**Como bien me apuntó Fantasmaalineal, colgué dos capítulos juntos...aquí corrijo el orden, nada más.**

**¡Qué despistada! Aprovecho para mandarles un enorme abrazo de oso a Ginebra216, a puntuka91 y a fantasmaalineal, ¡gracias!**

* * *

**9--**

Para cuando Jim terminó su conversación con el anciano Spock, la luz ámbar del atardecer llenaba el lobby. Su transmisión a la Flota Espacial fue dejada de lado y olvidada; se sentía completamente incapaz de distraerse del intercambio. Unas cuantas veces, alguien intentó separar a Spock de la pantalla, pero invariablemente él los despedía y permanecía sentado allí.

Jim decidió que parte de las razones por las que le agradaba tanto el tipo era, probablemente, porque al parecer a Spock_, él_ le agradaba, de verdad.

En realidad, no estaba seguro de por qué podía afirmarlo, -excepto porque parecía algo extrañamente obvio, y se mostraba en la calidez de su voz, en la alentadora bienvenida de sus modos-. _¿Por qué no me llamas con más frecuencia?_, parecía decir su lenguaje corporal, y por su vida, Jim no podía encontrar una razón en contrario.

Mayormente, hablaron sobre meditación vulcana. Dado que no sabía mucho sobre formas de meditación humana, Jim se sentía un poco como pez fuera del agua, pero Spock era muy bueno explicando cosas. Jim aprendió que los vulcanos tenían una especie de control de precisión sobre sus cerebros, de un modo que resultaría terrorífico para la mayoría de los seres humanos. Ellos podían suicidarse conscientemente, por ejemplo, lo que constituía una revelación asombrosa. Virtualmente, todas sus funciones corporales eran factibles de ser comandadas –incluyendo cosas que los seres humanos no tenian esperanza de controlar a voluntad, como los latidos del corazón-. La meditación les ayudaba, a los vulcanos, a organizar estructuras complejas, a mantener sus mentes claras y a asegurarse de que sus conciencias mantengan el control, _realmente_.

-¿Quieres decir que puede distraerse y olvidarse de hacer latir su corazón?- Preguntó Jim, incrédulo, en un punto, pero Spock lo tranquilizó diciéndole que no, a menos que _se esforzara_ en detenerlo.

Además, aprendió que una de las razones por las que los vulcanos trabajaban tanto con sus emociones era su muy diferente estructura cerebral. Mientras los seres humanos podían sentir algo como una ira intensa, y aún sintiéndola, ejercitarse conscientemente en no actuar en consecuencia; a los vulcanos, les resultaba jodídamente difícil. Para ellos era más fácil suprimir la emoción, en sí misma, que las acciones que ellas causan.

Algo así: para tratar de detener un chorro de agua, para que no llegue al suelo, los humanos tienen un balde y pueden recoger el agua mientras cae, los vulcanos, no. Si ellos quisieran detenerla, tendrían que cerrar la fuente. De acuerdo a Spock, él mismo tenía el equivalente a un muy miserable y diminuto balde, y encima, una mala coordinación.

Jim tuvo la impresión de que le estaban diciendo algo que no era el tipo de cosas que se dicen a cualquiera. Considerando lo poco que los vulcanos en general compartían sobre sí mismos, le sorprendía la profundidad de las explicaciones que el anciano Spock compartía voluntariamente con él. Secretamente se sentía halagado porque lo creyera digno de confianza.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo reaccionaría el otro Spock si supiera. Después de todo, esos también eran sus secretos.

-¿Estás seguro de que deberías decirme todo esto?- Preguntó, finalmente, incapaz de escapar a su propia pregunta interior. –Quiero decir, realmento todo esto es esclarecedor, sólo que no quiero que el otro tú...tú sabes...no quiero incomodarlo.

El viejo Spock elevó levemente sus cejas; luego, con lentitud, pareció llegar a alguna claridad personal, y se relajó. Sus ojos mostraron un enorme afecto al encontrarse con los de Jim.

-Es un argumento válido- Coincidió.

No mucho después, acabó la transmisión, porque alguien tuvo éxito en su intento por arrancar a Spock de la consola. Al principio, Jim lamentó verlo partir, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había terminado su 'prohibición' de no volver a Spock por varias horas. Tomó una cena rápida en el restaurante; en primer lugar, porque tenía hambre, y en segundo lugar, porque probablemente era mejor ser precavido.

Cuando entró a las habitaciones, se encontró con el silencio, las luces bajas, las cortinas cerradas y el brillo parpadeante de las velas que proveían la mayoría de la iluminación. Jim vaciló, preguntándose si debería esperar más, pero decidió que no; si lo que el otro Spock le había dicho era verdad, entonces ya había interrumpido la meditación de Spock sólo con abrir la puerta.

Encontró a su primer oficial sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, justo en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado esta mañana. Sus manos estaban colocadas en la familiar 'V' del saludo vulcano, pero con las puntas de los dedos y pulgares en contacto.

Jim se aproximó suavemente; Spock parecía inmóvil, por lo que le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que los ojos de Spock estaban abiertos y lo observaban, inescrutables.

-Y entonces…-Dijo Jim, moviéndose un tanto en su lugar. -¿Cómo vas?- Se sentía incómodo, parado allí, mientras Spock permanecía en el piso. Después de un segundo, se decidió, y se le sentó en frente. Por un rato, simplemente se observaron uno al otro. Jim percibió los raros aromas de las velas y el ambiente le pareció tranquilizador, pero tenso, a la vez. Aunque, no estaba seguro de que la sensación fuese sólo suya.

Eventualmente, Spock respondió a su pregunta; con una voz baja y suave. –Tuve menos éxito del deseado-. Admitió.

Ahora y aquí viene la parte incómoda, decidió Jim. Él era bueno para fanfarronear, pero el engaño directo no era su fuerte. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que Spock supiera que él había hablado con el Futuro Spock, no estaba seguro de qué clase de efecto provocaría, pero no iba a arriesgar el espacio y el tiempo. Aún así, sería mucho más fácil si pudiera hacer que ambos Spocks hablaran entre ellos.

_¡Jodida cosa, la paradoja esa_!

-Escucha, estuve pensando- Comenzó, decidiendo que no había nada más que hacer, salvo seguir adelante. –Tú dijiste que estabas teniendo problemas por la desaparición de vulcano, ¿verdad?

Los ojos oscuros lo miraban, inescrutables. Jim se revolvió en su lugar, la situación no debería resultarle tan incómoda. Él había tirado mierda sobre asuntos menos importantes y más peligrosos.

-Bueno, estuve pensando- Repitió. -¿Y si no usas vulcano? Quiero decir, obviamente ya no es… correcto. ¿Y si tratas de meditar con un centro diferente? Digamos, ¿la tierra?- Acentuó la idea con un golpecito en el suelo, como para indicarle el suelo del planeta, mucho más abajo.

Spock lo observó por un largo rato.

-…Semejante concepto...no se me ocurrió antes-. Admitió. –Pero no es adecuado.

Confundido, Jim lo miró con abierta curiosidad. -¿Por qué?- Preguntó.

-Es un asunto complicado- Replicó Spock, sin inflexiones en la voz, antes de cerrar sus ojos, como si su propósito fuese despedir a Jim. –Si necesitas descansar puedes quedarte; de otro modo, me veré obligado a pedirte que me dejes solo.

_Derribado,_ pensó Jim, sorprendido por el inesperado pequeño cambio en sus planes. Pero si el anciano Spock había insistido en que cambiar el centro de concentración funcionaría, entonces, ¿por qué el joven Spock parecía despreciar la idea? Debía admitir que tenía sentido para él. Simple lógica. Si algo ya no podia cumplir su función, se arreglaba –si era posible-, y si no, se reemplazaba.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que funcionará, Spock-. Insistió, a pesar de que acaban de pedirle que se vaya a la mierda.

Los ojos de Spock permanecieron cerrados. –Tu comprensión de mi proceso de meditación es muy limitado. Aprecio tu intento por ayudarme, pero no estás en posición de poder hacerlo.

Sintiendo que comenzaba a frustrarse, Jim apretó en un puño la mano que descansaba contra la alfombra. –Entonces, explícamelo-. Insistió. –Dices que no funcionará, explícame por qué. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez necesitas una perspectiva externa-. _O tal vez, sé cómo funciona tu cerebro porque tú mismo pasaste las últimas horas hablando conmigo sobre el tema._

Ese pequeño músculo en la mandíbula de Spock se tensó, otra vez. Jim comenzó a pensar que eso sucedía cuando apretaba los dientes. –Capitán, aunque eres bastante inteligente, esto no es algo que puedas comprender.

Le tomó un minuto, a Jim, recobrarse de la sorpresa: lo había llamado 'Capitán'. Los últimos días, Spock no pareció tener dificultad en llamarlo 'Jim'.

-Se supone que me llames Jim-. Insistió, arriesgándose y acercándose. -¿Y qué hay de malo en tratar? Bien, acepto que debe ser difícil reemplazar a vulcano con la tierra...

-Es _imposible_ reemplazar a vulcano-. Espetó Spock, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con dureza, y con mal reprimidos remolinos de ira y dolor.

Jim comprendió.

Spock ni siquiera intentaría usar un centro diferente. No podía hacerlo. –Tú no vas a cambiar el punto de concentración, ¿verdad?- Preguntó, en voz alta, expresando lo que acababa de comprender. –Temes que si dejas de centrarte en vulcano, nunca más lo recuperes; tienes miedo de que si intentas reemplazarlo por la tierra, pierdas otro lazo con tu hogar-. Razonó. Y resumió:

-No puedes desprenderte emocionalmente de vulcano.

Los brillantes ojos azules chocaron contra los oscuros, Jim lo miró fijo. La ironía de la situación no se escapaba a ninguno de los dos. Jim observó cómo Spock, de pronto, se puso de pie en un movimiento fluido, equilibrado y fácil, debido a la práctica.

-Nuevamente, debo pedirte que te vayas-. Dijo.

Jim permaneció sentado en el suelo, tozudamente. –No voy a ir a ninguna parte. No, hasta que me dejes ayudarte.

Jamás esperó que un brazo fuerte lo tomara por la camisa y lo levantara sobre sus pies. Pero no se resistió; nunca antes había intentado caminar al límite entre la testarudez y la imbecilidad, y parecía más difícil de lo esperado. -No puedes-. Dijo Spock, y su voz se quebró levemente, saliendo de su tono neutro. Luego, le dio un suave empujoncito hacia la puerta, el mensaje 'vete', era claro.

_No,_ pensó Jim, y antes de que la mano de Spock pudiera soltar su camisa, él la tomó. –Puedo intentarlo-. Dijo.

Spock se separó de él como si el contacto lo hubiese quemado y su expresión se oscureció y debilitó al mismo tiempo. Entonces, antes de que Jim pudiera reaccionar, volvió a acercarse. Con una impresionante velocidad, su primer oficial avanzó sobre el espacio personal de Jim y cerró ambas manos en sus brazos, causando que olas de calor viajaran por su cuerpo, desde la conexión. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y respiraban con agitación. Jim, en una respuesta refleja, lo sujetó a su vez, un tanto preocupado por un posible ataque. La expresión de Spock era indescifrable, oscura, intensa y, por un momento, irreprimida.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Jim, y sus ojos se abrieron más, cuando sintió que una excitación familiar corría por sus venas.

Ay, no.

Ah, no, no, _no_. No podía ser. Él...ellos...realmente no podía...

Pero...de repente, todo se ajustó: esos pequeños momentos, esos sentimientos inexplicables que parecían ponerle una trampa y que luego se desvanecían antes de que los reconociera, la manera en que parecía extremadamente consciente de la presencia de Spock cuando lo tocaba, cómo podía herirlo visceralmente con unas cuantas palabras de rechazo. Tenía sentido...tanto sentido que se preguntó cómo pudo escapársele.

Se sentía atraído por Spock.

Y eso le aterrorizaba.

Jim se quedó sin respiración cuando esos ojos oscuros se encontraron con los suyos, y por un instante pensó que Spock iba a inclinarse y que sus labios iban a unirse en un beso –que, por cierto, iba a quemarle la boca-. Su mente era un desastre: confusión, comprensión, miedo, porque ese segundo se extendía...

Entonces, Spock lo lanzó del otro lado del cuarto.

Desprecio y disgusto cruzaron claramente las facciones del medio vulcano, y el cuerpo de Jim golpeó contra la pared opuesta, ahora sin aire por una razón completamente diferente. La parte de atrás de su cabeza crujió contra la superficie dura, vio las estrellas y su espalda protestó a los gritos, antes de caer al piso. Jim miró a Spock, su propia expresión era la imagen misma de la confusión dolorosa, pero la de su primer oficial seguía siendo oscura y desolada.

Jim estaba aterrorizado. ¿Y si...ay, mierda, Y si Spock _sabía?_ ¿Y si esa era la razón por la que lo arrojó contra la pared? De algún modo pudo percibir la atracción que él sentía y...lo asqueó. Debe haberlo sabido cuando él se inclinó hacia delante...¿Se había inclinado?...Y porque sus emociones estaban cercanas a la superficie, la reacción había sido completa.

Rechazo completo e instintivo.

Jim no podía procesarlo. Era demasiado, demasiado pronto, demasiado extraño. Se levantó tambaleante e hizo algo que –de verdad-, no hacía con mucha frecuencia.

Salió corriendo.

Sin mirar atrás, sin molestarse en arriesgar ni un solo pensamiento, salió por la puerta y corrió hasta encontrarse a salvo en el ascensor. El corazón le golpeaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se apoyó contra las paredes redondeadas y detuvo el ascensor entre piso y piso, tratando de recobrar desesperadamente la cordura. _¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?_ Se preguntó, aunque estaba casi seguro de saberlo. Las manos le temblaban un poco, las levantó hasta la cabeza –que le latía dolorosamente-. También sentía un dolor en los hombros, y sospechaba que por un largo tiempo iban a estar amoratados.

No había sido, exactamente, la reacción que anticipaba; pero de alguna manera, casi se sentía aliviado. No porque no lo aterrorizara que Spock lo odiase, ahora; sino porque si hubiese reaccionado de otra manera...no estaba seguro de haber podido manejar la situación.

Porque no tenía _sentido_. ¡Spock era su amigo! A Jim no lo atraían sus amigos. En verdad, normalmente ese era el mayor de los obstáculos para él. Tan pronto como comenzaba a conocer a alguien, ya no fantaseaba con llevarlo a la cama. Además, Spock no era –exactamente- su _tipo_. Por un lado, era hombre; no era algo sin precedentes en la experiencia de Jim, realmente, pero sí un tanto atípico. Acostumbraba a ir trás las mujeres, las seguras sexualmente, hasta agresivas, rápidas e indiferentes; el tipo de mujeres a las que no le importaba si las llamaba o no al día siguiente, -y hasta preferían que no lo hiciera-. _Eso era lo que él buscaba._ No le interesaban los hombres reservados –bueno, generalmente reservados-, esbeltos, de piel pálida y ojos oscuros y expresivos. Eso era extraño. No era extraño como si dijera 'nunca, ni en un millón de años', sino, por ejemplo, si hace un año alguien hubiese puesto a Spock en una fila, entre otros, y le hubiese dicho que uno de ellos, eventualmente, le haría hervir la sangre, nunca hubiese escogido a Spock.

Pero el hecho que casi lo paralizaba de terror, era que Spock le gustaba. Mucho. No creía que fuese capaz de acostarse con él y después cortar y salir corriendo. Nunca antes había sentido esa sensación mezclada de atracción y conexión.

_Tú sabes que él se tomaría esto seriamente, _pensó Jim, apoyando un lado de la cabeza contra la pared del ascensor, y tratando de calmar su respiración. Pero, por supuesto, él nunca consideraría realmente a Jim en esos términos, -parecía que sólo la idea lo disgustaba-.

Y bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Ya era lo suficientemente increíble que él apreciara a Spock a ese nivel, esperar a que le respondiera sería algo idiota; porque si Spock no era su tipo usual, entonces, era jodídamente seguro que Jim no era el de Spock.

Respiró hondo y trató de sobreponerse a todo este desastre. Muy bien, entonces, él era capaz de encontrar atractivo a Spock; y estaba exagerando. Después de todo, era verdad que hacía meses que no se acostaba con alguien, y él casi famoso por su libido. Había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Spock. Concedido, usualmente, eso producía el efecto contrario en sus hormonas, pero tal vez, su sistema sólo se había trastornado porque hacía mucho desde su última relación.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la mirada de desprecio en la cara de Spock, justo antes de arrojarlo a un lado.

De ninguna manera, no podía permitírselo, no podía atraerle Spock, eso arruinaría todo. Perdería a su primer oficial, perdería a su amigo. Levantó un puño, frustrado, y golpeó la pared más cercana. Si esto era sólo su estúpida necesidad de tener sexo, que había estado ignorando inconscientemente, como parecían gritar todas las pistas que él se había rehusado a ver; ahora sabía que ya no podía ignorarlo. Lo había notado y tenía que lidiar con ello.

Era la única manera de que Spock no volviera a mirarlo con ese odio.

Jim pensó unos minutos, y luego volvió a poner en marcha el ascensor. El problema era el sexo. Así que tenía que sacárselo de encima; tenía que encontrar a alguien que fuera su tipo y sacarse ese...ese impulso. Debía neutralizar el problema. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de la hiperactividad de su libido que se aferraba al más ligero estímulo. Si saciaba a la bestia, entonces podría volver, convencer a Spock de que ya no era un problema, que tal vez no había existido nunca, y entonces podría salvar su amistad.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha, Jim salió del edificio, a la calle. Se sintió extraño, el aire frío contra la piel y el cuerpo protestando por sus movimientos; se sentía desapegado, desconectado de sí mismo. ¿_Por qué__?_ No podía dejar de preguntarse. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar cada una de las cosas buenas que le pasaban? Esto no era culpa de Spock. Concedido: arrojarlo contra la pared y la inestabilidad emocional -aunque no pudiera controlarla exactamente-, sí eran su culpa; pero esto otro que parecía que iba a arruinarlo todo, eso era culpa de Jim. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué él no podía decidir ayudar a Spock y luego _realmente, ayudarlo?_ ¿Qué le pasaba que parecía complicar casi todas sus relaciones?

Caminó, buscando un lugar adecuado con ojos entrenados y una expresión dura; buscaba algún bar, un lugar que reuniera gente escapando de su estrés diario, con intenciones de soltarse. Cuanto más lleno de gente, mejor.

Le tomó un rato encontrar el lugar adecuado, pero una vez que lo halló, simplemente entró, sin molestarse en leer el nombre ni prestarle mucha atención a las instalaciones. Había ruido, música, alcohol y un adecuado zumbido de vida. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Se acercó a la barra, y por un momento vaciló en ordenar una bebida. Más temprano, había decidido no emborracharse ese día, pero supuso que podía quebrar su decisión. Como sea, no planeaba volver aquí por un largo tiempo.

Sin embargo, liarse a alguien resultó un poquito más difícil que lo usual: aparentemente era así cuando uno lucía golpeado y su personalidad carismática habitual, también. La mayoría de los otros clientes lo evitaban cautelosamente, y se encontró sumergido a sus propias cavilaciones por un largo rato.

La imagen de la cara de Spock no se le borraba de la mente, esa expresión horrible, como si no pudiera creer que algo tan vil fuese real. Pero, él no eran **tan** malo, ¿verdad? Mucha gente parecía opinar que era bastante buen mozo, aunque no se interesaran en él, y nunca antes había tenido que preocuparse por no gustarle a una pareja potencial.

-Los vulcanos son diferentes-. Citó, en voz baja, tomándose el contenido de su vaso y tratando de deshacerse de esa cara; pero, de alguna manera, la bebida parecía hacerla más clara. Lo mismo pasó con el trago siguiente, y con el próximo.

-No está funcionando-. Se quejó, con una mujer que se había deslizado a su lado, en la barra. Al menos creyó que era mujer. Le dolía la cabeza y se le hacía difícil prestar atención; aunque de todos modos, sólo lo intentaba a medias. -¿Cómo se supone que ahogue mis penas cuando ésto las empeora?

Una carcajada, un tanto cínica, pero divertida. -Creo que se supone que debes regodearte en ellas-. Replicó la mujer, ahora podía afirmar definitivamente que era una mujer. La miró, luego al reflejo de las luces en su vaso.

-Eso es una mierda-. Notó, enfáticamente, ganándose otra carcajada. Jim dio un pequeño respingo cuando el sonido le llegó a los oídos; igual ordenó otra bebida.

-Ey, ¿sabes que te pareces a ese tipo...Kirk, o como se llame-, dijo su vecina. -...ese que impidió que los locos romulanos nos revienten?

Él bajó el contenido del vaso, el líquido le quemó y tranquilizó al mismo tiempo, al bajar por su garganta. -Sí, ese soy yo-. Respondió, preguntándose por qué todos lo reconocían a _él._ Spock había sido quien voló en esa nave contra la _Narada_ y casi murió. Jim ciertamente hizo su propia contribución, pero Spock fue el de la parte dramática: la gran explosión y todo lo demás.

-Seguro...-, dijo la mujer. -...el capitán que salvó al mundo está sentado en este bar, emborrachándose y haciendo un muy mal trabajo para convencerme...Entonces, ¿dónde está tu nave, Señor Bocazas?- Preguntó ella, burlándose.

Jim se encogió de hombros. -En el puerto espacial-. Respondió. -Es complicado, tiene que ver con el polvo...

Un resoplido. -Ajá, polvo...bueno, tengo que reconocer que eres original, nunca antes escuché _eso-. _Dijo ella, y lo palmeó en el hombro. Jim hizo un movimiento dolorido.

Unos cuantos tragos más tarde, Jim dejó de hablar, pero la mujer siguió una conversación consigo misma. Probablemente él seguía conectado con ella, aunque no sabía con claridad qué parte le correspondía. Ella lo llamó 'un oyente atento'; pero si alguien le hubiese pedido que recordara qué fue lo que ella dijo, no podría haberlo hecho ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. En un momento, Jim comenzó a preguntarse. ¿Y cuándo trajo a su gemela?, pero después su visión volvió a aclararse. La bebida y los golpes en la cabeza no eran una buena mezcla.

Finalmente, en algún punto, ella le hizo una invitación que Jim reconoció; se giró en su asiento y la miró de arriba a abajo. No estaba mal; nada mal. Era alta, con un lindo cabello oscuro y una boca grande.

-Bueno. Tú vas a servir-. Respondió él, y ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-Psss, gracias-. Dijo, y a continuación, su mano se cerró en el brazo de Jim...demasiado fría, demasiado cerca de su herida. Estaba incómodo, pero así y todo, no se soltó mientras ella lo conducía fuera del bar, acercando sus labios a su oreja y llenándole la nariz de perfume. -¿Tu casa o la mía?- Preguntó la mujer.

Por supuesto que fueron a la casa de ella. Cruzaron la puerta, hechos un manojo de piernas y brazos; dándose unos besos incómodos por el alcohol y la falta de familiaridad. Lo que siguió fueron unos desesperados, casi patéticos tropezones; con sus voces carentes de alientos o palabras dulces. Ambos cayeron en el dormitorio y trataron de aliviar sus necesidades físicas. Jim hundió la cara en el cabello tan oscuro, ella lo llamó con un nombre equivocado; a ninguno le importó; fue rápido, áspero, para acabar el asunto. Una vez terminado, Jim no se sintió mejor. Sí, saciado físicamente, pero no mejor.

Quería irse, pero estaba tan cansado que se rindió al deseo de inconsciencia de su cuerpo, y se durmió sobre esas sábanas desconocidas, con una respiración desconocida en la oreja.

Horas más tarde, despertó sobresaltado: un vaso de agua fría le fue arrojado, sin ceremonia, sobre la cara. Retrocedió, aterrorizado y desorientado; el agua le nubló los sentidos por un instante, y por un breve momento de pánico, creyó que se ahogaba. Con una tos desesperada, cayó de la cama.

-Hora de levantarse, rayo de sol-. Le informó una ronca voz de mujer. Jim sólo pudo maldecir entre sueños, mientras su acompañante entraba a un baño adyacente y cerraba la puerta.

Jim frunció el ceño, tratando de recobrarse, por encima del persistente y agudo dolor de cabeza. Sentía como si hubiese estado dentro de una licuadora. La noche anterior era una niebla fragmentada, borrosa, pero no podía recordar por qué. El jodido rompecabezas finalmente se completó...Spock, y él... Y luego...Spock lo había mirado de _esa manera...-_pareciera como si se le hubiese grabado en la mente-, y después lo había arrojado del otro lado del cuarto.

Hora de divertirse. Jim se recobró lo suficente como para meterse dentro de sus ropas, luchando contra las náuseas y pensando que seguramente, luciría como el demonio. No quería quedarse, ya había hecho lo que necesitaba, se lo había sacado de la cabeza. Pero, por alguna razón, no creía que esa solución sirviera para que mirar a Spock a los ojos fuese más fácil.

_Joder,_ pensó, y luego salió tambaleándose por la puerta. Aunque aún no estuviese decidido a regresar al alojamiento para viajeros, sus cosas seguían allí. Además, no podía dejar solo a Spock; el tipo estaba desequilibrado.

Le resultaba imposible volver sobre los pasos de la noche anterior, pero, por suerte, ese sector de la ciudad era bastante cercano al lugar donde Spock y él se alojaban. Había sido un buen plan, se decía a sí mismo, ignorando las miradas incómodas de unos cuantos transeúntes con los que se cruzó por la calle. Había intentado matar la disfunción que lo había llevado a pensar que Spock, entre todas las personas, era un buen candidato para llevarse a la cama; para después volver a ser su amigo e intentar ayudarlo. La alternativa era darse por vencido, y ya había decidido que no lo haría.

No, él estaba seguro de que todo eso había sido sólo un temporario desvío. Ya lo había solucionado, ahora lo que debía hacer era convencer a Spock de que las cosas estaban bien, de que necesitaba, de verdad, elegir otro punto de concentración para su meditación. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, probablemente, pero Jim se consideraba bueno con los retos. Eso sin mencionar que, perder, no le gustaba nada.

Cuando finalmente llegó al alojamiento para viajeros, todas las dudas sobre lo asqueroso que lucía se desvanecieron ante la expresión de la cara de la conserje andoriana.

-¿Noche difícil?- Inquirió ella.

Jim se pregunto por qué el sol tenía que ser tan brillante, hasta cuando estaba dentro del edificio. Emitió un gruñido como respuesta, presto a subir a su habitación y a quedarse un buen rato bajo la ducha. Después de todo, ya estaba mojado.

La amistosa mujer lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Espere-. Dijo, rodeó el escritorio y lo condujo a una mullida silla gris. -Voy a traerle algo, no se vaya a ninguna parte.

Se quedó allí por un minuto, murmurando sobre cómo todos lo tironeaban y lo mandoneaban. Maldición, él era el capitán. Ya era hora de que él comenzara a mandonear a la gente. Decidió comenzar con su propia cabeza. Esta era la segunda mañana que despertaba como si tuviese un martillo golpeando dentro de su cráneo, y no era nada gracioso. Aunque, elegiría el dolor de cabeza de ayer, sin dudar. Detén los golpes, le ordenó a su cerebro.

No funcionó.

Además, sentía como si se hubiese tragado un tribble, y lo hubiese seguido con una lana de acero. Mierda, ¿qué había bebido anoche?

_Muchísimo,_ colaboró su memoria.

Cuando volvió la andoriana, Jim tenía la cabeza entre las manos. Ella traía un bloc de notas y vaso alto conteniendo algo brillante, azul y espumante.

-Beba esto-. Instruyó, acercándole el vaso al rostro. Él dio un respingo, por reflejo, y luego miró con sospecha.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó; ella le tomó una mano y le hizo sostener el vaso.

-Bueno, no es una hipospray llena de una fórmula desintoxicante-. Replicó. –Es un remedio bastante fuerte contra la resaca.

Jim comenzó a bebérselo, obeservando cómo unas cuantas burbujas aparecían en la superficie y explotaban, dejando de existir. La cordura contenida en el acto de beber algo desconocido, ofrecido por una virtual extraña, batalló contra la atrayente idea de que eso, tal vez, podría hacer algo para mejorar el carnaval del infierno en que se había convertido su cuerpo. Tapándose la nariz, se tomó toda la bebida de una vez, luego se estremeció por la sensación de que algo pegagoso descendía por su garganta.

-Como sea, ¿qué fue lo que hizo?- Preguntó la conserje, tomando el vaso que él le devolvía, vagamente impresionada.

Jim hizo una mueca. -Primero dígame qué es lo que acabo de tomar-. Contestó, mientras un gusto asqueroso se comenzaba a vaporizar en su boca, y sí, era vapor; esa era la mejor manera de describir la sensación. Ella apenas le dedicó una mirada sin expresión.

-Confíe en mi, usted no querrá saber cuál es la lista de ingredientes-. Le informó. Jim notó que su cabeza comenzaba a despejarse, por lo menos. -¿Ustedes se pelearon?

Jim frunció el ceño y se masajeó las sienes, en un esfuerzo por acelerar el aparente proceso de aliviar el dolor. -Sí, más o menos-. Concedió, y su estómago dio un desagradable salto. No muy seguro si a causa del mal recuerdo o porque estaba nervioso porque no sabía qué tipo de reacción esperar de Spock, o por lo que acababa de ingerir. Tal vez, a causa de todo eso.

-¿Usted no descansa, verdad?- Notó la andoriana, con simpatía.

Una risa sin alegría se le escapó a Jim. -No-. Coincidió. -Pero eso no es algo nuevo-. No pudo dejar de agregar.

-Bueno- Dijo ella, y su tono se elevó, con optimismo mientras le alcanzaba los datos. Él parpadeó. -Al menos aquí tiene una buena noticia para usted. Pude conseguirle el acceso a un vehículo privado.

-¡No me diga!- Exclamó Jim, alegremente, aceptando el bloc con interés. Ella inclinó la cabeza.

-Después de la historia que nos contó ayer, unas cuantas personas quisieron ayudarlo. Deberá asegurarse de que el vehículo vuelva a aquí en una semana, pero mientras tanto es todo suyo-. Explicó. Luego, lo evaluó cuidadosamente. -Tal vez debería dejar que el vulcano conduzca...

Jim sabía a qué se refería ella, pero él no podía explicarle el concepto de Spock en enardecida ira...no era un pensamiento alentador.

-Lo voy a pensar-, Respondió, evasivamente, pero resolviendo en su interior que Spock no iba a conducir, _de ninguna manera._

Se tomó un minuto extra para dejar que su mente se aclarara más. La conserje le indicó a grosso modo dónde encontrar el automóvil y se retiró, dejándolo a sus propias maquinaciones. Una vez que se sintió un poquito más equilibrado, reunió valor y subió.

En el ascensor, se le ocurrió que Spock podría haberse ido durante la noche. Tragó saliva, con dificultad, ante la idea. Sin importar su opinión actual sobre Jim, Spock jamás aprobaría su propia explosión violenta; la tomaría como una afirmación de que había tenido razón al querer que separaran sus caminos. La última vez… ¿había dicho algo sobre irse y dejarlo mientras él estaba ocupado?

_Mierda, _pensó, apasionadamente, ahora casi seguro de que entraría al cuarto y no habría ningún Spock. Iba en un humor tan fatalista que se sorprendió verdaderamente cuando las puertas zumbaron y allí estaba...dentro del cuarto, al parecer, levantando las velas.

Por un momento, Jim simplemente se quedó en la puerta. La boca de Spock, apenitas abierta y sus cejas en la línea del cabello. El vulcano se quedó helado, con las manos a mitad de movimiento.

Indecisos, ambos. Jim interrumpió, dando un paso hacia adelante y dejando que las puertas automáticas se cerraran detrás de él. _Sólo es Spock_, se dijo a sí mismo. Así era, pero eso no parecía ayudar al hecho de que su corazón galopaba como loco, que su voz parecía haberse ausentado...O tal vez los restos del remedio para la resaca le habían sellado los labios. Como fuere, por un momento, su mente se desvió, no a la expresión de completo disgusto de su amigo la otra noche, sino al momento anterior, cuando estuvieron pegados uno al otro con los alientos y las manos cálidas...

_¡No!_ , se reprendió a sí mismo, severamente. ¡Se supone que ya te lo sacaste de la mente!

…Bueno, tal vez tome más tiempo. O, tal vez, ahora que había notado que Spock era...podía ser...atractivo, era un poquito más difícil dejar de hacerlo. Por ahora. Pero él lo arreglaría, ¡no iba a arruinarlo, maldición! Nunca tuvo experiencia con una atracción no correspondida, pero sí había tratado de lidiar con personas después de haberse acostado con ellas, y nunca le fue bien. Invariablemente, se separaban en malos términos, decepcionados por él y sus modos. Era un tanto extraño, pero aún así, no quería separarse de Spock. Todavía no.

La voz de Spock le interrumpió el extraño espiral de pensamientos.

-Regresaste-. Dijo, como si no pudiera creerlo del todo, a pesar de la evidencia patente.

Jim tropezó, buscando las palabras adecuadas en su mente, algo que correspondiera decir. Su mirada paseó brevemente por la habitación.

-Dejé mi bolso-. Dijo, al final. En verdad, no quiso decirlo como sonó, sino más bien en el sentido de que Spock debería saber que volvería, porque no se había llevado sus pertenencias; pero el medio vulcano inmediatamente se puso rígido y se cerró.

-Por supuesto-. Dijo, como si ahora sí, tuviese sentido. –Pronto partiré, si tú deseas quedarte y... haz lo que necesites, no te preocupes porque mi presencia te lo impida.

-No-. Insistió Jim, dando un paso hacia adelante y extendiendo una mano involuntariamente hacia Spock. Se reprimió y la retrajo. –No quise decirlo de ese modo; sino que, por supuesto que regresé, esa siempre fue mi intención.

Spock hizo otra pausa y sus ojos no se encontraron con los de Jim. -¿Por qué?- Preguntó, casi en voz baja, como si se le hubiese escapado. Jim tragó saliva, e hizo una mueca cuando una nueva ola de gusto asqueroso lo invadió. Ajjj…¿Cuánto se suponía que debía durar esto? Comenzaba a sospechar que algo se estaba gestando en su boca…lo que era absolutamente secundario a la situación actual, pero un tanto distrayente.

-Muy bien, mira-. Comenzó Jim, extendiendo las manos, pero conservando la distancia, como si esperara que Spock se escapara e intentara detenerlo. –Yo sólo voy a decirte algunas cosas y tú vas a oirme, y hablaremos un poco más...pero primero, tengo que decirte algunas cosas, ¿sí?-. Insistió, dando un respingo ante el sonido rasposo e incómodo de su propia voz.

Spock sólo se quedó allí, parado. Después de un momento, Jim tomó esto como signo de consentimiento y comenzó.

_Respira hondo, _pensó. –Bueno, muy bien. Primero que nada, lo siento-_,_ fue el principio. La reacción de su primer oficial fue parecer tan conmocionado como cuando Jim pasó por la puerta. –Sí, sé lo que estás pensando, que no debería decirlo porque fuiste tú el que me arrojó por la habitación, pero comprendo. Es todo ese gracioso cableado de tu cerebro...hasta que no lo arregles te va a ser difícil no agredir. Así que, lo siento. Yo…no quise, tú sabes, hacerte sentir incómodo y todo eso...Te juro que no quise hacerte daño, y aún quiero que seamos amigos, y realmente aún quiero ayudarte. Y sé, yo **sé** que tú no crees que yo pueda hacerlo, o tal vez crees que no es asunto mío, pero no voy a dejarte-. Insistió, plantando sus manos en las caderas, aunque sabía muy bien que probablemente lucía ridículo: desprolijo, cansado, exhausto; pero aún no estaba fuera de juego. –Necesitas ayuda, y hay...cosas...que puedo averiguar para ti, pero por favor no me preguntes cómo. Eres mi primer oficial, y no voy a reemplazarte, así que tenemos que hacer algo. Tienes que escucharme, Spock, porque no está funcionando cuando tú lo intentas por tus medios, y yo necesito que me ayudes a ser un buen capitán. Yo _quiero_ que seas mi amigo.

Una vez que terminó, hubo un silencio...y realmente, Jim quería sentarse, pero se esforzó en quedarse de pie. Maldita sea, debía parecer decidido.

Spock lo miró como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes, y luego –sorpresivamente-, desvió la mirada.

Después de un rato, Jim descubrió que estaba _realmente_ cansado de lucir decidido. -¿Y?- Preguntó, porque parecía que Spock no iba a decir nada.

-¿Terminaste con el momento para hablar que solicitaste?- Inquirió. Jim se preguntó si ésta sería la parte en que él terminaría todo este espectáculo diciendo 'Gracias, pero no'; y saldría por la puerta.

-Sí-. Admitió, resistiendo la urgencia de dejarse caer, apoyado contra la pared; sentía como si no durmiera desde hacía una semana.

-Entonces-, dijo Spock; -creo que es mi turno de pedir disculpas-. Finalmente, bajó la vela que tenía en las manos; Jim notó que se había quedado inmóvil, a mitad de movimiento, desde que él entró al cuarto. –Soy consciente de que a ti te desagradan esas palabras. Y dado que no puedo, en conciencia, darte muestras acertadas de mi arrepentimiento por mis errores; sin embargo, voy a esforzarme por abstenerme de las acciones que las hagan necesarias.

A Jim le tomó un momento, pero comprendió lo que dijo Spock. Esencialmente, dijo que no intentaba salir corriendo, y fue su turno de sorprenderse. Esperaba una pelea, en verdad. Mucho más.

Spock juntó las manos en la espalda. –Perdóname, Jim-. Dijo, sinceramente. –Todas y cada una de mis acciones de anoche fueron inexcusables. Ya no puedo negar la severidad de mi situación, después de que yo...casi…después de que te lastimé-. Se corrigió, y Jim se preguntó que iba a decir antes, (pero no le preguntó). –Tenías razón en todas tus afirmaciones. No espero tu perdón, y creo que no lo merezco. Mi conducta fue imperdonable.

-No, no fuiste...- Comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de la cara de Spock.

-Mi inestabilidad también es mi responsabilidad. Permití el deterioro, me rehusé a buscar una alternativa o alguna solución para mi propio dilema. Me comprometí a mi mismo y al hacerlo, puse en peligro al hombre que es mi capitán...y mi amigo.

_Estoy jodido, _pensó Jim, con el corazón en la garganta. Tan pronto como el pensamiento apareció, sin embargo, lo puso a un lado. Le gustaba Spock, ya lo sabía. Podía gustarle sin querer saltarle encima, aunque la idea parecía... _no_. Nada de eso. Si él se avalanzaba sobre Spock, las cosas no saldrían bien; probablemente acabaría contra otra pared.

_Qué idea erótica,_ decidió su lado rebelde y pervertido.

¡Ay, **mierda**!

Pero, _no_, el punto era que Spock no aceptaría sus avances, y Jim no iba a molestarlo con eso. Ya estaba en problemas, y eso lo empeoraría, además de ser cruel en extremo.

-Spock-. Dijo, en cambio, manteniendo una distancia respetable. –Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión sobre, bueno, tu posición es algunas cosas; realmente lo comprendo, has pasado por mucho. Estoy seguro de que muchos de los vulcanos de la colonia están pasando por cosas similares. Tú eres medio vulcano, no eres un _robot, _apuntó, razonablemente.

Jim se preguntó cómo se hubiese sentido si lo mismo hubiese sucedido con la tierra. ¿Y si Nero hubiese tomado a la tierra, en primer lugar, y no a vulcano? Y si hubiese perdido a su madre… a Sam… a casi todos los que conoció mientras crecía, buenos y malos... Su hogar, cada pradera y cada montaña, cada ciudad...

Sí. Sería un desastre, como Spock. Tal vez peor.

Spock aún no lo miraba a los ojos. –Tu afirmación se debe a la empatía-. Notó.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!- Insistió Jim.

-No dudo de tu sinceridad-. Replicó Spock, en tono neutro, finalmente levantando la mirada. Le tomó un momento, a Jim, darse cuenta qué era lo raro en esos ojos.

Estaban húmedos.

Spock no lloraba, pero parecía que sus lagrimales hacían un sincero intento. De hecho, parecía algo irreal, porque el resto de su postura y su expresión eran perfectamente normales. Jim consideró si debería mirar hacia otro lado o fingir que no lo notaba. Eso es lo que hizo, en las raras ocasiones en que vió a otro hombre llorando o cerca del llanto. Sabía que Spock, particularmente, no querría que lo viera. Pero no podía, porque si lo hacía, entonces parecería que no quería ver las emociones de Spock –y debería poder verlas si iba a ayudarlo-. Debería mostrarle que las emociones no le molestaban.

_Puedo hacerme cargo, _pensó._ Soy humano. Si le preguntan a la mayoría de los vulcanos, lo único que hacemos es andar por allí, mostrando emociones por todo._

-Mira, Spock-. Dijo Jim, al final. –Los vulcanos son buenos suprimiendo emociones, pero realmente son inútiles lidiando con ellas. Yo he hecho cosas estúpidas enojado. ¿Te acuerdas del automóvil?- Le recordó. –Esa no fue, exactamente mi mejor hora. Así que date un respiro, este territorio es nuevo para ti.

Spock se tensó ligeramente. –No estaría en esta posición si me hubiese comportado lógicamente desde el principio-. Apuntó.

-Todo el mundo haces cagadas-. Replicó Jim, elocuentemente. –Hasta los genios.

-Tienes razón. Sin embargo, mis 'cagadas' siguen siendo mi responsibilidad, y también sus consecuencias.

Hubo un momento de silencio completo y mortal. El tipo de silencio que nace cuando alguien lucha por todos los medios para no reírse a carcajadas. Batalla perdida antes de empezar para Jim, primero resopló y luego rió, y luego debió arrepentirse mientras se sostenía los lados, preguntándose por qué había un eco en su cabeza. –No puedo creer que hayas dicho 'cagadas'-. Jadeó, al final.

Spock inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. –Tu incredulidad no tiene razón de ser-. Dijo. –Después de todo, sólo cité tus palabras.

Finalmente, Jim se contuvo, apretando una palma contra la frente, intentando detener el eco que ahora se había situado en sus oídos. –Eso fue _asombroso-._ Le aseguró a Spock. -¿Crees que podrías citar mis palabras en otro momento? Digamos...¿cuándo estemos en el puente? ¿O durante un anuncio a toda la nave?

Una ceja elevada fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. -Jim. Creo que eso es irrelevante para la conversación que tenemos entre manos-. Apuntó.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que hay más?- Preguntó Jim, enderezándose un poquito.

-Ciertamente-. Respondió Spock.


	10. Capítulo 10

**10...**

* * *

-Muy bien-. Dijo Jim, con una sensación de recelo por lo que iban a discutir. Para él, la mayoría de los asuntos ya habían sido tratados: se habían intercambiado disculpas y no parecía que Spock fuera a salir corriendo, y él sabía que, definitivamente, él tampoco planeaba salir corriendo...-¿Va a ser largo?- Preguntó, esperando contra toda esperanza, que no se tratase de ese 'momento antes la pared'. -Porque, tú sabes, probablemente debería lavarme...

Bueno, tal vez, estaba dándole largas, pero era una excusa válida...si su aliento olía la mitad de mal al gusto que tenía en la boca, era asombroso que Spock no haya migrado al rincón más lejano del cuarto. La mirada de Spock lo recorrió, y Jim creyó captar un dejo de disgusto en su expresión.

Auch.

-Por supuesto-. Aceptó su primer oficial. -Podemos continuar nuestra conversación una vez que hayas atendido tus necesidades.

Con una inclinación agradecida, Jim tomó su bolso y rápidamente entró a la habitación siguiente. Sus nervios hervían. ¿Realmente, Spock iba a… bueno, rechazarlo, más o menos? ¿Tal vez trataría de explicarle educadamente que él no tenía interés en una relación física con él? Mierda, eso sería humillante.

_¿Quién, yo? No, no,_ pensó, mientras se lavaba, haciendo una mueca dolorosa a la cara desliñada, y vagamente enferma en el espejo. _¿Qué tú me atraes? Pssh. Eso es falso, te lo estás imaginando, completamente. Deber ser toda esa cosa loca en tu cabeza, sabes, esos cables cruzados...puede pasar..._

…Sí. No había modo de que zafara de ésta, ¿y si se disculpaba? ¿Y si lo convencía de que estaba luchando contra eso, de que era capaz de resistir cualquier compulsión y que no lo molestaría? Porque, en verdad, lo hacía; al menos en eso podía ser honesto.

¿No era algo irónico que él debiera reprimirse a causa de un vulcano?

Jim suspiró, decidiendo que era mejor no pensar en eso, por ahora, en cambio, se concentró en sus tareas físicas. Cuando se encontraba en medio del bienvenido proceso de limpiar su boca, descubrió que, aparentemente, la pasta de dientes y el remedio andoriano para la resaca, no eran una buena combinación. Su lengua ardía. Escupió en el lavabo, y desesperadamente se lavó la boca con agua para aliviar la quemadura. Se ahogó, tosió y le sobrevino una desagradable ola de náuseas; rápidamente, se deshizo del contenido de su estómago. Vomitó algo efervescente, azul y alienígena, y aunque él no lo observó detenidamente, parecía retorcerse _voluntariamente_ –lo que, no era un buen signo-, pero él había visto cosas más raras.

Realmente, Jim recién comenzó a sospechar que algo estaba muy mal, cuando inició la salida del baño y el mareo y el ardor empeoraron. Se sentía…mal; la piel fría, a pesar de la ducha caliente; las reacciones adormecidas e incoherentes. Cuando abrió la puerta, la palabra 'mareado' ni siquiera comenzaba a describir su estado; con un impulso, cayó hacia adelante, en la habitación contigua. Golpeó el suelo, con los dientes dolorosamente apretados y desorientado.

-¡Jim!- Escuchó que decía, Spock. La voz le sonaba extraña, como si hablara por un largo túnel.

-Nnrrngg- Respondió Jim. Trató de levantarse, pero el suelo se inclinaba desagradablemente, reconsideró el movimiento y decidió que era mejor quedarse quieto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó los dientes, bajo otra ola de náuseas.

Con cuidado, un par de manos lo giraron, y no fue la mejor idea. Trató de manejar la desorientación que lo golpeó de lleno. Spock le preguntó algo; rápido, áspero, importante; pero él no pudo concentrarse en las palabras ni encontrar la presencia de ánimo para responderle. En cambio, envolvió los brazos alrededor de sí mismo, comenzó a quemarse por dentro: primero su boca, luego, rápidamenete, su garganta, su pecho, sus entrañas. Podía sentir el golpe sordo de su propio pulso, casi con exacerbada conciencia. Sin embargo, su piel seguía demasiado fría, una inevitable paradoja de sensaciones. Calor y frío. Tan simple como arriba y abajo, blanco y negro, izquierda y derecha. Humano y vulcano. La combinación le resultaba una yuxtaposición terrible, de una manera que parecía partirlo al medio o darlo vuelta, como a una media. Frío que quemaba y calor que paralizaba. Jadeó, desesperado, tratando de respirar.

Cuando perdió la conciencia, lo agradeció.

----

Jim volvió en sí, y su primer pensamiento fue que alguien debió haberlo agarrado por los tobillos, girado y sacudido, con todas las fuerzas. _¿Se había peleado con un gigante?_, se preguntó, desorientado. _Qué mala idea._ A la distancia, se las arregló para escuchar la voz de Spock. Sonaba enojado. _Espero que Spock no se haya peleado con un gigante,_ pensó. Pero, de inmediato, decidió que no importaba, era probable que Spock ganara, de todos modos. A menos que el gigante fuera realmente muy, pero muy grande y no tuviera cuello; algo así como una enorme patata, tal vez, excepto que las patatas no tienen brazos, y el gigante necesitaría los brazos.

-Patatas con brazos-. Murmuró, para sí mismo. Luego rió, pero nada de eso sonó bien, porque tenía la boca y la garganta adormecidas.

La voz de Spock se detuvo; Jim se hubiese preocupado, pero comenzaba a sentirse un poquitito más ubicado, así que la amenza de la una patata gigante comenzaba a parecerle menos y menos posible. Trató de abrir los ojos; le tomó un minuto, y una vez que lo logró, inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar porque la luminosidad del cuarto le lastimó los ojos.

-¿Jim?- Preguntó Spock, esta vez, sonando mucho más cerca y más nítido. -¿Recuperaste la conciencia?

-No-. Replicó Jim, deseando que fuese cierto. Luego, porque seguía un tanto confundido y porque le pareció educado preguntar, agregó: -¿Y tú?

Hubo una pausa.

-La desorientación es un efecto secundario normal en este tipo de casos-. Insistió una voz desconocida, que sonó nerviosa y ansiosa. –Debería pasar en una hora, más o menos. Como ya le dije, él va a estar bien, señor Spock.

Curioso, Jim decidió intentarlo nuevamente, y abrió los ojos. Se las arregló para que uno se abriera apenitas -suficiente para vislumbrar la figura distintiva de Spock- y no mucho más. Era difícil de asegurarlo, pero parecía que su primer oficial estaba mirando a alguien con lo que Bones había nombrado, la 'asquerosa mirada vulcana', una expresión que Jim conocía, pues fue destinatario de unas cuantas.

-Dadas las circunstancias, no creo que mi escepticismo sea inmerecido-. Dijo Spock, en su tono de voz distante, frío y que decía: 'Yo soy mucho más inteligente que tú'. –Ya han demostrado que este centro no observa los protocolos y procedimientos con propiedad. A menos que usted tuviera la intención de envenenarlo, y en ese caso, el escepticismo sería una reacción insuficiente de mi parte.

Alguien tartamudeó y trató de articular alguna palabra; Jim se sintió un poco mal por quien sea el que recibía los 'gritos' de Spock. Pero, él también lo disfrutaba, porque era agradable ver a otro bajo fuego, aunque en verdad, no podía verlo. Trató de abrir el otro ojo, para ver mejor, pero la luz brillante aún le causaba problemas.

-¿Quién lo envenenó?- Preguntó Jim, confundido, con la sospecha de que ese 'quién', era él. Quién, él...Rimaba...Debería contarle a Spock. -Spock, escucha Spock, rima-. Se las arregló para decir, alegremente, antes de que alguien le contestara la pregunta. Trató de mirar en la dirección en que estaba su primer oficial.

Otra vez, hubo una larga pausa.

-Si no recobró sus facultades mentales en el lapso de una hora...

-¡Lo hará, lo hará!- Aseguró la voz desconocida. –Estamos haciendo algunos exámenes en este momento, para estar seguros; pero créame, señor Spock, su amigo estará bien. Estas cosas suceden …especialmente con jóvenes descuidados.

Otra pausa.

-Mm, obviamente, no me refiero a la inesperada reacción alérgica a la medicación. Nosotros tratamos de evitarlo en lo posible, pero fue un error honesto. La enfermera responsable será reprendida formalmente.

_Oh,_ pensó Jim, _Pobre enfermera._ Las reprimendas formales son horrorosas. Él tuvo que reprender a un par, como capitán –una vez a un miembro del personal de seguridad que lo doblaba en edad, y otra vez a un oficial muy verde-, y siempre se sintió como un imbécil. –Debería dejar que lo haga Spock-. Le aconsejó a la dueña de la voz desconocida. –A veces, yo lo hago-. Probablemente eso no sea muy justo con Spock, pero él era mucho mejor en la materia, realmente. Las personas se sentían como si hubiesen quebrado las reglas cuando el medio vulcano las reprendía.

-Eso no sería apropiado, Jim-. Replicó Spock, y algo de dureza abandonó el tono de voz, retornando a su cadencia más familiar, más neutral, dirigida hacia él. –Yo no estoy en una posición de autoridad sobre el equipo médico de este hospital.

-Eso no lo detuvo, diez minutos atrás...- Murmuró la extraña, en voz baja.

Jim trató de mirarla, y sólo obtuvo una impresión borrosa de un uniforme médico y unos rasgos humanos. –Él puede oirla-. Le informó al globo que parecía una profesional; luego trató de levantar la mano para señalarse las orejas, pero por alguna razón, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue una especie de gesto desganado. Spock tenía buen oído, a causa de sus orejas vulcanas. A Jim le gustaban sus orejas, eran curvilíneas y puntiagudas; pero algo le indicaba que no debería decirlo en voz alta. No, era un secreto; como cuando Spock hablaba sobre los vulcanos, nunca decía él o yo, porque él era medio humano, pero quería ser un buen vulcano. Todo se arruinaría si ellos no fingieran que no se daban cuenta, no, así era mejor.

-Es un secreto-. Murmuró, para sí mismo, sin procesar las palabras que intercambiaban Spock y la extraña. De pronto, se oyó el sonido de unos pasos alejándose.

-¿Qué es un secreto, Jim?- Preguntó Spock.

Jim frunció el ceño; él no quería tener secretos con Spock, lo hacía sentirse mal. Pero no podía contárselo, eso sería peor; ¿tal vez podría contárselo al otro Spock? No, porque eso también sería malo, ¿y si el otro Jim guardaba el mismo secreto? Entonces estaría delatándolo, aunque el otro Spock delató a su Spock, así que tal vez así haría justicia...

La luz ya no lo lastimaba tanto; abrió los ojos completamente: Spock estaba a su lado, observándolo. -¿Tú crees que al yo que es el otro yo le agrada el otro tú, como tú me agradas a mí? Porque eso es mejor que si al yo que es el otro le agradaras tú como a mi, pero él está muerto, sería muy raro. A mi me gusta el otro tú, no de la misma manera que me gusta este tú, ¿tal vez sería diferente y no raro?- Preguntó, en una casi incomprensible chorrera de palabras. Parpadeó y recordó que que eso también era un secreto. Maldición. -Esperaunminuto. Olvídalo- Instruyó.

Spock elevó una ceja. Ese gesto le salía bien. Jim quería tocar esa ceja con su pulgar y recorrerla a lo largo de la línea oscura, pero no creía que Spock apreciara el impulso. Las cejas de Jim nunca se comportaban tan precisamente, eran unas desprolijas hijas de puta.

-Tal vez sería mejor que no hables-. Sugirió Spock. Probablemente, esa era una buena idea, por lo general, Spock las tenía...pero...

-Tú dijiste que teníamos que hablar más-. Arguyó. Aunque, por alguna razón, parecía que eso era malo. No podía recordar por qué...a él le divertía hablar con Spock.

-Si tus recuerdos recientes están volviendo, entonces es probable que no permanezcas mucho tiempo en silencio-. Respondió Spock en tono tranquilo. -Sin embargo, charlar contigo va a ser poco fructífero, hasta que puedas organizar tus pensamientos coherentemente.

-Ah...- _Bueno, ese_ era el problema: _Spock_ no quería hablar con _Jim_. -...Aah...bueno.

Bueno, igual estaba bien, le resultaba difícil que las palabras pasen por la garganta y la boca adormecidas. Algo le decía que la culpa la tenía la pasta de dientes, aunque no podía recordar si anteriormente la pasta de dientes lo había adormecido. ¿Tal vez la pasta de dientes estaba envenenada? Pero, ¿por qué la enfermera envenenaría su pasta de dientes? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Podría preguntarle a Spock, pero Spock le pidió que no hable. ¿Tal vez podría usar lenguaje de señas?

Probablemente sería una buena idea si él supiera lenguaje de señas, y pudiera mover sus manos apropiadamente...y pudiera recordar qué era lo que quería preguntar, porque al parecer lo había olvidado, como un sueño al despertar.

-¿Los vulcanos saben hablar por señas?- Preguntó, y después recordó que se suponía que no debía hablar...Ay...

Spock inclinó la cabeza levemente, pero no protestó por la pregunta de Jim, y no pareció molestarse. En cambio, respondió, en un tono de voz bajo, tranquilo, de una manera que debería ser aburrida, pero no lo era. Realmente, de verdad, no lo era.

-Los vulcanos tienen muchos gestos complejos y señales; así que en algún sentido sí tenemos un lenguaje de señas, pero sería insuficiente para una comunicación detallada-. Explicó. Jim escuchaba mientras Spock trataba de describir y mostrarle varios gestos. La mayoría de la información pasó de largo por su cabeza, y en su estado borroso y adormecido no importaba tanto, como la cadencia gentil de la voz de Spock y la esbelta línea de sus dedos que se movían frente a Jim.

Un largo rato después, mientras observaba cómo Spock le explicaba varias posiciones de sus manos en la meditación, la niebla de su mente comenzó a disiparse completamente, y él comenzó a darse cuenta de su estado. Allí estaba, acostado en una cama de hospital, obvio. Parecía ser una especie de partición, una entre muchas, aunque sólo unas pocas estaban ocupadas. Ahora podía sentir los efectos del tratamiento médico: una extraña rigidez en los miembros, y reconoció que el adormecimiento en la boca, en la garganta y en el pecho había sido inducido. Experimentalmente, flexionó algunos de los dedos de la mano derecha, y descubrió que algo de su destreza también había vuelto.

Aún así, no quería interrumpir a Spock con preguntas más coherentes; para su sorpresa, el vulcano tenía un buen trato con el paciente, aunque poco ortodoxo.

El truco acabó pronto. -¿Jim?- Preguntó Spock, deteniéndose en medio de una demostración y clavándole una mirada observadora. -¿Recobraste la coherencia?

Maldición. Ah, bueno, suponía que no podía evitar el regreso a la realidad, tarde o temprano.

-Sí-. Confirmó. -Creo que sí.

Hubo una pausa. Spock esperó, a ver si algo más salía de su boca; cuando no pasó nada, se relajó de una manera muy sutil.

-Y entonces, ¿qué me pasó?- Preguntó Jim, aunque lo sospechaba.

Spock lo miró. -Ingeriste una sustancia desconocida y luego intentaste remover los residuos con otra sustancia incompatible, eso creó una reacción química adversa que podría haber disuelto la mayor parte de tu sistema digestivo si no se trataba. Yo busqué ayuda médica para prevenirlo. Una de las enfermeras, entonces, mostró su falta de competencia administrándote una medicación que previamente había sido catalogada como inadecuada para ti. Casi tienes una falla cardíaca-. Explicó Spock, con la voz invariable y directo al punto; además, volvió a ponerse rígido.

-Mm- Respondió Jim, pasándose la lengua por el interior de la boca. Bueno, no parecía que hubiera perdido nada, ese era un buen signo. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Una hora y treinta y ocho minutos.

-¡Ey, no fue tan malo!- Declaró Jim, alegremente, agradecido porque no había perdido un día; hacía mucho tiempo que le había pasado lo mismo y no era una experiencia para recordar.

-Mi valoración de la situación difiere de la tuya-. Replicó Spock, luciendo para nada impresionado y bordeando la frustración.

Viendo que se avecinaba una tormenta, Jim retrocedió con admirable diplomacia. -Sólo quise decir que podría haber sido peor-. Volvió a construir la frase. No le complacía haber caído desmayado, -casi derritiéndose en parte-, hasta el punto de preferir quedarse con lo que _no _pasó en vez de con la idea de lo que podría haber pasado.

Spock apoyó una mano en el material sólido del jergón. -Jim…- Dijo...y eso fue todo, su voz se apagó, incapaz de seguir, vaya a saber por qué razón. Jim se dijo a sí mismo que no encontraba tan atrapante la mirada intensa de esos fríos ojos cafés.

Pero, de verdad, a Jim le gustaba el café.

Por supuesto, eso era algo irrelevante, que no venía al caso, ni remotamente.

Jim se sintió casi aliviado cuando la médica regresó e interrumpió la escena. Se dejó distraer por entero, mientras soportaba el siempre incómodo proceso del examen médico, observando la luz suave del tricodificador, mientras ella comparaba los resultados de unos cuantos exámenes que le habían sido tomados mientras él estuvo inconsciente. Técnicamente, el examen no era incómodo, pero a él siempre le resultaba raro pensar en que lo evaluaban completamente, y desde muy pequeño evitaba los tricodificadores.

-¿Cómo está su garganta?- Preguntó la médica.

-No la siento-. Respondió Jim, con honestidad. Ante la mirada impasiva, él corrigió. -Adormecida-. Luego miró a Spock. -¿Por qué nadie se ríe de mis bromas cuando estoy en algún centro médico?

-Yo no me río de tus bromas, sin importar nuestra ubicación, Jim-. Apuntó, razonablemente.

-Yo tomo mi trabajo con seriedad-. Ofreció la doctora, en un tono profesional.

Jim puso los ojos en blanco. Así que ese era el problema: la audiencia; excepto que Spock sí se reía, a su modo, en un manera 'es gracioso pero trato de no demostrarlo'; sus ojos reían. Claro que Jim jamás se lo diría, sonaría como una desesperada línea para ligárselo. ¿Cuántas veces halagó los ojos de una chica con esa intención? Tal vez, ésta era una extraña forma de venganza divina.

_Spock no tiene bellos ojos, _se dijo a sí mismo. _Ni bellas orejas, ni bellas manos...ni piernas agradables, ni bella piel...y no me gusta el color verde, y no tuve debilidad por seres verdes en el pasado._

_Ajá. Parecía que mentirse a sí mismo no ayudaba mucho._

_Spock es mi amigo._

Así era. Jim giró hacia Spock, una vez que sus controles terminaron, y le sonrió. -Qué interesante-, dijo; -así que ahora aprendimos que los remedios andorianos para la resaca y la pasta de dientes son una combinación letal (¡!). Es bueno saberlo.

-¿Eso fue lo que tomaste?- Preguntó Spock, y sus cejas se elevaron levemente. La doctora los despidió, aconsejándole a Jim que bebiera mucha agua y se reportara a un centro médico si sentía ardor en la garganta o en el pecho.

Con cuidado, Jim se deslizó de la cama, evitando los movimientos rápidos, al menos hasta que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas. Después de un breve momento de desorientación, descubrió que podía pararse y caminar sin problemas.

-Sí-. Confirmó. -La conserje me lo dió; estoy casi seguro que ella no sabía nada de la pasta de dientes-. Al parecer, Jim le agradaba, le había conseguido un vehículo, y eso la descalificaba como una 'asesina potencial'.

-Jim, el sistema digestivo andoriano y su metabolismo, son muy distintos a los humanos-. Dijo Spock, mirándolo con una expresión que sugería: '¿cómo sobreviviste hasta la adultez?'

Jim se encogió de hombros. -¿Ves? Ahora aprendí algo más. Al final, todo salió bien.

-Tu frivolidad al considerar tu bienestar es inapropiada-. Insistió Spock, sin espetárselo, sino como si resistiera la necesidad de hacerlo. -Tú eres un capitán ahora, no eres fácilmente reemplazable. Varias veces tú me recordaste mi obligación para con la Flota Espacial, ahora debo recordarte tu deber: tu salud y seguridad son importantes. Debo pedirte que te esfuerces, al menos para usar el sentido común, y evitar la ingesta de sustancias desconocidas. Creo que la mayoría de los humanos aprenden que eso es muy poco recomendable alrededor de los tres años.

Jim dio un respingo. -Pero...mi cabeza me dolía...realmente, me dolía...- Dijo, en voz muy baja. Spock lo miró y entonces pareció ablandarse un poquito, sutilmente, y algo de la tensión de su figura y de sus ojos, cedió.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, Jim no quería comprobar el actual nivel de control de Spock, y Spock lucía como si estuviese a un millón de millas de allí. Estaban tranquilos.

Jim recordó el vehículo.

-Ah, cierto-. Dijo, en voz alta, haciendo chasquear los dedos. -Hay un bloc de datos que llevé a nuestra habitación, tiene los códigos de acceso a un vehículo privado. Nos lo consiguió la conserje; pensé que sería una mejor idea que tomar el transbordador.

Spock lo miró. -¿La misma conserje que te envenenó?- Confirmó.

Jim asintió, alegremente. -Seguro, pero técnicamente, sólo me dio la mitad del veneno.

Eso no pareció apaciguar mucho a Spock, que tenía el aspecto de alguien que acababa de descubrir que Santa Claus y Hitler eran la misma persona. Y como era de esperarse en semejante situación, lo malo sobrepasó a lo bueno por un amplio margen.

-Eso fue...servicial de su parte-. Dijo, finalmente. -Pero, creo que sería mejor para nosotros, tomar el transbordador. Sólo nos quedan dos días completos de vacaciones y la nave será sustancialmente más rápida.

Jim frunció el ceño, un tanto decepcionado porque Spock rechazaba su brillante plan de 'vayamos conduciendo hasta allí'. -Bueno, ¿y cuál es el apuro?- Inquirió, preguntándose de esa manera horrible y molesta, si acaso su primer oficial no quería estar con él a solas en un automóvil por un considerable período de tiempo.

El paso equilibrado, típico de Spock, vaciló un momento, antes de volver a la normalidad. -Sería prudente regresar a la base de la Flota Espacial lo más pronto posible...Yo...quise discutirlo contigo, más temprano...antes de tu emergencia médica.

Ah.

Mierda.

Así que no quería estar metido en un automóvil con él. Era eso. Esa era la gran discusión, la parte en que Spock le decía que él había notado lo que él Jim sentía y, ciertamente, no le correspondía.

-Mi estabilidad mental no está garantizada-. Dijo Spock, sorprendiendo a Jim, porque él, realmente no esperaba que comenzara con ese tema. -Hasta que sea capaz de conseguir un razonable nivel de control de mis emociones, soy peligroso. Tú me dejaste claro que pretendes seguir en mi compañía, a pesar de lo desaconsejable de esa acción...y considerando esos factores, te solicito que te armes en mi presencia-. Explicó, como si fuera el camino más razonable.

Jim se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-Será simple conseguirte un phaser adecuado, legalmente, una vez que lleguemos a las instalaciones de la Flota Espacial-. Continuó Spock. -Hasta entonces, tendrás pocas maneras de defenderte si yo pierdo el dominio de mis emociones. Es un período de tiempo peligroso, y sería lógico acortarlo lo más posible.

Hablaba en serio, ciento por ciento, absolutamente. Lo que no debería sorprender a Jim. Spock, realmente, no era del tipo de 'te atrapé'; pero Jim tenía enormes dificultades para reconciliarse con las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

-¿Quieres que me arme?- Pidió que se lo aclare.

Spock asintió con una ligera inclinación.

-¿Contra ti?

-Es lógico-. Repitió.

-Yo no quiero _dispararte_, Spock-. Objetó Jim, con la certeza de que en medio de la multitud de conflictivos impulsos que tenía, al menos eso era algo seguro. Luchaba contra la urgencia de hacerle un montón de cosas muy distintas, a Spock, y un phaser no estaba presente en ninguna de ellas.

Hubo algo parecido a un silencio incómodo después de esa afirmación, Jim se dio cuenta del énfasis que había puesto en 'dispararte', dejando abierta la posibilidad de que había _otra_ _cosa _que le gustaría hacerle a Spock. Se aclaró la graganta y miró a su primer oficial, cuya mirada estaba fija en algún punto distante y para nada en Jim.

Pero él no quería, en verdad, hacerle...bueno, sí quería...pero ya se le pasaría porque podía encontrar con bastante facilidad, gente atractiva con quienes hacerlo... ¿Pero, encontrar otro Spock? Muy poco probable.

-Yo soy consciente de tu preferencia por las soluciones no violentas-. Le informó Spock, rígidamente, después de un minuto. -Además, me esforzaré para no ponerte en la posición de tener que dispararme. Será una mera precaución.

Jim hizo una pausa, debatiendo consigo mismo. En primer lugar, porque todo esto era raro, pero había algo de sentido en tener la posibilidad de someter a Spock, en un sentido mórbido...en segundo lugar, porque nunca nadie había afirmado que él prefería 'soluciones no violentas'. No creyó que alguien lo notara; los ojos de Spock se dirigieron hacia él por un instante.

-Me...ayudaría...a mantener la concentración-. Agregó, con algo de incomodidad.

La mirada de Jim se clavó en él. -¿Qué?- Preguntó, sin comprender cómo un phaser podía ayudarlo a meditar.

Spock explicó. -Si tú estás armado, entonces yo no tendré que preocuparme porque mis fallas resulten en consecuencias excesivamente negativas, como el innecesario estrangulamiento de un asaltante. Es importante que intente minimizar el número de emociones a las que soy susceptible, hasta que mis prácticas de meditación sean más estables.

Jim reflexionó.

-Entonces...en otras palabras, si yo tengo un phaser, ¿ tú no necesitarás _preocuparte_ tanto?

Hubo otra pausa.

-La preocupación es una emoción-, replicó Spock, en un tono que decía 'sí, exactamente, así que cállate ahora'.

Obedientemente, Jim dejó el tema. Siguió un silencio contemplativo entre ambos, aún incómodo, hasta que llegaron a la estación de transporte cercana al hospital y tomaron una nave de vuelta al alojamiento para viajeros. Rodeado de muchas personas, Spock se tensó visiblemente, poniéndose rígido como Jim no lo había visto jamás. Una pequeñísima gota de sudor apareció en su sien; ese fue el único signo visible de estrés.

-Muy bien-, dijo Jim, al final, después de desembarcar.

Spock lo miró, inquisitivamente.

-Comenzaré a armarme-. Explicó, no del todo seguro de las emociones que pasaron velozmente por los ojos de su primer oficial. -_Pero...-_ Agregó, levantando la mano para adelantarse a cualquier idea de que allí terminaba todo. -Tomaremos el automóvil.

Los labios de Spock, por un momento, se curvaron hacia abajo. -Un vehículo de ese tipo nos llevará a San Francisco, por lo menos en un día-. Apuntó, con desaprobación.

Alegrándose un poco, Jim le sonrió, amplia y encantadoramente y le guiñó un ojo.

-Sólo piensas así porque nunca viajaste conmigo conduciendo-. Luego, se preguntó porqué las orejas de su primer oficial se tornaron un poco más verdes de lo habitual.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. 11

**Traducción de la historia 'Home', de Lanaea**

**Gracias a todos los reviews...especialmente los de esta historia me dan una alegría enorme cuando los recibo...**

**11--**

A Jim no le sorprendió saber que los vulcanos no quebraban la ley. Simplemente no lo hacían. Por muchas razones, eso era algo tan obviamente ilógico, que nunca se les ocurriría. Además, los vulcanos claramente creían en las reglas y en respetarlas. Así que, era una suerte que Jim estuviera trás el volante, de otro modo hubiesen viajado dentro del límite de velocidad.

La ventanilla iba completamente baja, y Jim aprovechaba la rara oportunidad de disfrutar la sensación del viento en su cabello; con la sonrisa más amplia que nunca, con todos sus problemas olvidados por el momento, perdido en la alegría puramente humana de la velocidad. Empleaba todos los trucos que sabía para evitar las patrullas de la policía y sus sistemas, con la facilidad que le daban los años de práctica durante su adolescencia, zigzagueando entre los vehículos, veloz y hábilmente, con tal suavidad que su acompañante ni siquiera tenía tiempo para darse cuenta.

Glorioso.

Jim no era piloto, pero conducía jodídamente bien. Además, el automóvil era muy agradable; nada excitante, pero sí bastante nuevo y de rápidas respuestas.

Después de verlo quebrar las primeras nueve leyes de tránsito, Spock protestó por su excesiva velocidad, pero un rato más tarde, pareció decidir que era ilógico hablar, si Jim no escuchaba. En cambio, el primer oficial se puso a observarlo. Normalmente, eso hubiese avergonzado a Jim, pero descubrió que en esta ocasión, no le importaba; la ruta era una gloria; iba rápido y lo disfrutaba, lo único que necesitaba era dejarse llevar, y que el aire limpiara todo lo que había pasado. No le importaba parecer salvaje o loco. Allí, en ese momento, no le importaba.

Recordó la primera vez que se las había arreglado para hacer 'wheelie' con su vieja motocicleta: el viento en sus orejas, el corazón en la garganta cuando el mundo se inclinó, como si el planeta se encogiera lentamente debajo de él; y Jim sólo tiró la cabeza para atrás y extendió los brazos. Había sido un momento de paraíso, antes de quedar completamente exhausto.

Riendo, le contó el episodio a Spock, manteniendo la vista sobre la ruta mientras las palabras se deslizaban por sus labios.

Spock no respondió, excepto por una inclinación de cabeza; pero Jim notó que tenía captada su atención, casi como si lo tuviera hechizado, como si en ese momento, él fuese la cosa más fascinante de toda la creación.

Jim no tenía idea de qué había hecho para merecer ese nivel de interés, pero por el momento lo gozaba, sin molestarse en pensar en buenas o malas ideas o en la razón por la que lo disfrutaba tanto. Simplemente lo hacía.

Salieron bastante rápido de la ciudad, con Jim tras el volante. Probablemente hubiese dado unas cuantas vueltas, pero Spock era un copiloto preciso y eficiente; una vez que se adaptó a estilo único de manejo de Jim, demostró ser bastante bueno en anticiparse, justo cuando estaba al borde del error.

-Tienes talento-. Le informó Spock, en un punto, y en verdad, Jim hizo un pequeño movimiento vaivén sobre la ruta, ante el halago directo e inesperado.

-¿Qué?- Dejó salir, mirándolo brevemente.

Spock explicó. –Te he visto hacer esto varias veces; eres capaz de producir los resultados deseados realizando acciones desaconsejadas-. Dijo, con una mirada pensativa y distante, como perdido en el recuerdo. –Al principio, yo descarté tu éxito, lo tomé como una mera anomalía estadística; pero hay un punto en el que la anomalía estadística deja de ser un concepto aplicable. De ello surge que tú posees un talento capaz de saber cuáles acciones desaconsejadas acabaran produciendo los resultados deseados.

Jim lo miró, otra vez, confundido por esa intensa mirada y por lo que Spock trataba de decirle. -¿Quieres decir que tengo suerte?- Ofreció.

-No-. Replicó Spock. –Como te dije, la anomalía estadística no puede ser responsable de tu éxito. Quiero decir que tú tienes la habilidad de escoger cuáles reglas quebrar.

-…Ah-. Viniendo de quien venía, Jim no estaba seguro, realmente, si la afirmación calificaba como un halago o no; pero Spock parecía sincero e intrigado. Decidió aventurarse y asumirlo como algo bueno. -¿Gracias?

-Fue una observación simple-. Replicó Spock. –Aunque debo preguntar, ¿cómo tomas tus decisiones?

Jim lo miró, otra vez, y luego volvió los ojos a la ruta. Hasta él sabía que era conveniente no desviar su atención cuando se iba tan rápido -como ellos ahora-. -¿Quieres decir cómo sé qué reglas quebrar?- Aclaró. Spock lo confirmó con un gesto y Jim exhaló. –Mm...nunca antes lo pensé...

Su afirmación fue recibida en silencio. Jim comenzaba a preguntarse si todo quedaría allí, cuando Spock volvió a hablar. –Cuando tú...eludiste el escenario imposible de ganar de la _Kobayashi Maru_, se te debe haber ocurrido que la Academia iba a descubrir tu método nada ortodoxo y que ese método podía ser visto, fácilmente, como una violación de varias reglas que rigen la conducta de los alumnos. Aún así, también debes haber tenido alguna indicación para pensar que esas violaciones iban a ser pasadas por alto. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó.

Frunciendo el ceño, Jim se pasó una mano por la base de la mandíbula, y expresó. –Bueno-. Dijo. –Pensé que era un truco.

-¿Un truco?- Las cejas de Spock se elevaron. Jim asintió.

-Sí. Quiero decir, yo ya había hecho el examen dos veces, ¿sabes?...y después de fallar, seguí repasándolo en mi mente. Todos decían que el examen era imbatible; pero...estaban equivocados, sólo no lo pensaban por fuera de lo establecido-. Razonó. –El examen no era imbatible, todo lo que había que hacer era tratarlo como lo que realmente era: una simulación computarizada. Ese era el truco. En verdad, las únicas reglas a las que debía atenerme eran las que la realidad me presentaba. No pensé que fueran a expulsarme porque creí haber encontrado la solución, que la única posibilidad de pasar el test era hackearlo...y así lo hice-. Explicó.

Era gracioso, porque él había pensado que esa era la solución obvia.

-…Fascinante-. Declaró Spock.

Jim lo miró. -¿Sí?- Preguntó.

-Pero, desde esa perspectiva, cualquier simulación sería útil solamente para entrenar en la habilidad de hackear computadoras, dado que todos los escenarios propuestos pueden ser evitados fácilmente por ese medio-. Razonó Spock.

-Yo no hackeé todos los exámenes que pasé-. Protestó Jim. –Sólo el que no pude pasar de otro modo.

-Soy consciente de eso-. Replicó Spock. –No estoy cuestionando tu integridad, sino tu lógica.

Con una sonrisa de lado, dijo. –Bueno, ahí está tu problema. Yo no soy suficientemente vulcano para ese tipo de cosas.

La mirada de Spock se tornó inescrutable. –La lógica no es exclusiva de los vulcanos. Y el concepto tampoco parece serte ajeno como yo creí, erróneamente, alguna vez. Simplemente parece que posees una manera poco ortodoxa de pensar-. Dijo, con sensatez. –Mi madre era muy lógica, en estándares humanos, pero ella había adoptado muchas enseñanzas surakianas. La primera vez que vine a la tierra, supuse que la mayoría de los humanos eran menos capaces que ella.

Jim frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado esa palabra antes. Surakianas… Surakianas… -¡Ah!- Dijo, golpeando el volante con una mano, recordándolo. –Enseñanzas surakianas, ahora sí, por Surak, ¿no?

La mira de Jim estaba fija en la ruta, así que no tuvo la oportunidad de notar que los ojos de Spock se agrandaban ni que su primer oficial lo miraba como si se hubiese puesto a hablar en un dialecto vulcano antiguo. -¿Te suena _familiar_ el nombre Surak?- Preguntó, con una nota de incredulidad en la voz.

El cerebro de Jim dio un breve tartamudeo, dándose cuenta de su desliz. A la mierda. Eso se lo había dicho el _otro_ Spock. Surak era el fundador de la filosofía lógica vulcana de la supresión emocional, pero Jim no recordaba cuál de sus dos amigos medio-vulcanos lo había mencionado. -Mm…- Sintetizó brillantemente.

La expresión de Spock fue pasando gradualmente, de incredulidad a su inexpresividad habitual, pero con un dejo de sospecha.

-Jim-. Dijo. -¿Dónde aprendiste sobre Surak?

Jim trató desesperadamente de pescar algo en su cerebro, para responder. -¿…Estudios multiculturales?

Spock entrecerró los ojos. –Me estás mintiendo-. Dijo, sin acusar, sólo observándolo. Los ojos de Jim se mantuvieron incómodamente fijos en la ruta. No podía negarlo, no cuando era tan evidente; cualquier protesta que pudiera hacer iba a sonar increíblemente falsa, -y por supuesto lo era-.

Realmente sería una porquería si él fuese el tipo responsable de destruir la relación espacio-tiempo porque no fue capaz de mantener en orden a sus Spocks. Si después la historia lo recordaba, seguramente no iba a ser de modo muy halagador.

-¿Me creerías si te dijese que tengo un amigo vulcano con el que mantengo correspondencia?- Sugirió. Lo que era casi todo cierto, excepto que técnicamente era un medio-vulcano y Jim sólo le había escrito una vez.

La expresión de su primer oficial mostró incredulidad, luego sospecha. Jim observó cómo cambió, sutilmente a comprensión y finalmente se quedó en enojo.

-Has estado en contacto con el otro Spock-. Acusó, y ahora fue el turno de Jim de lucir como si alguien acabara de derramar un balde de agua helada sobre su cabeza.

Esperó por un minuto. El universo no colapsó.

-Se supone que tú no deberías saber de él-. Dijo, a boca de jarro, confundido. -¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pero ya comenzaba a sospechar la respuesta.

Spock le lanzó otra mirada inescrutable. -Jim-. Dijo. -¿Crees que no soy capaz de deducir lo que sucede si una nave del futuro responde a mis órdenes y se dirige a mi como 'Embajador Spock'?- Preguntó, con rigidez.

-Bueno, yo deseé que no pudieras-. Replicó Jim. -Dado que el otro tú me dijo que eso destruiría la continuidad espacio-tiempo-. Comenzaba a pensar que podía ser una patraña.

-…Cuando hablaste con él, después, ¿no te lo dijo?- Preguntó Spock, entrecerrando los ojos.

Jim comenzó a preguntarse si no sería mejor detenerse; en el caso de que su primer oficial tuviera uno de sus episodios, un vehículo a alta velocidad no sería el mejor lugar para que ocurriera. -¿Decirme qué?- Preguntó.

-Que me encontré con él-.

Muy bien. Sí. Tiempo. Tiempo de detenerse, ya. Jim sacó el automóvil de la ruta, frenó y se giró para darle toda su atención a Spock.

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó.

Spock lo miró a los ojos y le mantuvo la mirada, aunque había allí un brillo oscuro. -Me encontré con él-. Repitió. -Hablamos, brevemente. Eso fue cuando yo estaba considerando la posibililidad de renuncia a la Flota Espacial para participar en los esfuerzos de colonización vulcanos. Él me aconsejó, esencialmente, que permanezca en mi camino actual.

La mandíbula de Jim cayó. -¿Qué...por qué...pero?-. Apenas pudo balbucear. Luego se recobró, dándose cuenta de que debía parecer un idiota, y rápidamente cerró la boca, con una sensación naciente de haber sido traicionado. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?- Demandó, con un tono más cortante que el deseado.

Sin embargo, no pareció provocar ninguna expresión defensiva en Spock. -No vi razón alguna para mencionar el asunto-. Replicó, con llaneza. -No había razón para creer que él continuaría con semejante engaño.

_Me mintió,_ pensó Jim, sintiéndose traicionado. Él...maldición. Debo haber parecido un idiota, notó. _Otra vez._

-¿…Jim?

Jim se aclaró la garganta, se sacudió el pensamiento incómodo y la sensación que le apretaba el pecho. -Sí. Bueno, tal vez él pensó que era algo gracioso-. Sugirió; encendiendo el motor, ahora que Spock, aparentemente, no iba a reaccionar mal.

Una de las cejas de su primer oficial se elevó. -Lo dudo-. Dijo.

-Creo que él es un poco más laxo que tú con sus emociones-. Apuntó Jim, y su voz sonó algo amarga.

Spock le clavó otra de sus intensas miradas. -Tal vez-. Concedió. -Sin embargo, yo jamás buscaría divertirme engañándote. Y dada la alta estimación que tú tienes a sus ojos, dudo que él difiera conmigo en ese punto-. Hizo una pausa, y pareció considerar algo más. -Sí, parece ser altamente manipulador, creo que esa es la cualidad que lo mueve, y no un malicioso sentido del humor.

Jim se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, no le agradaba la idea de ser manipulado como tampoco la de ser objeto de risa. -Sí...-Dijo. -Bueno, supongo que deberías saber que todo eso de tomar a la tierra como punto de concentración, salió de él. Lo consulté por la meditación vulcana-. Admitió. _Cuando hable de nuevo con ese viejo voy a...a... Ajá._ Aparentemente, su cerebro tenía cierto problema en considerar algún acto de violencia contra el anciano. ¡_Voy a cruzármelo con lo extremadamente cabreado que estoy...y le voy a exigir respuestas, joder!_

Spock inclinó levemente su cabeza. -¿Tú lo contactaste para consultarle por alternativas en la práctica de la meditación?- Preguntó.

Jim asintió, ausentemente. -Cierto-. Confirmó. -No te hubiese mentido, ¿sabes?, pero...pensé que si no lo hacía iba rasgar la tela del universo.

-En verdad-. Dijo Spock. -Dada tu desinformación, es comprensible. En el futuro, si alguna vez sabes que informándome algo darías fin a la existencia, te aconsejo que me mantengas en la ignorancia.

Bien. Eso era un poco gracioso, Jim bufó y sacudió un poco la cabeza y luego dejó salir una especie de suspiro. -Lo mismo digo-. Replicó.

Sí, porque ese tipo de cosas pasan _todo el tiempo; _era bueno saber dónde estaban parados en relación al tema.

Continuaron el viaje con un aire menos intranquilo en la atmósfera del vehículo. Jim aún no podía evitar su enojo contra el anciano Spock, que lo había engañado, que lo había enviado de vuelta a la _Enterprise_ desde Delta Vega sin su compañía para corroborar la historia loca del viaje en el tiempo, que había divulgado un montón de información sobre las prácticas mentales de los vulcanos… ¿por qué le había mentido? ¿por qué no le había hecho más simples las cosas_?_

_-_…Es curioso-. Dijo Spock, después de un rato, derribando la pared de sus pensamientos de traición. Parecía que todos querían darle algún tipo de golpe, en estos días: la Flota Espacial, Spock, el otro Spock.

Spock, un poco más.

-¿Qué es lo curioso?- Preguntó, sin querer antagonizar a Spock, quien al menos tenía una buena excusa para lanzarlo, literalmente o no, en ocasiones, contra las paredes.

-La conducta de mi yo alternativo-. Explicó Spock. -Me ha desconcertado desde nuestro encuentro. Está...convencido de tu valía. Parecería lógico asumir que en su tiempo, tú realizaste una acción de suficiente significado como para engendrar semejante lealtad.

-Dijo que éramos amigos-. Ofreció Jim, sin pensar que en realidad eso también podía ser un engaño. Para su sorpresa, por más que le molestara el engaño, seguía sintiendo afecto por el viejo. -Aunque estaba un poco alterado por todo lo que le había pasado-. Agregó. -Al principio pensé que se trataba de algún loco ermitaño, hasta que él insistió en que era tú...aunque, pensándolo bien, no ayudaba a mejorar la parte de loco ermitaño...Luego, me preguntó cómo había hecho patra encontrarlo, y casi me salta encima con eso de la charla mental-. Que había sido una gran carga y nada divertida. Por más calmo que luciera el tipo, había una tormenta en la profundidad, y por unos momentos terroríficos, Jim tuvo miedo de ser arrastrado por ella.

-¡¿_Qué_!?- Exigió Spock, con vehemencia; el cambio abrupto de su tono de voz sorprendió a Jim que había estado casi ausente durante su relato.

-Mm...¿qué quieres decir con 'qué'?- Devolvió la pregunta, repasando lo que le había estado diciendo y tratando de descubrir qué fue lo que provocó la pregunta repentina.

La mirada de Spock se endureció mucho, muchísmo. -¿A qué te refieres con 'eso de la charla mental'?- Aclaró.

Jim frunció el ceño, un tanto desconcertado. -Tú sabes, lo que hiciste con el tipo romulano en la _Narada-._ Respondió. -Puso su mano en mi cara y me mostró algunos de sus recuerdos. Ah, y dijo algo...creo que fue algo así como 'nuestras mentes...'

-...una y juntas...-. Completó Spock. Su expresión, dura como el acero. -Dijiste que casi te salta encima con eso. ¿No te explicó lo que era? ¿No te pidió permiso?- Demandó, con fuerza.

-Algo así-. Jim se defendió. –Al principio, caminó hacia mi, y cuando le pregunté qué iba a hacer, se detuvo y dijo que sería más fácil si me lo mostraba…Creo…No lo sé…fue intenso.

Muy bien. Spock estaba enojado; aunque no hizo ningún gesto abrupto, sino que se quedó muy pero muy quieto, la emoción que llenó el automóvil casi se palpaba. Jim pensó en detenerse, otra vez; pero de alguna manera, lo ponía nervioso la idea de interrumpir el ritmo constante del motor o de hacer algo que cambiara el humor, preocupado por quebrar la barrera que obviamente había erigido.

-¿Usó ese método para explicarte la situación?- Preguntó Spock, un minuto después.

Jim respondió con una inclinación rígida y avergonzada. –Sí, yo creo que puedo imaginarme el porqué...probablemente yo hubiese tenido problemas en creerle, de otro modo-. Razonó.

Por la razón que fuese, ese explicación pareció tranquilizar un tanto a Spock, aunque sólo fue un ajuste marginal a lo que sea que hervía bajo su expresión forzadamente neutra.

-¿Qué pasa?- Finalmente, Jim debió preguntar.

-…La fusión mental con otro individuo no es un asunto insignificante-. Respondió Spock, después de un rato, su garganta se movió ligeramente y pareció que tragaba saliva. –Es un acto que se realiza por necesidad o por intimidad. Él no debería haberse tomado esa libertad contigo, especialmente por tu desconocimiento del proceso.

Ante la mención de 'intimidad', Jim no pudo evitar que su cerebro se desviara a lugares inadecuados. Lugares a los que no quería ir, exactamente, con un hombre que le llevaba más de una centuria. -¿Qué quieres decir con 'intimidad'? ¿Íntimo cómo qué?- Preguntó, súbitamente desconcertado, y ahora excesivamente consciente de la presencia física de Spock junto a él.

El medio vulcano exhaló con suavidad.

-Tuvo acceso a tu mente, a tus pensamientos, a tus recuerdos, emociones, percepciones...y tú a las suyas. Pero semejante contacto no es habitual para ti, por eso tú no podrías haber manipulado ese acceso; él se colocó en una posición de considerable influencia sobre ti-. Explicó Spock; y luego agregó, casi como una reflexión: -y él es un manipulador.

Le tomó un momento, a Jim, procesar lo que implicaba eso; no le agradaba la idea de haber estado abierto a esa clase de examinación; pero, al mismo tiempo, no creía...bueno, no _sentía_ que el otro Spock hubiese andado por allí, metiéndose demasiado dentro de su cráneo...había estado allí con Jim, envuelto en los recuerdos de la muerte de dos planetas, con la consecuencia emocional que lo probaba.

-No creo que haya hecho mucho-. Dijo, tranquilizadoramente, preguntándose si esta no sería una de esas cosas culturales que eran bastante difíciles de comprender. Había muchísimos seres con habilidades telepáticas en el universo, por eso la Flota Espacial consideró necesario el entrenamiento psicológico para lidiar con el concepto, además algunos eran más liberales que otros con sus habilidades.

-Tú no sabrías si hizo algo-. Le informó Spock, con testarudez, y luego, con un gesto tenso, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Por un momento, Jim pensó que lucía un poco menos enojado y más...… disgustado. Luchó con el impulso de estirar la mano y apoyarla en el hombro de Spock. _¿Si a mi no me altera, por qué a él sí?_ se preguntó, aunque suponía que debería moletarse más. El otro Spock le había demostrado que era capaz de engañarlo, y como había dicho Spock, ¿ cómo sabría si el tipo había jugueteado con su cabeza?

Pero sus instintos no iban a la par de esa idea; algunas de sus inseguridades parecían querer aceptarla, pero sorpresivamente, no muchas. Aún estaba molesto por la mentira.

Parecía que Spock no le prestaba mucha atención; cerró los ojos y murmuraba una miríada de palabras incomprensibles y algunas impronunciables, en voz baja. Ahora que Jim sabía un poco más, supuso que se trataba de una especie de salmo que lo ayudaba a concentrarse.

Sabiamente, dejó que Spock se compusiera, y en cambio regresó su atención al fino arte de cometer múltiples violaciones de tránsito, sin ningún sentimiento de culpa. Sin importar cuánto más allá de los límites de velocidad recomendables Jim impulsara al vehículo, aún había mucho territorio por cubrir; pronto comenzaron a hacerse notar ciertos imperativos biológicos. Además, el adormecimiento de su garganta ya había pasado y comenzaba a sentirla como si alguien la hubiese raspado con una lija. Tomarse un recreo le parecía, cada vez más, una buena idea.

Spock recién se dio cuenta de que Jim se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un restaurante, cuando el motor se acalló; abrió lo ojos y lo miró fijo, cuestionándolo. Jim sonrió ampliamente, contento porque mucho de lo cortante de esa mirada ya no estaba allí; y no era que esa 'agudeza' no fuese extrañamente atractiva, y caliente y afilada...Pero lo mejor era que se detuviera allí, sí.

-¿Hambriento?- Preguntó, y luego resistió la urgencia de golpearse la cabeza contra el volante, porque su cerebro automáticamente conectó la pregunta con una segunda intención...¡una palabra! ¡Maldición, estaba jodido!

Spock inclinó levemente la cabeza y ambos dejaron el automóvil. Jim se tomó un tiempo para estirar las piernas y los brazos; luego entraron juntos al establecimientro que lucía bastante común; ubicado bajo un enorme cartel, de algún modo ensombrecido por su propio anuncio. -¿Por qué no buscas una mesa? Yo voy al baño-. Dijo, palmeando brevemente el hombro de Spock -_maldición_, lo olvidó, otra vez-, y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar marcado como baño. Después, pudo ubicar a Spock casi con facilidad gravitacional, en una mesa pequeña, alejada del movimiento general del restaurante. La decoración era sencilla y pálida, contrastando con los colores oscuros del cabello de su primer oficial y de su ropa. La ventana, junto a él, estaba pintada de muy agradable verde brillante, y lo colocaba en una luz que mostraba más pronunciadamente sus rasgos –de ordinario sutilmente alienígenas-. La palabra 'exótico' ni siquiera comenzaba a explicarlo...Jim puso la idea a un lado y se sentó.

-Me tomé la libertad de pedir un vaso de agua para ti-. Dijo Spock, a modo de saludo. Jim le retribuyó con una inclinación agradecida y alivió su garganta con la bebida fría. El hielo tintineó y brilló con reflejos verdes.

-¿Lo estás manejando bien?- Preguntó, una vez que tomó la saludable tercera parte del contenido del vaso.

Spock hizo un gesto afirmativo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente y cerrando los ojos brevemente. –Por ahora, recobré mi compostura-. Confirmó. –Después de tu...partida, anoche, corregí varias de mis prácticas de meditación.

-¿Y eso ayudó?- Preguntó Jim, genuinamente interesado.

Si Spock hubiese sido humano, podría haber hecho un gesto de 'más o menos', con la mano. Como no lo era, se las arregló para transmitir el mismo sentimiento, sólo con el más leve de los movimientos de su boca. –Fue...desconcertante; pero también más prometedor que mis intentos anteriores-. Replicó.

El camarero se acercó; ellos se dieron contra un obstáculo cuando notaron que el menú tenía limitadas opciones vegetarianas.

Jim y Spock repasaron el menú, rebuscando algo que no contuviera un solo producto animal. Casi todo contenía, al menos, jamón, pollo o camarón por alguna parte. El camarero resultaba de muy poca ayuda, simplemente se quedaba allí, parado, indiferente, como alguien que no le tiene cariño a su trabajo.

Apoyándose sobre la mesa, Jim observó cómo los dedos de Spock trazaban las líneas del texto del menú –un gesto innecesario para un ser con un cerebro tan preciso-. Sin embargo, parecía un gesto inconsciente, Jim supuso que se trataba de su parte humana, mostrándose un poquito.

-Mira-. dijo Jim, finalmente; volviéndose exasperado hacia el camarero. -¿Ustedes tienen comida para gente alérgica?- Preguntó.

El camarero lo miró extrañado, pero asintió.

-Bien-. Continuó Jim, y luego señaló a Spock con su pulgar. –Él es alérgico a todos los productos animales. Y pescados-. Agregó, desconfiando de la inteligencia del hombre. –Así que, lo que sea que ordene, asegúrese de que no tenga contacto con nada que haya estado vivo-. _O le daré un golpe en la cara, _no lo dijo, pero quedó implícitamente obvio.

Por fin, eso pareció sacar al hombre de su apatía. –Ah, seguro-. Coincidió, pasando la mirada, del casi enojo de Jim a la cuidadosa neutralidad de Spock. –Puedo hacerlo, por supuesto.

-Bien-. Replicó Jim, alegremente, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia Spock e indicarle el menú con un gesto divertido de invitación. –Ahí tienes, escoge lo que quieras.

Las esquinas de la boca de Spock se movieron ligeramente, y obedeció. El camarero tomó las órdenes rápidamente y se retiró, dejándolos de nuevo en la casi privacidad de su mesa.

-Maldición-. Dijo Jim. –Este lugar es raro, ¿sin opción vegetariana?- Murmuró, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado, como si él debería haberlo sabido, desde afuera... pero no había ninguna indicación al respecto.

-Hay palillos de pan-. Apuntó Spock, diplomáticamente. –Aunque pueden estar cubiertos de queso y jamón, de acuerdo a este texto descriptivo.

Jim sacudió la cabeza, agachándola un poco y rió. Después, la conversación se hizo escasa, por un rato, en esa manera incómoda de cuando el próximo tema parece elusivo. Spock pasó la vista por la ventana, observando a través del filtro de vidrio verde, cómo una brisa ligera recorría el estacionamiento; entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó los brazos en la mesa. Lucía muy sereno, severo y extraño; pero a la vez, muy familiar y propio.

La incomodidad le dio paso a un silencio relajante y confortable, aceptado como una pausa en la conversación.

Inconscientemente, Jim pasaba su pulgar por la superficie fría y transpirada del vaso de agua; pensando en lo que harían al llegar a San Francisco. Había un personal administrativo de la Flota Espacial que iba a recibir una muestra de su carácter... Luego, pensó en la extraña idea de tener que armarse contra su propio primer oficial. Considerando que de ese modo Spock podría manejar su nueva situación, tenía que hacerlo; o buscarse otro primer oficial. Jim lo sabía. Puede que la Flota Espacial no requiriera el mismo control emocional riguroso que las tradiciones vulcanas, pero sí exige estándares. Tampoco iba a entregarles a Spock a los del departamente psicológico, sin embargo, ahora debía pensar como un capitán, hasta cuando el hecho dolía.

-Jim-, dijo Spock. Jim comenzaba a preguntarse dónde estaba la comida; lanzó una mirada alrededor e inesperadamente se encontró atrapado en una mirada intensa. -¿Cuál es tu estimación de mi yo alternativo?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Jim frunció el ceño, y su pulgar produjo un ruido al detenerse en sus movimientos distraídos sobre el vaso. -¿Qué quieres decir con 'estimación'?- Decidió pedir la aclaración.

-Me refiero a tu opinión, a tu percepción-. Explicó Spock. –Lo que sea que hayas notado que merezca la pena sobre él, lo que hayas observado de su carácter. Tú interactuaste con él más extensivamente que yo.

Pensándolo bien, Jim supuso que tenía razón, aunque sonaba extraño saber más de alguien de lo que él sabía sobre sí mismo. De algún modo, le parecía aún más extraño tratar de verbalizar sus sentimientos por un Spock, al otro. –No lo sé-. Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. –No puedo imaginarme por qué mintió sobre su necesidad de evitarte a ti, pero, más allá de eso, está bien.

Spock lo observó cuidadosamente por un momento, y luego elevó una ceja, cuando pareció que no iba a agregar nada más. -¿Esa es la extensión de tu percepción? ¿Qué está bien?

Jim se retrajo, defensivamente. –Vamos, Spock-. Dijo. –Sólo hablé dos veces con el tipo. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?

Él sabía que no iba a obtener una respuesta directa, y ya podía oír que el camarero volvía con la comida.

Ambos, Jim y Spock permanecieron en silencio mientras les servían la comida, y recién cuando los pasos del hombre poco entusiasta dejaron de oírse, Jim levantó la vista hacia su primer oficial. Spock escudriñó su comida y pareció encontrarla aceptable. No protestó, al menos, y se abocó prolija y metódicamente a la tarea de comer.

Cargando su tenedor, Jim lo metió en la boca sin mucho cuidado; sólo por principio. El universo necesitaba equilibrio, después de todo.

-Yo no pienso como él-. Confesó Spock, después de un momento, haciendo una pausa y, finalmente levantando la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Jim, que había permanecido fija en él. La revelación fue inesperada.

Jim le dio un minuto, pero pareció que eso era todo lo que Spock iba a ofrecerle.

-Ey-. Dijo, al fin. –Si te ayuda, míralo así: _eventualmente, lo harás._ Ya sabes; cuando tengas un par de centurias bajo el cinturón.

Su intento de humor sólo le obtuvo una mirada seca. –No es posible que sea tan viejo-. Lo corrigió Spock. La respuesta de Jim fue encogerse de hombros. –Además, es posible que yo jamás sea como él. Mi existencia ya está alterada irreversiblemente.

-Sí, lo sé-. Dijo Jim, agitando su tenedor por el aire, enfáticamente. –Son diferentes personas, lo entiendo. Sólo quise decir que, probablemente, se trata de algo así como la 'sabiduría de los años'...o senilidad, elige tú...

-¿Sospechas que está deteriorado mentalmente?- Preguntó Spock, completamente serio.

Jim lo miró extrañado. –Esa fue una broma-. Corrigió. Para su sorpresa, spock pareció un tanto decepcionado. –Bien, ¿sabes qué?- Dijo, al fin, no enojado, pero sí un poco molesto. –No hablo 'en círculos', así que lo que sea que te está consumiendo, escúpelo.

Notó que su primer oficial no esperaba ese cuestionamiento y que sus hombros se tensaron, traicionando lo que sentía en su interior.

-No estóy siendo consumido-. Protestó Spock, con falsa inocencia.

Eso resultó en un tenedor apuntando en su dirección. –No te hagas el tonto-. Dijo Jim, para nada engañado. –Eres terrible con eso.

La combinación de insulto y halago de esa afirmación obligó a Spock a hacer una pausa breve. –Supongo que tú eres una autoridad en el tema-. Concedió, como respuesta. Por un momento, Jim también se descubrió a sí mismo, desconcertado, sin saber si había sido halagado o insultado. Decidió que, probablemente, ambas cosas, pero se quedó con la perspectiva del 'halago', de todos modos.

-Jodídamente correcto. Ahora, dime, ¿qué pasa?

Spock dudó, observó a Jim como si evaluara algo, aunque no dijo exactamente qué. –Mi yo alternativo se tomó mucho trabajo para asegurarse que tú y yo interactuáramos-. Dijo, después de un momento. –Una conducta ilógica. Nuestra línea temporal fue alterada décadas antes de su llegada. Asumir que algo permanecerá igual es poco sabio; aún así, él está convencido de que nosotros deberíamos conocernos bien-. La expresión de Spock cambió a una de sus 'ceño no-fruncido'. –Tú, particularmente, fuiste afectado en extremo por los cambios causados por Nero. Es lógico asumir que serás diferente al James T. Kirk que mi yo alternativo recuerda.

Jim escuchó, no del todo sorprendido ni molesto por lo que oía. Sabía que el otro Spock parecía pensar que él y su primer oficial deberían andar de la mano, a los saltitos bajo el arcoiris; y él mismo había considerado, varias veces, que era muy distinto al otro...a su otro yo. Era sólo cuestión de ver a dónde quería ir su amigo con eso.

Spock inhaló y parecía un poco tenso, como si se preparara para algo desagradable. –Los seres con habilidades telepáticas pueden filtrar, modificar, re dirigir y hasta suprimir los pensamientos o los recuerdos de otros. Es posible que durante su aflicción, mi yo alternativo haya usado la fusión mental como una oportunidad para...alterarte...para hacerte más parecido al James T. Kirk de su tiempo.

Jim seguía en silencio. Spock continuó. –Puede que haya querido obtener más de ti de lo que logró.

Guau. Jim decidió ignorar el potencialmente enorme y obviamente inconsciente insulto de esa frase.

-…Spock-. Dijo Jim, al fin. –Realmente no creo que haya pasado nada de eso-. Jim intentó que sus palabras fueran tranquilizadoras, pero por alguna razón, no funcionó. La mano de Spock se apretó contra el cubierto y su tenedor se inclinó de modo extraño. –Tu convicción sólo refuerza mis sospechas-. Replicó. -¿No has considerado tu inusual voluntad de disculpar mis transgresiones y tu insistencia obstinada por ayudarme?

Jim observaba a Spock como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. –Espera-. Dijo. -¿Tú crees que yo hago esto porque me han lavado el cerebro?- Preguntó.

_Eso explicaría muchas cosas,_ sonó una vocecita en su mente. Eso explicaría por qué disfrutaba tanto la compañía de Spock; explicaría por qué los insultos o ataques de Spock lo lastimaban más de lo que deberían. Hasta explicaría su inesperada atracción; pero no explicaría todo, podía ver los huecos en ese argumento...como, por ejemplo, _por qué_ el anciano Spock cambiaría su cerebro para que se sintiera atraído hacia el joven Spock.

-Pero, si él quería hacer eso-, insistió Jim. –Entonces, ¿por qué fue? Si se tomó tantos trabajos para lavarme el cerebro, ¿por qué lo haría sólo para alejarse?

Un mezcla caótica de pensamientos y dudas le pasaban por la mente. Honestamente, no creía que ninguno de los dos Spock fuera capaz de hacerle algo tan desagradable o inmoral. Pero, ¿esa confianza impulsiva venía de él? Otra vez, recordó la fusión mental con Spock. Vívidamente. El anciano había estado con él, junto a él en sus recuerdos, tan cerca como si hubiesen estado de la mano; su voz había explicado con palabras, su mente le había mostrado recuerdos y sus emociones le habían transmitido sentimientos. La conexión se quebró apenas al comenzar, nunca consideró la posibilidad de que haya pasado otra cosa; no parecía haber habido tiempo ni oportunidad.

Pero era su _mente _la que le decía esto, y si había pasado algo…no podía confiar en ella.

Miró a Spock, del otro lado de la mesa; el vulcano lo observaba con algún dejo de aprehensión...o tal vez, ¿miedo? ¿Spock sería capaz de hacerle algo así? ¿Podía confiar en su propia habilidad para juzgar semejante cosa? Pero…al menos, podía confiar en que _éste_ Spock no lo aprobaba; si no, no lo hubiese considerado.

Un pensamiento se le ocurrió a Jim.

-¿Tú podrías saberlo?- Preguntó.

La expresión de Spock pasó, levemente, de tensa a confundida. Jim explicó, levantando una mano y se señaló la sien. –Si tú miraras aquí, ¿podrías decir si él ha modificado algo?

_No lo hizo,_ insistían la mayoría de los instintos de Jim. ¿Pero, no se hubiese notado si su personalidad hubiese cambiado completamente? ¿Bones, o su madre no lo hubiesen notado? Pero, sí, él había cambiado; pero creía que esos cambios tenían que ver con todas esas decisiones que le alteraron la vida en los últimos años.

Después de una pausa casi tangible, Spock le respondió. –Sí, podría-. Confirmó, sacando las manos de la mesa, alejándolas de Jim y colocándolas a salvo, a los lados. –Sin embargo, no es aconsejable que intente semejante evaluación hasta que no recobre mi autocontrol.

-…Bueno-. Concluyó Jim. –En ese caso, supongo que deberé esperar a que lo hagas; porque no tengo otros amigos con habilidades telepáticas.

La situación debería ponerlo nervioso; debería sentirse preocupado, violado, enojado, pero aún estaba seguro de que no había pasado nada.

-Te muestras muy calmo con todo esto-. Notó Spock. –Eso aumenta mis sospechas.

Jim se encogió de hombros. –Sólo pienso que estás equivocado-. Respondió, llanamente. Lo creía, aunque al mismo tiempo, le aterrorizaba que Spock tuviera razón.


	12. 13

**Traducción de la historia 'Home', de Lanaea**

**13---**

Dejaron el restaurante casi en silencio. Spock continuaba tenso. Jim, por otra parte, se encontró a sí mismo en las garras de un raro momento existencial, preguntándose cuántas de sus percepciones eran reales y cuán mutable podía ser la naturaleza humana. No eran pensamientos adecuados; eran reminiscencias de cuando, a sus nueve años, seguía a su madre y sus misiones caritativas. De repente, una revelación de su propia mortalidad lo golpeó cuando vio un insecto estrellado contra el parabrisas de un automóvil cercano.

_Yo soy ese insecto, pueden aplastarme,_ pensó, con una extraña claridad. Momentáneamente consciente, en el más terrible de los sentidos, de ser carne y sangre, hueso, cerebro y tantas otras cosas frágiles.

Por supuesto, superó el momento dos minutos más tarde, y deseó no volver a tener jamás ese tipo de pensamientos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse con cuánta facilidad podría alterarlo un ser telepático. Parecía que Spock creía que alguien podía vagar por su cabeza y hacer desastres. Jim no dudaba de que eso era posible; pero que su personalidad haya cambiado con tal sutileza como para que ni siquiera él pudiera notarlo -esa era una idea muy rara-. Tal vez por eso permanecía tan escéptico ante la situación.

-Jim-. Dijo Spock, con un brillo de incertidumbre en los ojos, cuando volvieron al automóvil. Luego, muy brevemente, una mano pálida y delgada se posó en el antebrazo de Jim y esos dedos le regalaron el más rápido de los apretones tranquilizadores. Velozmente, Spock retrocedió. -Si ha hecho algún daño, yo lo repararé-. Prometió.

Jim se preguntó cómo podría reparar algo que él no sentía dañado; pero no pudo concentrarse mucho en la idea porque una gran cantidad de su atención estaba ocupada por la sensación fantasmal de la mano de Spock en su brazo y el eco del contacto con sus dedos. Reprimió un estremecimiento y encendió el vehículo, con su carne estremecida de una manera que un simple contacto no debería haber provocado. Le tomó varios, largos minutos, poder volver la vista hacia Spock.

Cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió muchísimo. Mientras retornaban al tránsito fluido, Spock había cruzado sus brazos y había inclinado la cabeza, apoyándola sobre el vidrio levantado de su ventanilla; tenía las cejas juntas, produciendo una línea entre ellas, y su boca parecía apretada en desagrado. Para los estándares humanos, podía parecer aburrido y disgustado; pero para Jim, era casi la imagen de la miseria. Se preocupó inmediatamente.

-¿Spock?- Preguntó, e instantáneamente bajó la velocidad al no recibir respuesta. Inseguro, sacó una mano del volante, y dudó entre extenderla o no. Lo primero ganó y la apoyó contra el cálido y, de algún modo, estrecho hombro.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Habrá sido algo que comió? ¿Podía enfermarse tan rápido?

-¿Spock? ¿Qué pasa?- Insistió.

Spock movió uno de sus brazos y aferró la muñeca de Jim. -No...- Dijo, y se cerró, -mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza y le dio un gentil empujoncito con la mano-. Amablemente, Jim lo soltó. Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración cuando el pulgar de Spock cruzó la piel justo debajo de la palma con suave roce, antes de soltarlo -cálido, tierno, enviando ondas imaginarias por su brazo-. Estaba seguro de que no había tenido la intención de hacerlo.

-Me recobraré-. Dijo su primer oficial, muy suavemente, apretando la mano libre antes de volver a plegarla contra su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Jim se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que Spock luchaba contra algún tipo de compulsión emocional. Sorprendido, porque nunca lo había visto así antes. Normalmente era todo tensión y reserva; cerrado, como si tratara de no lanzarle golpes al mundo. Pero, ahora, era como si tratara de evitar hundirse en algo.

Lucía miserable...estaba _triste_.

¿Qué mierda podía hacer que se sintiera tan triste, tan repentinamente?

_Muy bien, piensa, _se dijo a sí mismo, repasando lo que habían hablado, lo que había aprendido del anciano Spock. Su mejor suposición era que Spock estaba…_alterado_, porque, aparentemente, sospechaba que su otro yo había hecho algo que él consideraba moralmente repugnante. Jim suponía que eso podría abatir a alguien; pero le sorprendía esta súbita reacción, y la forma que había tomado.

-Ey, Spock, escúchame-. Dijo, manteniendo una buena distancia, pero lanzándole repetidas miradas preocupadas a su primer oficial. -Si él hizo algo...eso...tú sabes, no es culpa tuya. Pero yo no creo que haya hecho nada.

Pareció que sus palabras tuvieron el efecto opuesto al deseado. La mandíbula de Spock se apretó y sus ojos se cerraron con más fuerza. Pensando rápidamente, Jim continuó.

-Tú querías saber cuál era mi opinión sobre él, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, supongo que si estoy...influenciado...no va a ser muy útil, pero él es diferente a ti. Es...no sé...agradable...me hace sentir cómodo. No significa que tú no...- Agregó, rápidamente. -Mm...sin embargo no creo que estés cómodo, especialmente ahora. Pero...me agrada, y parece que yo le agrado. No es...demandante...ni nada parecido. Creo que sólo tuvo más tiempo para envejecer y para que deje de importarle lo que los demás piensan-. Concluyó, lanzando otra mirada a Spock.

Se lamió los labios, nervioso y admitió. -Me agrada, sin importar lo que pase, Spock. Soy una ventosa con gente que piensa que soy una porquería-. Luego, impulsivamente, decidió largar un último pensamiento. -Lo que, cuando lo piensas, no explica por qué tú me agradas tanto, pues tú eres muy distinto-. Aunque no _demasiado diferente_, –pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta-. -Si él modificó mi cerebro para hacerme, tú sabes, como el otro Jim, el de su tiempo, y tú ni siquiera lo entiendes, entonces, ¿por qué me agradan ustedes dos?

Spock se movió, levemente, y Jim pensó que tal vez ni siquiera estaba escuchándolo. Pero, entonces, exhaló profundamente. -No lo sé-. Admitió, con una voz un poco más regular que antes. -Pero si te alteró, en alguna manera, es probable que al remover esas alteraciones, también quitemos...cualquier...afecto que tú sientas por cualquiera de nosotros. Dudo que yo te 'agrade', después.

Jim miró la ruta; luego volvió a mirar a Spock; luego volvió a mirar la ruta.

No. De ninguna manera.

No podía ser tan simple, ¿verdad? Pero..._él_ no tenía ese nivel de influencia sobre Spock. No tanto como para que la idea de que a él no le agradara pudiera hacerlo sentir tan triste.

Otra vez, él sabía que Spock no tenía mucha compañía en el camino de los amigos. ¿Tal vez era una combinación de cosas? Porque si esa sola idea hacía tan miserable a Spock, entonces, él no sabía qué hacer con eso y con la manera en que su corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y que parecía que se lo atravesaría y aterrizaría sobre el tablero.

-Ey-. Dijo. -Antes no me agradabas.

…Bueno, tal vez no fue la mejor manera de empezar. Al menos, Spock abrió un ojo y lo miró, y rápidamente, Jim decidió explicarse mejor. -Quiero decir, si ibas a agradarme automáticamente porque el otro tú me hizo más...no sé...diferente y amigable para contigo, entonces, ¿por qué no comencé inmediatamente después de Delta Vega?- Razonó, forzando su concentración en la conducción, para evitar chocar contra otro automóvil. -No sé si te acuerdas, Spock, pero exactamente no corrí a abrazarte.

Una especie de tensa quietud se instaló en el vehículo. Jim se revolvió, incómodo, de repente invadido por la imagen mental de sí mismo abrazando a Spock.

-_Como sea-._ Continuó, obligando al tigre de su atracción a volver a la jaula. -No creo que, repentinamente, dejes de agradarme, después de esto...compañero-. La última palabra fue añadida incómodamente, en un intento forzado por crear algun tipo de barrera de contención para los innegables sentimentos de sus palabras.

Dio un respingo. Maldición. Todo esta charla del 'agradar' le hizo sentir como si volviera a estar en tercer grado, con Judith Anne preguntándole si ella le 'gustaba'.

Al menos, entonces, la respuesta había sido un categórico: no.

Las manos de Spock se abrieron y cerraron, brevemente. Esa fue la única respuesta, por un rato. Perplejo, y suponiendo que lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo en este punto, y esperando poder evitar quedar como un estúpido, Jim encendió la radio. Él nunca había sido una persona con gusto musical, pero Spock sí lo era. Encontró una estación con esas largas, aburridas composiciones instrumentales que se suponía que les gustaban a los genios y se concentró en conducir. Desafortunadamente, su copiloto había estado fuera de orden, así que comenzó a enredarse, y a maldecirse con una letanía interior por su espantoso sentido de la orientación. En el espacio no era necesario, era inútil allí; pero en las complejos carriles del tráfico y en el tránsito denso de un planeta como la tierra...ahí era otra historia.

-No gires a la izquierda-. Dijo Spock, de pronto, y Jim casi salta del susto, antes de aceptar la sugerencia dada con suavidad.

Le lanzó una mirada a su primer oficial: Spock estaba sentado derecho, otra vez, luciendo más compuesto, aunque aún parecía muy melancólico. –Si no, nos veremos obligados a dar otra vuelta. Permanece en esta ruta-.

Bueno. Él había leído el mapa, y él era el que tenía la memoria perfecta. Jim se encogió de hombros y le hizo caso.

-¿Cómo te si.....no te sientes?- Preguntó, interrumpiéndose. Creyó haber visto el más pequeño movimiento en la esquina de la boca de Spock.

-Me resulta una gran inconveniencia... la presencia de emociones-. Admitió. –No es...placentero. Es imperativo que recobre mi autocontrol lo más rápidamente posible-.

Jim resistió la urgencia de resoplar. –Sí, sí, ya lo sé-. Dijo. –Quiero decir, _en este momento._ Estás…-Hizo una pausa momentánea para hacer un gesto vago con la mano. -...¿bien?

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, por un rato.

-…No-. La voz de Spock sonó muy suave, casi avergonzada y cansada.

Jim sintió como si le hubiesen pegado un puñetazo en las entrañas.

No pudo pensar en nada que decir. Spock no estaba bien, ambos lo sabían. El medio vulcano fue recuperando su compostura habitual mientras Jim conducía, luchando en su interior entre darle el espacio que necesitaba y el consuelo, que hasta ahora no parecía funcionar.

-Estaré bien-. Insistió Spock, al final, como si pudiera percibir los pensamientos de Jim. O tal vez, sólo notó las repetidas miradas preocupadas. –Deberías concentrar tu atención en otra parte.

Se le ocurrió a Jim que, tal vez, su frecuente preocupación incomodaba a su amigo. Se obligó a no hacerlo más. Por la mayor parte del viaje, después de eso, no hablaron, a menos que Spock le diera alguna dirección o evitara que cometiera un error.

Como Jim había prometido, hicieron un buen tiempo, a pesar de que era un viaje largo para hacer sin una nave. La luz del día comenzaba a declinar cuando el territorio se tornó familiar, se acercaban al trajín de San Francisco. Pareció que algo se desataba un tanto en Spock, cuando alcanzaron el paisaje reconocible, una tranquilidad nacida de estar en un lugar familiar. Jim se sintió aliviado; supuso que no había muchos lugares familiares a los que Spock pudiera regresar.

-Ey, ¿quieres dar una vuelta conmigo?- Ofreció, pensando que sería una buena manera de alegrar a su primer oficial. –Conozco un montón de lugares buenos...-. Hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que la mayoría de los lugares que conocía, probablemente no serían los adecuados para ayudar a un vulcano con sus asuntos emocionales.

Spock lo miró, con paciencia. –Creo que sería más prudente si yo pasara el resto de mi tiempo descansando, en meditación-. Razonó.

-Correcto-. Coincidió Jim, con una inclinación de cabeza, luego se aclaró la garganta. –Entonces...mm...¿quieres compañía, para meditar?- Dio un respingo. Grandioso, no sólo era una pregunta estúpida, y una pregunta que podía ser tomada _fácilmente_ como una insinuación. No era eso lo que quiso decir, pero le salió así.

-Eso no sería recomendable-. Replicó Spock, y su expresión se volvió solemne. –Jim, seguramente te darás cuenta de que hasta que podamos verificar tu estado mental, sería mejor que no interactuemos. Por lógica, si mi otro yo te hizo algo, mi presencia sólo servirá para exacerbar esos cambios-.

Hubo una pausa, mientras sus palabras se asentaban en el espacio, entre ellos.

Jim lo miro con enojo. -¿Estás tratando de dejarme de lado?- Preguntó. Los ojos de Spock se abrieron un poquito más. –Porque sigues buscando excusas convenientes para decirme que debería dejarte, así que si no te gusta mi compañía, dímelo de una vez-. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del volante, mostrando su ira, pero realmente estaba más molesto que otra cosa.

-Eso no es así-. Insistió Spock. –Yo sólo trato de asegurar tu bienestar.

Jim se revolvió un tanto, no pudo evitarlo, era insultante que Spock creyera que podría hacerlo pedazos sin problemas; sin importar si era cierto o no. –Ah, comprendo-. Dijo, luchando para que su molestia no se convierta en verdadera ira; pero no pudo evitar que algo pasara a su voz. –Tú piensas que no puedo defenderme, o tal vez que no puedo pensar por mi mismo. Supongo que tiene sentido, sólo soy humano, después de todo. No tengo el intelecto agudo de un vulcano, ni la acerada represión vulcana para mantenerme lejos de los problemas, ¿verdad? Nooo, tengo que armarme, alejarme y dejar que un anciano, en una cueva, revuelva mi mente.

-Jim…

-No, ya tuve suficiente de esa mierda-. Insistió, cortando inmediatamente a Spock. –Si no quieres tenerme cerca, bien. Dímelo y me iré. Pero, hasta que no se pruebe lo contrario, ¿podrías darme, al menos, el suficiente jodido crédito como para asumir que conozco mi propia mente, que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, y si me gusta pasar mi tiempo contigo, maldición, es porque _me gusta pasar mi tiempo contigo? _

Probablemente, gritó más de lo debido; en especial, considerando todos los detalles, y la resolución de 'no enojar a Spock' que había hecho tiempo atrás. Pero, joder, se sintió bien al sacarse eso de encima. En realidad, él no tenía la autoestima requerida para jugar ese tipo de ping-pong emocional, no donde importaba.

-No hay ninguna razón lógica para que disfrutes mi compañía-. Replicó Spock en voz baja, más cansado que enojado. –Pero hay muchas razones lógicas para que me evites.

Jim lo miró un largo rato.

-¿Te das cuenta lo _loco _que es eso?- Preguntó, después de un minuto.

Spock parpadeó. Jim explicó.

-Estás tratando de aplicar la lógica vulcana a una respuesta emocional humana. No funciona así. La lógica vulcana opera con el supuesto de que las emociones no son un factor contructivo. Pero yo no reprimo mis emociones-. Bueno, no la mayor parte. –Por lo que sería estúpido que yo pensara de ese modo-. Luego, para apaciguarlo, agregó: -Tú eres un científico, sabes que si omites factores relevantes en una ecuación, los resultados son incorrectos.

Un silencio contemplativo los envolvió.

Ahora que se había descargado, Jim se sentía más liviano, aunque le preocupaba haber arruinado todo magníficamente. Spock seguía callado, sólo miraba por la ventana, mientras Jim los conducía hacia los comercios, alojamientos y actividad que redeaba al Cuartel General de la Flota Espacial. La mirada de Jim permaneció fija, pensativa, en sus propias manos, aún cuando pasaban por calles familiares.

Una vez que comenzaron con el proceso desagradable de encontrar un lugar adecuado cerca de los edificios de la Academia, Spock pareció volver a la realidad y usó sus habilidades de observación para ayudarlo a estacionar. Jim trató de no sentirse nervioso por toda la situación, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Cuando, por fin, encontraron un lugar y Jim detuvo el motor, se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento y se quedó quieto un rato. Tenía la garganta seca y con esa sensación desagradable, otra vez, aunque se habían detenido para que hidratarse; era probable que se debiera a toda la charla.

Casi da un salto cuando Spock apoyó una mano en su brazo. –Yo no me opongo a tu compañía-. Dijo, simplemente, rompiendo el contacto tan rápidamente como lo había iniciado. Jim tragó saliva y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Spock ya había salido del automóvil. Con rapidez, él también bajó. Los ojos oscuros de su primer oficial miraron en su dirección, antes de encaminarse hacia el edificio mayor, burbujeante de actividad de los estudiantes residentes y del Personal de la Flota Espacial. Jim se le puso a la par.

-¿Y, entonces, eso es todo?- Preguntó. -¿Sólo no te opones?

Spock lo miró y Jim hizo un intento por aliviar el ambiente. –Porque...mira que hubo gente que se ha _peleado_ por mi compañía-. Explicó, pavoneándose un poco, con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara. –La mayoría fueron mujeres, y mayormente en lugares de mala muerte, pero hubo algunas excepciones.

La ceja se elevó.

_¡Ajá! ¡Victoria!_ Pensó Jim, porque finalmente obtenía una expresión que no era miseria ni neutralidad forzada. Su sonrisa se amplió.

-Quiero decir, sólo para que lo sepas, de seguro vas a tener que disputarla con Bones en algún momento. Él tiene el monopolio de todo el frente del 'mejor amigo' desde hace bastante tiempo. No creo que quiera compartirla, es una buena posición-.

_Sin embargo, hay mejores 'posiciones', _aportó su libido, inútilmente. Casi tropezó.

-No tengo intención de pelear con el Dr. McCoy-. Replicó Spock, aunque parecía más alegre que antes. –Es un hombre inteligente cuando se trata del bienestar físico. Confío en que va a ceder mucho antes de llegar a eso-.

Jim tropezó, en verdad, esa vez.

Afortunadamente, una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo y lo atajó antes de que diera contra el suelo, volviendo a apoyarlo sobre sus pies. La única consecuencia real fue que el aire se le escapó de los pulmones. Cuando miró hacia arriba, se encontró con Spock parado muy cerca y su mirada lo examinaba con cuidado.

-La torpeza es algo atípico en ti-. Notó Spock, seriamente. –Aún no estás bien-.

-Estoy bien-. Insistió Jim.

-No lo estás-. Repuso su primer oficial, empecinado.

-¡Tropecé! ¡Puede pasar!

-He observado tus movimientos con anterioridad, y son muy coordinados-. Dijo Spock, sin retroceder, aunque soltó el brazo de Jim. –Buscaremos alojamiento. Te recomiendo que descanses.

Gruñendo un poquito, Jim lo siguió cuando él continuó caminando, ignorando las pocas miradas curiosas y los ocasionales murmullos que les dedicaban los transeúntes. Al menos aquí, en el Cuartel General y la Academia, la gente parecía reconocerlo a Spock tanto como a él. Sabían que lo mejor era no acercárseles.

Una vez adentro, Spock condujo a Jim a un asiento, mientras él lidiaba con los procedimientos necesarios. La Flota Espacial ofrecía alojamiento en sus instalaciones a todos los oficiales en tierra, pero las cosas se podían poner muy abarrotadas cuando una gran nave como la _Enterprise_ estaba en casa. A veces, podía tomar un buen rato hacer los arreglos. Y aunque no lo admitiría, Jim estaba agradecido por evitarse el tedio de esas cosas, a pesar de que sentarse allí no era mucho mejor. No creyó que estaba tan cansado, pero cuando se relajó y se quedó callado, sin nada que le exigiera atención inmediata, comenzó a sentirse pesado y agotado. ¿Había sido esta mañana, cuando lo envenenaron un par de veces? Le parecía que había sucedido hacía un siglo.

Se apoyó contra la tela suave de su asiento y dejó que los ojos se cerraran, soltando una prolongada exhalación. Mañana por la mañana controlaría nuevamente el progreso de la nave. Tal vez podría evitar los canales usuales de la Flota Espacial y llamar directamente a Scotty, sabía que el joven ingeniero controlaría los progresos mejor que cualquiera. Por alguna razón, había desarrollado un gran sentimiento de propiedad para con la _Enterprise_. Jim no se quejaba, el tipo era un genio, y además un borracho divertido.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron por un rato, y sobrevoló el precipicio de la conciencia, sin querer dormirse allí donde estaba, pero casi casi. No era algo muy agradable; su mente se sentía desarmada por la fatiga pero él estaba demasiado incómodo, demasiado expuesto como para dejarse llevar.

-Jim-. Escuchó, eventualmente, y se movió, saliendo de su estado de descanso. Halló a Spock mirándolo, con el ceño fruncido. -Conseguí habitaciones. Tendremos que compartirlas, lo siento.

Jim hizo un gesto despreocupado, levantándose de la silla, soñoliento y pasándose una mano por la cara. -No importa-. Lo tranquilizó.

Sin embargo, ahora que se había permitido relajarse, parecía no poder recobrar su nivel anterior de alerta. Así que, simplemente, siguió a Spock, quien a su turno, lanzaba miradas preocupadas en su dirección.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿No necesitas atención médica?- Preguntó Spock, al rato, parándose un poco más cerca de lo que acostumbraba, generalmente. Jim volvió a hacer un gesto despreocupado.

-'Stoy bien-. Aseguró. -Sólo estoy hecho polvo.

Afortunadamente, su primer oficial pareció aceptar esa aseveración; Jim no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería enfrentarse con más doctores. Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones se sintió aliviado y se tomó el tiempo para buscarse un vaso de agua, antes que nada.

Las habitaciones eran estándares, no muy diferentes de las que se podían encontrar en una nave de la Flota Espacial. Había una división que separaba dos camas angostas, un baño minúsculo y una habitación principal con un escritorio y un par de sillas. Una ventana ovalada, larga, se extendía a través de la pared más alejada, había unas cuantas plantas con hojas, pero más allá de eso, el lugar carecía de estilo. Cosas típicas, reglamentarias, pero familiares hasta el punto donde extrañaba su cabina en la _Enterprise_. Sería bueno volver...

Tomó el agua del vaso y observó de reojo, cómo Spock colocaba su bolso sobre el escritorio y comenzaba a buscar algo. -Meditaré mientras tú descansas. Por favor, avísame si te molesto-. Dijo.

-Lo mismo para ti-. Replicó Jim. Por el anciano Spock, sabía que hasta el sonido de su respiración podía distraerlo, dadas las circunstancias. Se cambió rápidamente, poniéndose un par de pantalones para dormir, increíblemente avergonzado por desvestirse en la misma habitación que su primer oficial, aunque Spock –convenientemente-, miraba hacia otro lado. Luego, Jim se dejó caer en una de las angostas, firmes y pequeñas camas reglamentarias. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, esperando dormirse de inmediato.

Pero no fue así, para nada. En cambio, abrió un ojo, observando cómo Spock encendió sus velas y las distribuyó por la habitación, disminuyó la iluminación y llenó el ambiente con el brillo suave del fuego. Después se trasladó hasta el lugar más alejado del cuarto, se sentó, cruzando las piernas y juntando las manos de modo que sus dedos índice y pulgar se tocaban, extendidos, mientras el resto permanecían cerrados juntos. Jim reconoció la postura pero no pudo recordar qué simbolizaba ni pensar por qué Spock había escogido esa posición y no otra.

El aroma suave del humo de las velas le llenó la nariz, extrañamente tranquilizador. Supuso que por eso eran útiles. El otro Spock también había mencionado su gusto por tener una fuente, cerca del lugar de meditación. Pensar en el otro Spock lo hizo fruncir el ceño, brevemente. Debería mandarle otro mensaje. Aunque él no estaba tan dispuesto a asumir directamente que el anciano zumbaba mentiras como las abejas, como pensaba el joven Spock; Jim quería saber por qué lo había engañado.

No sabía si podría preguntarle: 'Ey, ¿No me habrás dado una una nueva personalidad, no?' Tal vez debería dejar que el joven Spock se hiciera cargo, después de todo era su teoría desquiciada. De hecho, ahora que lo consideraba, dejar que ellos dos hablasen entre sí, parecía una idea cada vez mejor. Siempre y cuando su Spock quisiera tomar en serio las palabras del anciano.

_Ja, mi Spock,_ pensó Jim, entre sueños, divertido por su propio uso del posesivo. Luego se abofeteó mentalmente, realmente tenía que dejar de hacer eso; ¿y si se acostaba con alguien, otra vez? Ya lo había intentado, y podía admitir que no había sido, exactamente, el mejor sexo de su vida. Particularmente no se sentía inclinado a hacer nada al respecto. _Ya se va a pasar,_ se aseguró a sí mismo. Cierto, eso sería cuando se acostumbre a ver a Spock sin pensar más en su aspecto físico.

Después de todo, habían trabajado juntos por meses, y últimamente habían pasado mucho más tiempo uno en compañía del otro...

Hizo una pausa, moviéndose levemente contra las sábanas y pensando. Qué raro. Pensando así, _ya debería_ haberse acostumbrado a Spock. Excepto que, hacía poco que había tomado conciencia de Spock; Jim decidió que era muy raro, porque de ordinario, él notaba primero el atractivo de la persona, y lo demás más tarde. Como con Uhura, en un momento ella fue una chica linda en un bar. Ahora, ella era Uhura, y aunque nada había cambiado en su aspecto, ya no era, en primer lugar, una chica linda. Jim la conocía mejor, así que su atracción había hecho las maletas y había seguido su camino.

Pero, con Spock, _primero_ lo conoció y _después_ comenzó a verlo atractivo.

Entonces, ¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

…No, de veras, ¿qué mierda? Era una locura, era el reino del revés.

Ahora que su mente estaba llena de preguntas que no lo dejaban en paz, Jim decubrió que su no podía tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para dormirse. Cansado, se desparramó en un ángulo extraño, pero cómodo, y se contentó con ver meditar a Spock. Lo que, esencialmente, era ver a Spock, sentado en silencio. Había algo placentero en ello, lo relajaba estar en la misma habitación, en silencio y quietud. Su respiración se profundizó, y consideró qué sería lo que pasaba por la mente de su primer oficial.

Usualmente, el primer paso era catalogar los pensamientos y sentimientos del día; luego contemplar lo que había roto sus barreras; el origen de eso, y luego, colocarlo con tranquilidad, en un rincón de su mente. Debería concentrarse en algo, antes Vulcano, ahora, probablemente, la tierra; necesitaba una forma estable, un ancla para su conciencia. Después, debía pasar a evaluar el estado de su cuerpo, sus músculos, órganos, y la miríada de procesos complejos que poseen todos los seres vivos. Jim se preguntó cómo sería ser tan consciente de sí mismo; debía ser algo un poco espeluznante, pero, era algo normal para los vulcanos. ¿Y sí la mitad humana de Spock también lo hallaba espeluznante, pero se veía superada por su mitad vulcana?

Consideró esto, y sintió que sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse. Lo más probable era que sólo se tratase de costumbre; de alguna manera, a pesar de los factores espeluznantes, era tranquilizador tener ese nivel de control, semejante nivel de conocimiento personal.

Pero, otra vez, eso sentaba un estándar bastante alto. ¿Qué debía hacer cuando la pérdida de su autocontrol lo asustaba, si ese mismo miedo era un signo de la pérdida de control? Personalmente, Jim no tenía nada contra las emociones. Si Spock decidía que no quería adherir a los estándares de su gente, a él no le importaría, de hecho, lo apoyaría. Pero ese no era el problema, ¿verdad? Cuando perdía el control, era sólo eso, una pérdida de control. No era él mismo, podía hacer cosas que no haría de ordinario, si tuviera el poder de controlar sus emociones, y eso era lo importante, pensó Jim. La voluntad de Spock, sintiera o no.

_Estoy pensando demasiado, _decidió, y finalmente accedió al pedido de su cuerpo, de una noche entera de sueño, sin importar que fuera temprano.

Cuando despertó, había un phaser sobre la mesita de noche, junto a él.

* * *

**Nota de traducción:**

**Este capítulo fue corregido muuuchas veces, recién ahora me convenció. Pero...sigue teniendo demasiados circunstanciales de modo, en inglés no suenan tan 'redundantes'...Sigo trabajando en ello, para que la lectura sea ágil y coloquial, ¡como Jim!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**D.L.**


	13. 14

**Traducción de la historia 'Home', de Lanaea**

**Gracias por todos los reviews!! Por supuesto nada me pertenece...**

**14...**

Jim miró con enojo al arma, como si su sola existencia lo ofendiera. Lo que, de algún modo, era cierto. Luego suspiró y giró, escuchando los ruidos suaves que provenían de actividad en el baño, y se preguntó qué hora sería. Sabía que había dormido profundamente, sentía su cuerpo como si no se hubiese movido en toda la noche: sus miembros muy tiesos e incómodos._ No debería haberme dormido así, _pensó, arrepintiéndose de la posición que había adoptado con el solo propósito de ver a Spock.

Hablando de Spock, justo cuando consideraba sentarse más derecho, la puerta del baño se abrió y su primer oficial salió, luciendo tan inmaculado como siempre.

-Ey-. Dijo, roncamente, como saludo; y dio un respingo, al parecer su garganta no pasó la noche con mucha dignidad.

-Buen día, Jim-. Replicó Spock, en un tono que, para sus estándares, fue bastante amigable. Luego caminó hasta el escritorio y activó la consola de la computadora de la Flota Espacial. –Me temo que no podré acompañarte en tus actividades de esta mañana. Ahora que estamos aquí, hay varios proyectos que requieren mi atención-. Dijo, en un tono directo y llano; casi demasiado para la mente recién despierta de Jim.

-Ah-. Contribuyó él, valerosamente, y a continuación recorrió el cuarto con la vista, buscando un reloj.

Spock lo miró. –Te aviso, para que no creas que estoy evitando tu presencia-. Explicó, mientras sus dedos se movían con fluidez sobre la consola. -¿Te agradaría que nos juntáramos a almorzar?

Su tono se volvió casi vacilante al extender la invitación. Jim parpadeó.

-Suena bien-. Replicó, soñoliento, y luego dejó caer las piernas a un lado de la cama. No vio que los ojos de Spock recorrieron los moretones en su espalda desnuda, los producidos dos días atrás, cuando golpeó la pared y que ya iban perdiendo color. Pero no se perdió el modo en que se tensó la postura de su amigo y repentinamente se retrajo un tanto de su amigable disposición, tornándose más frío.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una tensa inclinación de asentimiento. Jim decidió que no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para comenzar a jugar al 'adivinemos qué le pasa a Sock', en cambio entró al baño.

Para cuando volvió a salir, ahora completamente despierto y dispuesto a lidiar con los extraños cambios de humor del vulcano, Spock ya no estaba. Suspiró, se acercó a la mesita de noche y miró el phaser. Dijo que lo llevaría, no que lo _usaría_.

Parecía que se estaba preparando para una misión, colocándose el arma en su lugar; luego, debatió qué hacer a continuación. Sus opciones eran: A: llamar al viejo Spock para que pudiera darle unos gritos; B: comenzar con el agonizante proceso de sacarse de encima a la Administración de la Flota Espacial -ahora que sabía que estaban _allí-; y _C: llamar a Bones y preguntarle si quería acompañarlo con un desayuno rápido.

Se decidió por la opción C. Después de todo, el desayuno tenía un tiempo límite.

Se acercó a la consola, encontró la habitación en la que estaba registrado su Oficial Médico en Jefe e hizo una video-llamada. Sabía que Bones había optado por permanecer en los alrededores del Cuartel Central y trabajar en sus investigaciones, mientras estuviesen en tierra. Ahora se alegraba por ello.

La llamada sonó por un rato, antes de que la cara familiar y descontenta apareciera del otro lado. -¿Jim?- Gruñó Bones. -¿Por qué demonios me estás llamando a las...-Hizo una pausa y miró hacia algún lugar a su izquierda. -...seis de la mañana?

Jim sonrió brillantemente. -¿Ah, es esa hora?- Preguntó, sin disculparse para nada, como debería.

-¡Joder, hombre! Más te vale que me estés llamando para avisarme que Spock' está _muerto_, porque ninguna otra cosa merece la pena de haberme sacado de la cama tan temprano en vacaciones-. Replicó Bones, gruñendo. Jim rió.

-No, Spock está bien-. Lo tranquilizó, y luego su cerebro vaciló ante la respuesta, porque no era exactamente veraz. Pero no iba a detallarla. -Sólo pensé que tal vez querrías desayunar conmigo.

Bones lo observó como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. -¿No estás en Canadá?- Preguntó. La sonrisa de Jim creció.

-No-. Respondió. -Nos vinimos ayer, conduciendo. Tú me conoces, no puedo quedarme quieto-. Decidió tomar como una afirmación el gruñido que recibió como respuesta.

Bones accedió a encontrarse con él para desayunar, aunque hubo muchos murmullos oscuros y maldiciones involucrados. Alegremente, Jim dejó las habitaciones minúsculas y espartanas. En la nave, tomaba la mayoría de las comidas con su amargado amigo, y aunque Spock era una compañía excelente, resultaban completamente distintos. Tuvo que cruzar la mitad del complejo para llegar al lugar de reunión que habían acordado, pero por lo menos le dio tiempo a Bones para que se espabile. Más o menos.

Cuando llegó allí, fue recibido muy calurosamente.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué amigo de mierda despierta a un hombre a las seis de la mañana para llevarlo a un lugar donde sirven melones en el desayuno?- Demandó Bones, sentándose en su mesa. Inmediatamente les sirvieron bebidas y un tazón de frutas.

Jim lo miró divertido. -¡Ey, Bones! _Tú_ escogiste el lugar-. Replicó.

La respuesta fue un muy indiferente resoplido.

-Bueno, no lo hubiese hecho si hubiese sabido que iban a llenarme de melones-. Murmuró, y luego, como la imagen misma de la hipocresía, tomó un cubo de melón y se lo comió. -Entonces...¿ El duende y tú están teniendo unas vacaciones tranquilas?

El pobre Jim, que había había tomado un trago de su bienvenido vaso de agua, casi roció a su amigo. De inmediato, Bones se dio cuenta del peligro y se alejó tanto como se lo permitió su asiento.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un 'no'?- Preguntó.

Finalmente, Jim sintió que podía volver a hablar sin riesgos, y negó con la cabeza. -Definitivamente, es un 'no-. Concedió. -Creería que sigo en actividad, si no fuese porque nadie me ha llamado 'Señor' en bastante tiempo.

McCoy hizo una mueca de disgusto. -Y bueno, ¿qué demonios esperabas, andando con _él? _Mi Dios, cómo puede ser que alguien quiera pasar sus vacaciones con una _estatua..._no lo puedo entender. He estado tratando de exprimirme el cerebro para descubrir qué andas tramando, desde que me lo contaste-. Dijo; y luego, como si se le acabara de ocurrir, agregó. -¿Y qué mierda fue eso de compararme con tu madre?

-No fue culpa de _Spock-. _Lo defendió Jim, decidiendo que sería mejor no mencionar los cambios de humor y tampoco quería abordar el tema de la pequeña broma. -Sólo hemos tenido mala suerte.

Bones frunció el ceño. -¿Qué le pasa a tu voz? ¿Qué le hiciste a tu garganta?- Preguntó, de pronto, inclinándose hacia adelante, como si quisiera mirar dentro de la boca de Jim. Naturalmente, Jim no obedeció.

-Un pequeño contratiempo, eso fue todo-. Dijo, tomando su turno de reclinarse sobre el respaldo del asiento y preguntándose si su voz realmente sonaba extraña. Se escuchó a sí mismo y supuso que podía ser que sí. El buen doctor era demasiado observador para su gusto, a veces.

-Un 'pequeño contratiempo' para ti es un peligro mortal para cualquier otro hombre-. Replicó Bones, cínicamente. Jim dio un respingo, recordando lo que le había dicho Spock sobre 'órganos derretidos' y 'corazón casi detenido'. Desafortunadamente para él, su amigo lo captó y frunció el ceño. -¡Suéltalo! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Necesito mi equipo médico? ¡Maldición, yo sabía que debería haberlo traído…!

-¡Estoy bien!- Insistió Jim. -Spock me llevó a un hospital. Te juro que me dijeron que podía retirarme y todo.

Sin embargo, no le salió bien, y eventualmente, Bones le sacó toda la historia. Y no le resultó graciosa, para nada.

-Déjame aclarar esto-. Dijo, con un tono grave y un un ligero gruñido. –¿Saliste y te emborrachaste, después te tomaste un remedio alienígena contra la resaca, luego te cepillaste los dientes y _casi te disuelves a ti mismo, _y cuando te admiten en un hospital, te dan algo que casi te mata?

-…Sí.

-¡Joder, Jim! ¿_en qué estabas pensando?_ ¿Te das cuenta de que podrías haber _muerto?_ ¡Te dejo solo unos días y terminas peleándote en un bar y envenenándote a diestra y siniestra! ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tengo que hacer, pegarte una nota que diga 'Hola, mi nombre es James y soy un masoquista suicida. Por favor, no me alientes'?

-¡Ey!- Exclamó Jim, ofendido. Pero no pudo pensar en nada más. Bien, si lo ponía de ese modo, quedaba como un idiota...y si lo analizaba parte por parte, también quedaba como un idiota...pero ese no era el punto.

Cualquiera que fuera el punto, parecía evadírsele; pero Jim tenía claro que ese no era.

Bones lo miro con enojo por un rato, murmuró un tanto y luego se calmó. –Entonces-. Dijo, cambiando el tema, en vez de continuar desproticando. -¿Qué andas haciendo con tu ilustre Primer Oficial? Si hubiese sabido que estabas tan desesperado porque alguien te acompañara a tu casa, Jim, yo hubiese ido contigo. No necesitabas ir pidiéndoselo a todo el que quisiera escucharte.

Jim negó con la cabeza. –No fue así-. Replicó. –Yo estaba en la plataforma y, podría decir que lo vi romper con Uhura.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿...y te acercaste a _él?-_ Bones preguntó, lanzándole una mirada incrédula. –Mira, Jim, sé que no eres un amateur cuando se trata de mujeres, pero cuando pasan este tipo de cosas, generalmente, es mejor acercarse a la chica a la que uno anduvo persiguiendo y no al rival que la ganó.

Ese momento incómodo pareció oportuno para que Jim comiera algo de fruta. Lo hizo. El pequeño café se hallaba ubicado entre varios restaurantes cerca de la Academia y el Cuartel General; y servía al personal de la Flota Espacial. Era alegre, aireado y muy, muy encantador. –Este es un lugar agradable-. Notó, mirando alrededor.

No funcionó.

-Muy bien-. Dijo Bones, apoyando las dos manos sobre la mesa con un 'clap'. –Sácalo. ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡No está pasando nada!- Insistió Jim.

-_Algo_ está pasando-. Disparó su amigo. –Si así no fuera, tú no estarías tan inquieto.

¿Estaba inquieto? Jim notó el modo en que su pierna se movía e inmediatamente la detuvo. Frunció el ceño. Luego suspiró, y a continuación cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y bajó la cabeza con un golpe seco. –No sé qué está pasando-. Gruñó.

Bones suspiró. -¡Maldición! ¿En qué te metiste esta vez?- Preguntó.

Jim se tomó un momento y después volvió a mirar a Bones: en la expresión de su cara se veían exasperación, cariño, preocupación...

-¿Alguna vez…pensaste que Spock fuera...un poco...atractivo?- Preguntó, antes de poder pensarlo y reprimirlo.

Cariño, exasperación y preocupación, gradualmente fueron reemplazados por una vaga mirada de horror.

-¡Jesús, Jim!- Dijo. –No creo que haya suficiente whiskey sobre la tierra. ¡Joder! ¡Probablemente no hay suficiente alcohol en todo el _Cuadrante Alfa!_

Jim volvió a bajar la cabeza sobre la mesa. –Joder- Dijo. –Esperaba que fuese un hecho universal o algo así.

Bones lo miró con extrañeza. -¿Esperabas que encontrar atractivo a _Spock fuese algo_ _universal_?- Preguntó, en un tono que parecía indicar que había tragado algo asqueroso. Jim sólo hizo un movimiento medio afirmación, medio inclinación de hombros. -¿Puedo aventurar que eso significa que _tú_ encuentras atractivo a Spock?

-Estoy _jodido-._ Replicó Jim, finalmente levantando la vista. –No puedo manejarlo, Bones. Quiero decir, realmente me gusta, y…en verdad, nos llevamos bien... y es _increíble..._ ¡y mi lujuria tiene que arruinarlo!

Hubo una larga pausa.

-…_¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo_?!- Demandó Bones, lanzándole su mirada patentada 'Joder, yo no hablo el **idioma de los locos,** Jim'. –Por favor, no me digas que dormiste con él. Y si lo hiciste, por el amor de Dios, no me des ningún detalle. Mis pesadillas no necesitan ayuda.

Jim frunció el ceño. -¡Por supuesto que no dormí con él!- Protestó. –No soy estúpido. Si duermo con él lo voy a perder.

Hubo otra larga pausa.

Bones apoyó la cara en su palma.

-No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación-. Murmuró. –Mi Dios, Jim, a veces eres tan tonto que no resulta gracioso.

Jim se revolvió en su asiento. -¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?- Demandó, enderezándose un poco y frunciendo el ceño con molestia. Él no era tonto; la situación era completa y comprensiblemente desastrosa.

La mirada exasperada y cariñosa de Bones retornó.

-¿_Spock_, Jim?- Preguntó. -¿Qué mierda...pensándolo bien, no me respondas; no quiero saber-. Decidió. Luego suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Tú sí que los eliges, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es, todo ese verde, no?

-_No_. Y no tengo nada por lo 'verde'; no me lo recuerdes-. Respondió Jim. De seguro, no era algo muy difícil de ver. Sí, está bien, Spock no entraba dentro de sus gustos usuales, pero él era un tipo arriesgado. No debería parecerle _tan_ raro.

Bones le tuvo lástima. –Así que, por lo poquito que he podido comprender, ¿te gusta?- Preguntó.

Jim asintió.

-Y, tú...Dios, Jim, ¿_Spock?…_ Quiero decir, ¿te atrae?

Considerablemente más miserable, Jim volvió a asentir.

Bones suspiró y se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento. –Bueno, que me jodan- Dijo.-Bienvenido al club de los adultos.

Su comentario le ganó una mirada confundida y ofendida. -¿…Qué?- Preguntó Jim.

No esperaba que se riera de él; pero al parecer, su habilidad de predecir las circunstancias de su vida se había ido al demonio recientemente. Bones comenzó a reír.

-Ay, Jim, sólo tú puedes pensar que es raro _llevarse bien_ con una persona que te atrae-. Dijo. -¿Sabes que hay tipos en el mundo que, Dios no permita, _sólo_ se sienten atraídos por personas con las que se llevan bien?- Esto fue dicho con una gran cantidad de amargura por parte del médico.

Jim lo miró, molesto. –Lo sé-. Se defendió. -…Intelectualmente. Pero yo no soy así.

Bones puso los ojos en blanco. –Sí, bueno. Eso es porque tu desarrollo emocional se quedó en tus quince años.

Jim se molestó más, pero no pareció causar mucho efecto.

Allí fue cuando la camarera los encontró: uno parecía luchar entre una suprema diversión y una gran incredulidad; y el otro tratando de perforarle el cráneo a su amigo con la mirada. Ninguno le prestó atención; ella giró, decidiendo darles unos minutos más.

-Escucha, Jim-. Dijo Bones, al final, sobreponiéndose a sus risas intermitentes. –No voy decirte que no me resulta raro. Personalmente, también pensé que Uhura estaba loca. No sé qué le ven, y me complace mantenerme así. Pero esta es la primera vez que te veo reaccionar de este modo.

Jim se dejó caer un poquito, perdiendo la mirada de enojo y recobrando su expresión incómoda y miserable. –Es un desastre, Bones-. Coincidió.

La mirada de su amigo se suavizó. –¡Ay, maldición, Jim! Deja de actuar como si esto fuese algo malo-. Aconsejó. Ante eso, la expresión de Jim se tornó genuinamente confundida.

-¿No lo es?- Preguntó.

La mirada de Bones se suavizó aún más. –Bueno, no puedo opinar sobre tus _gustos-._ Admitió. –Pero...bueno, nunca pude. Si estás tan enganchado con él…Bueno, mierda, la gente anda _buscando_ eso todo el tiempo. Deja de aterrorizarte.

-…¿La gente anda buscando desarrollar una atracción física por sus amigos y primeros oficiales?- Preguntó Jim, escéptico. Honestamente, no podía ver hacia adónde iba Bones. ¿Lo entendía? Sentirse atraído por Spock era una muy mala noticia. Se le presentaban las horribles opciones: ceder a sus deseos y perder un amigo; o resistir la tentación – más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-. Sin mencionar el hecho de que sus inclinaciones carnales no eran correspondidas. Aunque eso simplificaba considerablemente la elección.

Bones lo observó con impotencia. –Bien, Jim, sé que eres un poco lento con esto, así que voy a deletreártelo-. Dijo. –Cuando disfrutas de la compañía de alguien, piensas que es realmente divertido pasar el tiempo con esa persona, te gusta su personalidad y todas sus rarezas y todo eso...

-…Sí…

-Y además, crees que es agradable a la vista, y quieres…tú sabes…ceder a los placeres de la carne…-.

-…Seguro…

-Y te preocupas por cómo está y cómo piensa, y no quieres perder su compañía...¿sabes cómo se llama todo eso?

Jim lo miró sin comprender.

Bones esperó por un minuto, pero esa mirada no fue reemplazada por ninguna epifanía.

-Es...¡Ay, _mierda!…_ yo no puede con esto-. Concluyó, en lugar de responder, luciendo inmensamente incómodo. –Ya vas a descubrirlo. Ahora, ¿dónde está la maldita camarera?- Giró en el asiento, buscándola. Al ver el movimiento, ella se acercó y minutos después, se alejó con sus órdenes.

Una vez que se fue, Bones se aclaró la garganta. –Entonces. ¿Por qué estás armado?- Preguntó, señalando el phaser que Jim usaba. El súbito cambio de tema fue un tanto contundente, y a Jim le tomó un momento deshacerse de sus propios pensamientos y tratar de averiguar qué era lo que había dicho antes su amigo. Bajó la vista hacia el arma y volvió a mirar a Bones.

-Ah, ¿esto?- Preguntó, fingiendo desinterés. –Creí que me haría parecer un duro... ¿crees que funciona?

Bones frunció el ceño. –Creo que, si eso es cierto, es ilegal-. Replicó.

-¡Ey, yo soy el capitán!- Protestó Jim. –Tengo permiso para armarme, especialmente cuando no estoy en mi nave-. Además, él tenía la certeza de que su meticuloso Primer Oficial había procurado la documentación necesaria para ese armamento. Spock era así de eficiente.

Su respuesta le ganó una mirada seca. –Sí, seguro-. Dijo Bones. –No sé si te has olvidado, pero la tierra pertenece a la _Federación de Planetas._ No necesitas andar cargando un phaser; así que realmente, ¿para qué es?- Su curiosidad no auguraba nada bueno.

-Para impresionar a las chicas-. Mintió Jim, sin dudar. Luego se llenó la boca con su desayuno y lo usó como excusa para no hacer otro comentario. Sabía que no engañaba a nadie y que sus evasivas molestaban a Bones, ¿pero, qué podía decir? 'Estoy llevando el arma porque Spock me pidió que le dispare si se vuelve loco?'; no podía decirlo sin explicarle la parte 'se vuelve loco'. El tipo ya se sentía suficientemente humillado. –Entonces, ¿cómo es la vida de los médicos de la Flota Espacial? ¿Sigue aburrida como la mierda?- Preguntó, entre bocados.

-Joder, ¿podrías dejar de llamar aburrido a mi trabajo? Sólo porque no te interesa lo que tiene que ver con arreglar a la gente, eso no significa…¡Ah, la puta madre, Jim, no trates de distraerme!- Exclamó Bones, repentinamente, clavándole la mirada. –No vas a escaparte tan fácilmente de esto.

Bones tenía razón, él no podía escaparle a la explicación; pero de todas maneras, se las arregló para que al final del desayuno fueran menos evasivas y más testarudez, reshusándose a hablar. Se daba cuenta de que estaba agotando la paciencia de su amigo, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Finalmente, su interrogador se dio por vencido. –Muy bien-. Dijo. –Guárdate tus jodidos secretos, pero lo que sea, ¿puedes tratar, al menos, de no producirme un infarto cuando te explote en la cara? Soy demasiado joven para sufrir esa mierda.

Jim sonrió. –Seguro-. Dijo, despreocupadamente.

Bones lo miró con sospecha y luego asintió de mala gana.

-No te preocupes, Bones-. Jim no pudo evitar agregar, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por causarle más estrés del acostumbrado. -No va a pasar nada-. Se puso de pie, terminado el desayuno, palmeó el hombro de su amigo. Era algo singular, qué poca carga tenía el gesto, en comparación con los pocos gestos intercambiados con Spock en estos pocos días.

-Sí, cuando los chanchos vuelen-. Respondió Bones, en un murmullo, sin lucir para nada apaciguado. Luego suspiró y le pidió a Jim que se cuide, evidentemente pensando que era un gesto absolutamente inútil. Con una inclinación y un gesto de su mano, Jim comenzó a salir; volvió a mirar atrás, justo para ver que su amigo se decía a sí mismo '¿_Spock?',_ con una expresión de contemplación.

-¡No es tan extraño!- Le dijo Jim, levantando la voz y caminando hacia atrás, apenas evitando chocar contra una mesa.

La mirada de Bones volvió rápidamente a su figura y frunció el ceño. -¡Al demonio!- Gritó y Jim rió. Porque, realmente, ¿qué más podía hacer?

En el camino de regreso a las habitaciones que compartía con Spock, Jim pensaba en lo que había charlado con Bones. Algo le pinchaba en la conciencia, como si una parte suya supiera algo que el resto no podía ver. Se halló a sí mismo alejándose de la sensación y de lo que sea que significara; se deslizó como si se tratara de gotas sobre un plástico. Era como si, súbitamente, hubiese descubierto una habitación oscura que siempre estuvo allí, pero que había ignorado. Ahora, que ya sabía de su existencia, se le presentaba la opción de seguir investigando o seguir ignorándola.

Sus instintos de investigador lo presionaban para que continúe, pero el resto se mantenía al margen como si ya supiera qué iba a encontrar allí, pero aún no pudiera enfrentarlo.

En cambio, se sentó en una terminal. Decidió dejar la conversación con el bueno del viejo Spock para cuando su otro yo más joven estuviera en los alrededores. Y no, no estaba tirándola para más adelante...sólo estaba siendo _eficiente_. Le dejó un mensaje a Scotty, pidiéndole que lo mantenga al tanto de la velocidad de progreso de los arreglos de la nave y preguntándole cómo estaba Escocia; luego se sentó y pensó.

Cambiando de línea de pensamiento, pasó de Spock a la Flota Espacial.

Jim sabía que él tendía a disgustarle a la gente con autoridad, casi tanto como le disgustaban a él. Obedecer órdenes siempre fue un problema para él, desde la escuela primaria. No confiaba en que esas personas no usaran el poder que tenían sobre él, por lo que, resentido, apoyaba la idea de que ese poder no existía. Jim era talentoso, inteligente y lo sabía muy bien –hasta el punto de que varios de sus instructores en la Academia hubiesen querido apretarle el cuello-. Nada le hace hervir la sangre a una persona como un pendejo arrogante que tiene razón todo el tiempo.

Ahora, él debía admitir que estar en una posición de autoridad había cambiado su perspectiva sobre algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, Chekov. Chico talentoso. Uno de los varios prodigiosos miembros de la tripulación del puente, de hecho. Pero tenía sólo diecisiete años, y ¡maldita sea!, eso se notaba, a veces. Aunque el chico era más inteligente que muchos de los oficiales mayores, no tenía la experiencia o -¡Dios no lo permita!-, la madurez, para manejar las múltiples obligaciones. Por eso, aún tenía que recibir órdenes de personas cuyos trabajos técnicos, él podría hacer mientras dormía. Realmente, la experiencia era importante.

Jim estaba bastante seguro de que él era más inteligente que muchos de los altos cargos de la Flota Espacial, los que lo miraban de lado. Pero, él aún estaba en sus veinte, era el capitán más joven de la Flota, y toda la inteligencia y creatividad que lo hacían querer manejar su propio destino, no podían cambiar el hecho de que era _nuevo_ en esto. De mala gana, ahora podía admitir –muy poquitito-, que tenía algo de sentido que lo mantuvieran vigilado de cerca. De muy, muy mala gana. Y nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero así era. La _Enterprise_ era, ahora, la Flota de Chekov.

Pero, hay diferencia entre una supervisión necesaria y mirar por sobre el hombro de un tipo todo el tiempo. Al parecer, Spock pensaba que debería dejar que lo persiguieran un poco, hacer su trabajo y esperar a que todo pasara. Sin embargo, el ego de Jim no iba a permitirlo. O era considerado un capitán que podía ciumplir con sus deberes, y lo trataban en consecuencia; o no lo era, y en ese caso, no deberían haberlo promovido. Ahora no podían arrepentirse de la jodida ceremonia, a menos que él les diera una buena razón; lo que, hasta ahora, no hizo.

Entonces, ¿Cómo iba a hacer para pasar a la fuerza a través de la administración de la Flota Espacial?

Jim suspiró, frustrado, y la respuesta le llegó.

Maldición.

Iba a tener que darle un repaso a las reglas. Porque, en verdad, tenía dos opciones: o se rehusaba de plano a completar nada que excediera el mínimo de papeleo –lo que podía sentar las bases para una investigación _aún más meticulosa-, _o podía hacer lo que él era bueno haciendo –darles vuelta el propio juego y ponérselo en su contra-. Pero, como Spock también había dicho, aún no tenía demasiada familiaridad con muchos de los procesos administrativos. Con otro suspiro, comenzó a tocar su terminal, al menos desde aquí tenía acceso a la computadora de la Academia, y eso lo haría más fácil.

Las próximas horas pasaron con la horrible monotonía de la lectura de reglas y subrutinas, canales correctos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con los entusiastas enrevesados procesos de la Flota Espacial. Ya sabía lo esencial, por supuesto. Cómo completar los reportes de incidentes y misiones; cómo hacer el papeleo para las promociones, pérdidas de propiedades, daños de la nave y todo eso. Joder, ahora hasta podía _casar_ gente, cosa un poco rara si lo pensaba un poco. Pero, lo que él tenía que descubrir era cuánto de lo que ellos le pedían, pasaba de los parámetros normales de la operación de la nave, y cuántos de esos pedidos podía mandarlos de vuelta con una muy educada y razonable pregunta de por qué le requerían esa información adicional.

Ese era su plan actual. Iba a hacerse el inocente y molestarlos como la mierda, como un pequeño que no para de preguntar '¿Por qué?', cada cinco minutos. Por propia experiencia, sabía que esa era una muy exitosa táctica para que la gente dejara de hablar.

Ni siquiera escuchó cuando la puerta de la habitación se deslizó, abriéndose, cinco minutos antes del mediodía. Sin embargo, sus dedos se quedaron quietos sobre la consola cuando una sombra apareció gentilmente por encima de su hombro trayendo con ella un ligero estremecimiento de calor corporal; Spock se inclinó y dijo, muy cerca de su oído. –Fascinante.

El estómago de Jim dio un salto salvaje. Levantó la cabeza bruscamente, lo que fue un error, porque quedó mirando directamente a un par de brillantes y curiosos ojos que estaban ¡ay! muy cerca. Esos ojos se abrieron un poco más, como si se hubiesen dado cuenta de la cercanía; inmediatamente, Spock dio un paso atrás.

Jim se esforzó por ignorar el tironcito de decepción que sintió.

-Estás investigando las prácticas administrativas de la Flota Espacial-. Notó Spock , sin alejarse mucho, pero recobrando con rapidez su expresión acostumbrada.

Jim tragó saliva.

-Sí-. Replicó, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.-Me pareció una buena idea.

En verdad, era extrañamente cautivante esa línea que iba de la punta de las orejas de Spock', que se separaba en la profundidad de su cuello y la curva de su mandíbula. Algún día, ya no lo cautivaría más. Mientras Jim alejaba su atención de esa línea, deseó que ese día se apresurara en llegar; pero, afortunadamente, este momento fue breve. En el momento siguiente, simplemente volvió a ser Spock, y ya no una collección de líneas suaves y oscuras que lo absorvían con aterradora facilidad.

Esas cosas seguían estando allí; una parte de ellas. Jim suspiró interiormente.

-Cuando regresemos a nuestras obligaciones, si lo deseas, yo estaría más que dispuesto a ofrecerte mi ayuda en semejante propósito-. Se ofreció Spock.

Jim asintió, tragando saliva. –Gracias-. Dijo. –Eso suena…bien.

Spock inclinó la cabeza.

-Entonces…Mm-. Jim se apresuró a preguntar. -¿Cómo van esos experimentos, o lo que sea que estuviste haciendo?- Se levantó del escritorio.

-Me han solicitado que colabore con mis habilidades de observación en varios proyectos botánicos designados para clonar plantas vulcanas; desafortunadamente basados en muestras degradadas-. Le informó Spock, con un tono tranquilo y más seguro de lo que había expresado hacía un tiempo. Sus ojos le sonrieron a Jim. –Creo que pude ofrecerles algunas ideas útiles, a pesar de que ese campo no es de mi especial interés-.

Caminando uno junto al otro, acompasaron la marcha, sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo hacia a dónde irían. Spock habló de cosas que a Jim no le hubiesen interesado, de ordinario. Para nada. Pero era Spock quien le contaba estas cosas, y era claro que a él le interesaban, por eso la conversación no le resultaba nada aburrida. A Jim sólo le atraían las ciencias físcas y mecánicas; en cambio el rango de conocimientos y comprensión de su primer oficial era mucho más extenso.

Aún así, con su obvio talento por la comprensión científica, Jim pensó que Spock había mostrado más interés cuando comenzaron a explorar la ciudad natal de su madre. Su curiosidad era similar a la suya, quería saber cómo funcionaban las cosas, por qué hacían lo que hacían, ver las diferencias; encontrar cosas nuevas. Jim pensó que eso le era más atractivo que examinar lo que ya estaba en un lugar. Sonrió, complacido inmensamente por haber decubierto algo que tenían en común. Spock lo observó, notando el cambio de expresión y el río de palabras se detuvo.

-¿Qué te resulta gracioso?- Preguntó. Su mirada se desvió a la boca de Jim y su postura se enderezó un poco.

Immediatamente, Jim se esforzó para que su sonrisa espontánea menguara. –Nada. Lo siento-. Replicó. –Sólo estaba pensando…-. Se interrumpió, incapaz de terminar la frase, diciéndole a Spock que sonreía como loco por...bueno...por él: Spock.

Después de un momento, Spock simplemente asintió. –Muy bien-. Dijo. –Si te sientes con ganas de compartir tus pensamientos, no me molestaría escucharlos.

Era una invitación abierta, sin presión. Jim asintió, mostrándole su aceptación; y luego volvieron a envolverse en la conversación. Al final, ni se molestaron en almorzar formalmente, sino que optaron por caminar al aire libre, charlando. Jim aprendió más sobre plantas vulcanas de lo que jamás quiso saber, y descubrió que sus propias contribuciones a la discusión fueron mínimas esta vez, lo que resultó una bendición para su garganta, que seguía recuperándose.

Después de todo, fue un tiempo bellamente lleno de paz, a pesar de que Spock pareció cuidarse de no volver a pararse demasiado cerca de Jim.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. 15

**Gracias por todos los reviews...**

**Esta es la traducción de la historia 'Home', de Lanaea**

**15...**

Después de su 'almuerzo', que consistió básicamente en caminar por allí, charlando con Spock, Jim se despidió de su amigo para retornar a sus proyectos. Comió una salchicha, en un carrito en la calle, antes de volver a lo suyo. Encontró un mensaje de Scotty esperándolo. Aparentemente, su Jefe Ingeniero se había enterado de que Jim lo estaba buscando para eludir a la Flota Espacial. Se tomó unos minutos para despotricar agradablemente contra los intrincados sistemas de información y luego le confirmó que, sí, estaba pasando unas buenas vacaciones, y que, por lo que él sabía, las reparaciones de la nave estarían completas mañana por la noche. Nada había salido terríblemente mal ni había requerido su atención directa.

A continuación, Jim volvió al tedio de preparar su desacostumbrada y sutil intriga; pero, después de un rato, su cerebro y sus pies comenzaron a ponerse ansiosos. Cuando leyó la misma frase por cuarta vez y aún así no le halló ni pies ni cabeza, se dio por vencido y decidió tomar una descarga de estrés. Las instalaciones del gimnasio de la Academia eran bastante buenas, estaban bien equipadas -aunque decoradas como el interior de una calabaza-. Sin embargo, este día era algo así como 'anaranjado', pensó Jim, además, le vendría bien ejercitarse en serio.

Decidido, se vistió con su ropa de gimnasia y salió. El lugar no estaba demasiado lleno, pero él sabía, por experiencia propia, que para la tarde se colmaría. En ese momento, había una especie de combate cuerpo a cuerpo; y, en la parte de atrás, un tipo vestido con unas calzas rojas. Aparte de eso, pueblo fantasma.

Jim se aflojó, con ejercicios simples para entrar en calor, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban abstractamente deslizando su concentración hacia los movimientos de su cuerpo. Era un lugar familiar para relajarse: con la flexión y la extensión en cada movimiento, con el calor, y con el bienvenido agotamiento que comenzaba a sentir, completando su rutina. Se preguntó si Spock haría ejercicios, nunca lo había visto hacerlos, ni siquiera en la nave. Había algo en su manera de moverse, que parecía decir que no se ejercitaba. Por lo menos, no del modo en que él acostumbraba a hacerlo; Jim supuso que dada su fuerza y su rechazo por la violencia, la mayoría de los vulcanos no verían el sentido al ejercicio físico. A no ser que lo necesitaran para mantenerse en forma; la fisiología alienígena realmente podía ser retorcida, y si Spock era naturalmente delgado, probablemente ni se molestaba.

_Tal vez debería hacerlo, _reflexionó Jim, notando que el estrés emocional y sus ansiedades empezaban a menguar, a medida que su cuerpo tomaba el control. Era una sensación extremadamente catártica y relajante. Pero, otra vez, semejante cosa puede que no funcione con los vulcanos, que ya de por sí, podían ser escrupulosamente conscientes de su propio cuerpo. _Le preguntaré a Spock,_ resolvió.

Era gracioso cómo su mente seguía distrayéndose con los vulcanos, en general, y con Spock en particular. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto un vulcano con ojos que no fueran marrones o con cabello que no fuera oscuro o canoso; o con piel que no fuera pálida -cosa extraña, en verdad, porque venían de un planeta desértico-. Pero, ¿quién podía suponer nada con especies alienígenas? Se preguntó si no serían tan variados como los humanos, y simplemente él, era el ignorante; o tal vez ellos eran una especie menos diversa. Pensó en las fotografías que había visto de la colonia y se preguntó si alguna vez pondría su pie allí; si quería hacerlo. Probablemente, Spock querría, aunque sólo fuese para volver a estar entre su gente, de cierto modo.

Solamente pensarlo, le quemaba la piel a Jim; ¿qué tipo de vestimenta tendría que usar una persona en la colonia, que era -mayormente-, un mundo con el mismo calor seco y extenuante que su predecesor? No era la primera vez que se preguntaba cómo sería para Spock, estar en un mundo generalmente más frío, como la tierra.

No reflexionaba con demasiada profundidad, sino que se contentaba simplemente con moverse.

El sonido de un silbido bajo captó su atención y lo sacó del mundo interno de sus pensamientos y movimientos fluídos. Desde el otro lado de la sala, una cara conocida venía hacia él.

-Jim, querido. Te preguntaría qué has estado haciendo, pero no creo que sea necesario. Te ves _muy bien-. _Dijo Marlena, enrollando un mechón oscuro alrededor de un dedo, con una expresión aguda y contoneando su figura, como un gato predador.

Jim se quedó quieto, como un venado atrapado por la luz de los faros, y buscó alguna ruta rápida de escape. Cerca, había una ventana, pero no estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para que él pudiera caber. La otra opción era tratar de pasar, esquivándola; pero él sabía -por experiencia-, que era muy rápida y tenía las uñas afiladas.

La saludó, con una sonrisa avergonzada y nerviosa. -¡Hola, Marlena! No sabía que estabas…estabas…aquí…seguías aquí-. Bueno, realmente, muchos cadetes murieron durante el incidente con la _Narada_. Honestamente, él no sabía si ella era uno de esos cadetes o si había continuado con su educación. Hubieron muchísimas promociones imprevistas, como la suya.

Muy bien. Entonces, el hecho de que él anduviera cargando un phaser, en verdad, comenzaba a verse bien.

Marlena cerraba la distancia entre los dos, con pasos calculados y precisos.

-Mm, sí, ¿perdimos el contacto, no?- Ronroneó, adoptando una sonrisa artificial, que en algún momento, Jim había creído muy atractiva -eso había sido antes de que descubriera que estaba loca-. –No puedo evitar preguntarme por qué-.

Jim dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Había otra ventana. Jim la miró, pero sin quitarle los ojos a Marlena por mucho tiempo. -Tú me dijiste que mi carrera no iría muy lejos y te acostaste con nuestro Instructor de Maniobras tácticas-. Le ayudó a recordar; eso no significaba que a él le doliera mucho; de hecho, su mayor asombro fue la suposición de ella, de que su relación era tal, que merecía explicaciones. Pero eso no era lo peor de Marlena. Ah, no.

Ella hizo pucheros.-Creí que habíamos quedado en olvidarnos de eso-. Dijo, como si lo regañara por su poca memoria.

Jim dio un respingo; _eso_ era lo peor de Marlena. Porque desde que se 'engancharon' en primer año, cada vez que pasaban unos cuantos meses, ella lo perseguía; esencialmente, para que dejaran de lado los desacuerdos y volvieran a acostarse como conejos. Por un tiempo, Jim accedió a subirse a su extraña y emocional montaña rusa, a cambio de algo de sexo salvaje; pero después, ya no pudo soportar sus pequeños ataques, ni sus altas y bajas: en un momento él era el mejor hombre del mundo, y al siguiente ella andaba desparramando rumores a quien quisiera oírla. A veces, lo besaba y luego lo abofeteaba, en ocasiones, literalmente. Jim se cansó, y no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que sus estados de ánimo hacia él, con frecuencia, estaban relacionados con sus calificaciones y su posición en la Academia. Ella era ambiciosa, y parecía creer que acostarse con las personas correctas le sería de ayuda. Así que, en este momento, no quería ni imaginarse lo que debía estar pensando, ahora que él era _Capitán._

-Fue una tontería, ¿sabes?- Dijo, dando algunos pasos hacia él. –Siempre me gustaste. No recuerdo por qué nos separamos.

Esta era una danza familiar, y para nada placentera. Jim había visto esa mirada y oído esas palabras, como una docena de veces, antes. Volvió a mirar: la ventana estaba lo suficientemente abierta.

El problema con Marlena era que estaba loca. Jim ya había tratado de decirle que no le agradaba, que no estaba interesado, que la quería lejos. Nada de eso funcionó. Si su orgullo masculino lo hubiese permitido, debería haberla denunciado por acoso, un par de veces; pero no lo hizo. Podría pararse allí y decirle: 'Vete, te odio', con toda la firmeza que quisiera y de todas las maneras imaginables, y ella sólo se reiría y persistiría. _Todo_ le resbalaba, excepto algunas medidas que Jim no era capaz de tomar.

Decidido, respiró hondo y se lanzó hacia la ventana. El problema con los locos, sin embargo, es que generalmente, te persiguen; simplemente no te dejan salir corriendo como los demás.

Jim se escabulló por la ventana, reaccionando ligeramente porque se raspó la espalda con más fuerza de la que le hubiese gustado, luego aterrizó en uno de los arreglados pequeños jardines que rodeaban al edificio y salió corriendo. Un chillido irritado y un ruido a golpe, se oyó detrás de él: lo seguía.

-¡Te voy a agarrar, Jim!- Gritó Marlena, a mitad de camino entre una voz juguetona y seductora; y otra verdaderamenmte enojada.

_¿Cómo mierda sigue pasando las evaluaciones psicológicas?_ Jim no pudo evitar preguntarse, mientras le daba un buen uso a sus piernas. Corrió a toda velocidad, imprudentemente, entre edificios; atravesó senderos para peatones, un gran parque; pasó junto a estudiantes y a arbustos podados con formas. Muchos se detuvieron a observar su huída, con Marlena persiguiéndolo a una velocidad aterradora; algunos, al ver que se trataba de un hombre joven, literalmente, _huyendo_ de una mujer joven, rieron; otros se asombraron o sorprendieron.

Jim no les prestó atención, esperaba tener más energía que su perseguidora, aunque su pasada experiencia le decía que sería por un margen escaso.

Miró hacia atrás y sólo pudo tener un vistazo de cabello oscuro y el rojo del uniforme de cadete, no pudo darse cuenta, realmente, si ella se le acercaba o se retrasaba. Probablemente, debería hacer maniobras evasivas: entró a un edificio al azar, pasó por varios pasillos y corredores y surgió por otra salida. No resultó, ella aún lo seguía.

_A las habitaciones, _decidió, pensando que podía volver a su alojamiento y bloquearle la entrada; al menos hasta que regresara Spock. Con suerte, ella se daría por vencida y se iría antes de eso. Giró abruptamente hacia la izquierda

-¡Deja de correr!- Gritó Marlena, detrás de él.

Afortunadamente, Jim tendía a desobedecer órdenes.

-¡Deja de perseguirme!- Respondió, gritándole también.

El edificio residencial lució celestial; lo que era bastante sorprendente, considerando que se trataba de un edificio simple y gris. Jim entró corriendo y pasó derecho, esquivando a un pobre hombre que iba saliendo; sus zapatos hicieron un ruido chirriante sobre el piso limpio, se desvió hacia la derecha y se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo.

En Delta Vega, cuando aquella criatura particularmente terrorífica, -por razones desconocidas-, decidió que su huesuda humanidad sería una buena comida, él se las arregló para meterse en una cueva ocupada por el anciano Spock. El vulcano procedió a asustar al monstruo con una antorcha que tenía a mano, y así le salvó la vida y se ganó su sincera gratitud.

Cuando Jim entró a los tumbos a sus habitaciones, desesperado y jadeando, se encontró con que el _otro_ Spock, ocupaba su refugio. Basándose en su experiencia previa, actuó según la lógica.

-¡Sálvame, Spock!- Declaró, impulsivamente, corriendo a colocarse detrás de su primer oficial. Marlena golpeó una mano sobre la puerta, para mantenerla abierta; la mujer jadeaba y lucía amenazante.

Por el otro lado, una mano de Jim se aferró al codo de Spock; sin reflexionar, usándolo como un escudo viviente. Espió a su perseguidora por sobre el hombro del vulcano. Spock permanecía rígido, obviamente, tomado por sorpresa.

-No lo escuche-. Instruyó Marlena, con falsa dulzura, manteniendo la mirada fija en Jim. -Sólo estamos teniendo una discusión de pareja.

-No es así-. Protestó Jim, con vehemencia, sintiendo un inesperado apretón en sus entrañas, cuando ella declaró, frente a Spock, que eran una pareja. -No he hablado con ella por meses. ¡Rompió conmigo nueve veces! ¡Es una loca!- Insistió.

-¡_Jim!- _ Exclamó Marlena, con un tono dolido y dramático.

_Ay, mierda, _pensó Jim, cuando ella comenzó con su llanto. Aumentó el apretón en Spock, completamente inseguro de la impresión que todo esto estaba causando en su primer oficial, porque no podía verle la cara.

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso de mi!- Hizo ruido con la nariz, como si tratara de no llorar.

Jim se burló. -¿Por qué no?- Demandó. -¡La última vez que te ví, rompiste la ventana de mi dormitorio y le dijiste a la mitad de la Academia que era impotente!- Lo que había sido difícil de tolerar, realmente, con su merecida reputación de playboy.

-¿Tú crees que fuí yo quien esparció esos rumores?- Preguntó Marlena, que seguía fingiendo el llanto y que intentaba parecer la parte lastimada. -¿Cómo puedes? Tú sabes lo especial que eres para mi.

Spock se movió levemente. Por un momento, a Jim le aterrorizó que él decidiera que esto no era asunto suyo y lo dejara solo con Marlena. Pero entonces, habló.

-¿Entonces, usted no niega que rompió la ventana?- Preguntó, en un tono neutro.

Marlena parpadeó.

-¿Qué?- Replicó.

-La ventana-. Repitió Spock. -Usted alega que no esparció rumores malevolentes sobre él. Pero esa no fue la única queja hecha contra usted.

-Bueno...- Dudó, ella, claramente no estaba segura de cómo acercarse a Spock -una nuez con cáscara muy dura para quebrar-.

-Estaba enojada y lastimada. Él me había dejado...

-¡Mentira!- Negó Jim, y luego aclaró, con rapidez. -No quería volver contigo, ¡y no lo haré!

-¡¿Y por qué?- Protestó Marlena, dejando que asomara algo de su carácter. Luego miró a Spock. -¿Lo ve? Necesitamos hablar. ¿Puede dejarnos solos, por favor?

Alarmado, Jim pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Spock, para mantenerlo en el lugar. -No-. Pidió. -De verdad, está loca.

-¡Deja de llamarme loca!

-Bueno, tal vez lo haría si dejaras de probarme que tengo razón.

En su contacto con Spock, notó que estaba tan rígido como una vara de acero. -Es claro-, dijo Spock, en un tono apretado. -que su relación ya no es mutuamente deseada. Una discusión entre los dos, sólo acrecentaría los niveles de antagonismo actuales. Lo lógico es que usted abandone su persecución, antes de que la situación empeore.

Ante la conclusión de Spock, Jim se relajó un tanto, aflojando en algo el apretón. Marlena le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-Por favor, retírese-. Agregó Spock.

-Esto-, dijo ella, señalando directamente la cara del primer oficial. -no es asunto suyo. Si alguien debería irse, ese debería ser usted.

Hubo una pausa. Jim asumió que unas cejas se elevaron. -Estoy registrado en estas habitaciones-. Replicó Spock, llanamente. -Además, me han pedido que permanezca aquí, sería ilógico que me retirara-.

Luego, dio un inesperado y abrupto paso hacia adelante. Con el contacto flojo y sin anticipar el movimiento, Jim lo soltó. Spock caminó directamente hasta Marlena, extendió una mano hacia los controles de la puerta, y con eso, le bloqueó la entrada. -Quítese-. Instruyó. Jim seguía sin poder mirarle la expresión de la cara, pero deseó poder hacerlo, porque cualquiera que ésta fuera, los ojos de Marlena se agrandaron y obedientemente, dio un instintivo paso atrás.

La puerta siseó y se cerró.

Jim se permitió exhalar, no había notado que contenía la respiración. Se balanceó un poquito y se apoyó contra el escritorio, para recuperar el equilibrio.

-Tú-. Dijo, una vez recuperado. -Eres el mejor de los amigos.

Spock continuó parado junto a la puerta, mirándola fijamente. Giró, ante el comentario, y aunque su postura era tensa y rígida, su expresión pareció inescrutable. Inmediatamente, Jim sintió que perdía algo de su alivio. Había arrastrado a Spock al medio de una situación incómoda. No había sido la cosa más útil que podía hacer por él, considerando las circunstancias. Probablemente había interrumpido lo que sea que su primer oficial había venido a hacer a las habitaciones, tal vez a buscar paz y quietud, o soledad para poder meditar -pero las velas no estaban encendidas, al menos no lo había interrumpido meditando-.

-…Tal vez deberías ponerte una camisa, Jim-. Sugirió Spock, después de un momento de tensión, bajando la mirada. Jim se dio cuenta de que la ropa que se había quitado durante sus ejercicios, ciertamente, seguía ausente. Había estado demasiado ocupado corriendo aterrorizado, como para pensar o recordar que se la había sacado en el gimnasio.

De pronto, se sintió muy avergonzado por el hecho de que estaba sudado y semi desnudo en una pequeña habitación, con Spock.

-Ah...cierto. Sí. Eso es...tal vez debería meterme en la ducha, primero...- Razonó, antes de encaminarse al baño. -Ey, mm, perdóname por todo esto-. No pudo evitar el agregado.

-No te preocupes-. Respondió Spock, que volvió a fijar la mirada en la puerta; y una de sus manos se cerró en un puño, con sus nudillos blancos -no parecía una situación muy prometedora-. -Sin embargo, si ella es tan inestable como tú dices, sus instructores deberían saberlo. Puede que requiera terapia.

-Requiere _expulsión-. _Dijo Jim, con convicción, y olvidándose momentáneamente que se suponía que iba a dejar el cuarto. -En verdad. Quiero decir, hay locos y _locos-._ Reflexionó, ganándose una mirada curiosa, que desapareció rápidamente. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Jim, en vez de entrar al baño, comenzó a explicar el desastre de Marlena. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero era algo importante para él, que Spock fuera consciente del hecho de que ella no le agradaba y que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ceder a sus caprichos, nunca más.

Una vez que empezó con el tema, se paseó por la habitación con una ligera agitación, haciendo gestos con las manos, levantando y bajando la voz a medida que le surgían las explicaciones y las frustraciones. Se perdió en su argumento, y sólo se dio cuenta de que podía estar apretando los botones equivocados, cuando notó que, ahora, Spock tenía ambas manos cerradas en puños y que sus ojos lo seguían, brillando con una extraña intensidad.

-Jim-. Dijo Spock, y su voz sonó forzada.

Jim se detuvo y le sonrió, disculpándose. –Cierto, perdón-. Dijo, pensando que era probable que no oliera exactamente como un macizo de rosas, y que estaba poniendo incómodo a su amigo. –Voy a...sí-, y finalmente se deslizó en el pequeño baño.

Luego volvió a salir a buscar su bolso, que era el único lugar donde esperaba encontrar –razonablemente-, una camisa de recambio, y entró otra vez.

Cuando emergió, limpio y vestido, con el cabello apenas húmedo y la piel sonrosada; su mirada buscó inmediatamente a su primer oficial: allí estaba, sentado en la esquina más lejana del cuarto, con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados; meditando. Era evidente que lo hacía de forma muy casual, porque no había encendido velas. Después de un momento, Spock levantó la vista y miró a Jim, quien respondió a la mirada, disculpándose con otra sonrisa.

-Parece que tus gustos en relaciones románticas, dejan mucho que desear-. Le informó Spock; luego parpadeó, como si no hubiese querido decirlo en voz alta.

La sonrisa de Jim se convirtió en una sonrisa nerviosa; se aclaró la garganta. –Sí, bueno, y parece que Bones piensa lo mismo.

Spock inclinó levemente la cabeza. -¿En verdad?- Dijo. –No sabía que el Dr. McCoy tenía algún interés en tu vida amorosa-.

Los nervios se transformaron en confusión. Spock se cerró un poco, y Jim supuso que seguía tenso, lo que explicaba el por qué de su reproche -en el tono de voz, al menos-.

-Hace tiempo que somos amigos, Spock-. Dijo Jim, pacientemente, y luego, haciéndole caso a un impulso, tomó las velas del lugar donde las había colocado su amigo, y comenzó a esparcirlas por el cuarto. -Y siempre se metió en mis cosas-.

Spock lo observó moverse por el cuarto. -¿Puedo preguntarte qué estás haciendo?

-Acomodando tus cosas-. Replicó Jim, tranquilamente, y luego de ubicar la última, procedió a encender las velas, esperando que la ubicación no fuese muy importante, porque dudaba que hubiera recordado correctamente el lugar que le correspondía a cada una. -Tú necesitas meditar. Yo voy a retomar mi investigación, mientras tanto-. Razonó. -No te preocupes, voy a quedarme callado-. Miró a Spock, cuya expresión volvía a ser inescrutable. Al rato, el vulcano inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo, y ajustó su posición.

-Muy bien-. Accedió. -Mientras tú no salgas...sospecho que tu antigua amiga aún intenta perseguirte-.

Jim dió un respingo. -Coincido-. Dijo; luego se sentó en el escritorio, tratando de mantener sus movimientos en la mayor quietud y con el mayor silencio.

-¿Jim?- Preguntó Spock, inmediatamente, sorprendiéndolo. Jim levantó la vista, pero su primer oficial no se movió y sus ojos siguieron cerrados.

-Sí?- Preguntó.

-¿Debo esperar a qué te acosen más mujeres de ese calibre, mientras estemos aquí?

Jim rió y negó con la cabeza. Pero, por supuesto, Spock no pudo ver el gesto, con sus ojos cerrados. -No, Marlena es única en su nivel de locura-. Lo tranquilizó.

-Ya veo-. Respondió Spock, y después permaneció en un silencio severo. Jim lo dejó; el ahora familiar aroma de las velas le pareció agradable y halló que le ayudaba a mantenerse concentrado en su propia tarea tediosa. Sin embargo, un rato después, comenzó a marearlo y el resultado final fue un extraño y deshilvanado estado neblinoso donde su mente procesaba bastante bien la información, aunque sus pensamientos permanecían distantes y nublados. Mientras recorría páginas de texto con tranquilidad, perdió el sentido del tiempo; una experiencia lejos de ser cautivante, pero no del todo desagradable.

Para cuando su atención retornó a la realidad, ya habían pasado horas. Su estómago, insatisfecho con la solitaria salchicha que había comido en el almuerzo, le hizo saber su estado actual con un grave gruñido. Jim le lanzó una mirada acusadora, y cuando levantó la vista, Spock tenía los ojos abiertos y lo observaba con cuidado.

-Perdón-. Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te disculpes-. Replicó Spock. -No tienes control sobre esas funciones-. Se levantó grácilmente y comenzó a soplar las velas.

-¿No quieres intentar retomar la meditación?- Preguntó Jim, mirándolo.

Spock le respondió, devolviéndole la mirada. -Tienes hambre y deberíamos rectificar esa situación-. Luego, casi sin pensar, agregó. -Yo también necesito sustento.

Al parecer, eso era todo. Jim apagó la consola, y en un silencio compartido, salieron. Aparentemente, Spock había recobrado la mayor parte de su equilibrio. Encontraron un establecimiento simple, bastante cerca. Mientras comían, Jim aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle sobre su meditación. Algunos conceptos eran bastante retorcidos como para expresarlos en palabras, pero Spock le respondió las preguntas como mejor pudo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la tierra es tan complicada?- Preguntó Jim, al final, después de haberse encargado de su hambre y de terminar el resto de la comida a un paso más calmo. -Quiero decir, además de porque es diferente.

Spock reflexionó. -Es una pregunta interesante-. Dijo. -Particularmente, dado que mis dificultades en usarla como punto de concentración están muy conectadas con esa diferencia. La tierra es un mundo más mutable de lo que fue Vulcano-. Explicó, con la mirada distante, pensativa. -Más diverso, menos familiar para mi. Esos factores me hacen más complicada la relación. Y, adicionalmente, la tierra es extremadamente copiosa en sus fuentes de agua.

Jim parpadeó. -¿Eso implica diferencia?- Preguntó. Spock inclinó la cabeza.

Aparentemente, sí.

-La meditación está basada fundamentalmente en la percepción-. Explicó. -Mi percepción está basada, a su vez, en los hechos y en la lógica. Por eso, los aspectos más tangibles que hacen a la diferencia entre un punto de concentración y el otro, crean los obstáculos más grandes para que uno reemplace al otro-.

Jim no estaba seguro de comprenderlo, para él sonaba menos lógico y más instintivo o abstracto, más espiritual; de todos modos, decidió tomarle la palabra a Spock. La lógica vulcana, comenzaba a entender, no era tan clínica como parecía. Era carente de emociones, pero había en ella un cierto nivel de tradición y antigüedad que la preservaba de convertirse en un concepto robótico.

Emocionalmente, él podía comprender a qué se refería Spock, era como si tratase de mudar una casa de un lugar soleado y desértico, a uno lleno de árboles, neblinoso y húmedo. La diferencia obligaba a mucho más que pequeños ajustes.

-¿Sabes que hay muchos desiertos en la tierra?- Dijo, pensando. -...tal vez, visitar alguno pueda ayudarte...

Spock pareció considerarlo, y luego asintió, otra vez. -Tal vez, la próxima vez que regresemos-. Accedió.

Jim sonrió ampliamente. -Tal vez, podríamos ir a escalar-. Sugirió. -Y acampar. Tal vez podríamos llevar a Bones con nosotros, a él le gustan ese tipo de cosas-.

-…Tú...¿querrías acompañarme?

-¡Por supuesto!- Replicó Jim, pensando que sus actuales vacaciones con Spock podrían haber sido muchísmo mejores si hubiesen evitado completamente al resto de la civilización.

Spock parpadeó; después lo miró fijo, y luego, muy lentamente, una esquina de su boca se elevó, acompañando la risueña y brillante expresión de sus ojos. Era claro que se trataba de un gesto para nada intencional, de su parte; pero Jim descubrió que sus pensamientos salieron volando con el viento, mientras él permanecía allí, sentado, con la mano a medio movimiento, sorprendidísimo, siendo el receptor de la sonrisa de Spock.

-Entonces, desde ya lo espero, para cuando se nos presente la oportunidad-.

Si Jim estuviese un poco menos enamorado de su trabajo, podría haber pensado en sabotear su propia nave, sólo para asegurarse de que se presentara la oportunidad.

Nunca antes, nadie, lo había dejado embobado tan completamente, sólo con una sonrisa. Era una experiencia extrañamente vertiginosa; se le secó la boca, y por primera vez, se preguntó si su atracción hacia Spock, realmente, alguna vez pasaría. Porque, en verdad, esa bestia estaba viviendo mucho más en las profundidades de lo que había creído.

El momento pasó. Spock pareció recobrarse y su rostro volvió a su expresión estándar, aunque sus ojos permanecieron expresivos y amigables. Por el resto de la comida y todo el camino de regreso a sus habitaciones, Jim hizo su más jodido intento por traer de vuelta esa sonrisa, pero aunque pareció agradarle mucho a Spock, no tuvo éxito.

Para cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la santidad de sus habitaciones compartidas, la boca de _Jim_ le dolía de tanto sonreír y reír a carcajadas, así que supuso que al menos, había logrado algo.

Casi se le había escurrido de la mente, su plan de llamar al otro Spock, cuando tuviera acceso al joven Spock; al sentarse en su consola, su mente se rebeló ante el pensamiento de estudiar _más_ y se lo recordó.

-¡Ah, sí!- Se dijo, suavemente, ganándose una mirada curiosa. Se volvió hacia Spock. -Deberíamos intentar hacerle una llamada al viejo. Quiero saber por qué me mintió.

-¿Te refieres al otro yo?- Aclaró Spock, repentinamente cerrándose un tanto. Jim asintió y su amigo se acercó, parándose justo detrás de él.

-Sí. Él es el único viejo con el que hablo, de todos modos-. Explicó. -A menos que cuentes a Pike; pero no he hablado con él desde la ceremonia de entrega de medallas.

Spock se quedó en silencio mientras Jim se preparaba para enviar un mensaje, y luego, hacía una pausa, dudando en qué escribir en él. Tener a su primer oficial espiando por sobre su hombro, no le ayudaba para nada. Y allí, su cerebro se apagó por completo, porque inesperadamente, Spock se inclinó sobre él, una mano pasó alrededor suyo y llegó a la consola.

-¿Me permites?- Preguntó.

A Jim le tomó un minuto, pero eventualmente, se las arregló para asentir. Con una mano, Spock comenzó a escribir un breve mensaje.

_Para el Embajador__ Spock,_

_Cuestionando su conducta en referencia al incidente que involucró a James T. Kirk, Capitán de la U.S.S. Enterprise, en el planeta Delta Vega, en la Fecha Estelar 2258.72. __Requiere su pronta respuesta._

_S'chn T'gai Spock._

-…Ah...-. Dijo Jim, examinando el breve y casi rudo mensaje que su primer oficial envió rápidamente. -¿Qué fue eso que pusiste antes de tu nombre, al final?

Spock lo miró. -Mi nombre completo-. Respondió.

-¿Quieres decir que 'Spock' es tu apellido?- Preguntó Jim, pero un leve movimiento de la cabeza de Spock le dijo que no, no era así.

-Los nombres vulcanos tienen una estructura diferente-. Explicó, volviendo a colocar su brazo a un lado.

-Ah- Dijo Jim. Luego, pensó en la extraña composición de las letras que había visto. -¿Sa-chen ta-gai Spock?- Trató de decir, experimentando con los sonidos. Se perdió el ligero movimiento de la esquina de la boca de Spock. Inmediatamente captó su atención que su primer oficial procediera a decir algo absolutamente impronunciable; hasta la parte 'Spock' sonó rara.

Jim se quedó mirándolo, asombrado.

Spock hizo un desinteresado encogimiento de hombros. -No deberías intentarlo-. Aconsejó. -Los humanos son incapaces de producir los sonidos necesarios.

Así que, por supuesto, Jim lo intentó, de todos modos. Se produjo a sí mismo un ataque de tos, tratando de esforzarse en reproducir sonidos que no eran de su incumbencia. Cuando pasó el ataque, levantó la vista con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Por qué tu madre humana te dio un nombre que los humanos no podemos pronunciar?- Preguntó, molesto.

-No lo hizo-. Replicó Spock. -_S'chn T'gai Spock_ es el nombre que me dio mi padre. El nombre que me dio mi mmadre es perfectamente pronunciable por los humanos.

Curioso, Jim frunció el ceño. -¿Qué nombre te dio tu madre?- Preguntó, ganándose una mirada cargada de mucha paciencia.

-Spock-, Dijo su primer oficial.

Ah. Cierto.


	15. 16

Gracias por todos los reviews...y a disfrutar este capítulo maravilloso.

**Esta es la traducción de la historia 'Home', de Lanaea**

**16...**

Jim pasó el tiempo de espera de la respuesta del Spock mayor, molestando al joven Spock para que hiciera sonidos imposibles para los humanos. Afortunadamente, a Spock no pareció importarle demasiado, y le ofreció una variedad de ruidos producidos por su garganta. Juntos, investigaron cuáles Jim podía hacer, y cuáles no. Fue bastante entretenido.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, hasta que sonó el alerta de la consola. Jim giró, aceptó la llamada de video entrante, y lo saludó una expresión serena y familiar -al principio-, luego, las cejas del Spock anciano se elevaron ligeramente.

-Jim-. Saludó, levemente sorprendido; y su mirada pasó entre los dos jóvenes hombres que lo observaban con expectación. Luego, cerró los ojos, brevemente. -Veo que descubrieron mi sugestión engañosa. Me disculpo-. Dijo, con algo de sinceridad.

-¡Ey, está bien!- Respondió Jim, casi automáticamente. El otro Spock le lanzó una mirada rápida y, con prontitud, se contuvo. -¿Pero, por qué lo hiciste?

Era un tanto irreal, hablar con los dos al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, tenían el mismo nombre, así que no estaba seguro de cómo dirigirse a cada uno de ellos. De todos modos, no creyó inteligente llamar a uno 'viejo' y al otro 'mi Spock' como tendía a hacer interiormente. 'Viejo' saldría sin problema alguno, estaba seguro. Era el otro el que lo frenaba.

-Mi intención fue manipular las circunstancias para que ustedes tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerse-. Replicó el Spock anciano, a boca de jarro, mostrándose como un hombre que no se arrepentía de sus actos, por mucho que lamentara que fueran necesarios.

-Esa fue la razón que me diste para tu engaño inicial-. Dijo el joven Spock, antes de que Jim pudiera responder. Su tono era particularmente frío, desprovisto de inflexión, y aún así, cortante. -¿Por qué no corregiste el error la segunda vez que hablaron?

El otro Spock lo miró a los ojos, fijamente; impasible ante el tono que, para sus estándares, era acusatorio. -Como dije-. Les aseguró a ambos, claramente incluyendo a Jim en la conversación, a pesar de que no lo estaba mirando. Jim volvió a sentir cariño por el viejo, porque no le gustaba ser dejado de lado. -Si tú hubieras sabido que yo podría haber hablado conmigo mismo, Jim- continuó, pasando su mirada hacia él. -probablemente, hubieses arreglado las cosas para que conversáramos, simplemente. No quise robarte la oportunidad de adquirir la comprensión sobre el asunto más importante. Me pareció lógico concluir que la ayuda que tú pudieras dar iba a ser recibida con mayor apertura que un consejo que pudiera dar yo.

El joven Spock se tensó. -He tomado en consideración tu consejo, en el pasado. ¿En qué basaste tu lógica?- Demandó.

Su yo anciano le dispensó la misma mirada paciente que había recibido Jim, unos minutos antes. -Me basé, probablemente, en los mismos motivos que tuviste para fallar en ajustar tus prácticas independientes de meditación-. Replicó. -Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para verlo; quedaba claro que la razón de tu falla estaba basada en un asunto emocional. En mi experiencia, los amigos son los más apropiados para ayudar, más que un viejo capaz de confundirte.

-Bueno-. Dijo Jim. -Tú dijiste que él te confundió como el demonio-. Por mucho que no le agradara ser manipulado, ésta era la mejor de las razones posibles. Era bastante obvio que el anciano Spock había sido muy buen amigo del otro James. Jim sólo podía suponer que el hombre, o no se había sentido atraído hacia él, o había tenido una enorme capacidad de autorepresión, o como él planeaba hacer, sólo esperó a que se le pasara. Parecía absolutamente determinado a asegurarse de que él y su propio Spock tuvieran una buena oportunidad para desarrollar la misma amistad.

Le gustaban los dos Spock; podía vivir con eso. Y podía admitir, aún con el arreglo, que era su propia elección si quería ser amigo del joven Spock o no. No hubo presión; algún empujoncito, sí, pero del estilo del que se le da a dos personas en una cita a ciegas, sin la referencia romántica. Uno los sienta a los dos en una mesa, pero lo que hagan después es cosa de ellos.

Sólo para asegurarse, Jim preguntó. -¿No creíste que fuera algo gracioso, no?

Ambos Spock lo miraron -uno inescrutable, el otro ligeramente triste-.

-No, Jim-. Le informó el anciano Spock. -Mi propósito no fue burlarme o menospreciarte. No tengo más que respeto por tu inteligencia e integridad, y verdaderamente, esas fueron las cualidades requeridas para garantizar que mi engaño fuese exitoso. Un hombre menos íntegro hubiese arriesgado al universo.

La garganta de Jim se estrechó y sintió una calidez esparciéndose por su pecho ante lo genuino del reconocimiento.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió un poco cuando su silla fue movida a un lado, y el joven Spock, repentinamente, se insertó entre los dos, cortándole la mayor parte de la vista de la pantalla.

-Muy bien. Ese tema ha sido aclarado, hemos dejado establecido que tú eres, en verdad, más manipulador que yo-. Dijo Spock. Jim parpadeó y se preguntó por qué había sido removido a la fuerza del centro de atención, siendo que le gustaba estar allí. Especialmente cuando la atención provenía de dos muy atractivos medio vulcanos. -Ahora, quiero conocer los detalles de tu fusión mental con Jim.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?- Preguntó el anciano Spock, y aunque Jim no pudo ver su expresión, sí pudo oírlo y le sonó un tanto divertido.

Lentamente, Jim intentó mover su asiento de vuelta hacia la consola, pero fue frenado por la mano del joven Spock, que se apoyó a un lado de la silla para detener el movimiento. Por supuesto, podría levantarse o protestar en voz alta, pero sentía un poco de curiosidad por ver qué era lo que su primer oficial trataba de hacer. ¿Tal vez quería asegurarse de tener toda la atención del otro? ¿Tal vez su inestabilidad emocional había salido a la luz y estaba embarcándose en algún tipo extraño de juego de poder?

Como fuera, lo mejor era esperar a ver qué resultaba.

-Mientras estuviste en contacto con la mente de Jim, ¿manipulaste de alguna manera su conciencia?- Preguntó Spock, yendo directamente al grano.

Siguió un silencio en la pantalla de la computadora. Jim se tensó, e internamente dio un respingo, sintiéndose culpable por la pregunta, aunque su propia inseguridad esperaba la respuesta conteniendo la respiración. No era su idea; no era su acusación -particularmente, ni siquiera era su temor-, pero sintió como si hubiese sacado su phaser y disparado al viejo.

Se le ocurrió, sentado allí, con la mano del otro Spock tan cerca de la suya...si de verdad había sido alterado...¿querría volver a cambiar? No creía que la persona que era antes de conocer a Spock, fuese mejor de lo que él era ahora.

De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que no era así.

-¿Tú eres capaz de algo semejante?- Preguntó el anciano Spock a su yo joven, en un tono bajo, gravemente serio. Al lado de Jim, su propio Spock estaba rígido y su mano se aferraba con fuerza a la silla.

-No sé en qué tipo de persona puedo convertirme en un mundo diferente, y con tantos años por delante-. Replicó, con una especie de fascinante imparcialidad.

-Hay algunos límites que nunca seremos capaces de cruzar.

-¿La respuesta es no, entonces?- Insistió el joven Spock.

Hubo otra pausa. Jim estiró el cuello, tratando de ver mejor la pantalla, pero fue bloqueado, otra vez; molesto, frunció el ceño a la espalda de Spock.

-Mi respuesta ya la he dado-. Replicó el viejo Spock, en un tono neutro, pero todavía bastante serio. -Ahora, debo cortar esta transmisión, pues tengo muchos asuntos que requieren mi atención-. Continuó.

Jim se preguntó si su Spock sería capaz de quebrar el respaldo de su silla, pues sus dedos estaban cavando pequeños surcos en él. -Jim, perdona mi engaño-.

-Todo está perdonado-. Lo tranquilizó Jim, sacando una mano alrededor de Spock y saludando a la pantalla.

-Entre tú y yo, siempre fue así-. Respondió el anciano Spock, y algo del tono amigable volvió a su voz.

El joven Spock tomó el brazo y lo bajó, con un agarre gentil, a pesar de la tensión que había demostrado antes. -Él no es el Jim Kirk que tú conociste-. Le recordó a su otro yo.

-…él es lo más cercano que tendré alguna vez...- Dijo el anciano, y por alguna razón, Jim sintió como si una mano se hubiese cerrado dentro de su pecho. -Larga vida y prosperidad.

La transmisión terminó.

-¿Por qué fuiste tan _malo_ con él?- Demandó a su Spock, una vez que la pantalla se apagó.

-Es un manipulador e intencionalmente evasivo-. Replicó Spock. -Y no fuí 'malo'.

Jim resopló. Genial. Ahora se sentía como la mierda. -Fuiste un imbécil-. Acusó. -¿No podías preguntarle con un poquito más de amabilidad? Ya sabes, como si hubiese sido un accidente, o algo así.

Spock giró. -¿No te parece más anómalo que seas _tú_ el que lo defiende tanto a _él_?- Replicó, con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Qué hizo para ganarse semejante confianza de tu parte?- Su tono era vagamente desconfiado; otra vez lo mismo.

-¡Por empezar, salvó mi vida!- Respondió Jim. Luego suspiró y se dejó caer un tanto. Enfrente suyo, Spock también pareció perder algo de su enojo, aunque muy lentamente.

-¿Por qué no debería agradarme? Es un agradable anciano que, por lo que he podido ver, sólo me mintió una vez; y como de esa mentira resultó que pude conocerte a _ti,_ voy a pasarla por alto y dejarla correr.

Estaba bastante enredado en sus pensamientos, por lo que no estaba preparado para que Spock se inclinara y lo mirara a los ojos. Sorprendido, Jim vio que sus ojos reflejaban una seriedad mortal -no ira, sino solemnidad y severidad-.

Se preguntó si seguirían siendo tan expresivos, una vez que su primer oficial haya recobrado el control total de sus emociones.

-¿Qué prefieres que haga, si es que él rebanó tu mente?- Preguntó Spock, suavemente. -Si él tomó lo que tú eras y lo convirtió en otra cosa, ¿debería permitir esas violaciones?

Jim se estremeció, tragó saliva y reprimió la necesidad de extender la mano hacia su amigo, que obviamente necesitaba _algo._ -Spock-. Dijo. -Mi mente está un montón de cosas, pero no está _rebanada-._ Por lo menos, de eso estaba seguro. Se quedaron mirádose un momento más, luego Spock se retrajo.

-Fue una pobre elección de palabras-. Admitió.

-Fue una pobre elección de _ideas-. _Replicó Jim. -Oye, lo escuchaste, dijo algo así como que, alterar mi cerebro, era un límite que nunca sería capaz de cruzar.

-Lo sugirió-. Corrigió su primer oficial. -Y, como ya demostró, no es confiable.

Frustrado, de repente, Jim extendió la mano y tomó la muñeca de Spock, levantando la mano para que quedara cerca de su sien. Spock se quedó estupefacto, quieto como una roca, con su piel cálida bajo los dedos de Jim y los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa. -Entonces, _fíjate-._ Aconsejó Jim, tratando de menguar el revoltijo de mariposas y temor que le quemaba por dentro y los nervios golpeándole el corazón. Parte suya ardía de curiosidad, ¿cómo sería una fusión mental con su Spock? ¿Será que él cambió, encontraría cambios en su mente? Otra parte suya se angustiaba, pensando en qué pasaría si a Spock no le gustaba lo que veía? ¿Y si, realmente, él no tenía idea de que le atraía a Jim? ¿Y si ese descubrimiento le disgustaba? Podría ser que odiara lo que viera en su mente. Podría ser que encontrara cambios y volviera a cambiarlo, y entonces Jim terminara siendo diferente a lo que era en este momento. Tal vez, en verdad, dejara de gustarle Spock.

Tal vez eso sería un alivio.

Los dedos de Spock se movieron. Jim observó la expresión de su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un desgraciado. Lo soltó; e inmediatamente, velozmente, la mano se retiró y su amigo dio un paso atrás.

-No puedo-. Dijo Spock, con suavidad. -Sería peligroso que lo intentara, siendo que sigo inestable.

Jim asintió, sin mirarlo.

-Yo...

Ante el tono vacilante, Jim levantó la vista, y captó un dejo de inseguridad en la cara de Spock. Desapareció tan rápidamente como vino, y la reemplazó una especie de serena decisión. -Voy a meditar- Dijo. -Dedicaré la noche a ello. Si hacemos el intento por la mañana, mientras mi concentración es fuerte, entonces será suficiente.

Agradecido, nervioso, y muchas otras cosas que no tenía interés en nombrar, Jim asintió. Sintió la más intensa necesidad de hacer algo: tocar a Spock, establecer algún tipo de conexión y tranquilizarlo, instintivamente, como con los seres humanos, pero lo resistió.

Sin embargo, descubrió que no podía permanecer en las habitaciones.

-Tal vez debería llamar a Bones-. Sugirió. -Y ver si él puede recibirme por esta noche, para que tú puedas concentrarte mejor.

Spock dudó antes de responder, pero luego dio un leve asentimiento. -Es una idea lógica-. Coincidió.

Decidido, Jim movió la silla, poniéndola de nuevo frente a la computadora. Miró inquisitivamente a su primer oficial. -¿Por qué me corriste del sitio?- Preguntó. Spock se enderezó.

-Estabas exhibiendo una reacción extremadamente positiva hacia mi otro yo-. Replicó, casi a la defensiva. -Si tu mente fue manipulada, era lógico asumir que se trataba de un impulso forzado. Quise minimizarlo.

Jim le ofreció una mirada inexpresiva. A veces, Spock sólo sonaba un poco loco. Sacudió la cabeza, apenas, y lo dejó así.

Por desgracia, la habitación de Bones era para una sola persona, no obstante, él estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecerle el suelo. Jim decidió aceptar la oferta -no iba a ser una noche cómoda, pero Spock y él necesitaban algo de espacio y distancia entre ellos-. Cuando le anunció sus intenciones a Spock, él lo miró con curiosidad.

-Creo que tengo una solución más lógica-. Dijo, y luego comenzó a juntar sus cosas. -Sí el doctor acepta, deberíamos intercambiar nuestras habitaciones por esta noche.

Jim parpadeó. Bueno, tenía sentido, mandar al solitario a la habitación de uno, en lugar de tratar de apretujar a dos. Volvió a llamar a Bones y se lo propuso.

-¡Jesus, está bien! Si así se arreglan las cosas-. Aceptó. -Voy a preparar mis cosas, entonces. Como sea, ¿dónde estás?

Jim le pasó la ubicación de sus habitaciones asignadas.

-¡Maldición! ¡Atravesando todo el jodido complejo...!- Murmuró Bones, comenzando a juntar sus pertenencias desparramadas, dentro de un bolso cercano. Jim observó, levemente divertido, el contraste de sus movimientos frenéticos con el método cuidadoso de Spock -le resultaba gracioso pensar que era amigo de ambos-.

-Terminaré la conexión-. Ofreció Jim, graciosamente, notando que el buen doctor estaba completamente distraído. -Te veré en un rato.

-¿Hm?- Murmuró Bones. -Ah, sí, hazlo.

Jim se quedó con la última imagen de su amigo, dando vueltas y preguntando al aire dónde estaban sus medias, luego apagó la consola y se volvió hacia Spock, que ya había empacado y esperaba pacientemente. Dudó, inseguro, ¿qué tipo de despedida sería la apropiada?

-Te veré mañana-. Ofreció Spock, con diplomacia. Jim asintió, y lo observó irse.

Después, se entretuvo por unos veinte minutos, más o menos. Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, mirando fijamente el oscuro y vacío cielorraso, meciéndose suavemente sobre la base móvil. Un minuto más tarde, exhaló con suavidad y se pasó una mano por la cara. Todo este asunto con Spock...tal vez, sería mejor si se convirtiera en alguna especie de farsa. Pero el pensamiento era muy hueco, no le agradaba, así de simple.

Se preguntó qué expresión habría puesto Spock para asustar de ese modo a Marlena, se preguntó qué sería lo que pasaba por la mente de Spock -no sólo hoy-. ¡Qué irónico querer saber qué pasaba dentro de la mente de un telépata! Definitivamente, le enojaba.

Maldición.

¿Le habrían lavado el cerebro?

Comenzaba a pensar que toda esta situación lo llevaría a la locura, se volvería loco preguntándose si él era en verdad, la persona entre sus orejas...probablemente no tuviera importancia...como mínimo, dejaría de ser el capitán de su propia nave. Seguramente, Spock volvería a ser ascendido. Si no lo conociera, Jim podría pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de sabotaje de su primer oficial.

Saltó del asiento al oír el timbre de la puerta, pero Bones ya estaba dentro.

-¿Sabes que esa loca con la que salías anda por aquí?- Preguntó, sin preámbulos, apoyando su bolso junto a la puerta. La cara de Jim cayó.

-¡Qué! ¿Todavía?- Preguntó.

-¿Qué, te agarró más temprano?-. Preguntó Bones, a su vez; luego se agachó, metió una mano en el bolso, sacó una botella y se la puso a Jim en las manos. -Toma. Brandy.

Jim miró la botella, luego a su amigo, y de vuelta a la botella. -Te amo, Bones-. Declaró, emocionado. McCoy sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ah, sí, de eso sí te has dado cuenta...- Murmuró para sí mismo, ocasionándole a Jim un momento de perplejidad que pronto desvaneció, a favor de buscar vasos. Beber era una buena idea; sin embargo, también era consciente del hecho de que no debería, en verdad, emborracharse –no si planeaba llevar a cabo la actividad de la mañana siguiente-. De algún modo, no creía que Spock se mostrara muy cooperativo si él comenzaba vomitándole los zapatos.

Sirvió dos vasos, y se sentó junto a Bones, en las sillas cómodas de las pequeñas habitaciones, relajándose con la tranquila compañía.

-¿Cómo está tu garganta?- Preguntó el doctor.

Jim se encogió de hombros. –Mejor. De verdad. Bien- Replicó. –Me conoces, sabes que siempre caigo bien.

Obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta; seguida por rato largo de silencio, mientras ambos hombres acunaban sus bebidas y repasaban pensamientos.

-Entonces-. Dijo, Bones, al final. -¿El gnomo gigante y tú pelearon?-. Jim lo miró enojado y Bones levantó una mano en gesto defensivo. –Bueno, mierda, Jim. ¿Y qué se supone que debo pensar si me llamas para decirme que quieres dormir en mi cuarto para alejarte de él? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿O es mejor que no lo sepa?

Jim mantuvo su mirada de enojo por un momento, luego suspiró, ablandándose. -No pasó nada-. Dijo. -Sólo necesita meditar...es algo vulcano.

Bones lo miró evaluadoramente. -…Sí, seguro-. Dijo. -Sabes, no sé si me gusta esta cosa entre Spock y tú. Nunca antes habías guardado tantos secretos.

Al principio, Jim se revolvió en su sitio, pero no pudo mantener demasiado sus emociones defensivas, y después de un minuto, amainaron. Estiró un poco uno de los pies y se apoyó contra el respaldo de material tenso de la silla. -Sólo es un secreto, Bones-. Admitió. -Y es de Spock, no es mío-. Y añadió. -Ya te conté el _mío-._

Su amigo lo observó, en silencio, un momento; luego sacudió la cabeza. -Maldición. Espero que valga la pena-. Murmuró, dentro del vaso, y bebió. -Bueno, si trata de hacer algo, recuerda que tienes un amigo con acceso legal a una buena cantidad de sustancias letales.

Jim le devolvió una mira cínica. -¿Acabas de ofrecerte a proteger mi _virtud..._ de _Spock?-_ Preguntó_._

Bones resopló. -¿Virtud? ¿Tú?- Replicó. -¡Mierda, no, Jim! Por el amor de Dios, soy médico, no idiota. Sin embargo, tienes por allí un lado suave y esponjoso-. Empinó el vaso. -A ese lado, le estaré observando.

-_¿Lado suave y esponjoso?_ - Preguntó Jim, luciendo vagamente horrorizado. -¿Y de dónde sacaste esa mierda?

La elocuente réplica de su amigo fue señalarse la sien y guiñarle un ojo.

-No te preocupes-. Lo tranquilizó McCoy. -Ese secreto también está a salvo conmigo.

Jim sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza. Tomó otro trago de su bebida y se preguntó cuándo se había tornado tan transparente. Tener fama de _suave_ era algo que preferiría evitar. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco quería ser visto como un jodido; preferiría ser considerado, en general, como asombroso.

-Sin embargo, tengo que decirte-, Continuó Bones. - que tampoco me ayudaste con la imagen que me diste de Spock y tú; ahora no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza...

Jim lo miró intrigado. -¿Imagen?- Preguntó, sin pensar. Maldición. ¿No se suponía que iba a sobreponerse a toda esa cosa de Spock más sexo?

Pero no necesitaba preocuparse terriblemente. -Sí-. Gruñó el buen doctor. -Tú y él en ese campo lleno de margaritas- Se estremeció. -Ahora, ya ni me pueden gustar las margaritas.

-...sé que la gente dice que yo soy el que está loco, pero tengo que decírtelo, Bones, a veces me pregunto...- Respondió Jim, reconsiderando su decisión de no emborracharse completamente. Pero no, seguía siendo una mala idea, desde todo punto de vista. Tentadora, pero mala. Se estaba haciendo muy bueno en todo esto de resistir a la tentación.

-Si yo estoy loco, sólo se debe a la compañía que frecuento-. Le aseguró Bones. -Juro que _todo el mundo_ en la Flota Espacial está loco.¡A la mierda con las evaluaciones psicológicas! Si realmente sirvieran, la Flota consistiría en...mierda, ni puedo rescatar a nadie...- Admitió. -¿Quién puede creer que el sueño de su vida es lanzarse dentro de una caja de metal con una bomba lista, a través de un vacío mortal? Todos estamos locos.

-Por lo menos podemos conocer algunos alienígenas sensuales-. Apuntó Jim, con optimismo.

Bones le lanzó una mirada ácida. -Coincidiría, si no supiera en qué dirección van tus gustos por estos días-. Replicó; luego negó con la cabeza, como si la sola idea de que alguien hallara atractivo a Spock le resultara una locura total. -Debes tener algo con lo verde...quiero decir, _sé _que no se trata de su personalidad-.

En verdad, no quiso que el comentario fuera una provocación, pero Jim se tensó. -Es...

-No, _no me lo digas-. _Insistió Bones. -Me retracto...puedes estar tan locamente atraído por su personalidad como quieras, aunque para mi, eso no tenga el menor sentido-.

Sintiéndose un tanto vengativo, Jim lo miró de soslayo. -Es que hay algo increíblemente erótico en las orejas punteagudas-. Dijo, rápidamente, antes de que pudiera interrumpirlo. La expresión de la cara de Bones fue impagable. Le tomó un momento procesar la información, pero una vez que lo hizo, fue como si hubiese tomado un vaso del remedio andoriano para la resaca.

-¡Ay, _Jesús!-_ Exclamó, luego tragó el resto de su bebida y volvió a llenar el vaso. -Eres un jodido bastardo, Jim, ¿sabes? Ahora van a pasar meses antes de que pueda volver a ver al hombre sin tener náuseas.

Jim se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez tengas suerte y se deje crecer el cabello- Sugirió, con fingida inocencia. Bones se inclinó y le golpeó el brazo.

-Si me haces esto otra vez, voy a pedir que trasladen a Marlene o Mary Anna o como mierda se llame, a la _Enterprise-. _Amenazó.

-¡_Bones!- _Exclamó Jim, horrorizado. -No bromees con eso. No es gracioso.

El buen médico lo miró. -¿Y quién dijo que estoy bromeando?- Respondió. -Al menos, vas a poder hacer mucho ejercicio corriendo por los puertos de carga.

Sacudió la cabeza. -No. Sólo tendré que pasar todo el tiempo escondido detrás de Spock-. Entonces, porque pareció una buena idea, tomó la oportunidad de describirle su reciente corrida y subsiguiente rescate. Bones escuchó el relato con interés. Cuando llegó a la parte de Spock asustando a la chica y sacándola de su puerta, Bones rió.

-Maldición, hubiese pagado para verlo-. Confesó. -Spock rescatándote de tus propias indiscreciones...debe estar pensando todavía en lo 'ilógico' que eres.

Jim frunció el ceño. -¿Qué? ¿Eso crees?- Preguntó. Bones miró en su dirección y luego dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

-¡Dios, Jim, trata de no actuar como una chica de catorce años!- Suplicó. -Me estás dando miedo.

El comentario le ganó un par de ojos entrecerrados. -Si tuviera algo a mano, te lo arrojaría; pero no quiero desperdiciar mi bebida-. Le informó Jim, magnánimamente. Bones sólo rió.

-Eres un buen hombre-. Dijo el doctor, agradablemente.

La conversación cambió de tema, porque Jim no quería seguir pensando en Spock por un rato, y Bones seguía sin poder comprender la cosa. En cambio, hablaron sobre las noticias, sobre la nave, los estudios médico de Bones -brevemente, porque Jim comenzó a quedarse dormido-, sobre cómo andaba la hija del médico, lo que lo llevó a gruñir quejas contra cierta exesposa y su nuevo malnacido novio.

Por un rato, Jim escuchó las quejas de su amigo, hasta que avanzó la noche y eventualmente, se halló sentado en la silla, en la oscuridad y con un vaso vacío, oyendo los ronquidos de Bones desde una de las camas angostas. Existían bestias alienígenas terrritoriales que tenían llamados más suaves... Aunque eso sigificaba que no estaba solo en la habitación.

¿Roncarán los vulcanos? Probablemente no.

¿Será que esta preocupación se estaba tornando insana?

Con un suspiro, Jim decidió que estaba demasiado cansado como para que le importara, y sólo entonces pudo dormirse. Afortunadamente, no tenía el sueño liviano, de otro modo, nunca hubiese podido compartir cuarto con Bones y conservar un rastro de salud mental. Se despertó muy temprano, a la mañana siguiente. Sus ojos se abrieron a la luz gris y mate de la aurora. Bones ya no roncaba. Giró y lo observó, su amigo seguía allí, seguía durmiendo, sólo que en desacostumbrado silencio -lo que era un agradable cambio-. Se preguntó si había sido justamente el silencio lo que lo despertó. Lo más probable es que fueran sus propios nervios. Como fuese, no parecía que pudiera volver a dormir.

Exhaló un suspiro suave y bajó de la cama, con esa sensación desagradable y persistente que viene con un descanso insuficiente e intermitente. Bones giró en su cama, murmurando algo ininteligible. Jim le ofreció un cariñoso resoplido a la figura dormida, y se alejó para terminar de despertar. Unos minutos después, salió de las habitaciones, pero no fue lejos, sino que anduvo por un sendero cercano, en la aún fría mañana.

El aire se sentía bien en sus pulmones; era un poquito helado, pero no mucho. Éstas eran las cosas que uno extrañaba, de verdad, a bordo de una nave: las estaciones, el aroma de la mañana; pararse en un campo abierto, sólo con el cielo arriba y respirando en una temperatura no regulada especialmente para ajustarse óptimamente a las preferencias de su cuerpo. Se apoyó contra la pared externa del edificio y escuchó el silencio.

Los seres humanos no son telépatas, ni empáticos. Se hicieron unos cuantos estudios que sugirieron que, como especie, eran capaces de un cierto nivel de percepción, no estrictamente similar, pero sí singular. Los resultados de esos estudios, en general, fueron vistos con escepticismo; pero Jim sabía, con certeza, que ningún ser humano era capaz de hacer el tipo de cosas que él experimentó en Delta Vega.

De alguna manera, eso le hacía sentir que tenía una vulnerabilidad especial. Había muchas cosas que Spock podía hacer, y él simplemente, no podía. La telepatía, el hecho de que era tres veces más fuerte, que podía sobrevivir en altas temperaturas que a él lo matarían con bastante rapidez, su memoria fotográfica. Eran cualidades curiosas, a veces intimidantes, en un modo silencioso y persistente que no siempre Jim era capaz de reconocer. Se preguntó cómo habrá sido con los humanos que establecieron el Primer Contacto; comprender de una vez que no estaban solos en el universo, y que los alienígenas que llegaron a saludar eran capaces de dar vueltas en sus cerebros sin siquiera sudar. Supuso que habrán sentido humildad...pero, nadie envidió a los vulcanos. Bueno, obviamente no iban a envidiarlos ahora, pero ni siquiera cuando estuvieron en el pico de su influencia y posición en la Federación, nunca pasó. La humanidad conoció a los vulcanos, y en un extraño movimiento de la especie, de repente, desarrolló una aceptación de su propio ser.

Jim tenía que admitir que si le dieran a elegir, felizmente, seguiría siendo humano, pero el agregado de algunas habilidades telepáticas no serían despreciables.

"_Tuvo acceso a tu mente, a tus pensamientos, recuerdos, emociones, percepciones..."_

Se estremeció.

Luego frunció el ceño, para sí mismo, y endureció su resolución. Como le había dicho a uno de sus instructores, después de una serie de incidentes imprevistos que lo obligaron a salir corriendo a través de un patio interno, no tenía nada que esconder.

Aún cuando tenía _muchísimo_ que esconder. Después de todo, tampoco podía arrojar la idea por la ventana. Si lo hacía, siempre se preguntaría, y Spock también lo haría, sin importar lo que sus instintos dijeran. Además, si era parecido a la última vez, entonces su amigo no iba a andar revolviendo su cerebro completo…sólo, sólo hará lo suyo y controlará si hay alguna parte revuelta...¿verdad? Uno no tiene que revolver todo el cerebro para hacerlo...¿no?

Maldición, no lo sabía. Tendría que preguntar.

Era un infierno tener que esperar y sentir esta aprensión. Si pudiera, iría directamente a buscar a Spock y terminaría con esto. Sería mejor lanzarse y arrepentirse más tarde, que darle vueltas y pensar demasiado la cosa. Pero, él no era el único implicado aquí, aunque su cerebro fuese el tema.

Algunas horas más tarde, Bones lo halló, mirando hacia el horizonte, representando la imagen misma de la tensión. El buen doctor sacudió la cabeza y se apoyó contra la pared, junto a él.

Por un rato, simplemente, permanecieron parados allí.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar?- Preguntó Bones, al fin. Jim se sorprendió un tanto ante el sonido de su voz; lo miró, confundido e intrigado. Su amigo lo miró a los ojos, y cuando no contestó, suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. –Mierda, Jim, puede que no sepa qué es lo que está pasando, pero sé que hay algo...Estás taciturno, acarreas un phaser contigo...y normalmente, no haces ninguna de las dos cosas.

Realmente, Jim no supo qué responder, y dejó que el silencio se extendiera. Al final, se relajó un poco y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Ey, ¿Bones?- Comenzó. Bones lo miró, expectante. -¿Tú dirías que yo...he cambiado desde que pasó todo esto?

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, no miró a los ojos a su amigo, sino que mantuvo la vista fija en el horizonte. Lo oyó moverse.

-Bueno-. Dijo Bones, pensándolo. –Sí, algo así...

Jim asintió, aunque sintió que su corazón se hundió un poquito. 'No, para nada' hubiese sido una respuesta más tranquilizadora. La verdadera cuestión no era 'Si', sino 'Por qué'.

-¿Tú...- Comenzó, luego vaciló; pero Bones tuvo paciencia, hasta que se ordenó, otra vez. -¿Soy...soy mejor de lo que era antes?

Silencio.

Se las arregló para aferrarse a su valentía, uno de sus puntos fuertes, y miró a Bones, que ahora lo observaba, pensativo. Después de un momento, el doctor le ofreció un sólo y decisivo movimiento de afirmación. –Sí-. Concluyó.

De alguna manera, no había más que preguntar después de eso. Jim asintió y se separó de la pared. Bones lo siguió.

-Spock te está esperando-. Le informó, y luego, le apoyó una mano cálida en el hombro. –Así que, con lo que mierda sea que esté pasando, buena suerte. Tampoco pude sacarle una jodida palabra a él-. Bones hizo un ruido vagamente parecido a un gruñido, pero cuando Jim giró para ofrecerle una mirada de disculpa, su amigo ya se iba, con las manos en los bolsillos. Tragó saliva.

_Spock te está esperando. _Por lo menos, iba a terminar con esto. Volvió a entrar al mediocre edificio y se encaminó a sus habitaciones. Al llegar a la puerta, no dudó –porque si lo hacía, terminaría girando y corriendo en dirección contraria-. Por eso, la atravesó decidido, con los hombros rectos y sus pasos demostrando una seguridad que no iba más allá de la superficie. Inmediatamente, fue recibido por la expresión calma y neutral de Spock, parado en medio de la habitación –como una isla-.

-Deberíamos comenzar-. Dijo, sin preámbulos. Jim asintió, decidido.

Ambos se quedaron parados allí, por un rato.

Jim pasó la mirada por la habitación, que no transformó su decoración, de repente, en las pocas horas que pasaron. Luego volvió a mirar a Spock, que simplemente seguía contemplándolo.

Se movió en su lugar y se aclaró la garganta.

Eso parecio funcionar.

Spock dio un paso adelante, con el rostro inexpresivo; pero había cierta lentitud en sus movimientos que indicaba falta de seguridad. –No será doloroso-. Lo tranquilizó. –Además, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para evitar violar tu privacidad. Si hay algún pensamiento que tú no deseas que yo vea, simplemente evita pensarlo, sácalo de tu mente-. Aconsejó. –Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, concéntrate en mi búsqueda, para que me dedique sólo a las áreas relevantes.

Jim se esforzó en relajarse un poco, con esa declaración y con los obvios intentos de Spock por tranquilizarlo. Tragó saliva y asintió, esta vez con un gesto más amistoso.

-Vamos a hacerlo de una vez-. Aconsejó.

Los ojos oscuros buscaron algo en los suyos, durante un momento de silencio; Jim no supo qué era lo que buscaban, o qué fue lo que encontraron. Un minuto después, su primer oficial inclinó la cabeza y levantó la mano. Al principio, los dedos descansaron suavemente contra la cara de Jim; más ligeros de lo que fueron los dedos del otro Spock. Jim tragó saliva, al sentir el consabido zumbido bajo la piel, particularmente donde lo tocaban los dedos índice y medio de Spock. Luego la presión se acrecentó y unos tonos bajos llegaron a sus oídos.

-Mi mente a tu mente-. Dijo.

_Mis pensamientos a los tuyos-. _Su voz hizo eco en la conciencia de Jim, como si él mismo hubiese pensado esas palabras, pero las hubiese oído con la voz de Spock. Y, de pronto, ya no estaba solo en los confines de su propio cráneo -ni estaba confinado a su propio cráneo-. La presencia de Spock lo alcanzó. No era como su forma física, sino similar a un sonido. Pero tampoco, porque era mucho más vasto, vagas sensaciones de pensamientos: colores, olores, impresiones, cosas que la mente de Jim relacionaba con su primer oficial y que la mente de su primer oficial conectaba con él mismo y se fundían para formar la percepción psíquica. Spock no era el único en recibir ese tratamiento.

Jim jamás había asociado la luz del sol con su persona, pero en este lugar, él estaba presente en tonos dorados. Sintió su sorpresa y la sorpresa de Spock, porque Spock era una brillante oscuridad, como la vasta extensión del espacio; hermoso y misterioso, una oscuridad que contenía más promesa que terror. Por un momento, simplemente permanecieron allí, contemplándose mutuamente. Cada pensamiento, flotaba hacia la superficie: el asombro de Jim y su curiosidad por la experiencia alienígena, y Spock…

El asombro de Spock por encontrar una mente tan adecuada a la suya.

_¿Nuestras mentes se adecuan entre ellas?_ Se asombró Jim, planteándole la pregunta a su compañero, aunque la había pensado para sí.

_Pareciera ser así, _replicó Spock, y una mezcla vacilante de temor, esperanza y asombro lo atravesó.

Sin embargo, esa pareció ser una señal para Spock, el primer movimiento contemplativo había pasado. Jim sólo pudo seguirlo, a medida que la experiencia se tornaba más estrecha, más concentrada.

_Piensa en la fusión mental con mi otro yo, _le aconsejó su primer oficial. Jim le obedeció. Recordó el frío helado de Delta Vega, y la ira, el resentimiento, la vergüenza por haber sido arrojado de la nave, el temor por lo que podía suceder si no hacían lo que él sabía que había que hacer; de Spock surgió culpa, pero él rápidamente cortó la emoción. Jim recordó el terror que sintió al escapar de esa bestia desconocida, recordó cómo chocó contra el hielo y la nieve, cómo cayó en un lago helado, recordó cuando encontró la cueva y su salvación en ese extraño anciano...Dedos presionando contra su cara, sujetándolo y llevándolo con él; sin la vacilación de su Spock…

_¿Tu __Spock?_

…El Spock de su tiempo, su igual. No el Spock que tenía sus mejores años detrás. Jim sintió su cansancio, su agotamiento, su angustia dolorosa, ¡semejante dolor y culpa! Y por debajo de todo eso, una sensación de esperanza. Confianza. Se encontró con una mente que _creía_ que él podía ayudar, que confiaba en que sus habilidades aparecerían. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así. Amor. ¡Había encontrado a un joven Jim Kirk, vivo y sano! ¡Él podía solucionar esto! Él podía evitar más muertes, porque era _Jim_, y eran muy pocas las cosas que él no podía hacer si se lo proponía. Calidez en su propia alma, ante la idea de que alguien creía en él de esa manera, aunque pareciera sólo un estremecimiento, sólo un sentimiento debajo de la agonía, sin embargo, le dejó una gran impresión. Lo llevó por los recuerdos de la destrucción del planeta Romulano y de Vulcano, pero eso fue lo único que la fusión le dejó, lo único que cambió, de alguna manera.

Alguien, allí afuera, _creía en él._ No sólo en su potencial, sino en todo lo que él era, en su habilidad para escoger un camino que haría realidad la concreción de ese potencial. No lo había sentido, conscientemente, el mensaje había pasado, deslizándose por debajo de todo lo demás, ahogado por la necesidad y el peligro, y por un dolor tan grande que parecía partirlo al medio; pero era real, y esa confianza de otro, le dio confianza en sí mismo, no simplemente una seguridad defensiva, arrogante, creída de sus propios talentos, sino una verdadera seguridad de que él era _bueno_.

Y entonces, lo golpeó la tristeza, no la tristeza que recordaba del anciano Spock, sino del joven, quien luchaba por detenerla. Pero Jim pudo verla y sentirla en su propio corazón…porque _Jim no me ve a mi realmente, no me conoce. Instintivamente busca el afecto que le da mi otro yo. __Sus sentimientos por mi no son naturales…_

_Jim es demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

_Pero, no es así, él tiene fallas y ha sido herido, ¿y por qué Spock piensa que él no lo ve como realmente es? Jim sabe lo que es ser confundido con otro, y él nunca vio al anciano Spock en el joven, y no lo buscó por esa razón, consciente o inconscientemente. __Buscó al anciano por consuelo y seguridad. _

_En el joven, Jim ve…_

…_Ve profundidad, un espíritu afin –tan inteligente y tan extraño-, y a la vez, tan similar. Las bromas que se deslizan bajo una voz cuidadosamente disfrazada por la neutralidad; dolor y fortaleza, y una amabilidad genuina que no nace sólo de una moral pacifista. __Spock es deslumbrante, es atractivo; es como vetas verdes en bloques de hielo, nunca hace juicios a la ligera... Jim cómo esos largos dedos delgados envuelven cálidamente su brazo...y calor y deseo, y necesidad y temor. Temor porque Jim lo quiere y no puede tenerlo, porque Spock no lo quiere y él no se arriesgaría a perder lo que sí tiene, a cambio de tocar y gustar lo que pudiera sacar en pocos encuentros entre ambos cuerpos...hasta que todo terminara...como le pasó con todos sus amantes anteriores…_

_Temor ante una habitación a oscuras que le susurra que sus sentimientos por Spock son completamente diferentes a los que ha tenido por esos amantes anteriores..._

_Y entonces, Jim sintió cómo lo golpeaba la conciencia y lo superaba: él es la luz del sol, él es su sonrisa -la que le roba la respiración a Spock, y amenaza con quebrar cada una de las barreras que ha construído-. Él es imposible, porque ha visto a Spock en el peor de los estados y no le importó, y volvió a su lado, siempre, a pesar de que no debería haber vuelto. Spock está aterrado, sacudido hasta las entrañas, porque esa luz del sol lo atraviesa, lo deja visible a trasluz...y a pesar de todo, él desea ser visto. Jim es tantas cosas que no deberían tener sentido para él, cosas que un vulcano no podría comprender, pero Spock comprende, y desea poder entender más aún. Desea explorarlo, completo; atraerlo y sentir su piel fría bajos los dedos, sentir esas manos contra su propia piel. Pero no puede. Es demasiado inestable, es una criatura detestable, horriblemente manejada por sus impulsos, y teme que si cede ante ellos, no podrá detenerse y se perderá en su lujuria e ira, y así no le importarán los deseos de Jim. No le importará nada más que poseerlo, devorarlo en la violencia de sus ancestros…_

Jim parpadeó, al sentir la repentina retirada de Spock, y un gemido agudo se escapó de los labios del medio-vulcano al termirar el contacto. Abrió los ojos, a pesar de que en realidad nunca los había cerrado; ambos respiraban laboriosamente, aunque en él era más obvio porque sentía cómo su pulso golpeaba con fuerza bajo su piel.

Ah.

A la mierda con todo.

Sin poder evitarlo, y antes de que pudieran hacer otro movimiento, Jim dio un rápido paso hacia adelante, paso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Spock y juntó sus bocas. A pesar de la determinación del movimiento, el beso fue casi vacilante. Suave; un simple contacto de labios. La boca de Spock era cálida y el estremecimiento del contacto en sí mismo, hizo vibrar sus nervios.

No estaba seguro en cómo debía seguir, ¿sería cómo lo había visto entre Spock y Uhura en el andén del transbordador, dónde él se había quedado parado y ella se movía por él? Eso no parecía terriblemente excitante, pero era Spock, tal vez no debería preocuparse -porque hasta ese simple contacto acarreaba más electricidad de la que había sentido en muchísimo tiempo-. Además, quién sabe, podría terminar otra vez contra una pared...Lentamente, Jim comenzó a mover su boca contra la otra, que permanecía quieta.

Unos brazos lo rodearon, una mano subió por su espalda y se enredó en su cabello; la otra se movió hacia abajo, y se detuvo en la cintura. Los dedos abiertos enviaron deliciosas vibraciones cálidas cuando Spock deslizó la mano por debajo de su camisa; sus labios se movieron con intención, pero con cierta vacilación -no estaba acostumbrado a besar, decidió Jim, al menos no donde necesitara poner de sí-. Jim se preguntó, por un momento, pero luego movió sus propias manos, bajando una desde el cuello de Spock hacia la espalda, y apoyando la otra sobre la mejilla y la mandíbula inferior, pacientemente guiando los movimientos de su compañero -a pesar del calor que velozmente se iba acumulando en sus propias regiones bajas-. Después de un momento, se las arregló para invadir la cálida boca y descubrió que la otra lengua era más áspera y exquisítamente estimulante. Gimió, en el beso.

Spock lo abrazó con más fuerza, atrayéndolo completamente contra su cuerpo, sus bocas se separaron al sentir, ambos, sus crecientes… _urgencias_. Jim respiró agitado y Spock movió la mano de su cabello y tomó, en cambio, la mano de Jim que se apoyaba sobre su mejilla. Jim observó cómo el medio vulcano entrelazó sus dedos, con su piel de un verde más vibrante que el usual, y los ojos oscuros cargados de una emoción que Jim notó que _sí podía nombrar. S_ólo que antes no había tenido la valentía de reconocer.

-Spock-. Gimió, sintiendo un extraño temblor subiéndole por el brazo, originándose donde se tocaban sus manos. Claramente, era un gesto erótico, Jim tenía la mirada fija en sus dedos entrelazados. Spock se inclinó, y muy, muy lentamente, recorrió la mandíbula de Jim con la boca, hasta la curva de la oreja.

-Así es como besan los vulcanos-. Susurró Spock, como si se tratara de un secreto divino.

Jim tuvo un golpe de inspiración; un brillo intenso y pícaro le iluminó los ojos; llevó las manos entrelazadas hasta sus labios, rozó los dedos de Spock con los suyos, reconociendo que existía una forma de besarse a la que él no estaba acostumbrado pero que le daba las mismas sensaciones. Luego, desconectó las manos, ganándose un sonido breve y pequeñito de decepción -como cuando un beso es interrumpido demasiado pronto-, pero luego tomó los dedos índice y medio de Spock, los que más habían estremecido su piel, y los metió en la boca, chupándolos suavemente.

A veces, Jim tenía muy buenas ideas.

Spock emitió un sonido _extremadamente_ interesante, y una llamarada surgió en el interior de Jim, ante el estremecimiento sensual que las actividades de su boca inspiraron; como un beso de lengua con un campo de fuerza muy amistoso y de la mejor manera posible.

Después de eso, no hubiese podido detenerse, aunque quisiera.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	16. 17

Gracias por todos los reviews...y por supuesto, sólo me pertenece el trabajo que me tomé en traducir...

**La historia 'Home', de Lanaea**

_**17...**_

Entonces.

¿Y todo ese plan de 'dejar que pase' la atracción sexual por su primer oficial?

Sí. Probablemente, era correcto afirmar que lo había mandado al carajo.

Jim dormitaba, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de un cuerpo inusualmente cálido y agradable, en un nido de sábanas quitadas de los muy angostos camastros y tiradas al suelo. Comenzó a despertarse completamente al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo tocado: los dedos de su mano izquierda eran movidos y acariciados, uno a uno con precisa dedicación. Spock los movía, examinándolos gentilmente, mientras su pulgar recorría ausentemente la palma.

-Es fascinante-. Dijo Spock, con voz suave y con la mirada fija en el contacto. –Las manos humanas no poseen la misma complejidad que las vulcanas; tu mente no se conecta con tus dedos como lo hace la mía. Aún así, me parecen extrañamente irresistibles.

Jim sonrió, adormilado, y se inclinó, notando que tenía un excelente acceso a sus propias exóticas preferencias. Pasó la lengua lentamente por la punta de la oreja de Spock -el medio vulcano se quedó quieto y contuvo la respiración-. –Ey-, susurró Jim -tampoco hay una explicación lógica a por qué hallo excitantes tus orejas, sin embargo, así es-. Para reforzar el argumento, le dio ligero mordisquito a la oreja en cuestión. Spock lo rodeó con un brazo.

M_mm. ¿Segunda vuelta?_ Se preguntó Jim, encantado; pero entonces, Spock sólo le dio un ligero apretón y lo soltó, separándose un tanto y dejando que sus manos cayeran.

-No deberíamos haber hecho esto-. Dijo, inesperadamente.

Esas palabras parecieron llenar el espacio entre ellos con una frialdad repentina.

Jim sintió que el corazón se le caía cerca del estómago. Se quedó helado, dejó de respirar y observó la cara inescrutable de Spock, todavía ruborizada por las recientes actividades. No. ¿Cómo pudo joderla tan rápido? Concedido, ahora que ya durmieron juntos, el reloj había comenzado a correr, acercándose a cuando todo esto se fuera a la mierda, pero había creído que _por lo menos iban a...que él iba a_…

-¿Qué?- Dijo, en voz baja, deseando desesperadamente haber oído mal. Se separó un poco más, moviéndose hasta quedar inclinado sobre Spock, examinando su cara en busca de alguna señal que le dijera qué era lo que pasaba detrás.

Una mano subió y los dedos de Spock le rozaron la sien, en un contacto suave, eléctrico e íntimo.

Una señal confusa y contradictoria, pero Jim tomó algo de consuelo del gesto.

-A pesar de la noche de meditación, yo no estaba lo suficientemente controlado-. Explicó Spock, en voz baja. –Dejé que mis inseguridades pasaran a ti, y en respuesta, nuestras mentes fueron en una dirección que no deberían haber ido. Nuestro mutuo..._interés_ creó una reacción intensificada-.

Jim lo observó cuidadosamente, extrañando la caricia de sus dedos cuando dejaron su cara. -¿Y entonces?- Preguntó, honestamente confundido. –Si fue mutuo, ¿cuál es el problema?

Spock lo miró a los ojos, tranquilo. –Fue imprudente-. Replicó. –E ilógico.

_Era cierto, _una parte de Jim no pudo dejar de concordar. Había sido más simple resistir la tentación cuando creyó que su primer oficial no la compartía. Una vez que descubrió que era mutua, y que, de hecho Spock la sufría más que él, le fue imposible resistirse. Pero ahora, habían cruzado ese límite, y se estaban deslizando hacia terrenos peligrosos.

Suspiró; impulsivamente apoyó la frente contra la de Spock, curvó una mano sobre un lado de su cara y le recorrió el cabello suave y corto.

-¿Ya te aburriste de mi?- No pudo evitar preguntarle, con un dejo de sequedad y sintiéndose desgarrado por el pensamiento.

Un instante más tarde, se quedó sin respiración cuando Spock los giró a ambos y le tomó la boca en un torbellino de calor, intensidad y deseo inconfundibles. -_No, -_ Dijo Spock, cuando se separaron, agitados. Luego, con una mínima expresión de frustración, volvió a apartarse. -Tu aseveración es incorrecta. Pero esto...- Insistió, con un gesto hacia su altamente comprometido estado. -...es...complejo.

Jim lo miró, aún tratando de recobrar el aliento y de conservar la cordura; comenzaba a pensar que Spock tenía un fetiche por viajes emocionales en montaña rusa.

-No sé-. Dijo Jim. -A mi me parece bastante simple-. Por supuesto, era importante que el hombre no confundiera simplicidad con aburrimiento. No pudo evitar la sonrisa satisfecha que le provocó esa idea.

La expresión de Spock se oscureció con inconfundibles rastros de hambre, deseo y _necesidad; y _Jim sintió que su sonrisa se hacía más amplia, respondiendo a ese calor. En lugar de acercarse, Spock se alejó, poniendo más distancia entre ellos, claramente intentando contenerse.

Aunque tentado a hacer lo contrario, Jim lo dejó.

-Los vulcanos...- Dijo su primier oficial, finalmente. -No hacemos _esto_.

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

-...No puedo evitar ser un poco escéptico, Spock-. Replicó Jim, después de un momento, apoyándose en un codo para poder ver mejor la expresión de su primer oficial. -Si no, ¿cómo explicas los bebés vulcanos?- Sin embargo, antes de recibir una respuesta, se dio cuenta. -¡Ah...! a menos que te refieras a sexo gay. ¿Los vulcanos no tienen sexo gay?

Spock lo miró de lado. -No me refiero a eso-. Respondió. -Como te informé antes, los vulcanos tenemos una visión diferente sobre las interacciones románticas. Tenemos relaciones de los dos tipos, hetero y homosexuales...pero no...- Se interrumpió, obviamente buscando la mejor manera de explicarse.

Durante el curso de las muy placenteras actividades, Jim notó que era obvio que Spock no tenía experiencia. Asumió que se debía a que nunca había estado con otro _hombre_. Pero, ahora comenzaba a preguntarse...-Ey, ¿Spock?- Preguntó, cuidadosamente. -No era...quiero decir, ¿tuviste relaciones sexuales antes, verdad?

Silencio.

…Ay, _**mierda**_**.**

-Los humanos tienden a tener encuentros sexuales casuales-. Le dijo Spock, en voz baja, sin mirarlo a la cara. -En cambio, los vulcanos, no. En la sociedad vulcana, el encuentro sexual es el equivalente al matrimonio. Estás casado con la persona con la que tienes relaciones; tienes relaciones con quien estás casado. No existe el adulterio, ni el sexo casual. La mayoría de los vulcanos toman un esposo a cierta edad en su ciclo vital, y permanecen con ellos hasta que mueren.

La boca de Jim se secó completamente. -Entonces...para los vulcanos, ¿estamos casados?- Preguntó, vacilante, maldiciéndose interiormente por no haberlo previsto. ¿Por qué no supo de esto _antes_? ¡Ay, mierda! Debería habérselo imaginado, ninguna cultura que se base en reprimir sus emociones iba a compartir su misma actitud ante el sexo.

-No-. Lo tranquilizó Spock, inmediatamente, y el inicio del ataque de pánico se desvaneció. No estaba preparado para el matrimonio. No, ni lo estaría por un largo tiempo. -Para los estándares vulcanos, yo sería considerado demasiado joven para el matrimonio. Esto es enteramente humano-. Admitió.

-¡Espera!- Preguntó Jim, preocupado. -¿Soy un pedófilo para los vulcanos?- Sintió náuseas.

Spock sacudió muy levemente la cabeza.

-No, Jim, no lo eres-. Replicó, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el brazo. –La maduración sexual vulcana es un proceso complicado. Yo soy, tal como te lo he demostrado, un adulto, pero aún hay...factores que se deben tener en cuenta-. Explicó. Luego agregó. –En verdad, dada mi herencia mezclada, puede que nunca sea necesario considerarlos.

Jim lo miró largamente, y –cosa admirable- se las arregló para evitar que su deseo lo distrajera; pero _joder...no le molestaría otra vuelta_…

No. Malo, Jim.

Muy bien, tenía que pensar en lo que le estaba diciendo Spock. –Bien, entonces...básicamente...¿te alteraste porque lo hicimos 'al estilo humano'?- Aclaró. _Je. 'Al estilo humano', deberíamos inventar esa posición._

Mierda, era malo en esto de no pensar en el asunto del sexo. Especialmente cuando estaba acostado muy cerca de un muy desnudo medio vulcano.

Los dedos de Spock se flexionaron en lo que Jim reconoció como un gesto de agitación. –En parte-. Coincidió; luego lo miró con una expresión muy seria y muy centrada en su rostro. –Existe una razón por la que los vulcanos no se involucran en encuentros sexuales casuales-. Le informó. –Podemos ser...violentos, si nos dejamos llevar-. Su voz se hizo filosa, Jim no estaba seguro de poder identificar el tono, pero su mente produjo una seguidilla de pensamientos sueltos.

…_Él es un criatura detestable, horriblemente manejada por sus impulsos_…

Impulsivamente, estiró la mano y atrajo a Spock hacia sí, volviendo a abrazarlo. Sintió que los músculos se tensaban y se ponían rígidos por el contacto, pero lo ignoró, apoyando la espalda de Spock contra su pecho y juntando los brazos de los dos; inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro. –Nadie salió lastimado-. Le susurró al oído. –Y no vas a decirme que no te dejaste llevar...y bastante.

Pasó un momento, y Jim se preguntó, brevemente, si sus instintos se habían equivocado. Pero entonces, Spock se relajó contra su cuerpo y algo de la tensión lo abandonó. Suspiró aliviado.

-Puede que no siempre sea igual-. Admitió Spock. –Hubo ocasiones...- Tragó saliva; Jim sólo pudo notarlo por la cercanía.

-Cuéntame...- Imploró, verdaderamente curioso. Su invitación fue aceptada después de un momento de vacilación. Esperó.

-...Es una sensación agresiva-. Admitió Spock, eventualmente. –tan difícil de contener como la ira. No sé qué pasaría si realmente no pudiera controlarla. No sé qué podría hacer, pero sí sé que tú no podrías evitarlo.

De ordinario, ese tipo de aseveraciones le hubiese sonado a Jim como la posibilidad de pasar un buen rato; pero las trazas sutiles de lo que comenzaba a reconocer como miedo, definitivamente la mataron. No disfrutaba que el encuentro fuese, de alguna manera, aterrador para Spock. Le hacía sentir como si estuviese aprovechándose de la situación.

-Hay relatos,- Continuó Spock. –de encuentros sexuales entre vulcanos que terminaron...muy mal. No hablamos de eso, pero somos conscientes de que puede pasarnos lo mismo-. Luego, para aclarar más, agregó. –Algunos vulcanos son capaces de convertirse en seres extremadamente peligrosos durante el acto sexual. Yo puedo ser uno de ellos.

Jim exhaló despacio, girando la mejilla y plantándole un beso en la piel suave detrás de la oreja de Spock. Esto era tan… _diferente_ para él. No había razón para que lo fuera, pero lo era. Se hallaba extremadamente dedicado a Spock. Iba a ser una separación desastrosa, podía anticiparlo -así que lo mejor era retrasarla lo más posible-. -Hay humanos que son así, ¿sabes?- Dijo. -Personalmente, no me molesta ponerle un poco de picante a mi vida amorosa. Además, no creo que vayas a hacerme nada horrible.

Movió las manos, apoyando una, abierta, contra el lado de Spock donde sintió un 'aleteo' rítmico y suave como un pulso durante sus actividades. -Confío en ti-. Agregó, y no sin dificultad.

Spock se estremeció deliciosamente, pero luego se tensó y se apartó. Jim sintió agudamente la pérdida de calor. -Yo no-. Replicó.

Jim esperaba que Spock haya querido decir que no confiaba en sí mismo, y no que no confiaba en él, porque esa sería una herida demasiado honda como para soportarla en este momento. Luchó por no demostrar que se había sentido golpeado. No tuvo mucho éxito en su esfuerzo, pero afortunadamente, Spock no lo miraba. _Cada uno de sus impulsos, -_ consideró Jim- _lo asusta como la mierda._Y, desde luego, ese miedo sólo empeora las cosas. Suspuso que cuando se vive la vida controlando cada pequeñez, perder el control de cualquier cosita puede parecer mucho más contundente, en comparación. Encima, el deseo raramente se podría consider una 'cosita' sin importancia.

-Podríamos preguntarle al otro tú-. Sugirió.

Finalmente, Spock volvió a mirarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos. -…¿Estás sugiriendo que le preguntemos sobre...mi vida sexual?- Preguntó, con un tono de voz muy vulcano, como si dijese 'estás completamente loco'. Los vulcanos tienen ese dejo especial que parece expresar afrenta y desdén sin que ninguna emoción, técnicamente, se filtre en su voz. Jim había tenido muchas ocasiones de notarlo cuando escoltaba a alguno de los sobrevivientes del Alto Consejo hacia la tierra.

-Bueno, es probable que él lo sepa-. Apuntó, razonando. Personalmente, Jim no veía ningún problema, esa era una solución. Si él tuviera una versión de sí mismo, anciano y a disposición para ser consultado, ya hubiese empezado a llenar cuadernos con consejos. – Aunque, tengo que decirlo, me parece que estás pensando demasiado.

Spock le lanzo una _mirada, _cuya intensidad se vio disminuida por su desnudez, pero sorpresivamente, no demasiado. –Los vulcanos no discutimos esas cosas-. Dijo.

_Qué irónicamente ilógico, P_ensó Jim; luego se encogió de hombros. –Muy bien. Lo haré yo-. Estaba casi seguro de que iba a obtener una respuesta –era obvio que el anciano era más propenso a forzar las reglas que el joven-.

Spock se tensó casi instantáneamente. –Te solicito que no discutas sobre prácticas sexuales con mi otro yo.

Mostró esa postura de 'estoy conteniendo una terrible reacción'. Jim frunció el ceño, tratando de descubrir en qué lugar estaba arruinando este encuentro: había tratado de tranquilizarlo, había profesado su confianza –cosa que él no entregaba livianamente- y había intentado encontrarle una solución al origen del problema de Spock...y hasta se había ofrecido a mantener una conversación incómoda en su nombre. Estaba desconcertado. -Uh, ¿y por qué _no?_ –Preguntó, comenzando a enojarse un poco.

Spock no respondió. Jim se movió, extendió una mano y la apoyó ligeramente en el hombro...

_Bam_.

En un movimiento inesperado y descolocante, Jim se halló levantado y aplastado contra la pared más cercana. Trastabilló, sorprendido por haber sido agarrado y movido tan rápidamente, y por estar siendo sujetado con tanta firmeza y tan cerca, por Spock, que acababa de separarse de él. Fue perturbador; no doloroso, porque no impactó contra la superficie con fuerza suficiente.

-No deseo que discutas sobre prácticas sexuales con alguien que no sea yo-. Le informó Spock, y aunque las palabras eran coherentes, el tono fue mucho más áspero que el usual.

-Biieeen-. Replicó Jim, con forzada ligereza. –Creo que empiezo a ver de qué hablabas cuando decías que podías descontrolarte un poquito...

Desde el lugar de contacto, subía por el brazo de Spock el más sutil de los temblores. Un estremecimiento. La proximidad de sus cuerpos desnudos, definitivamente, comenzaba a tener efecto en ambos. –Tú no eres capaz de sostener el tipo de relación monogámica que requiriría un vulcano. Yo no puedo imponértelo-. Susurró Spock, a pesar de las señales conflictivas que enviaba su cuerpo.

Una rara mezcla de hielo y fuego se instaló en el pecho de Jim. Miró a Spock a los ojos por un momento. Luego le lanzó una mirada llena de furia; se sentía insultado, maltratado.

Por un momento de tensión, eso fue todo. Al rato, en voz muy baja, simplemente dijo: -Suéltame.

Pausa.

Tenso, Spock dio un paso atrás.

Jim ni lo miró, entró resuelto al baño y con eficiencia desprendida, se lavó, se vistió y salió. Sus ojos fueron muy brevemente hacia Spock y dejó el cuarto. Una vez que la puerta siseó y se cerró detrás suyo, se movió hacia la derecha y se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared.

Ah, estaba tan jodídamente furioso en ese momento. Ni siquiera le hacía gracia. Era ese tipo de furia que no tenía forma, no podía gritar ni maldecir, porque simplemente no era sufuciente para expresarla. Había visto a Spock con ataques de ira, varias veces, ahora era su turno.

El tipo había visto su mente, había _visto quién era él, _ bueno, no exactamente _todo; _pero que lo haya visto y luego sea capaz de decir semejante cosa...'_Tú no eres capaz de sostener el tipo de relación monogámica que que un vulcano requiriría'_

Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Spock no creía que lo estaba tomando en serio? Jim no había hecho otra cosa, desde que empezó todo este desastre, que tomarlo en serio. Y lo peor era que Jim no tenía idea de por qué lo había ofendido tanto ese comentario. Él no era conocido, exactamente, por sus relaciones largas y comprometidas, por lo que debería haberlo tomado como una afirmación justa.

En cambio, lo sintió como si le confirmaran un temor secreto. Eso sin mencionar que nunca resultaba agradable que alguien diera a entender que terminaría engañándolo. Jim tendía a tener muchas relaciones, ¡pero, joder, eran _sucesivas!. _Bueno, una o dos veces...no, pero los implicados estaban al tanto y no les importaba –sin embargo, él no esperaría semejante cosa de Spock, ni en un millón de años-.

_Spock era una brillante oscuridad, como la vasta extensión del espacio; hermoso y misterioso__…_

Tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos, frunciéndole el ceño a una mota de polvo. Esa fusión mental fue una experiencia que no iba a olvidar fácilmente.

Todavía no se había calmado cuando escuchó el siseo de la puerta, que volvía a abrirse y supo que Spock estaba parado a su lado.

-Eres un _asno-._ Le informó Jim-. Sin girar.

-...es verdad.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Te lastimé?- Preguntó Spock, al fin.

_Sí,_ pensó Jim. –Psst, no-. Dijo en voz alta. Luego, cedió ante sí mismo y giró, examinando a su primer oficial, con cautela.

Spock estaba parado derecho y rígido, y tenía una mano tensa a un lado; la otra la extendía relajada hacia Jim. En ella, sostenía el enormemente detestado phaser suyo. Jim lo miró a la cara, y vio su expresión reservada, forzada; luego volvió a mirar el arma. El mensaje era claro, 'Ármate contra mi. Soy peligroso, no confío en mi mismo cuando estoy cerca tuyo.' Pero ahora, Jim sabía que la desconfianza de Spock tenía muy poco que ver con su temperamento. Tomó el phaser, casi tironeándolo con violencia de la mano de su primer oficial, después entró a sus habitaciones. Con fuerza, lo apoyó sobre el escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y hurgó entre el contenido ordenado, hasta que encontró la herramienta adecuada. Luego, con intensidad metódica, comenzó a desarmarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Spock, siguiéndolo hasta adentro, pero manteniendo la distancia.

Jim no le respondió, siguió moviéndose, quitando el armazón, después las partes más delicadas de la fuente de poder interna. Puso las partes más peligrosas en una pila, y el resto en otra. Fue un trabajo impresionante de apenas unos minutos. Marchó hacia el receptáculo de la basura, y sin preámbulos, tiró las piezas en sus compartimentos respectivos.

Al parecer, ahora les debía un phaser a sus empleadores.

-Jim…

Se volteó, aún completamente furioso. –Un oficial de la Flota Espacial tiene que saber cómo lidiar con el miedo-. Dijo, prácticamente lanzándole sus palabras a Spock.

Molestia, o tal vez enojo, pasó brevemente por la mirada de Spock.

-Hay diferencia entre lidiar con el miedo y ponerte en peligro sin necesidad-. Dijo, enderezando los hombros.

Jim lo miró a los ojos con ardor. –No estoy hablando de _mi_ miedo-. Replicó. Desvió la vista y caminó, pasándole por al lado. –Tengo cosas que hacer, hoy. Esta tarde debería estar terminada la reparación de la nave. Tú...- Se interrumpió; tenía la garganta seca. Tragó saliva. Y salió, pero se preocupó en dejar su bolso junto a la puerta, antes de irse, para que Spock supiera que lo dejaba...y que volvería.

Así lo esperaba.

Podría haber hecho la mayoría del trabajo desde la terminal de sus habitaciones, obviamente, tenía muchísimas razones para no hacerlo. Además, algunas cosas serían más fáciles con el acceso a una mayor base de datos, como la de la computadora de la biblioteca. Por lo menos sería más rápido.

Algo del mal humor de Jim debió haberlo seguido hasta la biblioteca, porque parecía tener una burbuja repelente alrededor. Cuando encontró una consola, el área contigua se vació con bastante rapidez. Trató de concentrar su atención en el trabajo. Tenía una jodida cantidad de papeleo que llenar, antes de retomar el comando de la nave. Además, tenía la intención de implementar una idea nueva idea fija, como de 'chico de cinco años', que le rondaba; y eso iba a requerir un cierto nivel de concentración. Era difícil.

Sin compañía y con cosas tan tranquilas ocupándole la mente, su atención se desvió hacia donde quiso, sin que él pudiera oponerse.

Su Spock... no, el _joven_ Spock, lo veía de un modo tan extraño, que casi le daba miedo, y no podía dejar de preguntarse si no había comprendido mal la representación...aunque no sabía cómo. No era como la confianza absoluta que el anciano Spock le tenía –eso hubiese sido un poco aterrador, ahora que lo pensaba-. Su...mierda, el _joven Spock_ no tenía una relación en un tiempo alterno para basarse. Pero lo deseaba, el deseo mutuo se espejaba.

Por supuesto, la picardía consistía en que, para los vulcanos, el deseo no significaba ni de cerca, lo mismo que para los humanos. Era una convención decir que la eterna búsqueda de la raza humana consistía en encontrar la felicidad. La felicidad es una emoción; por lo que, obviamente, la eterna búsqueda para los vulcanos debería ser un poco distinta. Así que, aunque sus deseos fuesen iguales, sus modos de satisfacerlos no debía ser los mismos.

Esto estaba dándole dolores de cabeza, y le hacía doler el pecho. _¡Vamos, Spock, no puedo seguir siendo yo el que haga el primer movimiento!, _pensó Jim, con enojo. Estaban comenzando a desarrollar una costumbre poco sana: Jim extendiendo la mano, Spock retirándose, Jim volviendo a extenderla. Se estaba poniendo cansador, pese al excelente sexo y a una inolvidable experiencia psíquica. Nunca antes tuvo que poner semejante esfuerzo en una relación, ¡y ni siquiera había pasado una semana! Cosa que decía algo realmente malo sobre sus relaciones anteriores o algo realmente enrevesado sobre esta.

Frunció el ceño frente a la pantalla de su computadora. Eso sin mencionar lo jodídamente complicado que le estaba resultando el proceso de actualizar los replicadores para que puedan hacer arándanos. Sería más rápido si directamente le escribiera a Scotty para que que lo hiciera él.

Estúpidos arándanos.

Gruñó para sí mismo las dos horas enteras que le tomó llenar el papeleo para la actualización. Probablemente, iba a tomarle menos tiempo hacer el trabajo propiamente dicho.

Para el mediodía, sin embargo, lo peor de su furia ya había pasado. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro con Spock. Después de todo, había sido su primera vez –por raro que le pareciera-. Bueno, raro para él. Aparentemente, Uhura y Spock no habían llegado tan lejos, a pesar de que salieron por meses.

Eso le dio una nueva perspectiva de la ruptura en particular. Ahora que lo pensaba, las pocas veces que los había visto juntos, Spock siempre...como que...se quedaba parado. No _desinteresado,_ pero tampoco como si se esforzara. Jim asumió que se trataba de su naturaleza vulcana combinada con el hecho de que...bueno, lo estaba mirando.

Definitivamente, Spock no se había quedado quieto cuando Jim le puso las manos encima.

_Otra vez, _Spock culpó la mutua...voluntad del encuentro a la fusión mental. Así que, tal vez él sí quiso ser más apasionado con Uhura, pero no tuvo el empujón suficiente como para quebrar su susceptibilidad vulcana.

Ahora estaba convencido de que, en cualquier momento, iba a convertirse en una especie de loco desviado sexual que abusaría de Jim; lo que desde la perspectiva de _Jim, _sonaba como una diversión potencialmente picante. Pero Spock, claramente, pensaba en algo parecido a una violación brutal, a pesar de que la idea de 'el Violador Spock' no era nada más que basura sin sentido, para cualquiera que lo conociera. Aún así, Jim sabía que Spock tenía miedo. ¿Era muy retorcido pensar que Spock debería confiar en sí mismo porque Jim confiaba en él? Era difícil. Y en parte, porque _Jim_ confiaba en _sí mismo_ porque el _otro _Spock confiaba tanto en él.

Se masajeó las sienes y decidió dejar de pensar. Realmente no importaba. La pelota estaba en campo de Spock, ahora. Era él el que tenía que decidir qué iba a hacer con este amoroso, imprudente, juguetón humano con el que se enredó, porque hasta Jim sabía que cualquier tipo de relación tenía una ida y una vuelta.

Por su parte, Jim todavía no tenía claros los detalles, pero sí sabía a ciencia cierta, que quería estar con Spock; y qué cosas cambiaría ese hecho, no sabría decirlo.

Sus pensamientos esquivaron la exploración profunda de ese sentimiento. Las pequeñas distracciones de su mente enlentecieron su progreso, por lo que permaneció frente a la pantalla durante la hora del almuerzo. No importaba, no tenía apetito. La complejidad del trabajo que tenía que hacer, parecía presentarle unas pocas adiciones que buscar, pero podría haber algunas razones para ello. Sus teorías más sólidas eran, o que le costaba muchísimo comprender el proceso -cosa que era verdad-, o que como esto no era una misión, la Flota Espacial no estaba empeñada en darle problemas. Después de todo, era bastante difícil que jodiera su capitanía si estaba estacionado en un puerto espacial.

Sin embargo, alienar completamente a su primer oficial, acostándose con él, probablemente era un muy buen comienzo.

A mitad de la tarde, Jim había completado, finalmente, todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de volver a la nave. Por supuesto, allí le esperaba más trabajo, pero recién a la mañana siguiente. Luego, supervisaría el último control, junto a Scotty y a Spock, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, y evitar desastres de último minuto; y así terminarían las vacaciones y volverían a su ocupación: la exploración del espacio.

Apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, Jim se estiró. Un par de manos descendieron sobre sus hombros y él se sobresaltó.

-Te agarré-. Le dijo al oído una conocida voz femenina.

A los tumbos, Jim saltó de su asiento, golpeándose el brazo contra el escritorio y cayendo al piso con una momentánea carencia de gracia.

-_Mierda-. _Insultó, enfáticamente, mientras Marlena le sonreía. Estaba arrinconado.

Los siguientes diez minutos, demostraron ser los peores diez minutos de las vacaciones de Jim, hasta ese momento -lo que era decir mucho-, pero él tenía un umbral alto para el dolor físico y uno bajo para acosadoras locas ex novias. Levantó las manos en el típico gesto de los seres humanos hacia los animales salvajes -que pueden atacar en cualquier momento-, y retrocedió tanto como le permitió el pequeño espacio donde estaba la consola, intentando al menos, mantener a Marlena a distancia.

-¿Realmente estás tan cansado de mi, Jim?- Ronroneó, inclinándose por sobre el respaldo de la silla que él acababa de dejar.

-Sí-. Respondió Jim, apresuradamente, ganándose un puchero. -Ah, vamos- Dijo ella, extendiendo una mano y señalándole el pecho con un dedo y su uña bien cuidada. -No te estoy pidiendo la luna, ¿sabes? Sólo te pido otra oportundad-. Sus labios lisos se curvaron en una sonrisa elegante. -Sé que hoy no te agrado, pero ¿me dejas hacer que cambies de opinión?

De verdad, Jim no estaba de humor; no para sus payasadas ni para sus ofertas. Pero sus opciones eran limitadas: podía pasarle por encima, directamente, de seguro con resultados poco claros, o podía tratar de desanimarla. Pensando con optimismo, tal vez se aburriría y desistiría...Decidió optar por la segunda y cruzar los dedos.

Así que se quedó parado allí, escuchando sus cada vez más frustrados avances, minutos tras minutos, agonizantes.

Algunas personas se detuvieron a mirar.

Finalmente, después de un rato, el temperamento de Marlena explotó. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Exigió.

-¡No me gustas!- Replicó Jim, como venía diciéndole desde hacía tiempo, sin ninguna sutileza. Alguien entre los mirones, rió.

-Siempre lo dices-. Respondió Marlena. -Pero siempre vuelves a mi, eventualmente. ¿Por qué luchas contra lo inevitable?

Allí tenía un punto a favor. Dada su historia pasada, de ordinario, él no acostumbraba resistirse de ese modo. Mierda, hasta se hubiese ligado con ella para un revolcón, sabiendo que después regresaría a su nave y evitaría cualquier locura subsecuente.

-Su juicio sobre la situación no toma en cuenta la inherente mutabilidad de la naturaleza humana.

La cabeza de Jim giró con violencia hacia un punto directamente sobre su derecha, y una ola de alivio lo invadió, ante ese familiar tono neutro.

-¡Spock!- Exclamó, agradecido.

-_Usted-_ Dijo Marlena, al mismo tiempo, pero con una considerablemente menor emoción positiva.

Viendo su oportunidad, Jim intentó hacer una movida alocada hacia su primer oficial. Claramente en modo gatuno, Marlena le agarró el brazo al pasar, y Jim dio un respingo porque sus uñas le rasparon la piel.

-Auch, joder-. Dijo, zafándose del agarre. Luego se quedó inmóvil, porque Spock dio un paso hacia él, le tomó el codo y observó la herida, antes de dirigirse a Marlena.

Cualquier persona hubiese cortado la tensión con un cuchillo, pero lo más probable fuera que el cuchillo terminara quebrado.

-Me veo forzado a reportar su inestabilidad mental a sus instructores-. Dijo Spock, con calma, soltando el brazo de Jim y parándose a su lado.

Marlena se revolvió en su sitio, claramente incómoda. -Es un malentendido-. Insistió. -Usted no está familiarizado lo suficiente con los rituales de cortejo de los humanos.

Spock elevó una ceja. -Soy capaz de reconocer esas conductas-. Replicó, calmadamente, aunque de algún modo, su postura daba la impresión de que Marlena estaba siendo extremadamente obtusa.

Real y verdaderamente obtusa.

Cuando se dió cuenta, Jim casi pudo jurar que fue como si se le encendiese una lamparita en la cabeza: parpadeó y sus ojos felinos pasaron de uno al otro. El dedo que había apoyado en el pecho de Jim, más temprano, lo señaló primero a Spock, después a él. -¿Qué? ¿Tú y él?- Demandó, incrédula.

Jim descubrió que él también miraba expectante a su primer oficial. _¿Tú y yo?_ Se hacían eco sus pensamientos, aunque en un tono completamente diferente.

Spock se enderezó, cruzó las manos en la espalda y le ofreció a Marlena una expresión que, esencialmente, decía '¿y qué hay con eso?'. Su cara y sus modos, quedaban extrañamente coincidentes con ello. -Creo que la respuesta apropiada, culturalmente hablando, sería 'retroceda'. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Jim?- Le pidió permiso para confirmarle qué tipo de relación existía entre ellos.

Jim sonrió y tomó prestado uno de los gestos de Spock: inclinó la cabeza. -Sí, estás en lo cierto-. Respondió. Los dedos de Spock se movieron, levemente, en su dirección. Ahora sabía qué significaba eso.

Por un momento, Marlena pasó de parecer asombrada a ofendida a...bueno, en verdad, un tanto asustada. Su mirada pasó a Spock, y luego, con un resoplido desagradable, giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Jim la observó marcharse con los ojos bien abiertos, y cuando pareció que era verdad, y se había ido, se volvió hacia su primer oficial.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- Preguntó.

La respuesta de Spock fue un leve encogimiento de hombros. -Parece ser que la intimido-. Dijo, considerándolo, luego se giró hacia Jim, dándole toda su atención. Por un instante, Jim creyó ver qué era lo que asustaba tan bien Marlena, había una cierta inescrutable intensidad en su mirada, pero que a Jim lo afectaba en un niver instintivo.

Por supuesto, para Jim, la reacción era otra; y no se hubiese alejado de esa mirada ni aunque le pagasen.

-...Entonces...- Dijo, vacilante. -¿Estás seguro de que deberías haberle dado a entender tanto? Es un poco escandaloso que un capitán y un miembro de su tripulación fraternizen, ¿verdad? Marlena no va a quedarse callada-. Y era muy poco probable que lo hicieran los espectadores curiosos.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Spock pareció pensarlo. -No hay reglas en contra-. Determinó. -Además, después de ti, yo soy el miembro de la tripulación con mayor rango...si fueras a fraternizar con alguien, yo sería el candidato más..._lógico._

_Por un minuto, J_im se olvidó de respirar.

Pero luego, lo recordó.

-¿Terminaste tu tarea?- Preguntó Spock, al parecer, cambiando abruptamente de tema. A Jim le tomó un momento, reubicarse, pero una vez que lo hizo, asintió, sorprendido por la pregunta. Su respuesta le obtuvo una afirmación. -En ese caso, creo que nos debemos una conversación-. Explicó su primer oficial, encaminándose hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Apenas después de una breve pausa, Jim lo siguió.

_****_


	17. 18

_**Ésta es la traducción de la historia 'Home', de Lanaea.**_

_**Por Dulzura Letal**_

**18**

Spock caminó, y Jim lo siguió ligeramente detrás, tratando de no demostrar lo nervioso que estaba. Repetidamente, su mirada se desviaba hacia su primer oficial, con la cabeza puesta en el posible contenido de esta 'conversación' , y preguntándose hacia dónde, exactamente, se estarían dirigiendo. La última pregunta fue respondida en primer lugar, resultó ser el primer sitio relativamente tranquilo, afuera del edificio -un área tapizada de césped, entre los dos complejos-, a pocos metros de la biblioteca principal.

Cuando Spock se detuvo, Jim se detuvo y su mirada se desvió hacia abajo, al césped casi demasiado verde, sin flores y que lucía levemente artificial. Se levantó una brisa suave, inclinando las hojas alrededor de sus figuras, de pie.

-He estado considerando nuestro encuentro por varias horas-. Dijo Spock.

Jim lo miró y sonrió ampliamente, pero fue un gesto nervioso. –Lo tomaré como un cumplido-. Dijo. Ganándose una mirada inexpresiva.

-Jim…¿sería correcto asumir que estarías interesado en...- Aquí, Spock se detuvo, sus ojos evitaron los ojos de Jim, y un ligero movimiento incómodo mancilló su, usualmente, postura erguida. Jim le dio un momento para reunir sus pensamientos. Después de un rato, pareció que la tarea era ingente para su primer oficial.

-Estoy interesado en ti-. Dijo, ayudándolo. Aunque, con eso se quedaba corto.

-Soy consciente de eso-. Replicó Spock, luego se enderezó un tanto, y con eso su postura retornó a su línea normal, perfecta, adoptando la mismísima imagen de la eficiencia. –También sería cierto decir que _Yo_ estoy interesado en _ti_. Pero las circunstancias han progresado a una velocidad y de un modo que son, definitivamente, extremos para mi naturaleza.

Jim pensó que sólo Spock podía discutir sobre su relación romántica, con el mismo tono de voz que acostumbraba reservar para las transmisiones que hacía al Comando de la Flota Espacial. -¿Estás diciendo que vamos demasiado rápido?- Puso en claro. Aunque reconocía su punto de vista, Jim no podía sentirse reflejado. Probablemente, porque en la mayoría de sus relaciones sólo le tomó una noche para saltar a ese estadio. Sin embargo, toda esta experiencia también era atípica para él –al menos eso sí lo tenían en común-.

-Correcto-. Coincidió Spock. – Mi conducta errática ha tergiversado mi naturaleza, aún estoy intentando reconciliarme con muchas cosas...y tu evaluación fue precisa cuando dijiste que el temor afectaba mi juicio.

Jim abrió la boca para replicar, pero un gesto de la mano de Spock lo detuvo. –Déjame hablar-. Pidió. Jim sentía que sus nervios trataban de construir alguna especie de núcleo warp en sus tripas, y de ese modo escaparle a esta discusión, pero se quedó en silencio. –No creo que sea prudente, por el momento, que continuemos con una relación física entre nosotros –a pesar de tu aparente confianza en mi capacidad de autodominio-, el peligro potencial de perder el control, sigue siendo una fuente de preocupación para mi. Sumado a que no me inclino a involucrarme en relaciones sexuales ocasionales.

Jim estaba confundido. Allá, en la biblioteca, había pensado -con bastante certeza-, que Spock había dejado clara su intención de que hubiera una relación entre ellos, pero ahora parecía querer terminarla.

Al parecer, sus nervios ya iban en warp tres.

-Sin embargo,- continuó Spock, y Jim sintió el resurgir de la esperanza. –no deseo terminar nuestra relación. Te encuentro atractivo e inteligente, tu compañía es físicamente estimulante y eres mentalmente compatible conmigo. Me doy cuenta de que existen varias diferencias culturales que deberemos reconciliar, pero si estás de acuerdo, entonces te pido que intentemos...iniciar un cortejo entre nosotros.

Los ojos de Spock se encontraron con los de Jim, y ese pareció ser el fin del discurso.

La mente de Jim repasó las afirmaciones que se le habían presentado. Le estaba resultando problemático captar el concepto que planteaba su primer oficial. –Entonces...- Comenzó, lentamente. –No quieres que tengamos más sexo, ¿pero sí quieres que nos cortejemos mutuamente?

_Puta madre_. Sintió que acababa de ser abducido, sin cuidado, dentro de una de las novelas de Jane Austen. Y eso que él ni siquiera había leído una novela de Jane Austen, sólo sabía –vagamente-, que en ellas, los personajes hacían cosas como 'cortejarse'. Tal vez, había otras cosas involucradas, como dragones y castillos, pero honestamente, no podía asegurarlo.

Era una apuesta segura: su mente andaba dando vueltas al tema, captada por algo parecido a un pánico deshilvanado.

-En Vulcano, la mayoría de los niños eran ubicados en parejas arregladas, para futuras uniones-. Le informó Spock, siguiendo con su tono eficiente. –Sin embargo, ocasionalmente, existían situaciones en las que esas parejas, por alguna razón, dejaban de ser posibles. Mi prometida murió en Vulcano-. Explicó.

-Lo siento-. Dijo Jim, automáticamente.

Spock inclinó la cabeza. -Lo que no puede ser cambiado-. Dijo, simplemente.

–El punto es que hubo ocasiones en las que adultos vulcanos han sido forzados a buscar sus propias uniones. Bajo semejantes circunstancias, se considera una costumbre que los individuos involucrados se comprometan en extensos períodos de interacción social, hasta el momento en el que tengan la certeza de que la unión mutua será próspera-.

Jim se quedó con la boca abierta; realmente no pudo evitarlo.

-Creo que el término humano es ó Spock, mirándolo expectante.

-…Yo...no lo entiendo.

Jim hubiese jurado que la esquina de la comisura de los labios de Spock se curvó hacia arriba. Apenitas. –Es simple, Jim-. Dijo. –Continuaremos como estábamos antes de nuestro _encuentro_ de esta mañana, familiarizándonos uno con el otro de una manera civilizada-. Luego agregó. –Durante ese período de tiempo, además, intentaré refinar mi técnica de meditación, como ya lo estoy haciendo, en orden a mantener mi competencia como primer oficial y como vulcano.

Jim cerró la boca y tragó saliva. -¿Sin sexo?- Dijo, para asegurarse de que había entendido bien.

-Sin sexo-. Confirmó Spock.

-…Pero a mi me _gusta_ el sexo-. Jim tenía problemas en ver cómo iba a funcionar esto. ¿Una relación romántica sin sexo? ¿No era lo mismo que una cena sin comida? Si iban sólo a...pasar el tiempo juntos...y a hacer cosas, ¿eso no significaba que serían _amigos?_

Spock se movió, dando leves muestras de agitación, o tal vez nervios. –Soy consciente de tus inclinaciones-. Dijo. –Entenderé si no puedes aceptar mi oferta. Un arreglo semejante requeriría fidelidad de ambas partes, y no pensaré menos de ti si lo rechazas.

-Entonces...- Dijo Jim, pasándose una mano por la nuca; comenzó a dar algunos pasos, pensando. –No podría tener sexo _contigo._

Spock afirmó con la cabeza.

-Y tampoco podría tenerlo con _otro._

Otra inclinación.

Jim hizo una pausa, exhalando. –Entonces, no quieres ser mi amante, pero tampoco quieres que sea amante de nadie más.

-Eso no es correcto-. Replicó Spock, y Jim se sintió aliviado, en algo. Estaba tan confundido. –Creo que la idea de comprometerme contigo en una relación romántica es muy prometedora. Lo que te estoy proponiendo es un período de interacciones no sexuales que dure hasta el momento en que tú y yo sintamos que podremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. En ese punto, podremos volver a tener relaciones sexuales.

Jim se quedó quieto. Atontado. –¿Quieres decir...como que... eventualmente nos _casaremos?- _ Preguntó.

Spock levantó ligeramente las cejas. –No debería ser un concepto ajeno para ti-. Apuntó, con gentileza. –Los humanos son conocidos por buscar ese tipo de relaciones.

Los humanos, sí. ¿James T. Kirk? No. Se movió, incómodo, sintiendo que el corazón le martilleaba en su pecho. –No estoy listo para ese tipo de cosas, Spock-. Dijo.

-Soy consciente de ese hecho-. Replicó Spock. –Para eso servirá el período de interacción.

Hablaba en… _serio. _Jim se dio cuenta. Completa y absolutamente en serio. La mirada serena y oscura de su primer oficial se encontró con la suya, tranquila y honestamente. No era sólo que hablaba en serio sobre su amistad, o sobre sus sentimientos, o sobre cualquiera de las cosas que Jim consideraba serias. Verdaderamente, pensaba que si hacían esto, si pasaban suficiente tiempo juntos, eventualmente, podrían pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

Históricamente, al llegar a esta parte, Jim salía disparado, corriendo por la pradera.

Pero, continuaba allí.

Su cerebro dejó de trabajar y sus nervios alcanzaron warp ocho, así que en cualquier momento su torso podría explotar.

Pero, _seguía parado allí._

Spock pareció notar que Jim estaba congelado en su lugar. –Lo siento, Jim. Eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte-. Dijo, con una nota de derrota en la voz, como si supiera la respuesta que iba a recibir. Porque _todo el mundo_ sabía que Jim Kirk era un eterno playboy, y que su idea de relación a largo término, duraba una semana, y que ni cuando estaba en medio de una de sus aventuras más salvajes, jamás consideró nada tan seco como el cortejo vulcano. A eso se había referido Spock, cuando dijo que él no poseía la capacidad para ese nivel de relación monógama; porque con Spock, sería o todo –en un sentido que Jim nunca pensó para sí mismo-, o nada. Sumado a un buen poco de 'nada', mientras tanto. Al menos en lo que concernía al sexo.

-...Supongo que podría intentarlo-. Dijo, muy, muy suavemente, escuchando sus propias palabras en la lejanía; ruborizado y con un extraño cosquilleo en la piel.

Momentáneamente, los músculos de la cara de Spock se aflojaron, por el asombro.

_Y, bueno, ¿por qué mierda, no?_ Tampoco era que estaba apurado por tirársele a _otro_. _Y, cuando no funcione, nadie podrá decir que él no lo intentó_. Mientras tanto, al menos tendría la compañía de Spock, así que en realidad, de alguna manera, estarían volviendo al casillero número uno.

Solamente...iba a ser muy difícil no saltarle encima. Ya había sido difícil no saltarle encima _antes._ Por supuesto, entonces, Jim no sabía qué se estaba perdiendo, pero sospechaba que a esta altura tendría ese poblema de todos modos.

-¿Estás absolutamente seguro de todo esto de 'sin sexo'?- Dijo, en un último y desesperado esfuerzo. –Porque, ¿sabes que podría ayudarte a tener una mejor comprensión de tu humanidad?

La mirada en los ojos de Spock era cálida y pensativa. Dio un paso hacia Jim. Hizo una pausa, un momento, y luego apoyó la mano contra su mandíbula, se inclinó y lo besó suavemente. Un gesto casto e infinitamente cariñoso; y que terminó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Jim. –Tengo la certeza-. Dijo. –Es un asunto de conducta, otra cosa sería desagradable para mi.

Jim exhaló un gruñido decepcionado, luego suspiró.

-Bueno. Esa es tu demanda-. Concedió Jim. –Mientras no estés haciéndola porque tienes miedo de volverte violento y sexualmente loco conmigo.

-Aunque aún no he podido suprimir completamente esa emoción -o aliviar esa preocupación-, esa no es la razón de mi decisión-. Le aseguró Spock. Luego estiró la mano y le tomó la muñeca. Jim observó, sorprendido y curioso, cómo sus dedos fueron plegados de modo que el mayor y el índice quedaron extendidos, juntos, y el resto, cerrados en un puño. Spock hizo un gesto similar y tocó las puntas de los dedos extendidos con los suyos. Jim sintió un cosquilleo placentero.

-Esto,- Explicó, -es un gesto de afecto aceptable entre dos individuos relacionados románticamente. Puedes extenderme tu mano cuando quieras, y yo te responderé.

Aún considerando todo, Jim estaba extrañamente conmovido por esas palabras y por esos simples dos dedos cálidos contra los suyos.

-Además, dado que las necesidades humanas también deben tenerse en cuenta, podemos besarnos, como recién-. Dijo.

Jim frunció ligeramente el ceño, observándolo cuidadosamente, -Estás poniendo una cantidad de condenadas reglas-. Notó. -¿Puedo poner alguna yo?

Las cejas de Spock se levantaron un poco. –Por supuesto-. Replicó, inmediatamente desconectando sus dedos. Jim los extrañó, así como al calor de la mano en la muñeca. –Dime lo que piensas.

Sí, _no_. Esa era una mala idea. No creía que Spock quisiera oír, de verdad, la letanía de maldiciones contra la forzada abstinencia sexual en la relación. Aunque, podría incrementar su aprecio por su nivel de creatividad.

-Bien-. Dijo Jim, en cambio, y su mente se aferró a algo que le molestaba desde hacía tiempo. –Quiero que te sobrepongas a lo que sea que hace que te desagrade el otro tú. Y que hables con él, porque en este momento, me resulta demasiado raro.

Las cejas se levantaron. -No veo la relevancia que tiene ese asunto con _nuestra_ interacción-. Dijo Spock.

Jim sólo negó con la cabeza, apenas; levantó una mano y apretó un hombro de Spock. _Joder_. Deseó saber qué era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. De alguna manera, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. -Es simple-. Le dijo a su 'como mierda sea que se llame al vulcano que se esté cortejando'. -Yo estoy aceptando que no habrá sexo, y tú tendrás que aceptar que no habrá _pendejadas._ Sé que va a ser difícil, pero comprometerse siempre es difícil-. Luego, con un impulso, se inclinó y apoyó sus labios en la boca sorprendida de Spock. Retrocedió y asintió, satisfecho -tan satisfecho como podía estar, considerando todo lo que pasaba-, giró, para alejarse, antes de hacerle un avance más sustancial.

Después de un minuto, Spock se recobró y le preguntó, en voz alta. -¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que encontrar algo para descargarme-. Exclamó Jim, con un gesto de mano, sin darse vuelta. Estaba convencido de que si lo hacía, terminaría con la lengua en la garganta de Spock, y dudaba que acabara bien.

Probablemente, el gimnasio sería una buena idea, pero dado que ayer había encontrado allí a Marlena, se contentaría con aplastar algún tacho de basura que tuviera a mano -excepto porque semejante comportamiento no sería correcto en un capitán de la Flota Espacial-. Mierda. Una buena pelea a puñetazos en un bar, probablemente también estaría fuera de orden, en este caso. Pero, de verdad, Jim necesitaba golpear algo, o hacer algo...tal vez correr...esa pareció ser una buena idea.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hacia sus habitaciones, para cambiarse de ropa, luego corrió un par de vueltas alrededor del complejo, hasta que -finalmente-, sintió que había descargado la tensión que lo incomodaba. Mañana volverían a la nave. Se preguntó cómo sería tratar de aplicar su nueva relación con Spock a la vida diaria en el comando.

Cuando terminó de correr, se halló con que Spock había desaparecido. Sin duda, alguna tarea de último momento requirió su atención. El silencio era un poco perturbador. Llamó a Bones, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Comenzó a contemplar la posibilidad de salir a buscar algo para comer; pero, la idea no le resultaba atrayente sin compañía, aún hambriento como estaba. Así que, en cambio, volvió a su investigación.

Una hora después, giraba sobre su silla y se preguntaba dónde estaría Spock.

Tomó una decisión, buscó un mapa para ubicar el laboratorio botánico, y volvió a salir. Desde su inducción, no había estado ni cerca de la mayoría de los muy azules edificios científicos. Al parecer, alguien de cargo alto en el Departamento estaba teniendo un enamoramiento con su uniforme.

Bueno, él no era quién para juzgarlo.

Tuvo que subir tres pisos, espiar en habitaciones, ganarse unas cuantas miradas curiosas, y hasta algunas miradas sospechosas, antes de encontrar a Spock. Estaba inclinado sobre una, aparentemente, complicada estación de computadora, con sus pálidos dedos extendidos sobre una cubierta oscura mientras observaba una pantalla baja -sin duda, examinando algún tipo de dato-. En la sala había algunos otros científicos, luciendo bastante rígidos y formales, y claramente concentrados en sus proyectos.

Jim se tomó un momento para apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y observar cómo trabajaba Spock, en silencio. Todo él, eran líneas largas, rectas; movimientos directos y decididos -excepto cuando lo examinaba de cerca-. Allí, podía notar cómo sus dedos, ocasionalmente, se quedaban detenidos sobre un punto, antes de completar la acción escogida, haciendo una pausa momentánea a la par con el proceso mental. O, cómo ponía una mano detrás de la espalda, casi sin pensar, como si fuese un gesto tomado de alguien conocido por él cuando pequeño. Los ojos de Spock eran sus rasgos más expresivos, pero Jim notó que cuando no podía verlos, no eran, ni de lejos, los _únicos._ Subconscientemente, ya lo sabía.

Por suerte, a Spock le quedaba bien el azul, porque uno de los otros ocupantes de la sala era un boliano, que entre el uniforme, el color de su piel y la decoración, era casi invisible.

La silenciosa observación de Jim duró algunos minutos, antes de que lo notaran: en uno de los puestos, una mujer mayor le lanzó una mirada interrogadora. -¿Puedo ayudarlo?- Preguntó. Varios de los otros, miraron en su dirección, al oír la pregunta. Spock no estaba entre ellos.

Jim sonrió ampliamente. -Estoy aquí para robarme al señor Spock-. Dijo, complacido, porque Spock se enderezó de inmediato y se volvió hacia él. La mujer, probablemente la Jefa del Proyecto, frunció el ceño levemente.

-En este momento, el señor Spock está manejando un proceso muy delicado-. Dijo, en un tono que implicaba claramente que creía que él era un vagabundo borracho que pretendía hablar con el Presidente de la Federación.

-Está bien-. Dijo Spock, inmediatamente, al ver que la expresión de Jim se ensombrecía un tanto, ante el tratamiento descortés. Después de todo, había tratado de ser amigable. -Tardaré algunos momentos, Jim, ¿si no te importa esperar?

-No hay problema-. Replicó Jim, con tranquilidad. Luego se apoyó más cómodamente en el marco de la puerta y se dedicó a mirarse las uñas, aparatosamente. El ceño fruncido de la Jefa del Proyecto se acentuó, y su mirada pasó de Jim a Spock.

-Bueno, no cierre el paso-. Dijo, cortante, indicándole que pase a la sala, con un gesto. Después, murmuró algo sobre estadios delicados y sensibles, y chicos lindos que venían a robarle las mejores mentes, y lo completó con un montón de insultos.

Un minuto después, Spock levantó la vista. -Sus comentarios despreciativos hacia mi compañero distraen mi atención. Por favor, ¿podría ser tan amable de reprimirlos?- Preguntó, con agudeza.

Jim no hubiese dicho que _se le iluminó la cara,_ por esa manera rebuscada de defenderlo, pero eso era sólo porque él no tenía ese tipo de conducta. Sin embargo, así fue. En especial cuando la Jefa de Proyecto cedió, de inmediato, luciendo bastante sorprendida, y dándole una mirada nerviosa a Spock, antes de volver a su trabajo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, varios de los otros trabajadores seguían lanzándole miradas curiosas y evaluadoras.

_¿Qué?_ Pensó Jim, preguntándose qué sería tan inusual. Muy bien, él no era exactamente del tipo científico, pero ya había dejado claro que estaba allí buscando a Spock. Entonces...¿era raro que estuviera allí buscando a Spock?

¿…Por qué?

En verdad, se sintió aliviado cuando Spock se enderezó, hizo un último movimiento con la mano en la consola de la computadora, y caminó hacia él. -Podemos irnos-. Dijo, en un tono de voz más liviano y amistoso. Jim notó que los dos científicos más cercanos intercambiaron una mirada incrédula. Los ignoró, para sonreirle brillantemente a Spock, y escapar de una vez de la incomodidad de la sala.

-¿Vamos a cenar juntos?- Preguntó Spock.

-Ese era el plan-. Coincidió Jim. Luego miró al medio vulcano, evaluándolo. Parecía...bueno, no _feliz_, pero sí calmo, ligero, como si hubiese dejado atrás la tensión que había cargado los últimos días, por el momento al menos. -Entonces...eh...- Dijo, pensativo. -¿Por qué eran esas miradas raras que recibíamos?

Spock lo miró, y ambos se ganaron unas cuantas más de esas miradas, en el camino de salida del edificio. -No lo sé-. Confesó.

Al parecer, todo el asunto iba a permanecer en el misterio, pero antes de que lograran salir, los alcanzó una apresurada mujer joven, vestida con el acostumbrado uniforme azul de los científicos. -Comandante Spock-. Llamó, vacilante, apretando una tableta entre las manos. -Antes de que se retire, ¿podría firmar este proceso?- Con obvia timidez, le extendió la tableta.

Spock la tomó, con su usual gracia eficiente, y mientras entraba una secuencia en el pequeño aparato, su cara mostraba su típica máscara indiferente. Luego, sin decir palabra, se la devolvió. Su comportamiento fue eficaz, rígido, formal y habitualmente vulcano. Jim creyó que la joven iba a ponerse a chillar, sin embargo, le agradeció y retrocedió, como si hubiese estado con algún tipo de celebridad.

Luego, Spock se volvió hacia él, los hombros se relajaron levemente, su mirada se hizo más cálida, regresando a la previa conducta, sutilmente amigable. Viendo cómo sucedía la transición completa, Jim se sintió golpeado por la realidad.

_Él es completamente diferente cuando está conmigo, _se dio cuenta, asombrado. No era completamente diferente al modo humano, no en el extremo de una alteración abrupta de sus modos o actitudes. Spock no era demostrativo como para eso, pero, si se sabía adónde mirar, allí estaba. Y, aparentemente, la gente del Departamento de Ciencias, también lo había observado lo suficiente como para reconocerlo.

Por alguna razón, después de ese descubrimiento, Jim no pudo sacarse la sonrisa de la cara.

A Spock no pareció importarle. Jim recordó la fusión, y que su primer oficial tenía un cierto...muy profundo gusto por su sonrisa, que se hizo aún más brillante. Ya le habían dicho que esa era una cualidad suya encantadora, pero saber que Spock también lo pensaba, hacía que Jim lo creyera.

En otras circunstancias, probablemente se hubiera sentido avergonzado de sonreír como un idiota, pero justo entonces, Spock lo miró con esa luz en los ojos, y con cautela le extendió dos dedos. Jim les salió al encuentro con los suyos, rápidamente, y se quedaron quietos, un momento, disfrutando del zumbido extrañamente placentero que provocaba el contacto, después siguieron su camino.

Aunque, eso le daba más motivos para lamentar el hecho de que, casi seguro, nunca más tendrían sexo. Después de todo, Jim estaba bastante convencido de que las cosas terminarían mucho antes del 'vivieron felices para siempre'.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, cosa que no podía en ese momento, Spock se giró hacia Jim, con una mirada pensativa. -Jim- Dijo, en tono inquisitivo. -tengo que preguntarte...esta mañana, cuando me preguntaste si ya me había aburrido de tu presencia...¿hablabas en serio?

Jim se sorprendió, porque no esperaba la pregunta. Luego, se tomó un minuto para pensarlo, se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose nervioso bajo el escrutinio que recibía. -Seguro. Sí-. Dijo, respondiéndole.

Spock arqueó una ceja. -Me parece difícil de creer que un individuo pueda llegar a aburrirse en tu compañía-. Dijo.

_Ah, joder_. Jim sintió el calor en la cara y agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que debía estar bastante colorado. Se aclaró la garganta, sin mirar a Spock a los ojos. ¿Cómo mierda era capaz de hacerlo ponerse colorado de ese modo? Tampoco era que nadie, nunca, en todo el planeta, le dijo un piropo o un halago. ¡Puta madre, él era James T. Kirk y se suponía que no se _ruborizaba!_ Era tan asombroso que no resultaba ni gracioso.

-Bueno-. Dijo, deseando distraerse a sí mismo. -Ha pasado.

No sabía qué pensar sobre la expresión de la cara de Spock, aunque, de algún modo, se sintió como un jugador de poker que había mostrado su jugada. Fue como si su primer oficial, de repente, descubriera algo que no había visto antes, y como si, ahora que lo veía, hubiese cambiado la apariencia de toda la imagen. La parte incómoda, era que la imagen, parecía ser Jim, y él no tenía la menor idea que en apariencia, se había expuesto a sí mismo. Repasó la conversación en su cabeza, pero aún así, no supo cómo.

-¿…Qué?- Preguntó, finalmente, revolviéndose un poco ante la mirada de Spock, pero su primer oficial, sólo le ofreció una pequeña y enigmática inclinación de cabeza y desvió la vista.

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia para la cena? Casi seguro que esta es nuestra última noche con acceso a comida no replicada-. Dijo, cambiando el tema claramente, para alivio y molestia de Jim, mezclados. Por el momento, decidió abandonar sus intentos de descifrar a Spock, y en cambio le dio la dirección de uno de sus restaurantes preferidos, que justamente estaba a unas cuadras de los edificios de la Flota Espacial. Un silencio tranquilo se estableció entre ambos, mientras caminaban, y Jim se halló a sí mismo actuando como un árbitro inconsciente entre el tráfico humano de la calle y Spock, como al principio de las vacaciones.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, la anfitriona reconoció a Jim, y charló amistosamente con él, felicitándolo por sus logros. Los condujo a un sitio tranquilo, en la parte de atrás. Por más vivaz e inofensiva que fuera, Jim se alegró cuando los dejó solos, y el universo volvió a reducirse a ellos dos.

Conversaron durante la comida, Spock discutiendo su proyecto botánico y Jim expresando su alivio por volver a sus tareas.

-Creo que estas vacaciones han sido más ajetreadas que una misión promedio-. Bromeó.

-Estadísticamente hablando, tienes razón-. Le informó Spock, con ese brillo juguetón y maravilloso en la mirada intensa, que le decía a Jim que estaba disfrutando el momento.

Jim decidió que le gustaba esa mirada, le entibiaba por dentro, y no necesariamente con un calor de naturaleza inocente.

Allí, sentados frente a frente, se le ocurrió a Jim que era muy probable que pudiera llevar nuevamente a Spock a la cama. Lo único que tenía que hacer era usar sus emociones contra él; con el ambiente correcto, lo haría ceder, Spock perdería el control y no pasaría mucho hasta que estuvieran haciéndolo.

En ese caso, Jim calificaría para ganarse el premio como el mayor imbécil del universo. Sería como drogar o emborrachar a alguien para llevárselo a la cama. No podría hacerlo.

Pero, en verdad, le gustaría volver a tener sexo con Spock.

Pensándolo, Jim se inclinó contra la mesa. Manipular las emociones de Spock sería la forma más fácil y más maliciosa de lograrlo, así que la desechó por la ventana. La otra opción, sería apuntar a su mente. Spock había _decidido_ que no deberían repetir las actividades de esa mañana. En realidad, no le habían disgustado las actividades, ni hacerlas con él. Sólo estaba comportándose como todo un vulcano con el tema. Entonces. Los vulcanos eran personas lógicas, por lo tanto, si Jim encontraba el argumento correcto, podría convencer a la _mente _de Spock que seguir teniendo relaciones sexuales con él, era una buena idea.

Decidió tomárselo como un desafío personal, encontrar todos los posibles argumentos a favor. Su punto de partida sería: sexo = pasar un buen momento. Probablemente le tomaría un tiempo llegar a los estándares más complejos de los argumentos Spock.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cuáles son tus pensamientos, Jim?- Preguntó Spock.

Jim se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándolo fijamente, en un silencio intenso, por los últimos minutos.

Pensó.

-Estoy elaborando un plan para llevarte a la cama conmigo, otra vez-. Dijo, al final, preguntándose qué reacción obtendría.

Spock levantó las cejas.

-Sería mejor que usaras bien tu tiempo, concentrándote en actividades más productivas-. Dijo. -Como ya te expliqué, en este momento no estoy preparado para ofrecerte ese tipo de relación.

Jim le guiñó un ojo. -Ya lo sé-. Dijo. -Pero, no puedes culparme por intentarlo. Además, tú eres una persona lógica, Spock-. Continuó, entrelazando los dedos. Le gustaba la manera en que la mirada de Spock se deslizaba por ellos y se desviaba, como si estuviese haciendo algo obsceno. -¿Si encontrara un buen argumento, querrías oírlo?

-No tengo deseos de comprometer mi integridad-. Insistió Spock.

-Entonces-. Dijo Jim. -lo tendré en mente cuando piense en los argumentos.

Se sintió un tanto confundido cuando su primer oficial se tensó un poco y apareció tomar distancia de las bromas. -Jim-. Dijo. -Si solamente accediste a tener una relación conmigo porque crees que vas a tener la oportunidad de hacerme cambiar de opinión, entonces tengo que desalentarte. Mi decisión ya está tomada.

Frunciendo el ceño, levemente, Jim soltó sus manos y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento. -Relájate, Spock-. Dijo. -Quiero tener sexo contigo, y mucho. Pero, si no puedo...bueno...te aceptaré como pueda tenerte.

En el momento en que esas pocas palabras dejaron los labios de Jim, el aire entre ellos pareció congelarse. Él no las había estado pensando cuando hablaba, sino que era una idea que le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía días. Por esa razón, inicialmente, había tratado de matar su atracción por su primer oficial. Quería a S_pock_, en todos los sentidos, o en cualquier sentido.

Nunca le había pasado esto, antes. En verdad, decirlo en voz alta, pareció darle una perspectiva extraña, y no pudo evitar preguntarse hacia dónde iba a llevarlo todo esto.

Después de un silencio de un largo rato, Spock inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-En ese caso-. Dijo, con un tono de voz bajo y ardiente, que hizo estremecer a Jim. -Estoy ansioso por enfrentar mi lógica con la tuya-.

_****_

_**¡No me digan que la última escena no es una belleza! ¡No entiendo cómo Jim no lo devoró sobre la mesa del restaurante!**_

_**¡Gracias por los reviews! Perdonen la tardanza en las actualizaciones. ¡Se hace lo que se puede y cuándo se puede!**_

_**Abrazos a todos,**_

_**Dulzura Letal, 25 de enero de 2012**_


	18. 19

_**Ésta es la traducción de la historia 'Home', de Lanaea.**_

_**Por Dulzura Letal**_

**Capítulo 19**

-Es un buen ejercicio-.

-Hay formas alternativas de ejercicio físico que no acarrean las mismas connotaciones sociales.

-Tú mismo dijiste que eres inexperto. ¡Podemos pensarlo como una práctica!

-No veo la razón por la que semejante 'práctica' no pueda retrasarse hasta un estadio más respetable de nuestra relación.

-Alivia el estrés y la tensión. Así que puede ayudarte a meditar.

-Dado el incremento en las emociones que esa actividad me forzaría a procesar, no me parece probable.

-Bueno, dijiste que querías familiarizarte con la tierra, ¿no? Los humanos somos de la tierra, y los humanos tenemos relaciones sexuales. Así que, _lógicamen-_

-Buenas noches, doctor.

Jim hizo una pausa en sus argumentos, acaban de entrar a sus habitaciones; miró más allá de donde estaba Spock y halló a Bones, sentado en una de sus sillas, con una tableta en una mano y una expresión vagamente nauseosa.

-Maldición-. Dijo. –Sabía que era una mala idea. Volveré más tarde...los dejo con su..._discusión._

Spock levantó una mano para detenerlo, cuando intentó levantarse de su asiento. –Está bien, Doctor-. Dijo. –Tengo la intención de solicitarle el uso de su habitación por una noche más. Su presencia aquí es conveniente.

Ante esta particular revelación, Jim lo miró, sorprendido. -¿Qué?- Preguntó, esa era una novedad para él.

Bones se removió, incómodo. Spock le lanzó una mirada y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia Jim, y su tono de voz bajó un tanto. –No has tenido éxito en tu autoproclamada meta de alterar mi decisión. Por lo tanto, sería lógico que yo mismo evite la tentación que significa tu cercanía nocturna.

Jim procesó la información y luego sonrió ampliamente. -¿Me encuentras 'tentador'?- Preguntó, decidiendo tomar la autopista. Bueno, hubiese sido demasiado fácil si hubiese tenido éxito _tan rápido,_ sin embargo, no creía que Spock estuviera confiando lo suficiente en ninguno de los dos; no si pensaba que no podrían dormir en el mismo cuarto sin hacerlo. Aunque, supuso, sería más fácil si el objeto de su atracción no estuviera acostado apenas a unos pies de distancia.

Hubo una pausa, luego, Spock lo miró a los ojos y dijo: -Extremadamente tentador.

Jim sintió que un agudo estremecimiento de excitación lo recorría, en respuesta.

-¡Puta madre, ESTOY PARADO AQUÍ Y CREO QUE VOY A VOMITAR!- Interrumpió Bones.

-El baño está ubicado detrás de la puerta, a su izquierda-. Aportó Spock, amablemente, y se ganó una mirada enojada. Después de un momento, el primer oficial levantó algo las cejas y se enderezó, viendo que Bones no hacía ningún movimiento para irse. –Si se recobró de su ataque inexplicable de náuseas, Doctor. ¿Puedo preguntarle si tiene alguna objeción en pasar otra noche aquí?

Bones gruñó algo así como que 'no, no me importa', y luego se dejó caer en el asiento, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los dos. La atención de Jim estaba fija –mayormente-, en Spock.

-Sabes que, hablando desde una perspectiva estrictamente de conveniencia, te ahorrarías un viaje atravesando el complejo, si nosotros-

-Veré la caminata como una oportunidad para hacer ejercicio-. Replicó Spock, tranquilamente. Después extendió sus dedos.

Decepcionado, Jim suspiró, pero completó el gesto, de todos modos. Hubiese ido por un beso, pero no confiaba en sí mismo, temía que lo llevara demasiado lejos. Sus nervios zumbaban, y sabía que si sus labios se encontraban, no sería para nada casto. Casi tenía esperanzas en que Spock hiciera la movida, pero no la hizo.

-¿Estás _seguro?_ – Chequeó, por cuarta vez, y obtuvo un pequeño gesto parecido a una sonrisa.

-Lo ó Spock. Juntó sus cosas y con una mirada breve, salió de la habitación. Jim se asomó, para ver que su primer oficial tomaba el corredor.

-¡Muy bien!- Gritó. -¡Pero si no tenemos sexo, entonces vas a tener que preguntarle a tu futuro-tú si tienes algún gustito pervertido!

…Tal vez, gritar eso no haya sido la mejor idea.

Repentinamente, arrepintiéndose de su impulsividad, se deslizó de nuevo dentro del cuarto, antes de ver la reacción de Spock. Cuando giró, Bones estaba sentado allí, mirándolo con la boca abierta. Hubo una pausa incómoda.

-¿…_Qué mierda te pasa?_ ¡Dios mío, hombre! Yo soy tu _amigo._ ¡¿Por qué has hecho tu misión de vida joderme la mente hasta hacerla puré?!

Jim lo miró.

La expresión de Bones era de un perfecto horror.

Entonces, por supuesto, se largó a reír, apoyado contra la pared más cercana, vencido por la diversión y a expensas de su amigo. Realmente, no pudo evitarlo, Bones lucía tan asustado. Y toda la situación era... ¡era ridícula! ¡verdaderamente ridícula! Estaba _cortejando a su primer oficial vulcano._ Había aceptado abstenerse de sexo por un tiempo indefinido; se sentía entusiasmado, excitado, y ya no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Porque, de pronto, esto, que había comenzado como amistad, y se volvió atracción, se estaba convirtiendo en algo raro, una tercera bestia, a la que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre.

Cuando su risa comenzó a tornarse histérica, empezó a considerar que, tal vez, estaba entrando en pánico...un poco.

-Muy bien...tranquilo, tranquilo-. Escuchó que decía Bones, y un par de manos le rodearon los hombros y lo guiaron hacia una de las dos sillas que tenía el cuarto. Su risa se calmó, hasta convertirse en jadeos suaves. Después de un minuto, un vaso de agua le fue puesto delante.

Jim lo tomó y levantó la vista hasta un preocupado par de ojos, que lo contemplaban con cuidado.

-Ahora, ¿Quieres contarme qué mierda está pasando, Jim?- Preguntó Bones, tomando la otra silla y sentándose frente a él.

Respiró hondo. –No puedo, Bones-. Replicó, temblorosamente. – ¡Porque no sé qué mierda está pasando!- Hizo gestos mientras hablaba, causando que un poco del agua del vaso cayera sobre su camisa. Ofendido, lo miró con enojo por su audacia de derramarse sobre él.

El doctor le dedicó una mirada. –Bueno, ¿por lo menos puedes decirme cuánto tomaste esta noche?- Intentó.

Jim se golpeó la frente con una mano, se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su asiento y gruñó, molesto. -¡No estoy borracho!- Dijo. –Ni siquiera puedo culpar al alcohol. ¡No tomé nada!

-Muy bien, bien. ¡Cálmate! ¡Jesús!- Dijo Bones. -¿Por qué no me dices qué paso y terminamos con esto?- Sugirió.

Con un suspiro, Jim se desinfló y se calmó. Tomó algo de agua, frunció el ceño y miró a Bones de reojo, ¡qué buen amigo era!

¡Maldición! ¿Estaba ebrio? Definitivamente, estaba pensando como si lo estuviera...Pero no, si tuviera que identificar la emoción que lo invadía, diría que estaba...abrumado. Además, un poco aterrorizado...pero también, excitado...Era muy extraño.

-Decidió _cortejarme-._ Dijo Jim, a boca de jarro, tratando de que el concepto sonara tan masculino y digno como pudiera, además de mostrar, simultáneamente, su ridiculez. Sólo se oyó la parte del ridículo.

Bones lo observó, sorprendido, un largo rato. Luego, torció la boca, resopló, levantó una mano hasta su cara...y Jim suspiró, tomando otro trago de agua, mientras su amigo tenía su propio ataque de risa. Fue considerablemente menos atemorizante que el suyo.

Cuando lo peor su diversión pasó, Bones palmeó una de sus rodillas y sacudió la cabeza. -¡Ay, Dios! ¡Él..._Jesús, eso es tan gracioso!_ Digo, lo siento, Jim, pero... ¿está _cortejándote_? Porque tú no eres, exactamente...bueno, tú sabes.

Jim sólo asintió, coincidiendo distraídamente con lo que su amigo trataba de decir. –Yo tampoco lo entiendo-. Admitió. –Es algún tipo de costumbre vulcana.

Bones resopló. –_Vulcana y una mierda- _Dijo, y Jim lo miró, sorprendido. Bones tenía una expresión de conocimiento en la cara. –Tú sabes que hay gente conservadora en sus relaciones románticas, Jim. Algunos _humanos_ actúan así, ¿o de dónde crees que salió la palabra 'cortejo'?

Jim le lanzó una mirada enojada. –Es un concepto antiguo-. Argumentó.

Bones lo dejó pasar. –No te enrosques-. Aconsejó. -¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Están juntos y todo eso? Noté que ya no estás armado. ¿Lo tomo como una buena señal?

-Creo...que sí-. Coincidió Jim. Luego se levantó, apoyó el vaso en una mesa, a un lado, y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Comenzó a pasearse, agitado por su confusión e incertidumbre. –No lo sé, realmente. Él dijo que quería...que quería que fuera un cortejo, sin sexo, hasta...- Se interrumpió, tragó saliva. –hasta que pudiéramos ver si...tú sabes. Si podíamos estar juntos _para siempre._ Pero, por supuesto, _eso _no va pasar, así que eso nos deja a él y a mí, absteniéndonos hasta cuando sea que esto se termine. He estado tratando de convencerlo con dejar de lado todo eso de no tener sexo, pero ni siquiera...quiero decir, no sé qué estoy haciendo-. Se detuvo, con una expresión pensativa. -¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, en voz baja.

Bones se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno-. Dijo. –Supongo que me lo busqué-. Luego exhaló y caminó hasta Jim, y lo tomó por los hombros. –Jim, quiero que me mires y me escuches con mucho cuidado-. Instruyó.

Obedeciendo, Jim levantó la vista. La expresión de Bones era muy sincera.

-Muy bien. Entonces, estás _de novio con _Spock-. Dijo, dándole una pequeña sacudida enfática. Luego se retiró, haciendo una mueca. –Y no me hagas decirlo de nuevo. Si esto sigue adelante, voy a ser el primer doctor en inventar con éxito algún lava-cerebro, ¡porque voy a tener que lavar tanto el mío, joder!

-Pero no estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, Bones-. Insistió Jim. –Y yo, de verdad, _quiero_ tener sexo con él. Lo hicimos esta mañana, pero después él lo prohibió.

-¡Ay, la puta madre que te recontra mil parió, Jim! ¡No me des tanta información! ¡¿Crees que quiero escuchar eso?! ¿Sabes el tipo de imágenes que me vienen a la cabeza? ¡Mierda, como si verlos a los dos haciéndose ojitos no fuera suficiente, tienes que venir a decir semejante cosa!- Exclamó, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como para desvanecer el pensamiento. -¡Mi Señor! ¿Por qué nada de lo que haces puede ser _normal?_ ¡No! Tuviste que pasar volando por tus exámenes, hacer explotar la evaluación con la nave, hackear la maldita _Kobayashi Maru_, salvar al mundo y ser nombrado Capitán cuando acababas de dejar los pañales! Y, ahora estás enamorado de un gnomo de sangre verde que pone sus emociones en una cajita para no tener que lidiar con ellas. ¡Me estás sacando canas, Jim! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le hacen las preocupaciones al sistema inmune de la gente?

Jim no sabía lo que le hacían las preocupaciones al sistema inmunológico de la gente, pero jamás oyó la pregunta porque ya no lo escuchaba. Su cerebro se detuvo en el punto, justo después de 'estás enamorado de un gnomo de sangre verde', y se negaba a reiniciarse.

A Bones le tomó un minuto, darse cuenta de su error.

-_Mierda-_ Maldijo, después de una mirada a la cara de Jim. –_No entres en pánico-._ Dijo, severamente, apuntándole con un dedo.

Hubo una pausa.

Luego, Jim parpadeó y lo miró. –Lo siento, Bones, ¿qué dijiste?- Preguntó, como si su mente hubiese decidido saltar por sobre algo que no estaba preparada para manejar.

Bones lo observó un largo rato.

Parecía estar bien. -…Bien. Ese fue el fenómeno más jodidamente raro que he visto-. Murmuró. Sin embargo, por su salud mental, decidió cambiar de tema.

Jim sólo lo escuchaba a medias. El 'salto', había sido un invento suyo. Notó el desliz de Bones, y aunque pensó que era una expresión, las palabras seguían golpeándole la mente con insistencia. Por supuesto, en verdad no había querido decir 'amor', tal vez, atracción, o deseo combinado con un sentimiento creciente de apego y amistad, no amor.

Decidió que intentar establecer una diferencia, definiendo la palabra 'amor', era una mala idea, además de inútil. No iba a hacerlo.

En cambio, se pasó el resto de la noche esperando a que esas cuatro letritas dejaran de golpearle la conciencia como un autobús a toda velocidad. Había una pregunta, allí, una que tendrá que hacerse, eventualmente. Y cuando lo haga, probablemente será cuando las cosas estén mal. Por ahora, las dejaba chocar y fingía que no estaban allí. Escuchar cómo Bones parloteaba sobre un nuevo estudio de fisiología comparativa, era aburrido, pero le ayudaba.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el buen doctor lo miró y suspiró. –No tienes idea de lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó.

Jim se encogió de hombros, impotente. –No-. Admitió. –Ni sé que es la fisiología comparativa. Supongo que tendrá que ver con fisiologías y compararlas...pero hasta ahí llego.

Bones sólo negó con la cabeza y optó por volver a su lectura. Con poco que hacer hasta la mañana, Jim volvió a investigar sus propios asuntos. Podría haber aprovechado la oportunidad para llamar a su madre, por última vez, antes de dejar el planeta y que el contacto se hiciera un poco más complicado, pero optó por no hacerlo. No creyó tener la fortaleza necesaria en ese momento.

Pasó la noche, y para el tiempo en que se dio por vencido -porque su cerebro ya no podía procesar más textos aburridos-, tenía la sensación de que algo se había trepado a su pecho y lentamente lo había estado comprimiendo. Sólo que el proceso había sido tan gradual que apenas lo notó cuando yacía en su cama, intentando dormir a pesar de los ronquidos de Bones, y pensando en unos ojos oscuros y en una voz profunda y en una piel caliente bajo sus dedos. 'Te aceptaré como pueda tenerte', había dicho.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue que, en verdad, se había destinado a sí mismo a sufrir, y mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos y escuchó que cantaban desafinadamente en el baño. Un canto, muy fuerte y desafinado. Jim gruñó y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Sus sueños no le tuvieron piedad. Aparentemente, su inconsciente no aceptaba todo aquello de 'no sexo con Spock' -lo que no equivalía a decir que su conciencia tenía una opinión diferente–, e intentaba ganar su caso provocándole sueños ridículamente tentadores y que lo dejaron con un problema obvio, -que tendría que esperar a que el baño estuviera libre para solucionarlo-.

Apostaba a que _Spock_ no tenía ese problema. Ah, no, él sólo meditaría y le diría a su cuerpo que dejara de comportarse sexualmente y eso sería todo.

Bastardo afortunado. Jim estaba bastante seguro de que era muchísimo más fácil abstenerse del sexo cuando se tenía un jodido interruptor para la libido.

Por otro lado, ese podía ser un buen argumento. Hizo una nota mental. Sin embargo, él ya había intentado con 'deberíamos hacerlo porque yo, realmente, pero realmente, quiero hacerlo', y todo lo que obtuvo fue una ceja levantada.

Cuando, finalmente, Bones salió del baño, Jim se las arregló para entrar; y, para cuando emergió, ya se sentía un poco mejor con respecto a la vida, en general, pero seguía bastante molesto por el estado actual de sus asuntos. Afortunadamente, prometía ser un día ocupado, así que tendría mucho con que entretenerse. Las vacaciones habían terminado, ahora ya era tiempo de volver a las tareas.

Saludó a Bones con una inclinación, mientras juntaba sus cosas, unas cuantas estaban desparramadas por la habitación. El buen doctor seguía ocupado con su tableta, pero pronto se mudó a la terminal de la computadora. Él también tendría su buena cantidad de trabajo, antes de reportarse de nuevo en la nave con la mayoría de la tripulación. El equipo médico seguía raquítico, pero Jim sabía que, cuando dejaran el puerto espacial, al menos habría unos cuántos enfermeros y ayudantes más, sería un alivio.

Cuando llegó a la estación de transporte, su mente pasaba hacia el modo práctico. Pero aún así, al abordar la nave, notó de inmediato a Spock, sentado pacientemente junto a una de las ventanas lejanas. Se sentó cómodamente junto a él, sonriendo al recibir una mirada de reconocimiento. Por un impulso, puso su mano formando el gesto del beso, y la extendió, tomando la iniciativa por primera vez.

Sería tonto esperar otra cosa, pero aún así, se le cerró un tanto la garganta al ver que, rápidamente, un par de dedos largos y pálidos hallaron los suyos sin el menor rastro de reserva o duda.

-Jim- Dijo Spock, a modo de saludo.

-Spock-. Replicó él.

-¡Scotty!- Una voz alegre, con acento escocés, se metió en medio, y ambos –capitán y primer oficial-, levantaron la vista para encontrarse con que el Jefe de Ingeniería se dejaba caer en uno de los asientos, frente a ellos. Scotty se asomó por sobre el respaldo del asiento y sonrió amistosamente; ellos separaron las manos.

–Hola, caballeros, es una mañana encantadora, ¿no creen?- Saludó. -¡Ah no puedo hablar por ustedes, por supuesto, pero personalmente, me alegro de volver a bordo de la buena señora! Ese equipo de técnicos, probablemente hizo un desastre con mis modificaciones al sistema, ¿saben? Siempre hacen ese tipo de cosas, jodidos programadores. El verdadero problema con ellos debe ser el curso de entrenamiento: no tienen creatividad. Pero, supongo que no habrá mucha diferencia, denme una semana, y por lo menos tendré todo en el orden correcto.

Y bueno... ¿cómo fueron sus vacaciones? ¿Saben que escuché el rumor más extraño sobre ustedes dos? Cuando venía para aquí, una pobre chica mentalmente deficiente, estaba murmurando que ustedes se habían escapado para casarse, o algo así...Y yo pensé, bueno, es así como los rumores confunden todo, nunca hay que confiar en ese tipo de información…

Jim compartió una mirada con Spock, mientras Scotty seguía, al parecer contento con la charla, sin hacer una pausa suficiente como para obtener una respuesta de su audiencia. Lo que, probablemente era algo bueno, no porque se avergonzara de su relación con Spock; sino porque era difícil definirle a otro, algo que uno mismo tenía problemas para definir. Además, Jim estaba bien familiarizado con el circuito de rumores…si se empezaba a desparramar que el Primer Oficial se acostaba con el Capitán –aunque no fuera cierto, joder-, era posible que hubiera gente que empezara a tratar a Spock como si fuera escoria. Sabía que algunos miembros de la tripulación habían tratado así a Uhura, por acostarse con el Primer Oficial, especialmente porque él fue antes su profesor. Y, si se llegara a saber que ellos en verdad no tenían relaciones sexuales –lo que él esperaba poder rectificar lo más pronto posible-, no sabía qué esperar, tal vez algunos asumirían que se volvió loco.

Jim comenzaba a preguntarse si no era cierto, en verdad.

-¡Ah, Capitán!- Exclamó Scotty, repentinamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y del modo 'conversación consigo mismo', pero de todas maneras, esperaba obtener una respuesta a esa pregunta. –Recibí su mensaje sobre las actualizaciones en los replicadores, no sé si terminaron de hacerlas, pero si no lo hicieron, las haré yo mismo esta misma tarde. No deberían tomar más de una hora, más o menos, pero esos técnicos del puerto espacial son un montón de vagos.

Jim asintió. –Gracias, Scotty-. Replicó, pensando en la montaña de papeles que tenía que llenar para terminar de juntar a su tripulación.

-¿Actualizaciones en los replicadores?- Preguntó Spock, inclinando la cabeza, intrigado.

-Sí-. Confirmó Scotty. –Ya era tiempo, y me sorprende no haberlo pensado yo mismo, pero bueno, supongo que el Capitán tiene que ser útil para algo-. Dijo la última parte en broma y Jim sólo rió con él. Le gustaba Scotty. Scotty estaba _loco, _pero de una manera buena. Completaba muy bien la tripulación de mando, y en una situación de crisis, Jim podía gritarle tan alto como quisiera y él, ni se inmutaba.

-No tenía conocimiento de que nuestro sistema de replicadores era insuficiente-. Dijo Spock, levemente perplejo, como si le preocupara que sus habilidades de observación, de algún modo, ya no fueran óptimas. Jim le dio una palmada tranquilizadora en el brazo, casi sin pensar.

-Ah, yo no diría que eran 'insuficientes'-. Intervino Scotty. –Pero, sí, le faltaba variedad. Es más un asunto de moral de la tropa que otra cosa, señor Spock. Cuantas más opciones tenga el sistema, mayor oportunidad para que la tripulación encuentre el 'gusto al hogar', ¿sabe? ese tipo de cosas son importantes para los humanos-. Explicó, llanamente, sin que su tono implicara que la falta de comprensión inmediata de Spock fuera ridícula o inesperada.

Jim decidió que ahora, Scotty le gustaba aún más.

Entonces, el Jefe de Ingeniería empezó a enumerar algunos de los nuevos alimentos que el sistema podría producir. Por alguna razón, cuando llegó a 'arándanos', de repente, Jim se sintió extremadamente avergonzado. Miró a un lado, al pasillo, preguntándose cuándo, exactamente, el transporte iba a partir, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y movió las piernas.

Su pregunta fue respondida unos pocos minutos más tarde, cuando oyó el ronroneo familiar del motor, y Scotty giró, para colocarse correctamente el cinturón de seguridad. La mirada de Jim seguía fija en el pasillo. Por supuesto que era ridículo, eran solamente arándanos, no era que hizo todo especialmente _por_ Spock, porque, como dijo Scotty, la necesidad de las actualizaciones era perfectamente razonable. Y qué, si justo a Spock le gustaban los arándanos, sólo se trataba de una coincidencia.

Un momento más tarde, su proceso de pensamientos se interrumpió, oyó un suave movimiento de tela, Spock se movió, Jim sintió un aliento cálido en la mejilla y el más suave de los besos fue depositado en la curva de su oreja.

Cuando Jim giró para verlo, Spock miraba inocentemente por la ventana, siendo la imagen misma de la compostura y la neutralidad. Como si no hubiese pasado nada. Scotty miraba hacia otro lado, por lo que no hubo testigos, y si no fuera por el persistente martilleo de su propio corazón, Jim podría haber pensado que imaginó el beso.

Ni siquiera calificaba como caricia, así que, probablemente era demasiado, pensar que valía por esas dos horas de completo tedio.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo, en voz baja, inclinándose, aunque era probable que Spock pudiera oírlo a una milla de distancia. –No todas las especies tienen el mismo nivel de autocontrol que los vulcanos.

-Soy muy consciente de eso-. Concordó Spock, aunque el brillo de sus ojos mostraba curiosidad por saber hacia dónde iba Jim.

Sonrió ampliamente, en respuesta a esa mirada. –Bueno, en ese caso ¿no crees que es un poco injusto poner límite al sexo cuando tú puedes reprimir el instinto y yo no?

En el momento en que el transporte llegara al puerto espacial, comenzarían sus deberes, y ese tipo de preguntas serían muy inapropiadas; pero mientras tanto, Spock se prestaría al juego. Se inclinó, acercándose un poco más, como si conspirara con Jim. –Tal vez-. Concedió. –Sin embargo, no deberías subestimar la capacidad humana del autocontrol. No será igual a la vulcana, pero tampoco es inexistente.

_Mierda._ Lo rechazó yse las arregló para elogiarlo, al mismo tiempo. Ah, bueno, estaba seguro de que aún existían otros argumentos, sólo tendría que pensarlos.

Su sonrisa se amplió, volviéndose provocadora. -¿Sabes que tienes una voz jodidamente sensual?- Preguntó. Las puntas de las orejas de Spock se oscurecieron.

-¿Halagos, Jim?- Preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-Bueno-. Replicó. –En este momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa, así que se me ocurrió que debería ponerte al tanto de mi punto de vista, y que sepas lo increíblemente difícil que es para mí no saltar encima tuyo.

¡Ay, a Jim le encantaba esa mirada intensa de Spock! y su piel levemente subida de tono, pero con el rostro inexpresivo y completamente neutral. Esto ya bordeaba con la manipulación emocional, así que en vez de continuar, se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento y le dio espacio. Tenía que recordar que debía apegarse a los argumentos intelectuales, no emocionales. Era tramposo, porque la seducción, principalmente, consiste en un juego emocional.

Algo parecido a la decepción, o tal vez al alivio, o ambos, pasó brevemente por la mirada de Spock, luego se dedicó a observar por la ventanilla.

Pronto, allí apareció, su nave -en el puerto espacial, esperándolos-. Con la vista sobre ella, se quedó un momento, contemplando sus sentimientos de familiaridad, de posesividad y de orgullo.

¡Joder, cómo amaba su trabajo!

Oyó que, frente a ellos, Scotty suspiraba, contento.

Cuando la nave estacionó, fueron recibidos en el hangar por el Jefe científico del equipo de reparación de las computadoras. Parecía bastante afable, y los saludó apropiadamente, de acuerdo a sus rangos. Pero, a medida que avanzaban por los casi inquietantes pasillos vacíos de la nave, Jim notó que el hombre dirigía la mayoría de sus comentarios a Spock y a Scotty. Por dentro, resopló, molesto. Concedía que él no era un ingeniero o un científico, pero los temas que trataban no eran terriblemente complicados, además, él era _bueno _con las computadoras. Los sistemas de memoria habían sido gravemente dañados, y por eso, reemplazados. Les habían agregado algunas actualizaciones, incluyendo más terminales de comunicación en varios puertos, y una mejora en el sistema operativo de Ingeniería. La _Enterprise_ poseía una de las mejores computadoras de la Flota, por eso, reparar la memoria fue un proceso arduo. Jim no tenía ningún problema en seguir el tren de la información, de hecho, compartió una mirada con Scotty, al oír las novedades sobre la mejora en Ingeniería. El hombre parecía marcadamente molesto, su expresión decía con claridad que no quería ni ver las huellas del equipo de reparación por sobre sus consolas.

-No se preocupe, Capitán, yo lo voy a arreglar-. Gruñó, mientras el Jefe comentaba algunas cosas con Spock y los arriaba a todos hacia el puesto central de Ingeniería.

Cuando llegaron allí, Jim lanzó un silbido bajo. Habían cambiado varias configuraciones de las consolas, y aunque él no estaba especialmente familiarizado con Ingeniería, podía ver que había un montón de porquerías por ahí.

Scotty se quedó helado, como un robot al que le cortaron la energía. A Jim le hizo acordar a cuando él se dio cuenta de que no iba a tener más sexo con Spock. El Jefe del equipo de reparaciones sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Es una interfase completamente nueva-. Dijo, orgulloso. –Como tuvimos que desarmar la computadora, decidimos actualizar la configuración entera. La _Enterprise_ es la primera nave en la Flota que cuenta con este tipo de cambios.

-...ya veo-. Dijo Scotty, con el rostro extrañamente inexpresivo. –Bueno...es muy interesante... ¿tomó en cuenta algunos conceptos de diseño de puestos de trabajo del Profesor Thorndyke, verdad? He leído algunos libros del tipo...Muy...complicados-. Dijo la palabra 'complicados' en el mismo tono en que diría 'mentalmente retardado'. La palabra 'innecesarios' danzó invisiblemente en la pausa, después de 'muy'.

-Creo que usted quebró a mi Jefe de Ingenieros-. Notó Jim, sintiéndose muy molesto, él no firmó la autorización para esos cambios. Deben haber pasado por encima de su autoridad –y nadie creyó necesario informarle, aparentemente, hasta este momento-.

El Jefe rió. –No se preocupen, todo funcionará mejor de este modo-. Les aseguró. A Jim, le recordó a un consejero escolar, tratando de persuadir a sus jóvenes a cargo que sus miedos son infundados. –Los chicos de Diseño han estado agitados con este proyecto.

-Ah. Ya veo-. Dijo Scotty, como si le acabaran de informar que los responsables fueron una manada de excitados chimpancés. –Sí, estoy seguro de que han puesto todo tipo de campanitas y botones y bocinas, y pequeños tubitos para servir café y galletas, directamente a las estaciones de trabajo. Porque no se puede manejar una nave insignia sin galletas, ¿verdad?- Su rostro se iba poniendo colorado y uno de sus orificios nasales flameaba.

Sabiamente, Jim se alejó un paso, reconociendo a un volcán cuando veía uno.

-¡Ah, y miren! ¿No son adorables? ¡Pusieron capitas de plástico sobre todo!- Dijo, marchando hacia la estación de trabajo más cercana. –Así que, si tengo que controlar rápidamente las unidades de antimateria, todo lo que tengo que hacer es levantar este pequeño pedazo de plástico, ¿no es cómodo? No como antes, cuando lo único que uno debía hacer era acercarse y nada más.

-…eso es para que el polvo no entre en el equipo...- Dijo el Jefe de Proyecto, de repente, muy incómodo. Spock observaba lo que sucedía, solamente con un dejo de curiosidad.

-¿_Polvo?_ – Exclamó Scotty, mirando al hombre como si se tratara de un completo lunático. Jim comenzaba a pensar que buscarse un buen asiento y algo de palomitas de maíz no estaría nada mal. -¿_Polvo?_ ¡¿Qué clase de jodida estación central de Ingeniería junta polvo!? ¡Tiene que haber gente sin hacer nada, estaciones de trabajo sin atención, superficies sin tocar, si quiere juntar polvo! ¡Es la cosa más idiota que escuché jamás! ¡Polvo, en mi Ingeniería!

-Señor Scott-. Interrumpió Spock, y el receptor de la ira de Scotty le ofreció una mirada de infinita gratitud. Sin embargo, se equivocó un poco con la intención del Primer Oficial. -¿En cuánto tiempo, usted estima que podrá reparar el daño?

La cara del hombre cayó.

Scotty se enderezó y miró alrededor, calculando. –Comenzando ya mismo, uno o dos días. Aún así podríamos atrasarnos, y los sistemas tendrían que funcionar bien...a no ser que ellos hayan arruinado eso también...lo que no me sorprendería nada.

-Creo que ustedes no comprenden-. Insistió el Jefe de Proyecto, finalmente lanzándole una mirada suplicante a Jim, ¡justo a él! –Es una mejora. Me doy cuenta que los cambios pueden parecerles un poco raros, pero estoy seguro de que si-

-Es mejor que empecemos con el control de los sistemas, entonces- Dijo Jim, interrumpiéndolo y reuniendo todo el tono de autoridad que le fue posible. –No quiero retrasar las reparaciones del señor Scott. ¿Empezamos con las comunicaciones y avanzamos desde allí?- Sugirió.

-Creo es lo prudente, Capitán-. Coincidió Spock.

-En ese caso, ¿le importaría comenzar, señor Spock?- Preguntó, con una inclinación decidida, antes de girar hacia el hombre. –Bien. Será mejor que me diga quién mierda aprobó estos cambios, porque yo no fui informado, y puedo aventurar que tampoco lo fue el señor Scott.

El Ingeniero en cuestión estaba buscando una pinza múltiple en uno de los cajones de herramientas, claramente decidido a no perder tiempo y murmurando sarcásticos comentarios en voz baja.

-Ahora, esperen un minuto-. Dijo el hombre. Jim supuso que tendría la edad del Almirante Pike, y probablemente un nombre, pero eso le resultaba algo de inutilidad absoluta en ese momento. –Puedo mostrarles los sistemas, sólo cálmense todos...

Jim frunció el ceño. -¿Usted se ha calmado, señor Spock?- Preguntó, mirando fijamente al tipo que arruinó su Ingeniería. Bueno, según Scotty, pero él estaba más que inclinado a aceptar su palabra.

-Estoy bastante calmado, Capitán-. Replicó Spock, desde una de las terminales, donde un suave zumbido acompañaba los movimientos rápidos de sus dedos.

-Bueno, yo estoy calmado. ¿Usted se ha calmado, señor Scott?- Preguntó.

-Sí, Capitán-. Afirmó Scotty, en medio de varios ruidos y chasquidos, ya había comenzado a sacar las capitas plásticas de las terminales.

-Bien. Me parece que todos nos hemos calmado, y yo tengo más que suficiente confianza en las habilidades del señor Spock para evaluar los sistemas de la nave. Entonces, como yo soy la única persona a la que han llamado 'Capitán', y esta es mi nave, y ésta es la Ingeniería del señor _Scott, ¿por qué no me dice quién aprobó estos cambios?_

Jim no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer con esa información, excepto que sería bueno tener un nombre para adjuntar a los 'de arriba' que parecían decididos a tratarlo con menos respeto del que merecía su rango. No tenía idea de qué imagen estaba proyectando: joven, imprudente, irracional, severo, exigente, demandante, iracundo o ultrajado. Como fuese, él era el Capitán.

Y ésta, era su nave.

_**xxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 27 de agosto de 2012 xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	19. 20

**Home, original de Lanaea**

**Traducción de Dulzura Letal**

**Los derechos del universo de la historia ST y sus personajes no son míos, y no lucro con ellos, sólo me entretengo.**

**Capítulo 20**

Cuando el Jefe de Proyecto le informó que el Almirante Nogura firmó los permisos para las actualizaciones adicionales, Jim se sintió muy complacido. Aparentemente, eso significaba que podía –por lo menos-, _podía_ ordenar que le dieran ese tipo de información. Ahora sabía a quién maldecir, cada vez que era dejado de lado con cosas de real importancia. Decidió ver el incidente como un hito en su función de capitán. Luego, sacó a patadas de su nave, al equipo de reparación, y comenzó el proceso de traer a bordo a su verdadera tripulación –empezando por el equipo de ingenieros de Scotty, que tenían algo así como un proyecto en sus propias manos-. Además, participó en el control de los sistemas de la nave que hizo Spock -pero no tanto como hubiese hecho antes-. La confianza en las habilidades de su primer oficial y, aún más importante, su lealtad, se habían elevado a grandes alturas, después de todo.

Ahora, los formularios que debía completar, le proveían de un juego extrañamente interesante. Seguían siendo aburridos y tediosos, pero tenía algo de ventaja cuando mandaba algo de vuelta, inquiriendo 'porqué a él, se le pedía información adicional'. No era tan divertido como intentar que Spock fuera a la cama con él, y las recompensas potenciales no eran, ni de cerca, tan atrayentes. Sin embargo, era agradable permitirle salir a su lado más rebelde y discutidor –aunque fuera silenciosamente-.

Aún así, ésta no era la parte de su trabajo que amaba; seguían en el Puerto Espacial y sólo había pasado por el puente brevemente, para controlar los sistemas. Aunque, tenía su parte satisfactoria, porque todo lo que estaba hacienda era parte de la preparación para salir de allí. Una vez que haya regresado el resto de la tripulación, sólo necesitarían la aprobación, las órdenes y listo.

Jim necesitaba que Comunicaciones le diera las órdenes. Lo que significaba que era Uhura quien debía dárselas, la Jefa de Comunicaciones del puente.

Sentía un inexplicable recelo con y por eso.

Afortunadamente, tareas más apremiantes e inmediatas, le permitieron retrasar el momento hasta el final del día. Además del papeleo, recibió a varios nuevos miembros de la tripulación. Un miembro de su propio personal de seguridad pidió el traslado cuando atracaron, y Jim se lo concedió –el tipo era un idiota, de todos modos- por lo que su reemplazo llegaría hoy, además de las nuevas enfermeras y ayudantes médicos. En total, seis nuevos miembros. Bueno, reconsideró, cuatro hombres y dos mujeres. La de mayor rango era una rubia agradable, una Enfermera llamada Chapel. Se consideraba de buen gusto que el capitán recibiera a las adiciones, por lo que fue a estrecharles la mano y a darles la bienvenida. Inmediatamente, Bones puso a trabajar a su equipo, orientando a los recién llegados y controlando por tercera vez la base de datos médicos, para asegurarse de que nada se le escapara –apenas le dedicó un gruñido como saludo a Jim, pero bueno, todos estaban ocupados-.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de las horas, ya no pudo postergarlo, necesitaba la información que tenía su Oficial de Comunicaciones. Así que puso su mejor cara de 'asuntos oficiales', se encaminó al puente y fue directamente adonde ella estaba sentada, en su puesto.

-Aquí están las órdenes de la Flota Espacial, Señor-. Dijo, sin preámbulos, alcanzándole una tableta, casi distraídamente, mientras volvía a controlar el estado de los sistemas lingüísticos. El 'Señor' fue agregado con un aire de olvido, no con real desdén-. De hecho, sólo el tipo de interacción usual entre ellos.

-Gracias, Teniente-. Dijo Jim, un tanto tenso, tomando la información y haciendo una retirada agradecida. No sabía _por qué_ se sentía tan nervioso. Estaba claro que ella no sabía nada, y si lo sabía, cómo lo manejaba era asunto suyo. Y, además, era ridículo ponerse a pensar en ello mientras estaba de servicio, porque si dejaba que ese tipo de cosas le afectaran, estaría poniéndose en riesgo.

Se encerró en la sala de conferencias para leer las órdenes. La _Enterprise_ fue diseñada como una nave de exploración, pero ahora que se perdió una gran parte de la Flota, y se vieron diezmados los recursos, con frecuencia debía realizar un servicio doble en tareas que normalmente se le asignarían a otras naves. Como, por ejemplo, escoltar a una gran nave de carga que llevaría un importante equipamiento geológico y provisiones a Vulcano II.

Jim leyó las órdenes que tenía en las manos, con interés. La _Uwibami_ fue diseñada específicamente para servir a las colonias de la Federación, y ya había hecho varios viajes al asentamiento de Nuevo Vulcano, pero en los dos últimos, había sido interceptada por naves piratas, supuestamente de origen Klingon. Como nave de carga, su sistema de armas era insignificante, y ambos episodios resultaron en la pérdida de las provisiones y equipos que transportaba. La colonia necesitaba todos los recursos que pudiera recibir, y era importante que la Federación evitara otro ataque. La meta de la _Enterprise _era doble, proteger la nave de carga y enviar un mensaje a todos los piratas: podían esperar, en cualquier momento, que una nave de la clase de la Enterprise los hiciera explotar en pedazos.

Jim sintió una ira fría y dura, ante la idea de que alguien pirateara recursos destinados a Vulcano II.

Una vez que dejara el Puerto Espacial, la _Enterprise_ debía encontrarse con la _Uwibami_ pasando Plutón, y comenzar con su misión de escolta. Reflexionó que no tenía problema con las órdenes, aunque la _Enterprise _estuviera sobrecalificada para la tarea. Sin embargo, le preocupaba un poco dárselas a conocer a la tripulación de mando. Específicamente, le preocupaba cómo iban a afectarle a su primer oficial, esperaba que Spock pudiera manejarlo, él haría lo posible para ayudarle.

Examinando la cuestión, decidió que sería una buena idea informarle la situación, de antemano, a su primer oficial. Tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, para estar seguro de que no lo haría a causa de su relación personal; aunque pensándolo dos veces, decidió que no importaba, si Spock perdía el control de su temperamento –aunque parecía estar mucho mejor en ese frente-, entonces era mejor que lo hiciera antes, cueste lo que cueste. Había un montón de razones por las que no sería bueno para él, expresar demasiado frente a los demás miembros de la tripulación, más allá de las razones personales.

Saliendo de la sala de conferencias, Jim halló a su primer oficial en su puesto, en el puente, trabajando con su acostumbrada diligencia silenciosa.

Mm, tendría que entrenarse, para no andar mirándolo cuando estén de servicio, porque parecía un acto reflejo. ¡Ey, ahí tenía otro argumento! Lo más probable era que si tuviera sexo salvaje, caliente y apasionado, sus necesidades físicas estarían saciadas hasta el punto donde el atractivo natural de Spock no lo distraería, mientras estuvieran en el puente. Teóricamente.

Hizo la nota mental.

-Señor Spock-. Dijo, llamando su atención, además de otras miradas. En el puesto de pilotos, Chekov se inclinó y le dio una palmada a Sulu en un brazo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ellos. Aparentemente, a pesar de que Uhura no oyó los rumores, algunos sí lo hicieron. -¿Tienes un minuto?

Spock se enderezó, inclinó la cabeza y con un 'por supuesto, Capitán', dejó el puente, caminando a su lado.

Jim detuvo el ascensor a mitad de camino y Spock lo miró de costado. –Jim-. Dijo, y a Jim le complació, especialmente, ser 'Jim', cuando estaban los dos solos. Por alguna razón, le había preocupado que el 'Capitán' se hubiera vuelto contagioso cuando estuvieran a bordo de la nave. –estamos en servicio.

Jim sonrió ampliamente, preguntándose qué sería, exactamente, lo que Spock pensaba que tenía en mente. –Lo sé-. Lo tranquilizó. -¿Qué, cambiaste de idea y quieres tener un 'rapidito', aquí?

Si la mirada que obtuvo era alguna indicación, ese no era el caso. Bueno, joder, era lindo tener esperanzas.

-¿Estoy en lo correcto si asumo que ese 'rapidito' se refiere a algo sexual?- Preguntó Spock.

-Sí-. Confirmó Jim, después suspiró y se forzó a ponerse serio. _Estaban_ de servicio. Las charlas sobre sexo podían esperar a que terminaran sus turnos. –Muy bien, suficiente de tu desvergonzado coqueteo. En verdad, quiero hablarte de nuestras órdenes-. Deliberadamente, sostuvo la tableta que las contenía en una mano, y se la extendió.

Después de un momento, Spock la tomó y sus ojos repasaron el texto con eficiente velocidad. Jim apoyó la espalda contra la pared redondeada del ascensor y lo dejó leer. Mientras lo hacía, observó cuidadosamente sus reacciones; neutrales, cerradas, sin emociones. Decididamente, sin demostrar nada; lo que significaba que sentía y lo reprimía a voluntad. El mejor candidato era ira.

Spock terminó y le alcanzó la tableta, sin decir palabra.

Después de una pausa, preguntó, directamente. -¿Estás preocupado porque pueda comprometerme emocionalmente?

Jim lo miró largo y tendido, luego se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

-Me preocupaba más que tuvieras una mala reacción delante de la tripulación-. Admitió, golpeando la tableta suavemente contra su costado, en un gesto nervioso. –Pensé en darte un minuto antes de informar a los demás.

Spock cruzó los brazos en la espalda, alejándose un poquito. –No deberías darme privilegios, Jim. No es lo apropiado.

Jim frunció el ceño. –No es por _nosotros-._Dijo, haciendo un gesto entre ambos. –Puedo ser profesional, ¿sabes? Esto es porque yo –el _Capitán Kirk_ – quiero asegurarme de que mi primer oficial, el _Señor Spock_, esté bien preparado para la misión que tenemos por delante. Sólo porque te conozco, no quiere decir que deba fingir que no lo hago, especialmente si eso ayuda a llevar adelante esta nave.

Con esa afirmación, volvió a poner en marcha el ascensor, llevándolos de nuevo al puente. Al parecer, Spock no iba a explotar, así que lo mejor era retomar sus tareas, por ahora. Cuando se abrió la puerta, una mano lo detuvo, para que no saliera.

-En ese caso, Capitán, gracias por informarme-. Dijo, y luego, con eficiencia profesional, ambos salieron del ascensor y Spock regresó a su puesto.

Jim notó que Uhura lo miraba fijamente; lucía preocupada, pero no como si dijera '¿estás bien?'; sino más en 'vas a tener problemas'. Por un segundo, se quedó parado, pensando en cuál debería ser la respuesta apropiada. En el pasado debió lidiar con alguna ex, de vez en cuando, pero nunca con alguna que trabajara con él. Después de la pausa, se encaminó a su silla, decidiendo que, en verdad, no podía hacer nada, por lo que se contentó con examinar los sistemas conectados al apoyabrazo. Todo funcionaba bien.

Era tiempo de ver si su tripulación de mando estaba disponible para recibir la información. Como seguían en el Puerto Espacial, no había necesidad de entregarle el puente a nadie, pero antes de dejarlo, le dio una inclinación a Sulu. Por si acaso. Luego, se esforzó en calmarse y dijo a Uhura. –Voy a informarles a todos a donde vamos. Por favor, en algunas horas, trasmítele nuestras órdenes al puesto del Señor Chekov, para que haga los anuncios.

Ella parpadeó. -¿Tan pronto?- Preguntó, sorprendida. –Creí que seguían trabajando en Ingeniería, Señor.

-Sí, siguen-. Confirmó. –Que haga los anuncios, de todos modos. Vamos a salir de este Puerto, las reparaciones del señor Scott son mayormente superficiales. ¿A no ser que haya reportes de problemas en otros departamentos?

-No, señor-. Replicó ella.

-Bien-. Dijo, asintiendo. –Señor Spock, viene conmigo, otra vez. ¡Qué suerte tiene!

Chekov volvió a golpear el brazo de Sulu. Sulu negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de 'de ninguna manera'. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Jim los observó–era bastante bueno en ver las actividades del puente-.

Spock lo siguió a la sala de conferencias, donde Jim, inmediatamente caminó hasta el intercomunicador y llamó a Bones y a Scotty, que eran los otros dos oficiales a los que debía darles a conocer los detalles de la mayoría de las misiones. El Oficial Médico, para Jim, debía escuchar _todo_ a no ser que se relacionara con espionaje –y a veces, también eso- y Scotty necesitaba saberlo porque era el tercero en la cadena de mando. Era un procedimiento estandar, pero Jim pensó que, probablemente no lastimaría a nadie que, en verdad, le agradaran sus oficiales de mando, y confiara en ellos con la mayor información posible.

La reunión no fue larga. Ambos, Scotty y Bones estaban ansiosos por volver a sus departamentos, con las interfases mutiladas en Ingeniería y el entrenamiento de los ayudantes médicos con los que lidiar. Jim se contentó con informalrles y dejarlos ir; luego miró la hora –los últimos tripulantes, la mayoría oficiales de seguridad y de mantenimiento, deberían retirarse pronto. Después de eso, se escucharían los anuncios por toda la nave, cortesía del muy talentoso señor Chekov, y, finalmente, Jim tendrá un momento libre para sí mismo.

Contemplaba la idea de secuestrar a Spock y fugarse con él a sus habitaciones. En un mundo perfecto, hasta aliviarían las tensiones del día con el pasatiempo favorito de Jim, pero en el caso de que su primer oficial siguiera siendo el mismo testarudo, se conformaría con una buena conversación y algunos besos.

Spock regresó a su puesto y Jim a supervisar el retorno de la tripulación restante. De alguna manera, cuando el último insignia abordó, se sintió…mejor. Mucho mejor. Su nave estaba completa y ya casi estaban listos para despegar y volver a lo que consideraba la 'vida real'. Tal vez, parecería extraño que el planeta en el que creció, le resultara menos real que la nave en la que vivió sólo unos pocos meses, pero así era.

Además, halló un minuto para mandarle un despacho especial al Almirante Nogura, solicitándole que, en el futuro, él y su Jefe de Ingenieros fueran consultados antes de realizar cualquier cambio en el sector. Fue muy educado, y formal, y sonó oficial. Jim esperaba que lo sintiera como una patada en los pantalones.

Cuando la voz familiar y con el característico acento de Chekov sonó por toda la nave, Jim sonrió ampliamente y sólo lamentó que _Uwibami_ no tuviera 'v', pero por lo menos, sí la tenía 'Vulcano II'.

El reloj interno de la nave, giró, y Jim pudo, oficialmente, dejar de ser capitán, por un rato. Bueno, tanto como su posición de capitán se lo permitiera. Todavía tenía que supervisar la partida del Puerto Espacial y el encuentro con la nave de carga, una vez que los últimos sistemas fuesen controlados –lo que sería en unas cuantas horas-. Iba a ser una larga noche, pero él no podía, en conciencia, delegar esas responsabilidades a otro.

Aún así, iba a disfrutar el recreo mientras lo tuviera; decidió seguir adelante con su plan de secuestrar a Spock, pero cuando llegó al puente, ya se había ido. Uhura iba de salida, también.

Jim se encontró en una posición incómoda, junto a ella en el ascensor.

La incomodidad se elevó algunos puntos cuando ella detuvo el ascensor y giró para enfrentarlo con una expresión bastante severa en la cara.

Ajá.

Uhura se cruzó de brazos y lo observó cuidadosamente, por un momento.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad?- Dijo, al fin.

Jim pensó en lo útil que sería la habilidad de caminar a través de las paredes.

-¿Qué es verdad?- Preguntó, esperando a que ella sacara un tema completamente aleatorio y sin relación con Spock.

Uhura suspiró. –Bueno, _yo sé_ que no se escaparon para casarse-. Comenzó, y las esperanzas de Jim se hicieron añicos. –Pensé que era sólo un rumor, pero hasta los rumores tienen un principio.

-Ah, eso es…interesante…- Dijo Jim, pensando en qué pasaría si se estiraba y hacía andar el ascensor. Esto era tan incómodo. Primero, él anduvo detrás de Uhura, luego Uhura se enganchó con Spock, y ahora, Spock estaba con él, bueno, de una manera extraña, sin sexo. Bueno, por otro lado, tenían más sexo de lo que cualquiera de ellos dos habían tenido con Uhura.

Aunque, probablemente no fuera inteligente mencionarlo.

-Muy bien, voy a ser directa y voy a preguntarlo-. Dijo Uhura, finalmente. Jim resistió a la tentación de correrse hasta el otro lado del ascensor. -¿Qué estás haciendo con él?

Rápidamente, la mente de Jim repasó sus opciones. Opción uno: negar todo. No le gustaba. Comenzaba a pensar que tenía algún tipo de instinto posesivo para con Spock, y negar que había algo entre ellos iba en contra de sus principios. Además, si Spock se enteraba, podría pensar que él se avergonzaba o que quería terminar, y no saldría nada bueno de allí. Opción dos: restregárselo en la cara. Tampoco una buena idea. Tendría que seguir trabajando con ella, por un lado; y por otro, era un tanto raro regodearse por haberse levantado al ex novio de una antigua atracción de uno. Opción tres: decirle que no era asunto de ella, y defender su derecho individual a tener algo de privacidad en su relación. A juzgar por la mirada y por la expresión tozuda, no iría muy lejos, a no ser que estuviera preparado para mantenerse firme con el tema.

-No es asunto suyo, teniente-. Que no se diga que no podía ser detestable cuando quería.

Uhura frunció el ceño y la expresión preocupada regresó. –Entonces, ¿sí hay algo entre ustedes?

Bueno, ya había decidido no negarlo, así que, en cambio, apretó el botón para poner en marcha el ascensor nuevamente.

-Como dije, no es asunto suyo-. Insistió, colocando las manos en la espalda y mirando a la puerta del ascensor, tratando de parecer muy severo y con autoridad. Le estaba resultando cada vez más fácil, pero aparentemente no funcionaba tan bien con una mujer que lo había visto sacudido más de una vez en sus días de Academia.

Uhura volvió a detener el ascensor. –Es asunto mío-. Insistió. –Porque él es mi amigo, y sé qué tipo de hombre eres tú. Por eso, quiero saber qué estás haciendo con él. ¿Cuál es tu juego?

Jim frunció el ceño y apretó el botón otra vez. Hubo un ligero salto y siguieron el movimiento hacia abajo. -No es un juego-. Dijo a la defensiva, antes de poder reprimirse, recordando que se suponía que estaba haciendo el equivalente al 'Sin comentarios'.

Uhura se estiró y, una vez más, apretó el botón. Jim comenzaba a marearse. -¿Honestamente esperas que lo crea?- Preguntó. –Escucha, _Capitán, _admito que hasta ahora, estás haciendo un buen trabajo de mando, y no eres el caso perdido que pensé que eras, pero tienes que estar jugando a algo. Esa es la manera en que te manejas.

Jim no quiso seguir con el jueguito de detenerse y seguir, y le hizo caso a su impulso de alejarse, apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y le ofreció una sonrisa altanera a su oficial de comunicaciones. –Bien-. Dijo. –Tienes razón, tengo un juego. Secretamente, estoy planeando robarle su mente vulcana brillante y ponerla en una computadora gigante, para usar su genio y apoderarme del Comando de la Flota Espacial, y después de la Federación, y luego del Cuadrante Alfa completo. ¡Va a ser glorioso! Estoy pensando en usar el título de Gran Emperador Kirk, pero todavía no me decido.

Uhura lo miró, inexpresivamente. -¿Todo es una broma para ti?- Preguntó.

Jim se encogió de hombros. Su oficial de comunicaciones se tensó y puso en marcha el ascensor. Se alejó de las puertas. –Bien- Decidió. –Le preguntaré a él. Pero, si descubro que lo estás engañando o manipulando, o jugando con él, te haré la vida como capitán, muy difícil-. Después de una pausa, antes de que el ascensor se detuviera y las puertas se abrieran, agregó. –Después de todo lo que pasó, Spock no podría soportar algo así.

Jim se halló a sí mismo, con una extraña y mezclada reacción, cuando ella salió caminando. Por un lado, le alegraba que Spock tuviera una amiga que lo defendiera. Aparte de él, por supuesto. Por el otro, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien tratara de proteger a Spock, de él. Estaba haciendo su esfuerzo más jodido, para no tomar ventaja de la situación, además de que se hallaba –a falta de una mejor palabra-, perdido con lo que pasaba entre ellos. Por eso no le gustaba la acusación de que se estaba comportando como un imbécil épico. Ni cuando pasó por su etapa de máximo playboy, fue _ese tipo de persona._ No disfrutaba jugando con las personas o lastimándolas. La mayor parte del tiempo, su objetivo sólo era divertirse, y todos lo sabían. Hasta cuando anduvo detrás de la misma Uhura, ella sabía qué era lo que él buscaba, y tal vez, era un juego. Pero, lo de Spock era serio, Jim nunca jugaría con él.

Decidido, se enderezó y a paso rápido, siguió a Uhura por el pasillo.

-Ey- Dijo, y ella se detuvo, mirándolo con ligera sorpresa. –no soy tan imbécil-. Declaró, resueltamente.

Ahí estaba. Eso era todo lo que quería decir. Satisfecho, giró y se dirigió al otro lado, hasta que recordó que las habitaciones de Spock estaban en la dirección que había tomado Uhura.

Mierda.

Vaciló y dio la vuelta. Ella lo observaba, pensando.

Después de unos segundos, volvió a dirigirse hacia ella, tratando de mantener la mirada baja y sólo pasar a su lado. Ella comenzó a caminar, cuando él llegó junto a ella, equiparando sus pasos. Rápidamente, quedó claro que tenían el mismo destino. Casi al unísono, se lanzaron miradas desconfiadas.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Uhura.

-¿A dónde _vas tú_?- Replicó Jim, acelerando el paso. Ella lo alcanzó y pronto, ambos casi corrían por el pasillo. Jim pasó por delante de la entrada de sus propias habitaciones y encaró a la de Spock.

Se las arregló para apretar primero el llamador, por escaso margen. Un momento más tarde, la puerta se abrió y Spock se detuvo, ante la vista: Jim y Uhura, parados, mirándose uno al otro con abierta –aunque moderada- hostilidad.

Pareció que consideraba sinceramente, cerrar la puerta.

Pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo; en cambio, se enderezó, los miró a ambos inquisitivamente y cruzó las manos en la espalda. -Jim. Nyota-. Lo saludó, sin más.

Bien. Tal vez Jim podía sentirse reflejado con este tipo particular de infierno incómodo: le pasó alguna vez, que su ex se encontrara con la actual, y _nunca _la pasó bien. En el mejor de los casos, sólo pelearon entre ellas. En el peor, ambas se tornaron contra él. Se sintió un poco culpable, por ponerlo en esa situación.

Pero, maldito el momento, y él no iba a ser el que se fuera.

-Spock. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Preguntó Uhura, ganándole de mano.

**_Mierda._**

-Ey, yo quiero secuestrarlo-. Protestó Jim. Spock levantó una ceja y exhaló suavemente.

-Jim-. Dijo, en _ese tono, _el que llevaba implícito que estaba siendo ridículo, pero que también llevaba cierto afecto, como si esa especial manera de ser ridículo fuera _levemente _menos exasperante que las demás. –No he hablado con Nyota en algún tiempo. Si no te importa, me gustaría conversar con ella.

Muy bien. Eso dolió un poquito. Por un momento, pudo ver todo pasando delante de sus ojos, allí mismo, cómo terminaría todo. Spock se daría cuenta de que él era algo pasajero y salvaje, que le gustaba más estar con Uhura. Terminaría el 'cortejo' y huiría con ella, para vivir felices por siempre jamás, y todo lo que quedaría de él sería el recuerdo de la primera experiencia sexual…un hito, y tal vez uno del que se arrepentiría…

-…solo nos tomará algunos minutos-. Decía Spock, sacándolo de su extremadamente desagradable imagen mental. Entonces, los ojos de su primer oficial se entrecerraron marginalmente, observando su expresión. Después de un momento, una mano vacilante, de largos dedos, se apoyó en el brazo de Jim. –Enseguida, te buscaré en tus habitaciones-. Lo tranquilizó Spock. –Y estoy deseando hacerlo.

La sinceridad de su voz, logró desvanecer el frío de sus pensamientos repentinos. Asintió, lanzándole una mirada a Uhura, que los miraba fijamente a los dos, con algo parecido al asombro. Se enderezó, preguntándose cómo se habrá visto la escena, y volvió por el pasillo a sus habitaciones, que, por lo menos, estaban cerca de las de Spock.

_Ella es su amiga, _se recordó a sí mismo. Aunque era un poco extraño pensar en quedar amigos después de romper una relación, o seguir en contacto. Jim había roto relaciones y quedado en una relación amigable. Hasta, había roto con alguien y volvieron a estar juntos, como con Marlena –la que, probablemente, no era una experiencia comparable-, pero para él, todo eso de 'seamos amigos', era un mito.

Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba siendo idiota, luego paseó por su cuarto y frunció el ceño, y recordó que los celos no eran la emoción más atractiva del universo; pero él no estaba _celoso, sólo estaba…preocupado._

_¿De que estarían hablando?_

…

¿…Uhura estaría diciéndole cosas desagradables de él? ¿Cómo las que dijo en el ascensor? ¿Y si Spock _le creía_?

Hizo una pausa, negó con la cabeza y luego se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio. Estaba comportándose como un idiota, era bien consciente de eso, pero por alguna razón, su cerebro no podía próximos minutos, los pasó tratando de lograr que su cerebro se rindiera, a la espera de los resultados.

Casi saltó de su asiento cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta. No estaba cerrada, y tal vez anticipándolo, Spock entró, directamente. Su mirada se fijó inmediatamente en Jim, que se paró como una liebre y se quedó allí, congelado en la incertidumbre. Su mirada pasó, de su primer oficial a la puerta que se cerró detrás. Después de unos segundos, Spock inclinó la cabeza; con esa mirada, otra vez, como si hubiese descubierto algo sobre Jim.

-Estás inquieto-. Notó.

-Pfft, no-. Negó Jim, aclarándose la garganta y ajustando su postura para que no pareciera preparado para salir corriendo. Muy bien, y sí, tal vez ésta no fuera la negación más convincente, pero estaba bastante nervioso en ese momento.

Spock caminó varios pasos hacia él, deteniéndose a la distancia aproximada de un brazo. –Mi previa relación con Nyota te pone incómodo-. Insistió. Luego hizo una pausa, como si esperara a ver qué haría Jim.

Un minuto después, Jim se encogió de hombros. -…Muy bien, sí, tal vez un poco-. Concedió, tragando saliva y si mirar a los ojos al medio vulcano.

-Ya veo-. Replicó Spock. -¿Te tranquilizaría escuchar que no tengo ningún interés romántico en ella, y que aunque mi relación contigo llegara a un final insatisfacorio, esa falta de interés no cambiaría?

...Ahh

En verdad, _sí_ lo tranquilizaba un poquito.

Después de un rato, se relajó un tanto. –Me tranquilizaría aún más si cambiaras de idea y tuvieras sexo, caliente y loco, conmigo-. Sugirió, pícaramente. Los ojos de Spock le sonrieron.

-Tal vez-. Coincidió. –O, tal vez, eso te daría la impresión equivocada de que sólo estoy interesado en buscar gratificación física.

-Te juro que no.

Spock inclinó la cabeza, excusándose vagamente. –Semejantes respuestas emocionales son difíciles de predecir, hasta para el individuo que las sufre. Sería irresponsable hacer predicciones.

-Te dire qué haremos-. Dijo Jim, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. –Al segundo en el que comience a sentir que estás sacando ventaja de mi, te lo haré saber-. Luego se acercó y con gran cuidado, rozó sus labios sobre los de Spock –una provocación, más que un beso-. Su primer oficial permaneció rígido e inexpresivo, pero no pudo matar la expresión de sus ojos. Jim supo que había anotado un tanto. Por lo menos, uno pequeño. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de suspirar internamente; era tiempo de usar algo de sus reservas de autocontrol y retroceder.

Spock hizo un muy, muy pequeñito y extraño sonido cuando Jim se retiró. Jim nunca lo hubiese captado, si no hubiese estando tan cerca, o si el cuarto no hubiese estado en absoluto silencio.

Jim se halló extraordinariamente complacido con ese sonido.

-¿Dijiste algo, Spock?- Preguntó, completamente incapaz y sin ninguna voluntad de reprimir la sonrisa pedante en su rostro. Sin embargo, no permaneció mucho tiempo, porque de pronto se vio bombardeado por calidez y caricias, una mano le recorrió el cabello y otra voló alrededor de su espalda. La boca de Spock encontró la suya y juntó sus labios, lejos del beso suave y 'aprobado', que se suponía que sería el límite de su interacción.

No iba a ser Jim quien se quejara.

Pero, tan rápido como empezó, terminó; y Jim hizo su propio sonido de decepción, por pasar de un abrazo apasionado a estar parado solo, con Spock del otro lado de la habitación.

Jim pestañó, frunció el ceño y miró a su primer oficial, tratando de transmitirle 'y a dónde crees que vas'…

-No debería haberme tomado esa libertad-. Dijo Spock, inmediatamente, cerrándose como una prisión en estado de alerta. Jim puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué carajo no?- Preguntó. –Me gusta cuando te tomas libertades conmigo. Tómate todas las que quieras.

Recibió una mirada cáustica a cambio; pero sus labios y su piel seguían cosquilleando y se sentía contento consigo mismo, así que contrarrestó con un guiño.

-Son gratis-. Agregó, por si acaso.

Pero, Spock se estaba enrollando tanto que comenzaba a verse más y más alterado. Cosa rara, cuando lo pensaba, porque si uno lo miraba, creería que estaba imitando a un maniquí, no a esos siempre sonrientes, sino más bien a los que no expresaban nada, ni cara tenían. Esa imagen debería haberle traído a colación la impresión de un robot, pero para el cerebro de Jim, se traducía en 'casi enloquecida'.

Jim amainó, porque sabía que aún no había convencido a la mente de Spock, si no, el tipo no estaría del otro lado del cuarto. Miró alrededor, buscando algo para cambiar el fluir de la charla. Su mirada recayó en el tablero de ajedrez que Sam le había comprado cuando se alistó en la Flota Espacial. Las palabras de su hermano habían sido algo así como que, como ahora no iba a tratar de esconder el hecho de que era un genio, lo mejor era que se acostumbrara a tener pasatiempos de genios. En verdad, nunca tuvo ocasión de usarlo.

-¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?- Preguntó, al fin.

Spock siguió su línea de visión. -…yo, no-. Admitió.

Jim sonrió. -¡Ey, esa es una buena noticia! Yo tampoco-. Declaró, y alegremente, buscó el tablero, lo puso sobre su escritorio y comenzó a acomodar las piezas.

Le faltaba una fila cuando Spock se acercó, por el lado opuesto del escritorio.

-Tu declaración no parece lógica. Si ninguno de los dos sabe jugar, ¿cómo podremos hacerlo?- Preguntó.

-Lo llegaremos a entender-. Replicó Jim. –Lo cierto es que sé un poquito-. Admitió, y procedió a explicarle lo básico, como él lo comprendía. Tuvo que recurrir a la computadora para comprobar cómo se movían varias de las piezas, pero eso le dio la oportunidad de usar el nuevo sistema, antes de dejar el Puerto Espacial, así que decidió contar la ocasión mentalmente, como otro control de la base de datos.

Spock siguió los conceptos con interés, aflojando su apretada y retraída máscara, paso a paso. Cuando Jim terminó su explicación y todas las piezas estuvieron en su lugar, Jim se soprendió porque Spock agarró el tablero y lo giró, de modo que las negras quedaron de su lado y las blancas del de Jim.

Ante la mirada cuestionadora de su capitán, explicó. –Dada mi capacidad mental superior para procesar datos, sería injusto que hiciera la primera movida-. Razonó. –Además, me parece que la asociación entre mi persona y las piezas más oscuras es…apropiada.

Jim recordó la vasta y seductora oscuridad que él asoció con su primer oficial en la fusión mental, y al mirarlo, supo que era a eso a lo que Spock se refería. Se sintió un tanto avergonzado e increíblemente complacido, al mismo tiempo.

-Ey, supongo que hacen juego con tu cabello-. Replicó, casualmente, moviéndose un poco, antes de sentarse y observar cuidadosamente el tablero. Spock lo siguió y comenzaron su primera partida de ajedrez.

Así las cosas, Jim esperaba que lo pasara por encima. El ajedrez era un juego fundamentalmente intelectual, y Spock era un individuo fundamentalmente intelectual con una curva de aprendizaje muy alta, así que pensó que le estaba dando su trasero en bandeja de plata. No quería perder, tampoco esperaba ganar, exactamente. El punto era distraer a Spock y que se calmara sin cerrarse. Pero, después de los primeros minutos, comenzó a notar que la estrategia era mucho más atrayente de lo que había esperado, al principio. Spock era bueno, pero sus movidas eran estadísticas, clínicas. De alguna manera, irritantes, porque sistemáticamente le cortaban los planes a Jim. Pero el medio vulcano también tenía una clara desventaja, no predecía las movidas de su capitán, probablemente porque muchas eran aleatorias, y porque Jim descubrió que cuantos más planes tenía en mente al mismo tiempo, más difícil le resultaba a Spock, descifrar hacia dónde se dirigía.

Spock ganó, pero fue una experiencia mucho más cercana e interesante de lo que ambos esperaban. La conversación cayó a un lado, ambos concentrados en la partida. Había algo, decidió Jim, en ver cómo esos dedos pálidos movían las piezas negras…encajaba…Se halló observando apreciativamente la expresión concentrada y determinada de su primer oficial, cuando examinaba el tablero, claramente intrigado.

-Bueno-. Dijo Jim, cuando terminaron, sosteniendo pensativo a su rey caído. –Eso fue curioso-.

-Fue…interesante-. Coincidió Spock, y su mirada pasó sobre Jim, con un aire de diversión alegre.

_Está observándome, _Jim se dio cuenta de repente, los ojos de su primer oficial, sutilmente recorrían su cuerpo, deteniéndose en ciertas líneas y sombras. Fue una sorpresa placentera, se preguntó cuántas otras veces, Spock le habría dado ese tipo de observación y él no lo había notado. Experimentalmente, se apoyó en el asiento, flexionó unos cuantos músculos y se estiró un poco más. Spock elevó una ceja.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo, viendo la oportunidad de arriesgarse nuevamente con el tono insinuante. –Estuve pensando, y puede que estemos arriesgando a la tripulación por no tener sexo.

Su comentario le ganó una mirada escéptica y divertida; pero, sí la atención de Spock no se movió demasiado de su cuerpo. –No veo cómo-. Replicó.

-Escúchame-. Sugirió Jim. –Ahora, sólo porque no estamos teniendo sexo, no significa que no estemos pensando en el sexo. De hecho, probablemente, estemos pensando más en eso –por lo menos yo lo hago-, como cuando una persona no piensa en la comida porque tiene mucho para comer. Así que, si estuviéramos en el puente, distraídos por los pensamientos sobre el sexo que no estamos teniendo…sería una mala cosa. Un capitán y un primer oficial distraídos…no, no.

-Jim…

-No, no, sólo escúchame-. Insistió. –Ésta es una buena, lo prometo. Bien, si yo estuviese allí, distraído por todos mis pensamientos sobre cuánto deseo tener sexo contigo, no me concentraría en mis obligaciones como debería. Sería un peligro para la tripulación; pero, si en realidad, tuviéramos sexo, entonces no estaría pensando en tenerlo, y tú tampoco, y podríamos hacer nuestros trabajos con más eficiencia y seguridad.

Spock lo observó por un momento, luego cruzó las manos y se inclinó hacia adelante. –¿Tu hipótesis se basa en que la frecuente actividad sexual mermaría nuestros pensamientos sobre la actividad sexual?- Clarificó.

Alegremente, Jim asintió.

-¿…puedo recordarte que ayer tuvimos relaciones sexuales, Jim?

-¿De veras? Ah, parece que fue hace semanas.

-No, fue ayer.

-Bien. Entonces, acabamos de fijar la frecuencia, para que el plan funcione…

Spock le dio una mirada dudosa.

Mientras seguía con su plan para convencerlo, Jim sintió, por primera vez, con extraña certeza, que iba a lograrlo.

El asunto era _cuándo._

**_Xxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 12 de enero de 2.013 xxxxxxxxxxx_**

Gracias por los comentarios, alientos, etc, etc...perdón si se escapó algun official o algún híbrido...english-spanish...¡quería publicar el capítulo de una vez!

Un abrazo a todos.

Dulzura Letal


End file.
